El Vagabundo de Shurima
by Exeki3l
Summary: En la cena de navidad, Lewis, tiene una enorme discusión con sus padres y, consumido por la ira, el joven le pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz. De forma inconsciente, el joven piensa en el famoso juego en linea LoL, transportandolo hacia él y a sus peligros extremos. Acompaña a éste personaje en su aventura por Runaterra y las cosas que el destino le depara. ¿Estás listo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La discusión y un nuevo comienzo.

El despertador sonó, marcaban las 9:45 de la mañana, él, perezosamente abrió sus ojos, y con suma calma, un suspiro seguido de un gran bostezo se dejaron escapar de él. Miró el despertador, marcaban las 9:45 AM del día 24 de diciembre de el año 2016, al ver esto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, eufórico por la fecha, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, ya que recién despertaba, se vistió, fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y se lavó su cara, bajó las escaleras, y se asombró por la gran cantidad de cosas que habían en la mesa para desayunar, al no notar presencia alguna ni de su madre ni de su padre, se dirigió hacía la heladera, tomó una botella con agua, y mientras daba el primer sorbo, se percató de una carta la cuál decía así:

"Hijo, fuimos con tu padre a el supermercado, te dejé un par de cosas para que puedas desayunar, más tarde nos vemos. Te recuerdo que tus abuelos y tus tíos vendrán ésta noche a festejar con nosotros.

Un beso. Mamá"

Al recordar las últimas palabras, él corazón de el joven de nombre Lewis empezó a palpitar como un tambor de orquesta sin control, ya que él odiaba a sus primos, no solo por ser unas personas que eran diferentes a él, sino por el hecho de que ellos al ser mayores que él creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Quién diría que la simple frase "tus tíos vendrán a ésta noche a festejar con nosotros" pudo reflejar haber sacado a la luz tantos malos recuerdos...

\- - - RECUERDO - - -

En el día de su 16° cumpleaños, Lewis estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras todos comían, bebían y charlaban, Lewis tenía una sola idea en su joven mente, que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrían hacerle sea que la chica de la cuál gustaba, le diga que sí a su propuesta de salir con él. Pero como el destino es cruel para unos y bueno para otros, al parecer sus primos le tramaban algo...

Al momento de partir el pastel, después de haber finalizado el típico coro de feliz cumpleaños, los primos de Lewis se acercaron a él, pero no con buenas inteciones. Cuándo se acercaron a Lewis, él no le importó mucho que digamos, ya que estaba con sus seres queridos, y sentía que nada malo le podía pasar en una fecha tan especial para él. Pero lo que él no sabía era que le faltaba algo en sus bolsillos, cuándo estaban entregando sus respectivas porciones de pastel a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, los primos de Lewis se acercaron y se pusieorn a un lado de él. Y con suma seguridad dijeron:

-*Ejem*.- Familia, ¿nos podrían brindar algo de su amable atención? Por favor-. Dijo el primo de Lewis tratando de aparentar amabilidad.

-¡Oh! Claro cariño, ¿que necesitan?-. Dijo la madre de Lewis.

-¡Qué niños tan educados!-. Dijo la abuela paterna de Lewis.

-¡Quisiera leerle una carta a mi querido primito!-. Sonrió de forma maliciosa. - Dice así-. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

-"Querida Rose...".

Al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Lewis se paró por un mili-segundo, y de repente, con suma ira y desprecio a su primo, se levantó de su silla, y trató de quitarse la, pero como él era más alto que Lewis, no pudo hacer nada y ver como todo su mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, los cuales, empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

El sólo siguió leyendo:

-"primero que nada, quería agradecerte por haber llegado a mi visa, ¡Oh! ¡Dulce amor mío! Como no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento por ti, he tomado la decisión de hacer por medio de una carta y, confesarte mis sentimientos: Te amo. Y quisiera saber si hacerme el gran favor de salir conmigo. Con amor. Lewis."-. *suspiró* .- ¡Ay! ¡Que dulce eres primito! Me alegro por ti-. dijo el primo de Lewis mientras se reía de forma molesta.

Lewis al ver como su primo tiró abajo sus planes, consumido por la ira, tomó el pastel de cumpleños y lo arrojó hacía la cabeza de su primo, impactando justo en su espalda manchando por completo una chaqueta roja que llevaba, mientras el primo de Lewis corría hacía él con las intenciones de lastimarlo, Lewis, como era más veloz, se fue corriendo hacía su habitación llorando de dolor por lo que le habían hecho.

\- - - FIN DEL RECUERDO - - -

Al recordar eso Lewis, no se percató de que una cuántas lagrimas se le habían escapado de sus ojos y un pequño nudo se había formado en su garganta, y que poco a poco, las ganas de llorar invadieron su ser, terminando arrodillado en el suelo, mientras los pequeños sollozos del joven, y su tristeza, invadieron el ambiente... Todo esto no podía empeorar más, hasta, como por obra del destino y su mala suerte, la madre de Lewis estaba entrando en la casa junto con unas bolsas del supermercado. La madre, al notar a su hijo llorar, tiró las bolsas al suelo y con suma preocupación le dijo a su hijo:

-¡Ay! ¡Mi amor! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Que te sucedió?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?! ¡¿Que pasó?!-. Decía la madre mientras su padre entraba por la puerta. Él, al notar la escena, no pudo hacer otra cosa que también preocuparse y preguntar

-¡Ey! ¡Campeón! ¡¿Que pasó?! ¡Venga! ¡Ánimo! ¡Cuéntale todo a tu viejo!-. Decía el padre de Lewis seguido de una sonrisa.

Lewis, al notar los comentarios de su padres, se calmó un poco, y se levantó, y entre sollozos y lagrimas dijo

-*llanto*.- N-n-no es nada mamá.- *llanto*.-es-estoy bien-. Sonrió.- Es solo q-que.-*llanto*.- estoy emocionado por la fecha, sólo es eso-. Dijo Lewis, pero por dentro el no quería preocupar a sus padres.

-¡Oh! ¡Menos mal! ¡Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada!-. Dijo la madre algo alterada.

¡Ya cálmate mujer! ¡Déjalo en paz al chico! ¡Recuerda que los hombre también lloramos!-. Dijo el padre mientras se reía.

-¡Están bien! Sólo es que... Me preocupo, ya sabes como somos nosotras la madres-. Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo. El esposo correspondió al beso de ella, pero de una manera un tanto, impulsiva. Mientras la besaba, la tomo de la cintura y después de eso, la abrazó, pero su querida demostración de amor fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Oigan!.- Los padres de Lewis lo miraron.- ¿No tienen otro mejor lugar dónde hacer eso? Consiganse un hotel mejor!.- Gritó Lewis asqueado por la muestra de afecto de sus padres.

-Vamos hijo. No es para tanto.- Dijo el padre mientras soltaba a su esposa y reía -. Algún día te tocará a ti también.

-Como tu digas-. Dijo Lewis mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se servía algo de té que había en una tetera.

Después de ese acto amoroso, los padres de Lewis se fueron a hacer sus cosas mientras él solo se enfocaba en desayunar. Ya que quería ir a jugar un par de partidas al League of Legends aprovechando que faltaban unas cuántas horas para que su familia venga y la paz que el tanto ama, se esfume.

Después de desayunar, lavó su taza y se fue a su habitación encendió el pc, abrió el League of Legends, y mientras esperaba a que se busque una partida, pensaba un plan para poder evitar los posibles conflictos con su primo en la noche, cuándo dejó de pensar, dispuso sus manos en el teclado y dijo: "Voy top", al no haber respuesta, la tomó como un simple "Ok". Eligió un campeón. La partida estaba por comenzar.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Capítulo I: La discusión y un nuevo comienzo. - Parte 2: Mi nuevo amigo

El día había pasado como un flash, ya que al parecer, ese día, la suerte parecía no estar de su lado, ya que en la primera partida había perdido y él terminó con los siguientes resultados: "3/12/9". La segunda partida terminó con: "1/9/4" y la última partida, cabe destacar que fue la peor, terminó con: "0/24/17".

Como no veía que la suerte se había apiadado de él, decidió apagar el pc y bajar hacía el comedor, al entrar al living, encendió la televisión, y cuándo se quiso sentar, como por obra del destino y de los dioses mismos... *DING DONG*... El simple sonido de el timbre altero por completo su estado emocional e hizo que su ritmo cardíaco subiera considerablemente, en resumidas cuentas, los nervios invadieron por completo el ser de Lewis.

Al acercarse a la puerta, tragó saliva, y posó su mano en la perilla. Lewis sabía muy bien que lo que estaba detrás de la puerta era en resumidas cuentas lo peor que uno puede tener como ser existente en el plantea tierra, eso se llama: "Familia". *Suspiro*-Muy bien, allá ¡vamos! abrir la puerta, vio a su tío, a su tía, lo cuáles pasaron inmediatamente cuándo él se hizo a un lado, y detrás de ellos estaba su querido primo, el que irónicamente lo odia con todo su ser, seguido de él, estaba su prima, la cuál, aunque no fuera mala con él, tenía que hacer lo que su hermano mayor le ordenaba, detrás de ellos, estaban sus abuelos, los cuáles al verlo lo abrazaron cosa que por pequeño que sea le levanto un poco el ánimo a Lewis. Al terminar de saludar a todos, Lewis se dirigió a su refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua la cuál mientras la iba devorando de a pequeños sorbos, se fue a su habitación. Pensando que iba a hacer hasta que la noche llegue.

...

Lewis estaba en la ducha, cosa que para él, es lo más preciado del mundo, ya que en si no se tarda mucho, siente como el agua se lleva todos sus problemas y preocupaciones... Pero el momento de relax fue interrumpido por el sonido de lo que él creía era su madre tocando la puerta de su habitación ,cosa que a él le molesto ya que el había dicho muy estrictamente que no lo llamen para nada, ya que se iba a duchar, pero la insistencia de su madre parecía aumentar considerablemente a cada segundo -"al parecer la suerte no se va a apadiar de mí" pensó Lewis-, cansado de la insistencia de su madre, Lewis apagó la ducha, se vistió, y con suma ira y rabía por haber molestado a su momento de relax, el dijo.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡Más vale que sea importante mamá!-. Al abrir la puerta, notó que no era su madre la que estaba golpeando, sino que era Brend, su "querido" primo.-¿Qué quieres Brend?-. Dijo Lewis molesto.

-¡Oh! ¡Nada! ¿O acaso no puedo venir a preguntar como está el primo más lindo del mundo?-. Decía él en tono tierno mientras le agarraba una mejilla. Cuándo lo soltó

-Estoy bien, ahora, si no te es mucha molestia, ¿puedes retirarte?-. Dijo Lewis, haciendo que su primo frunciera levemente el seño

-¡Está bien! Te dejo, no sin antes decirte que... ¡Wow! ¡Que bonita habitación!-. Dijo Brend ingrensando a la habitación y empezando a mirar toda la habitación.

-Gracias, ahora, ¿te puedes retirar?-. Dijo Lewis en tono serio, haciendo que Brend apretara sus puños pero antes de él pueda hacer algo -Por favor-. Dijo Lewis mientras hacía una seña con la mano indicando la salida para su odioso primo.

-¡Ok! Me iré, ¡nos vemos en la cena!-.*Suspiró*- Hasta luego-. Dijo Brend no sin antes decir- Imbécil-. Susurró, cosa que no se percató Lewis.

...

La hora de la cena había llegado, el momento que Lewis había estado esperando todo el maldito día, no porqué tuviera hambre, sino porqué el no soporta las festividades por ese caso, su primo las convertía en un infierno para él, cosa que los padres nunca se percataron de eso.

Todos estaban sentado en la mesa, había jamón relleno, pollo asado, todo tipo de ensaladas, sandwiches, y mucha bebida, los padres de Lewis se habían esmerado mucho por ésta fiesta, pero al parecer el destino a veces tiene otros planes para la gente, como era el caso de Lewis.

Todos comían y bebían, todos, excepto uno, Lewis, el cuál, estaba ahogado en sus pensamientos, -¿Como demonios hice para caer tan bajo?. ¿Habrá sido el supp? No, eso no puede ser, si me suportearon bien en la segunda partida. Espera, ¡Xerath no es supp, Xerath es mago! Que tontería!.- hasta que un llamado de atención por parte de su madre los sacó de su trance pensativo

-¡Lewis! Cariño, que sucede, ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Te sientes mal?-. Preguntaba la madre preocupada por el bienestar de su único hijo.

Lewis agitó levemente su cabeza hacía los lados y respondió-Ahmm... No sucede nada mamá. Solo, no tengo hambre, es eso-. Dijo Lewis acompañado de una leve sonrisa hacía su madre, sólo para poder tratar de tranquilizar la-¿Me puedo retirar a mi habitación?-. Dijo Lewis, con cierto tono de tristeza.

La madre asintió y Lewis se levantó levemente de la mesa, dio las gracias por la compañía, y se retiró a su habitación... Pero como siempre, la tranquilidad para Lewis se acabó bastante rápido, ya que un comentario por parte de su primo hizo que el enfureciera y hierva de ira.

Claro, ve a tu habitación nena, total, más comida para mi!-. Dijo Brend mientras le daba un brutal mordisco a una pata de pollo en forma de burla hacía él

-Brend! Déjalo tranquilo! Seguro no se siente bien!-. Dijo la madre de Brend regañando a su hijo.

Pero este no hizo caso y se burló más de Lewis- Aja! Como si me importara, vamos, adelante nena, llora como en tu cumpleaños... O mejor! Ve y llora por eso chica de la que gustabas-. Dijo Brend, mientras se reía y simulaba tirar besos al aire.

Esto último que hizo Brend fue la gota que revalsó el vaso, Lewis apretó sus puños con fuerza, y con un tono serio y a la vez siniestro dijo: -Por lo menos a mi me gusta alguien, y encontraré a alguien que me ame, no como tú que eres un cerdo sin remedio... Y será mejor que te calles, si no quieres que haga esparcir todos tus restos ¡POR LA PUTA CASA!-.

Ese comentario hizo que Brend se levantara y corriera hacía Lewis con inteciones de golpearlo-¿Que mierda has dicho?. ¡Ven aquí así te mato imbécil!.

Pero antes de que Brend pudiera poner un pie en un escalón, Lewis ya le había dado una patada en la cara, cosa que le proporcionó a Brend una caída segura de espaldas hacía el piso.

Esto hizo que la madre de Lewis se levantara junto con su padre y lo empiecen a regañar

-¡Jovencito! ¡¿Que se te cruzó por la cabeza al hacer esto?!-. Dijo la madre furiosa

-¡Si! Ahora tendremos que llevar a Brend al hospital para que lo examinen!-. Dijo el padre con el mismo tono. Pero Lewis solo los veía con cara "¿en serio?", después de esto, sonrió y empezó a reír de forma molesta, ésto hizo que los padres se inquieten, pero de igual forma lo iban a segui regañando a Lewis.

-¡¿Que te hace tanta gracia jovencito?!-. Dijo la madre con el mismo tono fuerte

-JA... JA... JA... JAJA... JAJAJA... JAJAJAJA... JAAAAAAAAA!... Ay! Padres, como son de estúpidos!- Hizo una breve pausa-. ¡¿Como no notaron que por años este maldito neardental me torturaba incontables veces?!... ¡¿Acaso no notaron que el que sufría era yo?! ¡¿Acaso no notaron por años cuál era la razón por la cuál odio las fiestas?!... Acaso no notaron el sufrimiento que yo pasaba... Acaso no notaron la razón por la cuál lloraba en mi cuarto... Acaso no notaron que su hijo sufre...-. Una lagrima se escapó por los ojos de Lewis mientras sus padres empezaban a notar y como las dudas que ellos les carcomía la cabeza durante años se empezaban a salir a la luz...

-Ay!... Hijo... Perdonanos... Es que... Nosotros no sabiamos... Sólo pensabamos que era una etapa...-. Dijo la madre con un tono triste mientras el padre solo miraba en un rincón.

-Si, claro, una etapa-. Dijo Lewis de mala gana, mientras más lagrimas brotaban de su rostro.- Como sea... Sólo quiero que sepan una cosa...

-Claro cariño... Dinos!-. Dijo la madre con preocupación.

-Que sepan...-. Un enorme silencio se apoderó de la habitación- Que los odio... Y deseo nunca haber nacido...*suspiro*.- Y... Abuelos... Los amo... Pero no puedo vivir en una familia que no sabe lo que me sucede.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lewis mientras los padres de Lewis miraban preocupados a su hijo, mientras que su tía solo trataba de reanimar a su hijo. El se retiraba a su habitación mientras lloraba.

Al entrar a su habitación, encontró consuelo en lo primero que vio... Su almohada. Al asomarse a su ventana, pudo divisar una estrella fugaz pasar por su ventana, la cuál, por los mismos sentimientos que lo invadían, pidió un deseo desicivo, que aunque él no lo sepa aún, marcaría su vida para siempre.

Deseo nunca haber nacido...-. Dijo Lewis mientras se recostaba. Lo que Lewis no sabía era que inconscientemente él pensó en el famoso vídeojuevo League of Legends.

...

Un calor abrazador y la luz de el sol invadían el cuerpo de Lewis, el al despertar, se notó raro, no se sentía en su cama, sino que lo que sentía no eran sus suaves sabanas, sino que era arena. Al percatarse de eso, Lewis se levantó asustado, no le encontraba explicación a lo que pasaba.

...

Las horas pasaban y el desierto y la arena se hacían cada vez más pesadas para los pies de Lewis, pero eso no importó, el solo quería encontrar a alguien o a algo para que pueda darle una explicación de dónde se encontraba, por un momento, Lewis pensó que todo era un sueño, pero el pellizcarse no notó nada, y siguió su camino.

Las horas pasaban, hasta que a la lejanía pudo notar una figura, parecía ser una persona, pero algo pequeña, con vendas algo viejas.

¿Podrá ser?-. Se decía Lewis para si mismo.

Nota de autor: Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de mi primer fanfic. Cualquier recomendación, critica o comentario son aceptados. Disculpen si me comí un par de tíldes a la hora de escribir. Como soy nuevo en ésto tal vez los nervios pudieron más que yo y no pude evitar tales fallos. Nada más, los leo en la próxima. ^-^


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Capitulo II: Una nueva vida. Parte 1: Shurima.

Lewis corría hacía aquella figura la cuál había divisado, pero cuándo logro verlo más de cerca, se percató de algo, aquella figura, parecía estar envuelta en lo que parecía ser vendajes, también parecía estar triste y algo melancolica. Parecía una momia, pero, algo no le terminaba de cuadrar a Lewis, esa "momia", se le hacía conocida.

¿Podrá ser?... No, no, es imposible Lewis, es imposible que sea él, además, estamos en el mundo real, el es un persona de un vídeojuego-. Lewis trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que esa momia no era quién él pensaba, pero a medida que se acercaba, la momia parecía parecerse más. No podía hacer nada. Tenía que sacarse la duda

Eh... Disculpe... ¿Señor?-. Dijo Lewis

¿S-s-si?-. Dijo el extraño con vendajes con un tono triste

Hola, soy Lewis, me podría decir dónde estamos, ¿Por favor?, y otra cosa, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Debía sacarse la duda, esa pequeña tontería le carcomía la cabeza

B-b-bueno, Lewis, e-e-stamos en el desierto de Shurima, mi nombre es Amumu-. Dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

¿Como? Disculpeme, señor, no oí bien, ¿como dijo que se llamaba?-. Dijo Lewis algo sorprendido por la respuesta de la momia

A-Amumu, señor-. Dijo con el mismo tono nervioso

Lewis estaba sin palabras, solo su cuerpo podía expresar la sorpresa que el se llevó, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta se tomó la frente con una mano y después de varios segundos logró decir algo.

O sea, a ver si puedo explicarlo, ¿usted me está diciendo que es Amumu, y que ahora me encuentro en el desierto de Shurima?-. Dijo Lewis con tono de sorpresa.

A-a-así es, señor-. Dijo Amumu.

Lewis estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

¿E-Esto e-s-es un sueño?.- Dije sorprendido ante la declaración de la momia.

No Lewis, no es un sueño, estamos en Shurima.- Me dijo el.

"No! No puede ser, Lewis concentrate, esto es un sueño, no puede estar pasando, además, él es un personaje de un vídeojuego, debe ser un sueño, si! Es un sueño, si jaja, tranquilo Lewis, no pasa nada, solo, trata de calmarte".- Ya estaba perdiendo la cordura en ese momento.

Disculpe, señor Lewis.- La momia tragó saliva y dijo.-¿Que le sucede? Tiene la vista perdida.- Me dijo la momia con cierto tono de preocupación.

Ah! Q-Que, ah! Oh! No, no es nada, solo... es que... estoy un poco sorprendido por lo que me acabas de decir.- Dije con una boba risa mientras me agarraba la nuca, trataba de buscarle explicación a todo esto.

Mientras me quedaba pensando y tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que me estaba ocurriendo, una gota de sudor que corría por mi frente me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad que estaba pasando. "¿En serio ésto está pasando? Ay! No! Que hice!" pensaba mientras recordaba el deseo que pedi anoche antes de irme a dormir.

Se-ñor Lewis, no quisiera i-i-interrumpir sus pensamientos, p-p-pero al parecer un escorpión de shurima se está acercando a u-usted.- Dijo la momia, sacandóme de mis pensamientos.

Cuándo menos me lo esperé, sentí un gran pinchazo en pierna izquierda, el dolor era insoportable.

Aghh! Mierda!.- Gritaba de dolor mientras me agarraba la parte dónde el escorpión me picó.

E-e-espere aquí, iré por ayuda.- dijo la momia mientras desaparecía en medio del desierto yendo a lo que parecía ser la misma nada.

No, clar... agh! claro, no me moveré.- Dije.

...

La noche en el desierto de Shurima había llegado, y poco a poco sentía como el veneno que corría por mis venas me quemaba y sentía como poco a poco me desvanecía en la oscuridad de la noche, con las pocas fuerza que me quedaban, me di la vuelta para poder contemplar por última vez a la luna y a las estrellas, y sin querer, empecé a recordar a mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tíos y a toda mi familia. "¿En serio, éste es el final, aquí se termina todo para mí? Agh! No, no puede estar pasando, ¿En serio, me moriré aquí? ¿En serio no veré a mis padres nunca más?" Pensaba mientras poco a poco sentía que el veneno acababa conmigo. "Como quisiera al menos poder decirles por última vez a mis padres que los amo, pero lo único que hice es decirles que los odio.". Sentí como los ojos me pesaban y sentía como mi cuerpo estaría por estallar, lo único que hice es cerrar mis ojos y esperar mi hora, pero por sobre todo, sentía como... ¿Alguien me cargaba en sus brazos? ¿Qué? Decidí abrir mis ojos y enfrente mío, vi a alguien con lo que parecía ser una mascara para respirar en su boca mientras que en los ojos llevaba unos lentes parecidos a los de Corki.

Él al percatarse de que yo lo estaba viendo, me miró también y dijo.

Descansa hijo, ahora todo estará bien.- Dijo eso, por lo que pude notar, sus mejillas se habían levemente alzado hacía arriba, cosa que lo tomé como una sonrisa.

Hice caso a lo que me pidió, cerré los ojos, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

...

Me había despertado, sentía como si estuviera acostado, y en efecto, estaba recostado en una cama, pero "¿Por que todavía sigo vivo?" Me preguntaba, hasta que de las sombras salió alguien, pude notar que era alguien viejo, ya que se notaban sus arrugas, aunque no lo aparentaba tanto ya que su contextura muscular era algo similar a la de alguien que va muy seguido al gimnasio, y su altura era de dos metros más o menos.

Oh! Veo que despertaste.- Me dijo amablemente el anciano mientras sonreía.

Yo iba a decir algo, pero el me tapó la boca.

Shh, no hables, si lo haces, acelerarías el proceso del veneno haciendo que mueras más rápido.- Dijo preocupado el anciano.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que el anciano me decía.

Bueno, supongo que te estarás preguntado como llegaste aquí, también quién soy y también, por qué todavía no estás muerto verdad.

-...- Yo solo asentí. Ya que no quería hablar.

Bueno, verás, mi nombre es Nakira, pero puedes llamarme Nak de cariño.- Dijo con una sonrisa- En fin, dejando de lado las presentaciones.- Dijo eso mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama- Te traje aquí por qué al parecer tú amigo Amumu me pidió que te ayudara. Bueno, voy a explicarte la razón por la cuál no estás muerto.- Hizo una pausa.- *suspiro* Bueno, según lo que me dijo Amumu, lo que te picó no era un escorpión común y corriente, ese tipo de escorpiones son algo, digamos, raros de verse por aquí. Los solíamos llamar escorpiones de Kumungu, ya que según decían, ellos provenían de ese lugar, aunque si te soy sincero, he viajado mucho a ese lugar y no he visto ninguno, en fin. Me fui del tema, verás, ese veneno aunque es mortal para cualquier criatura de toda Runaterra, no mata a el huésped en cuestión de minutos o en horas, sino en días, aproximadamente en 48 horas estarás muerto.- Dijo el anciano.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Bien... Ahmm, ¿Por dónde iba? Ah! Sí, ya recuerdo. Verás, aunque el veneno sea mortal, el proceso que hace para tomar la vida de una persona, es lenta, y sumamente dolorosa, así que mientras tu dormías, logré contener los efectos del veneno con mi magia para que el mismo no te haga sufrir tanto y el proceso sea aún más lento, pero por mucho que haga Lewis, no puedo hacer nada para curarte.- Decía el anciano triste por no poder salvarme.

Yo al escuchar todo eso, no pude contener las lagrimas, ya que aunque no sintiera dolor, sabía que igual iba a morir.

Shh... Tranquilo, no llores, harás que el veneno te mate más rápido...- Dijo él.

Yo mantuve la calma, pero aún así, no podía contener la tristeza que sentía, no podía soportar la idea de que mi final estaba cerca, así que terminé abrazando a la única persona que había en la habitación. Él al verme lo único que pudo decirme es.

Lo siento.- Dijo apenado por no poder salvarme.

Al levantar mi vista, el notó que una pequeña lagrima brotaba de uno de mis ojos, y con su dedo índice, lo limpió, mientras él hacía eso, noté como su expresión cambiaba. De un momento a otro, el anciano se paró en frente mío y dijo

Espera! Tengo una idea! Agh! Demonios! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?.- Decía el anciano mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Yo sólo lo miré con cara de "¿Qué?"

Él se percató de que yo lo miraba con cara de "Ahm, ¿me podrías explicar que está pasando?", él al verme dejó salir una leve carcajada y después se acercó a mi a decirme.

Bien! Tengo la solución, verás, mi querido Lewis... Antes que nada seguro te estarás preguntado como sé tu nombre, tranquilo, Amumu me lo dijo.- Decía.

-Ejem... Bueno, te voy a pasar a explicar algo, actualmente dónde te encuentras, no es una casa, tú ahora mismo mi querido Lewis, estás en el templo de la magia Arcana, ¿Y que es eso? Dirás tú, pues bueno, ponte cómodo porqué esto va a ser largo...- Él puso una cara algo pensativa hasta que.- Ay! Cierto, tienes el veneno.- Dijo él agarrándose la nuca mientras ponía una boba sonrisa.- En fin, verás, la magia arcana Lewis, es una magia mucho, pero mucho, más poderosa que la magia rúnica, ¿Sabes que es la magia rúnica cierto?

Yo sólo asentí, ya que tenía conocimiento de la misma gracias a que leí el lore del juego cuándo estaba en la tierra.

-Bien! Entonces, la magia arcana es mucho más poderosa que la magia rúnica, lastimosamente Lewis, ésta ya estaba a punto de perderse, ya que como yo soy el único descendiente de la misma, y al no tener herederos a los que pueda transmitirles mi magia, pues digamos que se iba a perder para siempre la magia, pero como tu estás aquí, vi un pequeño rayo de esperanza, y puede ser que la magia arcana no se extinga después de todo. Y tu seguro te preguntarás ¿De que me servirá la magia arcana con el veneno? Pues es muy sencillo, la magia arcana puede curar todo, desde fracturas, hasta enfermedades, y sí, también puede hacer que el veneno no te mate.

Yo estaba atónito frente a lo que Nakira me estaba contando, pero debía saber como hacer para obtener esa magia.

-Bueno, por tu cara, creo que te estarás preguntando como haré para que tú no puedas morir, pues es muy sencillo, la magia arcana se traspasa, o sea, se pasa de persona en persona, como si de darle la herencia a alguien se tratase.- Dijo eso mientras se agarraba el estómago de la risa ya que para él al parecer le había hecho gracias el chiste que acababa de decir.- Ejem... Bueno, dejando de lado las bromas, te tengo que decir algo Lewis, verás la magia arcana en sí, puede sanar todo, pero lastimosamente, no puedo curarte yo por mis propios medios, ya que digamos que cuándo yo era niño, el maestro que me entrenaba y era el que iba a enseñarme a como curar a la gente con la magia arcana, de un día para el otro desapareció sin dejar rastros. En fin, en resumidas cuentas, no puedo curarte yo mismo, así que para poder curarte, lo que deberías hacer es aceptar a la magia arcana así evitar que mueras, y de paso, aprovechando que la posees, puedo entrenarte, ¿Que te parece mi propuesta Lewis?.- Decía algo emocionado Nakira.

Ay! Espera... Cierto que no puedes hablar, perdona, en fin, solo dime, ¿aceptas la magia arcana para poder salvarte y salvar a los tuyos?.

Yo solo asentí, la verdad que no quería morir para ser sincero.

-Está bien. Acompáñame Lewis.- Dijo Nakira mientras salía de la habitación en dónde nos encontrábamos.

Yo como pude, me levanté de la cama, y caminé hacía la salida, Nakira me estaba esperando al lado de la puerta y dijo.

Muy bien, antes que nada Lewis, te voy a pedir que te quites tus prendas y te quedes solo con tu ropa interior, ya que no quiero que te quemes.- Dijo eso mientras en veía como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa algo diabólica la cuál me incomodó bastante.

Entré a la habitación y me despojé de las prendas las cuáles llevaba, salí de la habitación pero me percaté que el no estaba ya, así que me asuste un poco, pero el susto me duró poco, ya que al darme la vuelta *PUM* Nakira me dio un golpe en la nuca usando solo una de sus manos.

 _Nota de autor: Bien, siguiente actualización del fic. Espero alguien lo lea :P_

 _Con respecto a tu review señor "Pirata": Muchas gracias, agradezco el hecho de que me hayas dejado la review. Y segundo, si... para serte sincero yo también noté algo forzada la pelea de Lewis con su primo, pero entre todas las posibilidades que tenía esa fue la que más me agradó._

 _Nada más, nos leemos en la próxima. ¿Reviews? :3_


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu.) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores.**_

Capítulo II: Una nueva vida. Parte 2: Recibiendo la magia.

Cuándo desperté, me percaté que estaba atado a lo que parecía ser un altar con forma de mesa, hecho de piedra "Ok, esto ya no me gusta" pensé mientras veía el altar.

Oh! Veo que despertaste, en fin, verás Lewis, el proceso de traspaso de magia arcana es algo... digamos, doloroso, ya que en sí, te estoy transmitiendo magia, pero esa magia tiene la particularidad de que cuándo es traspasada, te quemas. Sí, lo que acabas de escuchar, arde como un demonio, así que por eso te até.- Dijo eso mientras reía.- En fin, goza.

Mientras yo estaba aterrado y a la vez asustado por lo que me había explicado Nakira, él sacó un libro bastante grueso, de más o menos unos 20 centímetros, procedió a abrirlo y empezó a buscar mientras murmuraba

A ver, a ver, a ver... ¿Dónde estará el hechizo de traspaso?...- Se quedó callado un segundo mientras pasaba una hoja, hasta que se detuvo.- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! Bien, comencemos.- Nakira alzó la vista y me dijo seriamente.- Lewis, después de esto, por favor, no me guardes rencores, recuerda que es por tu propio bien.- Dijo.

Nakira empezó a recitar lo que parecía ser un conjuro o hechizo pero en otro idioma, mientras yo miraba como lo recitaba, un aura empezó a cubrir por completo el ser de Nakira, un aura de color amarillo oscuro, el aura de pronto, comenzó a doblar su tamaño, invadiendo toda la habitación en la cuál nos encontrábamos, no fue hasta ese momento en que yo me percaté de que la vista de Nakira empezó a tornarse completamente negra, en resumidas cuentas, sus cornias habían desaparecido, dejando solo en sus ojos lo que parecía ser sus pupilas ultra dilatadas hasta el punto de dejar por completo los ojos negros de Nakira.

Poco a poco sentía como un calor que al principio era agradable recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro, la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezó a subir drástica mente, por Dios! Era insoportable.

-DIOS! COMO QUEMA! PARA! POR FAVOR!.- Decía mientras sentía como mi cuerpo estuviera rodeado de llamas.

La sensación era completamente horrible, era muy similar como si me estuvieran prendiendo fuego vivo. Pero no podía parar, debía aguantarme, debía hacerlo, mi vida estaba en juego si no soportaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que de repente, toda la habitación que había sido rodeada por esa aura color amarillo, empezó a desaparecer lentamente, la escena era similar como si la habitación se hubiera inundado por completo de agua y poco a poco, el agua empezaba a bajar; también sentía como si mi cuerpo, el que en un momento parecía que me estaban quemando vivo, volvió a su temperatura normal, y me sentía como si nada me hubiera pasado, en efecto, el veneno había desaparecido, pero de pronto, un golpe se escuchó en la habitación, como si alguien se hubiera caído, en efecto, Nakira estaba desmayado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Al parecer el proceso de traspaso es muy agotador... Me gustaría ayudarlo... SINO ESTUVIERA ATADO A UN MALDITO ALTAR- Dije, pero aún no perdía los estribos... O eso creo.

Después de varios minutos, sentí como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño y poco a poco me iba quedando dormido.

...

-Agh... ¿Dónde estoy? Puff... Que sueño más raro.- Me decía a mi mismo.

-Ja! Ojalá! Pero no, esto no es un sueño, todo fue muy real, como tu y yo Lewis.- Me decía Nakira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer estaba feliz de que haya despertado.

-¿QUÉ?... E-E-Entonces, todo fue real, ¿esto no es un sueño?.- Todavía no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-A ver hijo, deja de buscarle la quinta pata al gato y vístete, que hay mucho por hacer.- Dijo Nakira mientras me dejaba una bolsa en la punta de la cama.

-¿Eso es para mi?.- Pregunté.

-Sí, ahora venga, ábrelo.- Decía emocionado Nakira.

Me senté en la cama y abrí la bolsa que el me había dado. Cuándo lo abrí, pude notar que dentro habían lo que parecían ser tres cinturones, dos de tamaño pequeño y uno más grande, todos con cavidades para poder llevar cosas en ellos, abajo de ellos había una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones, también abajo de esas prendras había lo que parecía ser un saco de cuero negro muy largo y un sombrero.

-Ahm, Nakira, esto... No es necesario, en serio.- Dije ante los regalos de Nakira.

-Claro que lo es, lo necesitarás, además, te dará estilo.- Me dijo Nakira acompañado de una sonrisa bastante refrescante.

Ambos nos entramos a reír, hasta que él sacó de detrás suyo, dos espadas cortas.

El cinturón más grande es para que lleves éstas espadas.- Me dijo.- Y los más pequeños... son para que éstos bebés.- Me dijo mientras abría una caja con lo que parecían ser kunais.

-Wow! Es increíble, gracias Nakira.- Decía emocionado.

-Por favor, solo dime Nak.- Dijo mientras sonreía.- Ahora, vístete, quiero ver como te queda!.- Decía emocionado.

Acto seguido, Nak salió de la habitación y yo me empecé a vestirme, mientras lo hacía, pensaba

-"Para que me habrá dado todas éstas cosas, no era necesario, pero bueno, ya le preguntaré cuándo termine." Mientras yo terminaba de pensar, ya me había vestido.

-Wow! Es... Es... Increíble. Parezco Van Hensing.- Decía mientras me reía solo aprovechando que nadie estaba ahí.

Al salir, me percaté que Nakira no estaba.

-Ay! Ahora que, ¿Me va a golpear de nuevo o me va a asustar?.- Decía para mi mismo.

-Oh! Rayos, quería golpearte de nuevo.- Decía Nakira mientras salía de atrás mío con un garrote.

-¿QUÉ?.- Dije sorprendido frente a las declaraciones de Nakira.

-Jeje, es broma, venga, sígueme.- Me dijo emocionado mientras caminaba, yo hice caso y empecé a seguirlo.

...

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser una especie de estadio, ya que el mismo tenía gradas a los lados, pero también me percaté de algo, había muñecos de entrenamiento hechos de piedra. Todo el estadio, o gimnasio, según Nakira, estaba hecho de piedra y para hacerlo indestructible, el mismo tenía un hechizo de irrompibilidad, cosa que hacía que por más desastre que se hiciera, nada podría destruirlo.

Nakira pasó a explicarme el porque de darme ropa y armas y también la razón por la cuál estábamos en ese lugar.

-Bueno, verás Lewis, como sabrás, traspasé un poco de mi magia hacía tu cuerpo, haciendo que el mismo revierta los efectos del veneno del escorpión, pero tienes que saber algo muy importante.- Me dijo Nakira.

-¿Y eso es?.- Dije mientras movía mi mano con movimientos circulares indicando que quería que siga explicandome.

-A eso iba. Verás, la magia arcana en sí, es muy poderosa, y puede curar a cualquier persona o ser de todo Valoran, pero lamentablemente Lewis, ésta magia a diferencia de la magia rúnica u otros tipos de magia, es muy, pero muy, muy inestable, tanto, que si no sabes controlar tu ira o tus emociones, perderás el control de tu cuerpo y podrías matar a cualquiera que se te cruce. Por eso razón, te di esa ropa y armas.- Me dijo seriamente Nakira

-Espera, espera, espera. Me estás diciendo que me...- Me interrumpió

-Sí, te voy a entrenar y a saber como controlar la magia! ¿Estás listo?.- Dijo emocionado Nakira.

-Hombre que si lo estoy!.- Me emocioné tanto que sin querer un rayo de luz salió disparado de mis manos.

-Oh oh, lo siento.- Dije avergonzado.

-Ahmm... Ves, con eso me refería a que es inestable.- Acto seguido los dos no empezamos a reír.

 _ **Nota de autor: Gracias por las reviews! Si, lo sé, sé que son pocas, pero el leerlas me sacan una que otra sonrisa :3**_

 _ **En fin, nada más que decir, me retiro. No sin antes decirles que dentro de poco empezaré las clases y si no público muy seguido eso es un claro indicio de como poco a poco caigo en las fauces de la depresión humana... más conocida como levantarme temprano xD**_

 _ **Otra cosa: También me gusta el pollo frito. (cof, cof... pirata... cof, cof.) Ay, que tos :v**_

 _ **Pd: (nunca más acabará ésta nota, lo sé): Soy malo para los nombres, no me juzguen :c**_


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Capítulo III: Entrenamiento.

 _Después de que Lewis reciba la magia arcana, Nakira, la persona que lo salvó y ahora su actual maestro, le explica que Lewis deberá entrenar para poder dominar esa magia, ya que corre el riesgo de que mate a gente inocente sin querer, esto es debido a que la magia arcana es muy inestable a comparación de las otras magias, por lo tanto, debe saber como controlar sus emociones y aprender a manejarla._

 _A partir de todo éste capítulo, vamos a ver los avances de Lewis con la magia arcana y como poco a poco avanza la relación entre Lewis y Nakira._

-Muy bien, empecemos Lewis.- Dijo Nakira.

-Ok.-

-Lo primero que harás será aprender a controlar tu magia, eso es lo más importante que haremos por ahora.

-Ahm... ¿Nakira?.-

-Dime, ¿Que sucede?.- Me preguntaba mi maestro.

-Tengo una duda, ¿para que sirve la ropa que me diste?.- Dije ya que tenía la duda. No entendía de que me serviría la ropa para controlar la magia.

-Ah! Sí eso, verás, a simple vista la vestimenta que te entregué pues, dígamos que no sirve para nada, pero aunque no lo creas, esa ropa tiene un conjuro el cuál sirve para contener la magia, es como una especie de contenedor.

-Wow! En resumidas cuentas, ¿sirve para que no me descontrole?.

-Algo así.- Dijo mientras reía

-¿Algun otra duda?.

-Ahm... Pues... Ah! Sí.

-¿Cuál?.

-¿Para que son las cuchillas y las kunais?

-Primero que nada, esas no son cuchillas.-Contestó señalando a las espadas que dejó en la mesa de noche.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿que son?.-Dijo mirando las.

-Son espadas cortas, bueno, en fin. Necesitarás las armas y las kunais para poder defenderte a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no siempre podrás contar con tu magia, ¿de acuerdo?

-...- Yo solo asentí.

-Bien, lo siguiente es que las espadas en combinación con tu magia, podrás hacer cosas bastantes interesantes.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Pues, les podrás aumentar su tamaño, hacer armas de magia, cosas así, pero no quiero entrar en detalles, deberás verlo con tus propios ojos. Además, si te digo todo, arruinaría la magia de que aprendas, ¿Correcto?

-Tienes razón.

-Bien, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué quieres enseñarme?

-La primera razón por la que quiero entrenarte Lewis, es que no siempre podrás contar conmigo, por qué a todos nos llega la hora en algún momento, y cuándo ese día llegue, no podré defenderte, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo.- Dije algo apenado, ya que el tenía razón.- Y, ¿la segunda razón?.

-La segunda razón es por qué verás, en el momento en que te vi, no sé por qué, pero vi en ti mucho potencial para ésta magia, esa fue una de las dos razones por las cuales te traje.

-La segunda razón es por qué, bueno...- El se sentó en el suelo.- Ven, sientate, tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Que cosa?.- Me senté al lado de él.

-Verás, hace tiempo, más o menos unos dos mil años antes de que la magia rúnica tomara el control de Runaterra, la única magia existente en Valoran era la magia arcana, nuestro guardián, el primer ser en todo Valoran en dominar éste tipo de magia, bueno, más bien, por aquellos tiempos se le conocía como "energía arcana" fue.- Lo interrumpí.

-Fue Xerath.- Terminé su frase.

-Exacto. En fin, el dominaba esa magia, el nos enseñó a como utilizarla, como curar con ella, nos enseñó todo sobre ella, un día, el desapareció por completo, dejándonos a todos "indefensos", luego, descubrimos que podíamos defendernos solos, así que dejamos de preocuparnos de la desaparición de Xerath.

-Pero, ¿que tiene que ver todo ésto conmigo?.- Pregunté.

-A eso iba. Verás, un día común y corriente, nuestros mejores hombres salieron de exploración para poder expandirnos, nos estábamos convirtiendo en un reino, y como poco a poco la población iba aumentando, necesitábamos más terreno, lastimosamente, cuándo nuestros hombres regresaron, la gran mayoría de ellos no volvieron, supuesta mente, más de la mitad de los hombre habían muerto a manos de un ser con forma de escorpión que tenía incrustados cristales en su cuerpo, los hombres dijeron que esa criatura tenía tanto poder que pudo acabar con nuestros hombres de un solo ataque. El nombre de esa criatura era...

-Skarner.- Dije.

-Sí.- Contestó sorprendido.- ¿Como lo sabes? Bueno, no importa. En fin, nuestros hombres decidieron que lo mejor era no expandirnos.

-Aún sigo sin entender que tengo que ver con todo ésto Nakira.- Le dije.

-Ya voy, a eso iba. Verás, al parecer esa criatura de una forma que todavía hasta yo mismo desconozco, logró seguir el rastro de nuestros hombres y llegar a nuestra aldea, cuándo llegó, lo primero que hizo, fue atacar a nuestros mejores hombres, los que en ese tiempo eran los que mejor manejaban la magia arcana, después de acabar rápidamente con ellos, siguió con el resto de el ejercito, poco a poco, iba acabando con todos en el pueblo, por suerte, mi maestro y yo logramos escapar de esa masacre y nos escondimos en las mazmorras de el templo, o sea, dónde estamos ahora, para mi mala suerte, mis padres murieron tratando de defender a la aldea. Desde ese día juré que buscaría venganza, quería matar a esa criatura sea cuál sea el precio. Tiempo después, y sin explicaciones, mi maestro desapareció, dejándome a mi como el único con conocimientos sobre la magia arcana. Por esa razón Lewis te traje aquí y te concedí los poderes de ésta magia, por que no quería que la magia arcana desapareciera.

-Entonces por esa razón me salvaste.- Dije algo apenado, ya que creí que no servía para nada.

-Si... y no, verás, la primera razón es que vi algo especial en ti, y la segunda es que si, no quería que ésta magia desapareciera. Pero aún así, te hubiera curado de la forma que sea, ya que no me gusta que la gente muera en mis brazos, por esa razón te di todo éste poder.

-Bien, entiendo.- Me sorprendió lo que dijo al final, ya que dentro de mí, creí que le importé al menos un poco.

-Bien, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-No.

-Bien, comencemos. Lo primero que harás será a como controlar tu magia.

-Y, ¿de que forma se hace eso?

-Bien, preparate, por qué esto se muy, pero muy difícil, ¿estás listo?

-Venga, dime!

-La única forma de controlar tu magia es...- Hizo una pausa dramática.- MEDITANDO!.-

-¿Debes estar bromeando?.- Le dije con cara de ¿Really?.

-Si, ya sé, es aburrido, pero es la única forma. Bien, ahora quítate tu túnica y tus armas junto con tus cinturones, debes estar cómodo para realizar ésta tarea.- Me dijo emocionado, al parecer estaba bastante contento por querer enseñarme.

-Ok.- Dije mientras me sacaba mi túnica, mis armas y los cinturones.

-Ahm... ¿Nakira?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo hacer ésta tarea?

-Pues, haber, déjame pensar...- Por alguna razón empezó a contar con sus dedos.- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seís... Pues, creo que seís.

-¿Seis qué?.- Le dije, ya que no entendía.

-Seis meses.- Dijo emocionado.

-¿QUÉ?. Debes estar bromeando.

-Nop, no bromeo, debes realizar ésta tarea por lo menos seis meses, ahora, ponte a trabajar, venga! Que la magia arcana no se va a controlar sola!.- Me ordenó.

-Después de que vea que ya sepas controlarla, te enseñaré a canalizarla de distintas formas, luego a controlar tus armas, después de todo eso. Viene lo divertido.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que cosa puede ser más divertido que meditar?.- Dije en tono burlón.

-JAJA, que gracioso, no, te enseñaré a como combinar tu magia y tus armas, todo en uno! Ahora, PONTE A MEDITAR.- alzó la voz.

-Ok, ok. No grites.

Antes de empezar, me percaté de algo.

-Ahmm, Nakira ¿que pasó con Amumu?.- Le dije, ya que en todo éste tiempo, nunca pregunté por él.

-Ah! Amumu, sí pues, él al dejarte aquí inmediatamente se tuvo que ir, ya que la liga le ordenó su regreso inmediatamente.

-¿Estás hablando de la Liga de Leyendas?.- Contesté sorprendido.

-Esa misma, ahora, A MEDITAR!.- Me dijo él volviendo a levantar la voz.

-A eso iba, Dios, no te desesperes.- Dijo contestando a su orden.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor: Hola, aquí de nuevo. ¿Como andan? Espero que estén de lo mejor, y si no es así, espero haberles hecho sacar al menos una sonrisa con ésta actualización._** ** _Bueno, quiero decirles que mañana empiezo las clases...*va a el jardín y se ata unas soga al cuello para posteriormente ahorcarse*..._**

 ** _En fin, aquí les dejo ésto, no sin antes decirles que actualicé mi perfil de FF en donde encontrarán info. Bastante interesante sobre mi y para que me conozcan un poco mejor._** ** _Aparte de eso ya le puse imagen a el fic. Nada más, nos leemos en la próxima queridos lectores ^-^/_**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**Lo siguiente que leerán debo ponerlo. Primero por que no quiero que borren la historia y segundo para no recibir recriminaciones las cuales tengo previstas si lo pongo lo siguiente.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu.) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores.**_

Capítulo III: Parte 2 - Unos "arduos" 2 meses.

 **Aclaración: Quiero decirle en ésta parte de la historia, el relato se salta 2 meses, ya que durante todo ese tiempo no había nada interesante que contar. Ahora sí, no les quito más su tiempo, feliz lectura. :D**

 _Durante esos 2 meses de pura meditación sentía que el tiempo pasaba rápido, ya que no hacía mucho la verdad, mi rutina era siempre la misma, me levantaba temprano todos los días a las 6 AM, desayunaba y me iba a el templo a meditar, estaba ahí hasta el anochecer y después Nakira me llamaba para cenar para luego dormir y volver a repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente. Lo único que puede destacar de todo éste "entrenamiento básico" era que todos los sábados en vez de ir a meditar tenía que ver mi avance con la magia, para eso, Nakira me daba unos cristales los cuáles al contacto con mi mano brillaban, si uno de éstos no explotaba, era que estaba avanzando. Después de eso, no hay nada más que destacar... Espera, sí, hay algo más que destacar, mi relación con mi maestro era más, ¿como lo digo?, más cercana, había más confianza entre los dos... A veces siento como que... ¿Lo quiero?_

Jueves 5 de abril. 5:44 de la mañana.

Me levanté demasiado temprano ese día.

-Ahh.- *bostezo*.- Bueno, aquí va.-* bostezo*.-...vamos.

Me dirigí hacía la cocina dónde tomé una tetera, la llené con agua y la puse a calentar en el fuego, que obviamente, tenía que encender yo. Mientras esperaba a que el agua se caliente, decidí ir a caminar por los pasillos subterráneos del templo (en realidad no son subterráneos, sino que el templo está enterrado por la arena).

-Tal vez sea buena idea preparar la zona dónde tenga que meditar, así después de desayunar no me tengo que preocupar por eso.- Dije pensando en la manera más eficiente de hacer las cosas.

De pronto, y sin querer, sentí como una especie de sensación en el cuerpo, como si mi mente me estuviera avisando de algo, así que lo primero que hice es darme vuelta, vi como Nakira venía corriendo hacía mi con un garrote. Vamos, como todas las mañanas, según él, eso es parte del entrenamiento, aunque yo no le veo el sentido. Mientras veía como él se acercaba, sin querer predije el movimiento que el iba a realizar, así que lo que hice es dar un paso hacía la izquierda mientras veía como él se caía en el suelo con garrote y todo.

La cara de sorpresa por parte de mi maestro era única, aunque yo también estaba sorprendido, pero me sorprendió aún más si actitud.

-¿C-Como demonios hiciste eso?.- Dijo el sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No sé, solo sentí como una sensación en mi cuerpo y sin querer predije sus movimientos.- Le contesté.

-NO PUEDE SER! NO PUEDE SER!.- Me decía mientras me sacudía tomándome de los hombros.- APRENDISTE A PERCIBIR EL AURA! YUJU!.-

-No comprendo lo que me quiere decir maestro.- Le dije.

-Ehmm... ¿como te lo explico?.- abrió sus ojos como con sorpresa y me djo.- ¿Sabes lo que es el aura en primer lugar?

-Ahm, creo que sí.- Le contesté.- ¿El aura no es ese campo de "energía" invisible?.- Recuerdo haber leído eso una vez cuándo estaba aburrido y me puse a investigar que era.

-Ok, al parecer no lo sabes, bueno, déjame que te explique. Verás Lewis, el aura es un campo de energía, como dijiste tu, pero ésta solo puede ser visible por gente que tenga conocimiento en la magia, y creo que tú! Mi querido Lewis, ya tienes ese conocimiento.- Dijo eso mientras me abrazaba.

-¿O sea que?.- Contesté incrédulo.

-Eso significa que tu entrenamiento de meditación terminó!... Espera... ¿Como es esto posible?, apenas hace 2 meses que vienes entrenando. Se supone que minímo éste entrenamiento dura entre a 6-10 meses.- Decía el en una pose pensativa.

-Tiene algo de malo eso ¿maestro?.- Le pregunté.

-¿Qué? Ah! No, no, para nada, solo que... es raro, ya que casi todos los que utilizábamos la magia arcana tardábamos entre 10 meses a un año en controlar la magia, ¡y tu! Lo haces antes de tiempo mínimo estimado Lewis. Como te dije la primera vez, tienes potencial.- Me dijo orgulloso por mi avance.

-Gracias maestro.- Dije mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Deja eso, ahora, ve a desayunar, que a partir de hoy ¡empiezas con el entrenamiento mágico!.- Me decía mientras me daba otro abrazo y se iba festejando.

-Ay!.- *suspiro*.- En fin, me iré a desayunar, que tengo hambre!.

...

Me dispuse a ir a la cocina, mientras caminaba, me di cuenta de algo, otra vez esa sensación rara invadió de vuelta mi cuerpo, y como por arte de "magia", di un paso a la derecha esquivando una kunai que iba disparada justo hacía mi espalda, cuándo me di la vuelta, lo veía a Nakira corriendo en mi dirección mientras que en su mano derecha blandía una espada, como sabía que él venía con intenciones de lastimarme, di otro paso hacía la derecha, ésta vez esquivando el golpe de mi maestro, cuándo cruzamos las caras, con mi codo derecho le di un golpe directo en su cara, acto seguido de ésto, él cayo al suelo, pero no estaba inconsciente. Cuándo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me sorprendí, pero rápidamente dije.

-Lo siento maestro! Por favor, perdóneme, aceptaré el castigo que usted desee.- Dije mientras hacía una reverencia, ya que según desde mi punto de vista, lo que había hecho estuvo mal. Pero me sorprendió el actuar de mi maestro.

-Wow! Eso fue... INCREÍBLE!.- Me dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¿Eh?, disculpe maestro, pero, no comprendo a que se refiere.- Le comenté.

-¡¿Como que no comprendes a que me refiero?! La forma en la que precediste mi ataque, como sabías que iba a aparecer atrás tuyo, la forma de esquivar mi ataque, todo eso fue increíble! Además la forma en que lograste percibir mi aura! ¡Wow!, estoy sorprendido Lewis.

-Pero, maestro, eso fue puro instinto de lucha, no fue gracias a la magia.- Trataba de buscarle explicación a lo que hice.

-¡Ay! Por favor Lewis, no trates de buscarle la quinta pata al gato. A ver, dime, ¿que sentiste antes de que hicieras todo eso?

-Ahm... pues yo, solo sentí una sensación rara, como si supiera leer lo que aquella persona trama, pero sin verla y sin saber dónde se encuentra.- Le dije a mi maestro

-¿Sabes que es eso Lewis? ¿Lo sabes?.- Me dijo mi maestro.

-Ahm, ¿reflejos tal vez?.- Dije mientras me agarraba la nuca y reía de forma boba.

-Ahmm... nop, no son reflejos Lewis, eso se llama, "lectura de aura".

-¿Y eso es? Si se puede saber maestro.

-Pues te lo pondré de forma sencilla. Tu.- Me tomó los hombros.- Mi querido Lewis... ¡Aprendiste a leer el aura!.- Me dijo levantando los brazos en forma de festejo.

-¿O sea?.- Pregunté incrédulo, ya que todavía no entendía.

-O sea, que tu Lewis, ya no tienes que seguir meditando.- Me dijo seriamente.

-No me jodas.- Estaba sorprendido. Además de sorprendido, también estaba emocionado, ya que, dígamos que meditar no tiene nada de emocionante.

-Nop, no lo hago. Ahora, vamos al templo, sígueme.

...

Mientras caminábamos, decidí romper el hielo, ya que para ser sincero, el silencio es una cosa que me incomoda.

-Ahmm... maestro, ¿podría preguntarle algo?.

-Claro Lewis, dime.

-Maestro, usted... Ahmm ¿usted tuvo hijos?

Al escuchar mis palabras, mi maestro paró en seco, no dijo nada por un tiempo, hasta qué.

-No, no tuve la suerte de tener hijos Lewis. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme, como ya te dije, dediqué casi toda mi vida a tratar de buscar venganza contra aquella bestia que me quitó a mis padres.- Me dijo cortante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, dejé de preguntar cosas, sentía que me estaba metiendo en dónde no debía.

-Lo siento maestro. No quise meterme en sus asuntos, por favor, perdóneme, y de ser así, castigue me como sea necesario.- Le dije.

-No es necesario que te disculpes hijo, tenías curiosidad de saber.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-De igual manera maestro, le ruego que me perdone.- Volví a reiterar mis disculpas.

-Está bien, te perdono Lewis, aunque siendo sincero, no hace falta.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-O-Ok, maestro.- Dije con una reverencia.

El al ver mi reacción, puso su mano en mi hombro y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Es en serio Lewis, no hace falta que te disculpes... sabes, todos tenemos curiosidad en algún momento, pero eso no es razón para que te disculpes. ¿Entendido?.- Me dijo el con la misma sonrisa. La forma en que me lo dijo parecía ser más un consejo que le da un padre a su hijo en vez de una orden.

-Sí... maestro.- Le devolví la sonrisa.

...

Nuestro camino siguió, a partir de ahí, no hice más preguntas, no por que no quería, sino que sentía que no era el momento ni la ocasión para hacerlas.

Cuándo llegamos la "habitación magica" me sorprendí por la forma en la que estaba construida, ya que literalmente era una cúpula, el techo estaba todo conformado por cristal color celeste, las paredes era de arenisca con grabados de lo que parecían ser jeroglíficos.

-"Mmm... supongo que su sistema de escritura se basará en jeroglíficos, pero, son bastantes raros".- Dije para mis adentros.

-¡¿Y?! ¿Te gusta la habitación?.- Me dijo Nakira emocionado.

-Es... increíble.- Dije sorprendido.

-Je! Sabía que te gustaría.- Me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ahm... maestro.

-Dime.

-¿Ese es su sistema de escritura?.- Le pregunté, ya que quería sacarme la duda.

-¿Que cosa? ¿Esos dibujos?.- Me dijo señalando hacía atrás con su pulgar.

-...- Yo solo asentí.

-No, nuestro sistema de escritura es una cosa completamente diferente a esos dibujos. Eso son solos grabados de momentos especiales.

-No comprendo a que se refiere con "grabados", maestro.

-Pues verás, cuándo algo interesante sucedía aquí, decidíamos grabar esos momentos en éstas paredes, como para poder tener un recuerdo de lo sucedido.

-Ah! Interesante. "básicamente, es como las fotos, cuándo ocurre un momento especial se grababa en la pared y ya."- Dije para mis adentros.

-Muy bien, ¿alguna otro pregunta?.- Me dijo mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos.

-No maestro.

-Muy bien. Comencemos. Lo primero que harás sera aprender a canalizar tu magia. Para hacerlo tienes que abrir tu mano, estirar y separar todos tus dedos lo más que puedas, y ya cuándo tengas eso, concéntrate en canalizarla. Imagina que tu magia es como agua, y hazla fluir.

-Ok, entonces, mano abierta, dedos separados, e imaginar que la magia fluye.- Dije mientras hacía las instrucciones que me indicó Nakira.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes si no lo haces a la primera, casi todos tardamos bastante en hacerlo.- Me comentó mi maestro.

-¿A que se refiere con "tardar bastante"?.- Le dije.

-Ahm, pues, más o menos unos 2 mes...- Lo interrumpí.

-¿Con que 2 meses?.- Le dije mientras sonreía. Ya que antes de que el pueda decirme algo, yo ya había expulsado mi magia.

-Wow, cada día me sorprendes más chico.- Decía el sorprendido por los avances que tan rápido que tenía su pupilo.

-Muy bien, ahora, tendrás que practicar eso hasta que sientas que sale instantáneamente la magia.

-Ok.- Dije.

 _Durante toda lo que quedaba del día, Lewis practicó a como canalizar su magia, Lewis estaba impresionado por saber que el avanzaba a pasos agigantados, pero el más sorprendido era su maestro, el cuál no podía creer el gran avance de su pupilo, ya que según él, la gran mayoría de las personas que practicaban la magia arcana tardaban el doble o el triple que Lewis, incluso tardaban más de 10 años en poder al menos aprender a canalizar su energía._

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: ¡Buenas tardes! (días o noche, depende de donde seas y a la hora que leas ésto), ¡He vuelto! Uff... empecé las clases el martes y ya me siento cansado, siento como me derrito de a poco... okno. xD**_

 _ **En fin, aquí la segunda parte del ep. 3 del fic, espero les guste. Pero antes de irme a las sombras, quiero desearles un buen fin inicio de fin de semana, espero que la pasen muy bien, no rageen mucho y ojalá puedan subir de liga antes de terminar el fin de. xD**_

 _ **Eso es todo, me retiro lectores... ¡Seguirme en Twitter! ¡Ahí publico muchas cosas sobre el fic que les gustarán! ¡Lo sé!...*se va a seguir escribiendo el sig. Capítulo***_


	7. Chapter 3 Part 3 (No morí :v)

**_Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

* * *

Capítulo III: Entrenamiento. - Parte 3: ¿Impulso qué?

6.05 de la mañana.

-Ahh *bostezo*, aquí vamos otra vez.- Dije mientras me levantaba.

Tomé rumbo hacía la cocina, pero de nuevo, aquella sensación hacía estragos de nuevo en mi cuerpo, ésta vez, sin titubear, me di vuelta y estirando mi mano hacía la oscuridad, lancé un ataque mágico, un vapor proveniente de aquel ataque inundo la habitación, cuándo el mismo desapareció, frente a mis ojos, estaba cuerpo de mi maestro tirado en el suelo.

-Oh, oh, ésta vez si me pasé.- Dije mientras me agarraba la nuca.

Acto seguido, me acerqué al cuerpo supuesta mente inerte de mi maestro, mientras pensaba la manera de tratar las supuestas heridas que podría tener, el mismo empezó a moverse, al principio me asusté ya que pensaba que le podría haber dado un ataque de convulsiones, pero después el mismo se paró y mirándome fijo me dijo:

-Chico, si yo fuera un ladrón, preferiría no molestarte.- Decía el mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Disculpe maestro por la intromisión, pero, ¿a que se refiere?.- Pregunté incrédulo.

-La manera repentina de como cargaste tu impulso mágico, a eso me refiero.

-Impulso ¿QUÉ?.- Le dije.

-No "impulso ¿QUÉ?", impuso mágico.- Me dijo respondiendo a mi error.

-Maestro, lo único que hice es concentrar mi magia y dispararla, tal y como usted me dijo que haga el día de ayer. Según usted ésto era para entrenar.- Le comenté.

-Verás Lewis, te tengo que explicar algo. Lo que hiciste el día de ayer no fue un método de entrenamiento, sino que fue un ataque básico, es algo poderoso, pero hace bastante daño a quién no tenga resistencia mágica.

-O sea que es una habilidad, ¿no algo para entrenar? Maestro.- Le contesté

-Exacto Lewis, ¡y ésto! A merita una celebración!.- Me dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de festejo.

-"Y pensar que sigo creyendo que ésto es todavía un sueño".- Pensé para mi mismo.

-Ven, sígueme hijo.- Me dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

-...- Yo solo lo seguí.

Mientras yo estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina/comedor, mi maestro murmuraba mientras abría todas las puertas de la alacena.

-A ver, a ver, a ver... juro que lo había dejado por aquí.- Decía mientras abría una de las puertas de la alacena.- A ver. Seguro está aquí.

Como soy una persona curiosa, demasiado diría yo, decidí preguntar para saber si podría ayudar a mi maestro.

-¿Maestro? ¿Podría saber que está buscando?.

-¿Ah?.-Dijo volteando a verme.-Sí, estoy buscando una bebida que la había guardado para momentos especiales, y éste no es una excepción.- Me dijo mientras seguía buscando.

-Si no es mucha molestia maestro, ¿me podría decir el aspecto del recipiente para poder ayudar en su búsqueda?.-Pregunté.

-Está bien, sólo tienes que saber que es una botella completamente negra de cristal, y en ella guarda una liquido blanco.

-"Al parecer es una bebida alcohólica".- Dije para mis adentros.- *suspiro*.- Ok, a ver si la encuentro.- Dije para mi mismo mientras me paraba de la silla en dónde me encontraba sentado.

Mientras los 2 buscábamos en silencio por toda la cocina aquella bebida, Nakira decidió romper el hielo buscando formar una charla.

-Y dime Lewis, ¿como te sientes?.

-Ahm, pues bien, gracias por preocuparse maestro.

-No hace falta que agradezcas todo lo que hago o digo hijo.- Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Si maestro.- Dije con firmeza.

-Y por favor, llámame Nak.- Me dijo acompañado con una sonrisa.

-Lo... lo intentaré, maest... digo, Nak.- Dije mientras devolvía la sonrisa.

-Así me gusta. Sabes, espero que algún día tengas la suerte de enamorarte, no como yo, que busqué venganza casi toda mi vida.

Gracias a ese comentario, me sonrojé levemente, cosa que el para mi suerte no notó.

-Ah, gracias por el comentario maes... digo, Nak. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-¿A que viene el comentario?.-Voltee levemente el rostro.

-Solo quiero hacerte saber Lewis, que la venganza no es buena, así también como el guardar rencor. Por eso quiero decirte, que aunque tu corazón busque venganza y guardes rencor, quiero que me prometas que no harás nada, y seguirás con tu vida. ¿Está bien?.- Dijo eso mientras me daba una sincera sonrisa.

-Si Nak.

-Seguro te preguntarás, ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto? No.- Me preguntó.

-Ahm, pues si jajaja.-Dije entre risas.

-Pues, es por qué hay 2 cosas. ¡NO!.-Exclamó para hacer énfasis en eso.-Más bien, 2 frases que quiero que te guardes bien en esa cabeza.

-Si maestro.

-La primera es: El rencor es el peor sentimiento que puede haber en el corazón de cualquiera criatura, por eso debe ser erradicado de nuestros corazones, perdona y deja ir.-Dijo y tomó una leve pausa.-Y la segunda es: La venganza solo te hace igualar a tu enemigo; perdonando, eres superior a él.-Sonó más como un consejo que como una orden.

-"Mmm... esa frase se parece mucho a la de un filósofo poco reconocido en la tierra.".-Pensé para mis adentros.-... ¿Maestro?.

-¿Si?

-¿A que vienen todas éstas cosas? No comprendo la verdad el por qué usted me está aconsejando.

-*Suspiro*.- Por qué no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo Lewis.- Me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.- No quiero que cometas el error de solo querer vengarte y guardar rencor, no quiero que hagas como yo, que pasé toda mi vida en éste lugar, no conocí a nadie, no tuve la suerte de enamorarme, no tuve la suerte de tener hijos, y también no tuve la suerte de tener por lo menos...conseguir a un amigo.- Me dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Maestro.- Le dije en tono firme.

-¿Si?.-Dijo alzando la cabeza.

-Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. Después de todo, aparte que usted me salvó la vida, también yo lo considero a usted como un amigo.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo te considero como el hijo que nunca tuve Lewis.- Me dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Ahm, maestro, mire lo que tengo.- Le dije poniendo una sonrisa ganadora. Acto seguido, de atrás mío saqué una botella.

-¡Ey! La encontraste, ven, ¡vamos a festejar!.- Me dijo él tomando la botella mientras sacaba unos vasos de la alacena.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: ¡Hola! ¡Volví!... no, no me he muerto, desaparecido, no me han secuestrado ni nada por el estilo si algunos de ustedes pensó en eso. :P**_

 _ **En fin, ¿como están? Yo algo cansado, mañana es lunes y de vuelta a la rutina ya que comencé las clases. En fin, seguro se preguntarán ¿que sucedió? Bueno, la explicación es la siguiente:**_

 _ **Primero: Yo tengo una laptop con la cual, obviamente, escribo. He aquí que dicha laptop tiene ya cinco años y debido a ello, el teclado integrado de la misma está comenzando a fallarme, más precisamente la teclas se salen de lugar, teclas como por ejemplo la "q", "r" o "e", en fin, en resumidas cuentas debo conseguir un teclado nuevo. 7n7**_

 _ **Y la segunda razón es...: Como comencé quinto año hay una serie de cosas las cuales afectarán a las actualizaciones de el fic, (cosas como por ejemplo: la campera de egresados que se les dá a todos aquellos que pasan a sexto año, el viaje de egresados, etc), además de esas cosas, debo esforzarme bastante si quiero pasar a el último año del secundario sin deber ninguna materia y así poder comenzar la uni. Sin problema alguno.**_

 _ **Bueno, me despido y como compensación a mi ausencia, mañana nueva actualización y el martes creo que también, no lo sé. Debo ver si llego a escribir para el martes. :P**_

 _ **Pero antes de irme a las sombras las cuales pertenezco (okno xD), quisiera preguntarles, ¿les gusta el rumbo que toma hasta ahora el fic? ¿le cambiarían algo? Pregunto ésto por que quiero que participen ya que ustedes también son parte del fic, yo sólo lo escribo.**_

 _ **Nada más, bye lectores. ñ.ñ/**_


	8. Chapter 3 Part 4 (Lo prometido es deuda)

**_Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

* * *

Capítulo III: Parte 4 - Lidiando con una ebrio.

Mientras mi maestro preparaba la cena, ya que como era una especie de celebración, él quiso cocina para mí, mientras la comida se terminaba de cocer en el fuego, mi maestro me dijo.

-Bueno, creo que llegó la hora.- Me dijo sirviendo el contenido de aquella botella en unos 2 vasos tipo chupitos.

-Puedo saber que es, ¿maestro?.

-¿Que cosa?, ¿ésto?.- Me dijo señalando la botella de color obscuro.

-...- Yo solo asentí.

-Ahm, te va a parecer raro, pero ésta cosa es licor de cactus.- Dijo mientras reía.

-Interesante, nunca creí que llegara a existir tal bebida.-Contesté.

-Pues, sí, existe, aunque es bastante fuerte, ¿estás seguro de querer probarla?.- Me dijo preocupado.

-Solo probaré un poco, para no despreciarlo a usted maestro.

-¡Esa es la actitud!.- Dijo el golpeando la mesa en forma de alegría.

Acto seguido me entregó un vaso con ese licor, antes de que yo apoyara mis labios sobre el borde del vaso, un olor a alcohol me invadió y lo retraje de inmediato, al ver mi reacción, Nakira me dijo.

-Te lo dije, es muy fuerte, hasta el olor te marea. Te recomiendo que te lo tomes de un tirón, así la borrachera no te afecta tan rápido.- Dijo el mientras se agarraba el estómago. Tal vez seguro se habrá acordado de viejas parrandas.

-Ok.- Mientras miraba el fondo, tomé aire y dije.- ¡HASTA EL FONDO!.- Acto seguido, de un tirón bebí el contenido del vaso, dejandólo vació.

-¡Wuuu! Qué fuerte.- Dije mientras sentía como el calor de la bebida pasaba por mi garganta, después esa sensación se convirtió en ardor hasta prácticamente volverse picante.

Mientras hacía muecas de la mala sensación que me había dejado la bebida, veía como mi maestro se servía otro vaso más de ese licor y procedía a beberlo.

-Agradable verdad.- Dijo él mientras se servía su tercer vaso. Sí, su tercer vaso.

-Si tu lo dices.- Dije impresionado por la naturalidad de mi maestro al beber con tanta tranquilidad.

-¿Otro poco?.- Me preguntó haciendo referencia a si quería que me sirva más.

-No gracias maestro, prefiero guardarlo para después.- Le dije, ya que la verdad esa bebida me había asqueado un poco.

-Como quieras.- Dijo él mientras de un sorbo largo, se terminó de beber su tercer vaso.

Las horas pasaban, y mi maestro ya iba por la mitad de la botella, en total ya se había bebido al menos unos 10 a 15 vasos de el licor de cactus, en cambio yo, solo iba por el segundo y ya me sentía mareado. Decidí levantarme para irme a mi habitación pero sentí como mi maestro agarraba mi brazo y me dijo.

-VEN PRECIOSA *HIP* VOY A HACERTE TENER *HIP* LA MEJOR NOCHE DE TU *HIP* VIDA.- Dijo él

-"¡Puff, que olor! Al parecer la bebida si que te pega duro Nak".- Pensé mientras me soltaba de las manos de mi maestros.

-VAMOS *HIP* NO TE RESIS *HIP* TAS *HIP*.- Dijo él sonando posesivo.

-Maestro pare, no quiero lastimar lo.- Dije, ya que me encontraba en una situación algo incomoda.

-VAMOS *HIP* TE HARÉ TODO LO QUE NO TE HA *HIP* CE ÉL.- Dijo, acto seguido, se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Wow! Que bebida más rara.- Dije mientras miraba a mi maestro durmiendo plácidamente.

-*suspiro* ¡Ay! En fin, tendré que llevarlo a su habitación.- Dije mientras tomaba a mi maestro y levantaba para luego apoyar uno de sus brazos en mi espaldas así poder cargarlo.

Mientras iba por los obscuros pasillos de el templo "subterráneo" camino a la habitación de mi maestro, sentí a mi maestro como se movía, así que decidí acostarlo en el suelo para luego ver que pasaría.

Al ver como dormía, decidí dejarlo ahí en ese lugar para dejarlo dormir, y de paso, quería divertirme un poco, ya que me imaginaba las posibles reacciones de mi maestro al despertar en tal situación, pero por respeto a él, decidí que sería mejor llevarlo a su habitación.

Mientras iba caminando, empecé a escuchar los ruidos nocturnos de las afueras del templo, sentía curiosidad de ver como era, no sé, los grillos en Runaterra, ver un poco la naturaleza y eso, ya que desde que empecé con mi entrenamiento, muy pocas veces salí del templo, el único que salía era Nakira para buscar provisiones para los dos. De repente, todos esos tentadores pensamientos en mi cabeza se fueron volando por los quejidos de mi maestro.

-Ngh.- ñam.- Decía mi maestro.

-Maestro, ¿está usted bien?.- Dije buscando una respuesta.

-Dame un besito.- Dijo él mientras acercaba sus labios hacía mi mejilla.

-Maestro, quédese quieto por favor.- Decía mientras trataba de apartar la cara de mi maestro

-Sabes... ñam... me gustan cuándo se hacen las difíciles.- Dijo él apartando mis manos e intentado darme un beso.

Yo en un intento de no querer lastimar lo, me hice a un lado para que el cayera contra el suelo, acto seguido, comenzó a besar el suelo.

-¡Ay! Dios, creo que no debería beber tanto maestro.- Le dije, aún sabiendo que era en vano hablar con él, era como tratar de comunicarme con una seta.

-En fin, vamos maestro, tiene que descansar.- Dije mientras lo llevaba arriba mío.-"La verdad es que es bastante liviano".- Estaba sorprendido por el peso de mi maestro, pero más sorprendido estaba yo por mi fuerza.

-Sabes, hueles muy bien.- Me dijo mi maestro mientras acercaba su nariz a mi cuello.

-¡Agh! De ahora en más no habrá más celebraciones.- Dije mientras cargaba a mi maestro.

-¡Vamos! No te hagas la difícil conmigo, son todas iguales, pero al final, siempre quieres, grrr.- Me decía él en forma seductora.

-¡Agh! ¡Hasta aquí!.- Acto seguido, consumido por la ira, una descarga electrica de magia arcana impactó en él cuerpo de mi maestro haciendo que éste quede inconsciente.

Yo por mi parte, estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Wow! Eso fue... INCREÍBLE.- Dije mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de festejo.

-"Ahora sí no tendré más problemas.".- Pensé mientras llevaba a mi maestro en mi espalda rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: Bueno, antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a el señor "Pirata" y a **"Samsupersurfer" por sus reviews, el saber que les gusta algo que a mi parecer considero bastante malo, me gusta :3 (Me puse sentimental, lo siento ¿si? :v)**_

 _ **En fin, en compensación por no haber subido el fic durante más de una semana, aquí les dejo una actualización extra, nada más, me retiro lectores. ñ.ñ/**_


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1

**_Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

* * *

Capítulo IV: Liberando la magia. Parte 1: Tranquilidad.

Los días posteriores a la borrachera de mi maestro fueron totalmente desinteresados, ya que el sábado Nakira durmió todo el día, yo solo me dediqué a concentrar y prácticar mi "nueva" habilidad a la que la bauticé como "descarga arcana".

El día domingo no hicimos nada, ya que Nakira me comentó que a partir de ahora los días de descaso serían los sábados y los domingos y los aprovecharíamos para descansar. Recién el día lunes pasaríamos a lo importante, ya que como había aprendido a controlar a la primera el impulso arcano, nombre que decidí ponerle ya que mi maestro me dijo que debía ser original, a veces no lo comprendo. Íbamos a comenzar directamente a aprender a canalizar mi magia de distintas formas.

Mientras Nakira estaba por quién sabe dónde, yo me encontraba desayunando en la cocina, cuándo terminé, me dirigí hacía el gimnasio para poder mostrarle a Nakira la "descarga arcana", pero antes de poder entrar al gimnasio, Nakira me dijo.

-¡Hey! Lewis, ven, vamos a entrenar afuera.- Me dijo el levantando levemente la voz para llamar mi atención.

-¿En serio afuera? ¿Podría saber por que afuera? Maestro.

-Primero que nada, por qué anoche mientras me iba a dormir, consideré que sea buena idea que salgas afuera a entrenar, así de paso te despejas y puedes hacerlo con la naturaleza rodeándote. Y además, no causamos tanto desastre en el gimnasio.

-Oh! Ya entiendo... espere! ¿No era que el gimnasio era indestructible?.-Sentí cierta curiosidad.

-Lo es, pero no contra la magia, sino que es indestructible contra las armas.

-¡Ah! Está bien, entiendo.

-Bueno, vamos afuera.

Mientras ibamos camino hacía la salida del templo, podía apreciar que mi maestro estaba... más serio que de costumbre, así que decidí preguntar que le pasaba, ya que aunque el me entrena, también me preocupa el bienestar de él

-¿Maestro?

-Dime

-¿Sucede algo?.- Pregunté con tono de preocupación.

-*suspiro* Ah, me temo que si.

-¿Podría saber que es?

-Lo verás cuándo estemos afuera.

-Está bien.-Dije intentando disimular mis nervios por aquella respuesta.

La verdad que la situación me estaba incomodando mucho, ya que mi maestro era siempre de hacer bromas, jugar y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ésta vez... era alguien diferente.

* * *

Habíamos llegado a el exterior del templo, mientras yo meditaba para poder empezar, mi maestro solo se quedaba mirando al horizonte.

Mientras mi maestro contemplaba el horizonte de las arenas del desierto de Shurima, yo meditaba bajo la luz del sol, en varias ocasiones, sentía como la brisa del desierto y la arena pasaban por mi cara como si de agua se tratase.

El tiempo pasaba, mi maestro no decía nada, yo de vez en cuándo lo miraba pero el no se movía, me paré del lugar en el que estaba y me puse a su lado para contemplar el atardecer.

No dijimos nada los dos en ningún momento, solo nos concentrábamos en contemplar el atardecer y viendo como la obscuridad invadía Shurima poco a poco como si de un monstruo se tratase. La noche había caído ya, los dos no dijimos nada en ningún momento, no nos miramos nunca, solo nos dedicabamos a contemplar el horizonte.

-"Que hermoso".- Decía para mis adentros.-"Nunca creí que me llegara a gustar tanto ésto".- Terminé de pensar.

Un suspiro se dejó escapar de los labios de mi maestro, un suspiro largo y como si un gran pesar de su alma se hubiera escapado, yo solo me concentré en seguir mirando el horizonte...

Mientras yo miraba el cielo estrellado, el frío del desierto amenazaba contra mi ser, decidí entonces ir hasta la zona dónde estuve meditando todo el día, tomé mi sombrero, y me lo puse para cubrir mi cabeza, me senté en la arena la cuál todavía estaba tibia por el calor del día, y me recosté en ella con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza, solo me concentré en la hermosa luna que nos iluminaba tenue mente, me pregunté tantas cosas en ese momento.

-"¿Volveré a ver a mis padres? ¿tendré la oportunidad de luchar alguna vez con alguien fuerte? ¿conoceré el amor? ¿podré alguna vez amar a alguien? ¿que sería de mi sin mi maestro?".- Todas esas preguntas invadían mi cabeza, y ésta vez, fui yo quién soltó un gran suspiro, cuándo lo hice, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada, solo miraba la luna y las estrellas que nos miraban. Decidí cerrar mis ojos un momento para poder apreciar la brisa nocturna, de repente, escuché pasos, y me alteré un mili segundo, me paré rápidamente, y frente a mi, estaba mi maestro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Que te pareció el entrenamiento de hoy?.- Me dijo con tranquilidad.

-Estuvo bien.- Le dije mientras volteaba mi mirada hacía el horizonte nuevamente.

-Sabes, todos necesitamos a veces un momento de paz y tranquilidad, por eso te traje aquí Lewis, por eso decidí hacer ésto.

-Gracias, Nakira.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-No me agradezcas hijo.- Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.- Bien, cuándo quieras, ven adentro, yo hago la cena ésta vez.- Me dijo mientras tomaba rumbo hacía dentro de el templo.

-Sí.- Dije con tranquilidad.

Me quedé un momento más ahí, quería ver la luna y las estrellas antes de entrar adentro, un largo suspiro se dejaron escapar de mis labios nuevamente, me saqué mi sombrero, y entré adentro de el templo, tomé rumbo a la cocina, dónde Nakira estaba cortando vegetales.

-Y bien, ¿te gustó la tranquilidad del desierto?

-Si.- Dije con tranquilidad.

-Me alegro.- Dijo el con una sonrisa, a lo cuál yo se la devolví.

-Sabes, Nakira, me gustó estar callado.- Le dije rompiendo el hielo.

-Si, de vez en cuándo hay que darnos el gustó.- Me dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Gracias.- Le dije cerrando los ojos.

-¿A que viene eso?.- Me dijo desconcertado

-Gracias por salvarme, gracias por darme un hogar, gracias por darme el poder de salvar a los demás y gracias por hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo de nuevo, Nakira.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, Lewis.- Me dijo con una sonrisa y tomando asiento.- ¿Tienes hambre?.

-Mucha.- Dije emocionado.

-Bien, espero que te guste.- Me dijo poniendo los platos y cubiertos en la mesa.

-Deje que lo ayudo maestro.- Dije levantandome de la mesa.

-No hace falta. Sientate y come, que mañana gastarás mucha energía.- Me dijo el mientras tomaba una olla.

-Si maestro.- Dije tomando asiento

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: Holi, sip... volví, aquí otra actualización. Primero que nada, lo siento por no actualizar tan seguido, el colegio me está matando, (y eso que solo estoy en 5to año :P). En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo (ustedes saben quienes son aquellos que comentan, por eso no hago hincapié en ustedes lectores :3).**_

 _ **Antes de irme, no olviden seguirme en Twitter (si tiene uno claro está, no duden en enviarme un md comunicándome quienes son y ahí no dudaré en seguirlos :D), ya que ahí suelo postear muchas cosas de las cuales hago en mi día a día, y de paso, me conocen un poco más a fondo, ¿quien sabe? Mi Twitter es: agustinbarello.**_ _ **Nada más, me retiro lectores, nos leemos en la próxima :3/**_


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2

**_Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

* * *

Capítulo IV: Liberando la magia - Parte 2: Sintiendo la magia.

Me levanté de mi cama, me puse mis prendas, y tomé rumbo a la cocina, pero al llegar a la cocina, grata fue la sorpresan de encontrarme ahí a Nakira desayunando.

-¡Oh! Buenos días.- Me dijo el levantándose de su silla a saludarme.

-Buenos días maestro.- Dije con una reverencia.

-Bien, tu desayuna, cuándo estés listo, ve afuera y te explico lo que haremos el día de hoy, ¿está bien?.- Me dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro.- Le dije en tono firme.

Mientras mi maestro se iba, yo tomé la tetera con agua caliente, tomé hebras de té, las puse en un filtro de tela, y me serví un poco en una taza, mientras desayunaba, pensaba en varias cosas.- "¿Por que habremos pasado todo el día afuera sin hacer nada? ¿Será que no se le ocurrió que hacer? ¿por que estuvo serio todo el día? Y lo más importante ¿por qué me hago problema por ello?".- Terminé de decir para mis adentros.

Tomé rumbo hacía la salida del templo, ahí fuera se encontraba mi maestro, parado en la misma posición de ayer, pero al percatarse de mi presencia se dio vuelta.

-¡Wow! Tu aura es bastante difícil de persibir.- Dijo mi maestro

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un cumplido?.- Dije mientras me ponía a su lado.

-Es un cumplido...- Me dijo con simpleza.

-Está bien.- Dije simplemente.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar.- Me dijo él mientras luego de haber juntado sus manos y sin querer dando un leve aplauso, frotó sus manos.

-Está bien.- Dije, me di vuelta y lo miré a mi maestro con cara rara ya que se encontraba en pose de lucha.

-¿Que sucede?.- Me dijo él saliendo de la pose de lucha en la que estaba.

-¿Por qué se pone en posición de pelea? Maestro.-Pregunté.

-Quiero poner a prueba tus poderes, vamos, dame con todo lo que tengas.-Respondió.

-¿Está seguro?.-Me preocupé por él.

-Vamos, no te creas que por qué soy un viejo no puedo luchar contra ti.- Me dijo el provocando me.

-Si usted desea que luche contra usted, lucharé entonces.- Dije mientras me ponía en pocisión de pelea.

-Bien, ahora, dame tu mejor golpe, usa magia, haz lo que quieras.- Me dijo.

-Bien.- Alcé mi mano contra mi maestro y como si fuera un cañón, un impulso arcano salió disparado de mi mano. Pero antes de que el impulso alcance a mi maestro, el ya estaba en otro lado.

-Eres lento.- Me dijo el a modo de provocarme.

-Sea lo que sea que esté intentando maestro, quisiera saber.- Dije bajando mi mano y mirando al frente.

-Quiero probar tu fuerza y agilidad, pero veo que la suavidad no va contigo.- Me dijo seriamente.

-No comprendo.- Dije seriamente.

-Veo que tendré que provocarte para que luches.- Me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte golpe en mi estómago con su rodilla.

-Ughh... ¿por qué...?.- Dije a duras penas ya que el golpe me había dejado sin aire.

-¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡Imbécil!.- Me decía, acto seguido me dio una patada en las costillas.

-Ugh...- Dije por el dolor, me levanté lo más que pude, y miré a mi maestro.

-¿Quieres saber por qué hago ésto?.- Me dijo.

-...- Yo solo acentí mientras respiraba agitado.

-Lo hago para hacerte fuerte, ahora, ¡Lucha!.- Me dijo él dándome una patada con su pie tirándome lejos de ahí.

-Maestro, pare, por favor.- Dije a duras penas.-"¿Por que me haces ésto?".- Dije para mis adentros con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Veo que eres débil.- Contestó mientras que son su diestra comenzó a apretar con fuerza mi cuello.- ¡Los débiles no merecen la magia arcana!.- Me dijo arrojando mi cuerpo lejos de él como si de un costal de papas se tratase.

-Maestro...- Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y veía como él se acercaba lentamente hacía mí.

...

-Agh...- Dije quejándome.

-Lo siento Lewis.- Me dijo mi maestro sentado en la mesa.

-¡Maestro!.- Dije alterado recordando lo de ayer.- ¡No me haga daño por favor!.- Dije con mi mano alzada provocando una descarga arcana tirando a mi maestro lejos de mi.

-Agh...- Decía.- ¡Wow! ¡Si que tienes poder eh!.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Hasta me dolió y todo.

-Maestro, por qué...- Dije asustado, noté como un sudo frío corrió por mi espalda a la vez que temblaba, tenía miedo.

-Bueno, primero que nada, lo siento Lewis, no quise hacerte daño, seguro te preguntarás por qué hice todo eso ayer.

-...- Yo solo acentí asustado.

-Bueno, verás, la magia arcana, se puede liberar de muchas formas, con el miedo, el susto, la ira, todo eso, pero tiene que ser provocando alguna emoción.- Me dijo mi maestro haciendo muecas de disgusto.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijo en vez de golpearme?.- Dije molesto.

-Mira, sé que estás molesto conmigo, pero créeme que digo que ésto lo hago por tú bien, y para serte sincero, no me gusta hacer ésto.- Me dijo apenado.

-Pero, ¿no hay otra forma de hacer que yo libere bien mi magia?.- Le dije.

-Tendré que fijarme, pero eso, solo lo puedo hacer si tú.-Me señaló con su dedo.-Estás de acuerdo.

-Pero, si o si tiene que ser provocando algún sentimiento, ¿no hay otra forma?

-Lastimosamente no, verás, durante mi entrenamiento, mi maestro liberó mi magia de una forma un tanto particular.

-¿Puedo saber que forma fue?

-Provocando mi miedo.- Dijo mi maestro seriamente.

-No comprendo.-Contesté volteando un poco mi rostro como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

-Pues...- *suspiro*.- Me ató a un poste y me torturaba día y noche, hasta que un día, logré romper las cadenas que me tenían atado, y de tanto miedo que tenía, liberé mi magia, fue algo sorprendente la verdad, pero fue tanto el poder que liberé ese día, que casi lo mato.

-¿Y como piensa usted liberar mi magia, maestro?

-Todavía no lo sé, pero veo que el miedo también funciona contigo.

-Ya veo.- Dije sorprendido por lo que me decía Nakira.

La idea de sentir miedo hasta el extremo solo para liberar mi magia no me gustaba para nada, pero ésto era por mi bien, así que decidí que era lo mejor.-Maestro.- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama.

-¿Que sucede?.- Me dijo preocupado.

-Acepto su propuesta, haga lo que sea necesario para que yo libere mi magia. Quiero volverme fuerte, haga lo que sea necesario.- Dije con firmeza.

-...- El no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.- Bien, mañana empezamos, ahora descansa, que mañana hay mucho por hacer.- Dijo el saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Y por qué no empezar ahora?.- Le dije de brazos abiertos a modo de provocación.

-Me gusta tú estilo chico, pero necesitas dejar que tu cuerpo se recupere. Ahora ve y come algo, mañana empezamos.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Si maestro!.- Dije con una reverencia.

-...- El hizo lo mismo.

Mientras mi maestro se iba a su habitación, yo me fui a la cocina, tomé una manzana, y mientras lo iba comiendo sentado en la mesa, comencé a pensar en la mejor forma de sobrellevar las cosas.

-"La única forma de liberar mi magia es provocando mi miedo, pero... ¿como hago para hacer más rápido el proceso?".- Pensaba para mis adentros, no me gustaba la idea de sentir miedo para que mi magia sea liberada.- "supongo que no hay otra forma, debo enfrentar la realidad".- Pensé haciéndome a entender que debía afrontar tal realidad, realidad la cual me provocaba un escalofrío constante en mi espalda.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor: ¡Buenas tardes lectores! (O buenos días o noches, dependiendo de la hora y momento en que leas ésto :P) ¿Como han estado? Yo algo cansado. ¡Pero eso no me impide escribir y hacer lo que me gustan y cumplir con mis obligaciones! ^-^/_**

 _ **En fin, aquí la siguiente actualización del fic. Siento mucho que ésto capítulos sean algo cortos, pero todo ésto es necesario para que entiendan algunas cosas que sucederán en el futuro.**_

 _ **Antes de irme, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan la historia, me hacen sentir muy bien con sus reviews, y por más cortas que sean, me alegran mucho el día.**_

 _ **Nada más, me retiro a entrenar y a hacer mis tareas. Bye lectores, nos leemos en la próxima.**_

 _ **Pd: El otro día comí pollo frito... ejem ejem... Pirata... ejem ejem... ¡Ay! Que tos... *se va y deja el pc expuesto a los peligros de la humanidad*. Juro que no consumo ningún estupefaciente.**_


	11. Chapter 4 Part 3

**_Querido Sr. Brian Incorpo II: muchísimas... muchísimas gracias, en serio, gracias por recomendar mi historia a tus lectores, en serio, estoy muy, ¡Muy! agradecido con ese enorme gesto (sé que a muchos les parecerá algo pequeño, pero para mi es algo enorme que alguien haya hecho algo así.) de tu parte. Nunca creí que alguien llegaría a recomendar mi historia y menos alguien como tú que llevas un buen tiempo aquí. En serio, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón, gracias._** ** _Aún así, para mi, un simple "gracias", no es suficiente para agradecerte por ese enorme gesto que hiciste, pero espero que por lo menos haya podido transmitir en ti lo que siento. :')_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Liberando la magia - Parte 3: Miedo.**

* * *

Mientras me levantaba de mi cama, recordé aquella charla de ayer, no me agradaba la idea de sentir miedo, no me agradaba la idea de tener que sufrir, todo para que mi magia sea liberada, entendía muy bien las intenciones de Nakira, el hacía todo ésto por mi bien, pero llegar a tal extremo solo para poder controlar la magia, no me agradaba tal idea.

Mientras me vestía con mis prendas de siempre, mi pechera de cuero, las hombreras de hierro, cabe destacar que eran bastantes pesadas, mis pantalones de cuero, los cuales tenían protección en las piernas, la túnica, y ese extraño sombrero, que aunque cabe destacar que era bonito, no le veía mucha utilidad, según Nakira, ese sombrero me iba a ser útil, pero mucho más adelante. Después de terminar de vestirme, me percaté de la presencia de una nota pegada en mi almohada, la cuál decía así:

* * *

 _NOTA:_

 _Lewis, cuándo despiertes, ve a desayunar algo, te dejé un par de cosas para que desayunes. Después ve a fuera del templo, hoy empezamos._

 _Espero que estés preparado, por qué ya no hay marcha atrás._

 _Nakira._

* * *

"Ya no hay marcha atrás", quién diría que esa simple palabra me daría una presión tan grande en el pecho, que desde ahora en adelante, ya no podría respirar tranquilo.

Mientras me dirigía hacía la cocina, me percaté de un olor partícular, unas mezclas de entre salado y dulce, el aroma de aquello me reultaba familiar.

-"¿Podrá ser?".-Dije para mis adentros emocionado por lo que supuse que me esperaba del otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras caminba rumbo a la cocina, no podía evitar que la baba corriera por mi boca, no podía evitar pensar que tipo de cosas me esperaban detrás de aquella puerta, quería saberlo ahora, así que empecé a apurar el paso, estaba ansioso por saber que cosas había hecho Nakira para su aprendíz.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la cocina, el olor a chocolate, café, té, frutas secas y distintos aromas de panes tapaban mis vías respiratorias, todo eso mientras me acercaba cada vez más a aquella puerta.

Cuándo logré llegar, en efecto, la mesa estaba llena de distintas cosas para que pueda comer, desde bizcochos hasta pequeños pastelitos, eúforico por comer, me lancé directo a la mesa a devorar cada una de las cosas que había.

* * *

Después de ese desayuno tan partícular, tomé rumbo hacía las afueras del templo, sin saber que cosas me esperaban a las afuera del mismo.

-"¿Que cosas haremos hoy... Nakira?".-Dije para mis adentros mientras cruzaba el umbral hacía afuera, dónde solo en medio de la arena, me esperaba mi maestro, parado, como la última vez.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: ¡Wiiii! ¡He vuelto! ¡Con gripe! ¡Pero he vuelto!.**_ ** _En fin, mejor me dejo de excusarme y escribo ésto que para eso estoy. Bueno, ¿como han estado? Yo como dije antes con gripe pero eso no quiere decir que no haya escrito el capítulo. (En realidad ésto ya lo tenía escrito, pero hoy le di algunos retoques y aquí lo tienen :3)_**

 ** _Ahora quisiera primero: Disculparme. Si, disculparme, me siento mal por no escribir capítulos tan largos últimamente, pero ésto como dije antes, es como una especie de introducción (una muy larga introducción xD), para lo que se vendrá a continuación._**

 ** _En fin, me retiro, y en serio, gracias Brian, perdón por agradecer tanto, pero eso me llena el pecho de emoción. No me quiero poner sentimental, pero en serio, muchísimas gracias Brian. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, les recomiendo leer sus fics, son bastante buenos. (Aunque la gran mayoría de ellos están sin terminar, aún así a mi parecer son geniales xP)_**

 ** _Nada más lectores, me despido, I see you tomorr... digo, nos leemos en la próxima... :v_**

 ** _PD: ¡Dejen reviews! Que leen el fic pero muchos no comentan que les pareció. :c_**


	12. Chapter 4 Part 4

**_Disclaimer: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Liberando la magia Parte 4: Ésto no me gusta.**

* * *

Al salir de el templo, lo vi ahí, a mi maestro, parado y con sus manos detrás de su espalda contemplando el horizonte como lo hace y hacemos desde hace días, decidido, me acerqué a él, y le hablé.

-Buenos días maestro.-Al decir eso, mi maestro saltó como si hubiera visto una fantasma.

-Por amor a Valoran.-Dijo agarrándose el pecho.-¡Que susto!.-Dijo respirando agitada mente.

-¿Lo asuste maestro?.-Dije volteando la cara un poco.

-¡¿Que si me asustaste?! ¡Casi me muero!.-Respondió mi maestro sobresaltado.

-Lo siento maestro.-Contesté cabizbajo mientras en mi rostro solo tenía una mueca de disgusto.

-Espera un segundo.-Dijo el tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos.-Que caraj...

-¿Sucede algo?.-Alcé la vista preocupado.

Mi maestro, el cual soltando mi cabeza retrocedió un poco hacía atrás, como si estuviera viendo a algún peligro.-¿Como lo haces?.-Contestó nervioso.

Semi frunciendo el ceño contemplé el nervioso rostro de mi maestro.-No comprendo.

-¿Como ocultas tu aura? Se supone que eso es imposible.-Contestó con los ojos como platos.-Mejor, olvídalo, vamos a lo que importa.-Dijo seriamente.

-Si.-Dije con firmeza.

-Lewis, perdóname por ésto.-Dijo, acto seguido, Nakira con el dorso de su mano derecha me dio un golpe directo en mi nuca, dejandome inconsciente.

* * *

 _Punto de vista del autor._

* * *

Después de aquél golpe dado por parte de su maestro, Lewis, el cual ahora estaba encadenado a un tronco un tanto grueso, poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

El muchacho comenzó a ver en donde se encontraba, sintiendo el ruido de las cadenas que lo apresaban y con un peso en sus ojos los abrió finalmente.

-Ngh.-Dijo quejándose.-Ma...maestro.-Dijo entre abriendo los ojos.

-Bien, despertaste, vamos a empezar. Antes que nada, quiero que sepas una cosa Lewis, quiero que sepas que todo ésto que vas a vivir, lo hago por tu bien, ¿de acuerdo?.-Dijo el haciendo que Lewis solo asintiera.-Bien, toma.-Dijo lanzando una lima a su lado.-Con eso tendrás que escapar, antes de que aquella tormenta de arena te mate.-Dijo el anciano señalando con su pulgar izquierdo una gran nube hecha de arena que se aproxiamaba a su pocisión.

-Si no vuelves hasta mañana, entonces estarás muerto. Suerte hijo.-Agregó dandose la vuelta. Cuando Lewis parpadeó, una gran brisa abrazó a el muchacho y su maestro... ya no estaba.

Lewis al escuchar eso, abrio sus ojos como platos, también se dio cuenta que ahora estaba solo, solo en medio de la arena...-"¿En serio?".-Pensó para sus adentros.

El muchacho entonces con el mayor de sus esfuerzos logró tomar aquella lima que su maestro le había lanzado a sus pies y de un movimiento arrojó la lima a sus manos para poder así comenzar con la tarea de romper las cadenas que lo apresaban.

Los minutos pasaban, y a medida que la tormenta se avecinaba hacía el, el miedo lo invadía, no quería morir. Y mientras las lágrimas estorvaban la visión del chico, éste - como pudo - siguió intentando cortar aquellas cadenas.

-¡VAMOS DEMONIOS! ¡HAZLO!.-Exclamaba ya que no veía ningún avance.-Por qué.-Dijo desesperandose, de repente, una idea vino a su cabeza.-¡YA SÉ!.-Cargó como pudo magia en su mano, y disparó... pero aquél daño que creyó haber hecho a las cadenas, se lo hizo al tronco... y a sus manos también, mientras la sangre corría por sus manos, el empezó a liberarse de poco de aquellas cadenas usando como lubricante la sangre que tenía en sus manos, y empezó a correr, hacía ninguna parte...

Las minutos pasaban y el aire caliente y la arena invadían de a poco el camino, poco a poco su visión disminuía, y aquellas lagrimas de desesperación se volvieron lagrimas de miedo.

-¡¿Por qué a mi?!.-Exclamó lleno de miedo.-¡Ahhhhh! ¡No quiero morir!.-Un alarido proveniente de el asustado joven se resonó en el desierto, el cual, la tormenta comenzaba a tomar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llorando, con miedo, ya no había escapatoria...

-Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez.-Dijo una voz mascúlina dandole un golpe en la nuca cayendo inconsciente nuevo.

Lewis despertaba de su cama, adolorido, y con ambas manos vendadas, mientras trataba de recordar que pasó, Nakira salió de la oscuridad.

-Bien, veo que despertaste.-Dijo el anciano que se quedó frente a la cama de el chico.

-TÚ.-Dijo el joven, y de un salto, le dio un puñetazo directo al estómago a su maestro partiendo la pared y dejando en ella un gran boquete con la forma de su maestro.

-Me las pagarás.-Dijo consumido por la ira, y de poco, levantó a su maestro del cuello y mientras a cada segundo imponía fuerza dijo.-Primero me salvas, luego me das de comer, y ahora quieres que me muera, ¿quién mierda te crees?.-Dijo lanzando a su maestro por el pasillo.

-Le-Lewis... tranquilo.-Dijo respirando con dificultad.

Al escuchar eso, el joven soltó una risa molesta mientras tomaba de las solapas a su maestro.-¿Crees que me tranquilizaré? ¿Que demonios tienes que esa cabeza viejo? Primero me salvas y ahora me dejas en medio del desierto a que muera... tsk.-Se quejó y acto seguido, lanzó al anciano contra una pared como si de un costal de papas fuese.

-*cof cof*.-Eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en esa habitación, ruidos provenientes del anciano que se estaba levantando de a poco del suelo.-Supongo que el miedo no sirve contigo, sino que la ira.-Dijo como pudo ya que la respiración le faltaba.

-Tsk.-Se quejaba el joven tomando rumbo a la habitación nuevamente, realmente estaba enojado.

-"Veo que tendré que provocar su ira para liberar su magia".-Pensaba el anciano el cual todavía seguía agarrando su estómago.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: He vuelto, y también conmigo volvió otra actualización. Espero que hayan estado muy bien lectores, y espero y les deseo una muy buena semana santa (Aquí en Arg. Se le dice así, no tengo idea como se le dirá a la semana antes de pascuas en su país xP).**_

 _ **En fin, quiero agradecer a los lectores que dejaron sus reviews en la actualización anterior dejandome sus criticas con respecto a el fanfic. Nada más, me retiro lectores. ¡Felices Pascuas! (Les deseo ahora ya que no actualizaré hasta el lunes, o quien sabe, tal vez tengan otra actualización extra muy pronto, :3) En fin... ¡Bye bye! n.n/**_


	13. Chapter 4 Part 5 (Un cap Largo por fin)

**_Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

 ** _Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores así como la de el protagonista de la historia, son invención mía y salidas de mi imaginación. En cualquier caso de que utilice nombres provenientes de otros fics y a usted señor autor/autora de fics ajenos a el mío, le moleste que use nombres provenientes de su fanfic, comuníqueme el problemas mediante un PM y tomaré cartas al asunto cuanto antes._**

 ** _Gracias por leer ésto, les dejo la historia debajo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Liberando la magia Parte 5: Estás listo.**

* * *

 _Después de aquél incidente entre el protagonista y su maestro, el joven se encontraba cabizbajo, arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero a su vez, sorprendido por como había tomado la situación._

-Lewis.-Llamó su atención Nakira el cual, sin poder haber hecho al menos un paso dentro de la habitación de sus pupilo, éste ya lo había abrazado.

-¡Maestro!.-Dijo el joven una vez envolvió en brazos a su maestro y lo alzó en el aire cortando algo de la respiración de el pobre anciano.-Lo siento mucho maestro.-Añadió cortando el abrazo y haciendo una reverencia.

Nakira, llevandose una mano a su pecho miró levemente a otro lado.-*Cof cof*.-Tocio el maestro de Leiws.-No te disculpes Lewis. El que debe disculparse soy yo.-Dijo el anciano.

Lewis, al escuchar tal cosa, negó con su cabeza.-No, en serio maestro, perdón... yo...-Lewis agachó su cabeza.-Lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto.-Agregó el joven arrepentido.

-Lewis.-Dijo Nakira.

Lentamente, el chico sintió como los brazos de su maestro lo rodearon lentamente, el chico correspondiendo a el abrazo brindado por su maestro, impuso algo de fuerza en él.

-Perdóneme por favor maestro, no... yo no quise hacer eso... en serio lo siento.-Reiteró sus disculpas el joven el cual apoyó con suavidad su cabeza en el hombro de el anciano.

-Deja de pedir disculpas hijo... no es necesario, estábamos entrenando.-Contestó el anciano serena mente.

-*snif*-D-de acuerdo.-Respondió el muchacho dejado escapar un leve espasmo repentino antes de hablar.

Nakira, con suavidad subió su mano hasta la cabeza de el chico y acariciando el castaño pelo de el joven - el cual en sus puntas, por alguna razón, estaban grises - chitó levemente a el joven para calmarlo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-No llores, las lágrimas no sirven de nada, además... estoy bien.-Sonrió el anciano a el chico en, aunque en vano, intento de apaciguar el momento.

-No, no está bien, yo... rompí una pared, destruí el templo, y como no me bastó eso, le hice daño... por favor maestro, perdó...

-No, basta de disculpas, lo importante es que ahora Lewis, sé muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer ambos de ahora en adelante.-Sonrió Nakira al ver la cara de sorpresa de el chico.

Lewis, volteando levemente su rostro y frunciendo un poco el ceño miró desconcertado a su maestro.-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere maestro?.-Preguntó el chico algo nervioso y un poco emocionado por su respuesta.

-Creo que ya sé como hacer para que liberes tu magia.-Comentó el anciano.

-¿De que forma?.-Dijo volteando su cabeza un poco más, como si de un pequeño cachorro se tratase.

El anciano sonrió ante las expresiones de su aprendiz y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de el chico, y mientras lo miraba directo a sus ojos, el chico frunció el ceño.-Provocando tu ira.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lewis en un intento de mantener la compostura, sólo sonrió.-Entiendo.-Contestó el chico y, aunque intentaba mantener su emoción por aquella respuesta, apretó con fuerza sus puños conteniendo su emoción. Pero aunque lo intentaba, muy en el fondo de él mismo, sentía como su alma gritaba eufórica.

* * *

 _Tres meses después..._

* * *

Tres meses pasaron desde que Nakira me dijo que la ira provocaba la liberación de mi magia. Tres meses habían pasado desde que sentía en serio como la magia corría por mis venas, yo no me sentía un humano, me sentía... inmortal. Tres meses habían pasado desde que mi magia fue liberada.

Mientras me levantaba de mi cama empecé a procesar todo lo que me había pasado desde que llegué a este mundo, desde que llegué a Runaterra.

Me había picado un escorpión, estuve al borde de la muerte, me dieron poderes, conocí a alguien que realmente me entiende y me aprecia, cosa que el sentimiento es mútuo, y ya no me siento un humano en mi totalidad. Cualquier corte, quemadura o herida que me hagan, se me cura en segundos, ya no me siento yo mismo, ya no soy un humano.

Después de pensar en todo aquello que me había pasado, me vestí, salí de mi habitación, y me fui directo a la cocina, tomé una manzana silvestre, y mientras la comía, iba hasta afuera.

Apenas llegué afuera, sentí la brisa del desierto asotando el templo, una brisa cálida, que calentaba la arena, me senté en la arena y me dispuse a meditar, pero al parecer mi paz no es eterna.

-Maestro.-Dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Lewis.-Respondió mi maestro.-¿Listo?

-Siempre lo estoy.-Dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Rápidamente me levanté del suelo de donde estaba, y como por arte de magia, mi maestro intentó asestarme un golpe centrado, de una patada bloquee su ataque, y con la misma pierna, le di un golpe a Nakira, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¡Ven aquí anciano!.-Dije corriendo hacía él asestándole un golpe centrado en el estómago.

-Ngh... maldito.-Solo alcanzó a decir mi maestro.

 _Con fuerza, de una pisada, la arena la cual se estremeció y una que otro pedazo de piedra caliza o arenisca calló de los muros de el templo a el suelo el pobre maestro de el muchacho saltó del suelo, de una patada directa en su abdomen, Lewis mandó a volar por los aires a su maestro. Antes de que caiga el anciano se estampe contra el arenoso suelo, El chico se impulsó y estando a gran altura del suelo y teniendo a su maestro de frente, con su codo izquierdo, le propinó un muy fuerte golpe en la espalda a el anciano el cual de inmediato cayó directo contra el suelo estremeciendo la arena de la fuerza que hizo al caer, lentamente Lewis como si de estar flotando se tratase, bajó de el aire y una vez tocó el suelo, a paso lento se acercó a su maestro._

-*suspiro*.-Bien hecho... mi turno.-Dijo Nakira con una sonrisa de lado.

Sorprendido por el aguante de mi tan agitado maestro después de aquella paliza, vi como él se levantó de la arena. Rápidamente mi maestro corrió hacía mi y con puño cerrado, intentó darme un golpe en la cara, pero antes de que me lo dé, yo había atrapado su puño, y de una pata a sus cotillas, lo mandé a volar nuevamente.

-Venga anciano... ¿eso es todo?.-Dije provocan dolo.

-*jadeo*.-Dame un respiro Lewis.-Dijo el poniendo su mano.

-Muy tarde.-Le respondí con una sonrisa de lado macabra, de una pisada al suelo, ya estando frente a él, tomé a mi maestro de las solapas, y lo alcé al cielo.-Buen viaje.-Dije, y de una patada a su estómago lo mandé a volar unos cuantos metros hacía el cielo.

 _Antes de que el anciano se estrelle contra el arenoso suelo de el desierto shurimano, el chico abriendo de par en par sus dedos se colocó de cuclillas y calculando en donde caería su maestro, colocó sus manos contra el suelo y dejando escapar un suspiro el cual su aliento se volvió frío, un círculo muy brillante de color amarillo con una estrella de cuatro puntas apareció en el suelo y mientras Lewis mantenía aquél sello._

*PUM*

 _Fue el estruendo que hizo el maestro de el chico al estrellarse contra el suelo._

-Tranquilo maestro, pronto estará bien.-Dije mientras veía como aquél sello arcano brillaba con mayor intensidad y la sangre que invadía las prendas de mi maestro fue absorbida por su cuerpo.

Después de curar a mi maestro, el se levantó de el suelo con algo de mi ayuda ya que se encontraba débil aún, Nakira, colocando sus manos en mis hombros me miró con orgullo.

-Ya estás listo.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Deja el respeto de lado, ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo.-Dijo él abriendo sus brazos.

Los dos reíamos alegres durante el abrazo, mi entrenamiento ya había acabado.

* * *

 _Básicamente el entrenamiento de Lewis consistía en lo siguiente: Primero que nada, debía aprender a controlar su magia, ésto se hacía por medio de la meditación, ya que al meditar, se suele decir que el alma se calma y tiende a serenarse. Luego de haber aprendido a controlar su magia - ésto se hacía con unos cristales de colores, si los cristales al contacto con las manos de Lewis no se calentaban o explotaban, significaba que él avanzaba - tenía que aprender a controlar sus armas, ésto fue, aunque no lo parezca, lo más fácil para el muchacho, cosa que sorprendió muy gratamente a su maestro._

 _Una vez Lewis haya aprendido todo eso, venía - como suele decirse, aunque para Lewis no fue algo difícil-, lo más complicado, ésto era aprender a canalizar su magia y, aunque el chico haya canalizado un ataque tan básico como el "Impulso Arcano" (nombre con el cual Lewis bautizó a el hechizo mágico) a la primera, eso no significó que el resto de las cosas que le enseñó su maestro no fueran fáciles._

 _Un buen ejemplo de algunos conjuros que Lewis sabe y que le costaron, puede ser el sello arcano, un conjuro que se utiliza únicamente para curar, y éste, cabe destacar, que fue el hechizo que más le costó a Lewis invocar aunque él lo haya canalizado tan fácilmente._

* * *

Después de cortar el abrazo, los dos fuimos directo a la cocina mientras que un silencio invadía los pasillos, un silencio que Nakira rompió.

-Sigo sin creerme lo rápido que avanzaste hijo.-Dijo sonriendo Nakira.

-Gracias Nak.-Dije devolviendo la sonrisa.-La verdad que yo tampoco me lo creo.-*suspiro*.-Ahh...

-¿Que pasa?.-Dijo preocupado.

-Es qué...-*suspiro*.- Ahh... Hoy me puse a pensar todo lo que pasé, todo lo que tuve que enfrentar para poder tener ésto.-Dije chasqueando mis dedos de donde salió una pequeña llama amarilla.-Todavía no me lo creo.-Dije sorprendido.

-Si, al principio yo tampoco creía lo que hacía.-Me dijo emanando una luz que rodeó todo su cuerpo.-Pero después acepté la realidad, supe que era una mago arcano, igual que tú hijo.

-Gracias... papá.-Dije sin titubear.

-Ven aquí hijo.-Me dijo acercándose a mi con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Gustoso correspondí a la muestra de afecto que mi maestro me brindaba y luego nos separamos.

* * *

 _Tiempo más tarde, ya al caer la noche..._

* * *

Después de aquél emotivo momento, los dos fuimos a la cocina en donde comenzamos a hacer la cena.

Mientras mi maestro se acercaba a la olla con un cucharón de madera, la cual en ella, una especie de guisado que era la cena hervía en el fuego, él se estiró un poco y sacando dos frascos los dejó en la mesa. Uno de ellos contenía en él un polvo rosado, y el otro de ellos tenía un polvo de color rojo. Los dejó en la mesa y me miró.

-Bien, con o sin picante.-Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo que me encontraba buscando en la alacena los utensilios para poner la mesa, dejé de buscarlos y giré mi cabeza para mirarlo mejor.-¿Bromeas no? Todo tiene picante.-Contesté entre risas.

Mi maestro sonrió ante eso y soltando una pequeña carcajada me miró-Jejeje... vamos, ¿quieres el suave o el rojo?.-Preguntó mostrándome los dos frascos que tenía en sus manos.

Sonriendo de lado contesté: -Venga, que no soy nena, tu ponle.-Le dije mientras ponía los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa que teníamos frente a nosotros.

-Como ordenes.-Mi maestro llevándose una mano a la frente como si de un soldado se tratase, contestó añadiendo un polvo rojo al guisado

Al ver tal expresión salida de él, no pude evitar reír levemente. Pero mis risas fueron interrumpidas por un...

-*gruuaaaaj*.-Resonó mi estómago en la cocina el cual clamaba comida.-Lo siento.-Contesté entre risas mientras me llevaba una mano a mi nuca.

Nakira, el cual se encontraba guardando los frascos que contenían picante dentro de la alacena sonrió ante eso.

-No te disculpes, el mío también clama por comida.-Dijo entrando a reír.

-Si, se nota.-Dije también riendo.

Luego de aquella risas, los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras solo el sonido de la olla hirviendo con fervor se dejaba oír en la cocina, el maestro del muchacho rompió el silencio.

-Ahhh...-Suspiró el anciano.-Sabes Lewis, aún sigo pensando en como te afectó la magia.-Me comentó mientras dejaba el cucharón de madera sobre la mesa.

Volteando un poco mi rostro observé a mi maestro.-No comprendo Nak.

-Mírate.-Dijo haciendo énfasis en mí con sus manos.-Eres muy alto, cara alargada, y tienes el cabello gris. Si una chica no se fija en ti, creo que estaría realmente ciega.-Me dijo entre risas.

Yo al escuchar su comentario, no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.-Gracias.-Contesté un poco nervioso.

Mi maestro sonrió ante eso.-¡Ay! Vamos, no te sonrojes, que se te nota mucho.

-¿Tan blanco soy?.-Respondí soltando una leve risa.

-Demasiado, al parecer el usar sombrero afectó al color de tu piel.

-Si, pero lastima que tengo ésta cícatriz.-Dije mientras tocaba mi mejilla, lugar por donde pasaba una cícatriz que tenía en mi rostro.

-*suspiro*.-Si, lo sé, todavía no me perdono por haberte hecho eso.-Dijo cabizbajo.

-No te lamentes por eso Nak.-Dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.-Estábamos entrenando, además, ¿para que está el sombrero?.-Dije entrando a reír.

-¡Pienso lo mismo!.-Exclamó entrando a reírse.

Después de esa pequeña charla, maestro y aprendiz se sentaron en la mesa a cenar, mientras las risas iban y venían, los brindis también, y uno que otro momento emotivo, al final terminaron de cenar, pero no todo terminó ahí.

En eso, mi maestro juntando sus manos y sin querer provocando un aplauso, se levantó de la mesa-Bien.-Dijo Nakira.-Como es un día especial. Hoy vamos a festejar.-Dijo sacando dos vasos y una botella completamente obscura de la alacena.

Yo tragué saliva, sabía muy bien que iba a suceder.-Más te vale beber poco viejo, no quiero volver a cargarte hasta tu habitación.-Advertí a mi maestro.

-No te preocupes, va a ser un solo vaso.-Contestó Nak...

* * *

 _Una hora y muchos vasos después..._

* * *

Una hora había pasado desde que empezamos a festejar, una hora había pasado desde que Nakira dijo -"Va a ser un solo vaso"-. ¡Una maldita hora había pasado desde que se bebió más de quince vasos de licor de cactús!

-Maestro, estese quieto por favor.-Decía mientras que con mis manos intentaba que mi maestro acerqué su rostro al mío para poder darme un beso.

Mientras intentaba apartar el rostro de mi maestro, él con sus labios estirados en dirección mía y con sus ojos cerrados, intentaba besarme.

-Vamos que.-*HIP*.-rida... dame un besito.-Decía el bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Consumido por la ira, me aparté del camino de mi maestro.-¡Ya me cansé!.-Exclamé y de un paso largo, pasando por detrás de mi maestro, le di un golpe con el dorso de mi mano a la nuca de mi maestro.-Listo, ahora a la cama.-Dije y viendo como él caía al suelo, con mi brazo lo tomé de las solapas y lo alcé y lo coloqué encima de mi espalda.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba que haría ahora en más, pensaba en mi deber como "Guardián de el Templo Arcano", pensaba que sería de mi, ya mi entrenamiento había acabado, ya había vencido a mi maestro y, ya controlaba todo lo que se podía hacer con ésta magia - o eso creía-, solo me quedaba esperar y ver que cosas que impondría el destino.

* * *

 _Tiempo más tarde._

* * *

Una vez dejé en su cama a mi maestro, a paso lento me fui a las afuera de el templo un momento, quería procesar todo.

Mientras miraba el horizonte del desierto, mientras sentía como la brisa del desierto hacía flamear mi túnica, me quité el sombrero, y una pequeña lagrima se escapó de mis ojos, seguido de un gran suspiro, un suspiro que sentía como toda la tristeza, el dolor y todas las cosas malas que ma habían sucedido durante más de cinco meses, se iban de mi ser.

-Hermoso ¿no crees?.-Dije estando de espaldas, había sentido el aura de mi maestro, el cual ahora se encontraba acercandose a mi lado.

-Si.-Contestó suspiran te.-Veo que dominas bien la lectura de aura.-Agregó contento mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Aprendí del mejor.-Dije apoyando mi brazo en su espalda cosa que el hizo lo mismo.

-Sabes Lewis, como quisiera que algún día tengas hijos, y que ellos hereden la magia arcana.-Me dijo dandome una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Dije ruborizado.-Nunca pensé en eso.-Dije entre risas.

-Tranquilo, eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante.-Me dijo.-Bueno, una gran y extensa vida por delante, recuerda que eres inmortal.-Me dijo.

-Si, bueno, semi-inmortal.-Dije entre risas.

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que vivirás mucho.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.-Bueno, me iré a dormir, buenas noches hijo.-Me dijo dandome una palmada en la espalda.

-Buenas noches... papá.-Le respondí sin dejar de contemplar el horizonte...

* * *

 _De ahora en más escribiré así las notas de autor y no en "negrita", ya que si lo hago, el texto parece más largo pero no lo es. ¡En fin! Hola lectores, ¿como han estado? Yo muy bien ya que solo fui a la escuela hasta el miércoles y pude aprovechar todo el día de ayer para pensar en los siguientes capítulos (y en éste) de el fic._

 _Bueno, aquí la actualización de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Antes de irme, q_ _uisiera hacerles una pregunta, ¿les gustan los mariscos o el pescado? Pregunto ésto así nos conocemos más entre lector/autor... que sé yo (dejen sus respuestas en las reviews o en un PM, como gusten, eso depende de ustedes). ¡Bye Lectores! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n/_


	14. Chapter 5 Part 1

**_Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (Ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo solo soy una persona la cual crea ésta historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores._**

 ** _Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores así como la de el protagonista de la historia, son invención mía y salidas de mi imaginación. En cualquier caso de que utilice nombres provenientes de otros fics y a usted señor autor/autora de fics ajenos a el mío, le moleste que use nombres provenientes de su fanfic, comuníqueme el problemas mediante un PM y tomaré cartas al asunto cuanto antes._**

 ** _Gracias por leer ésto, les dejo la historia debajo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Un nuevo amanecer - Parte 1: No me dejes.**

* * *

Después de ver aquél horizonte me fui a dormir pensando en qué por fin, después de mucho tiempo, sentí que le importaba a alguien... lastima que el destino de esa persona, llegó antes de lo esperado.

* * *

 _Al llegar el día..._

Mientras me levantaba de mi cama, una gran presión invadió mi pecho.-Agh.-Me quejé ante el dolor, pero no era un dolor por un problema o enfermedad, se sentía como dentro de mi, era más parecido a un sentimiento de perdida que a un dolor o malestar, además, era imposible que tenga eso, se suponía que era inmortal. - _O eso creía el joven._ -

Luego de que ese dolor haya pasado, me vestí como siempre. Primero mis pantalones, luego mis zapatos y posteriormente mi armadura de cuero, que consistía en un simple pechera de cuero con tachas metálicas que servía para no recibir tanto daño si me daban con alguna flecha. Por último, mis hombreras de acero las cuales, aunque eran un tanto delgadas en su espesor, eran sumamente pesadas. Según mi maestro, eso servía para que me vuelva ágil.

Luego de haberme terminado de vestir, procedí a salir de mi habitación con la excepción que estaba sin mi túnica y sin mi sombrero. Luego de mucho caminar, en dirección de la cocina, tomé una manzana y mientras la devoraba de a poco, iba rumbo las afueras de el templo.

-*suspiro*.-Ahh... "¿Que haré ahora que ya mi entrenamiento acabó?".-Pensaba para mi, pensamiento que se fue con aquella voz que me brindó calidez desde el primer momento que llegué a éste mundo.

-¿Pensativo mi querido Lewis?.-Habló Nakira el cual se acercaba a donde estaba yo. Estaba detrás de mí. El anciano me sonrió.

Luego de darme vuelta, contemplé un poco a mi maestro.-Algo.- Devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Ibas afuera?.-Preguntó el anciano arqueando una ceja.

-Si, ¿vienes?.-Hice una señal con mi mano seguido de una sonrisa.

-Claro.-Contestó emocionado mi maestro.

 _Mientras los dos, tanto aprendiz como maestro, se dirigían a las afueras de el subterráneo templo enterrado por las arenas de el desierto, el muchacho procedió a quitarse su pechera ya que ésta le causaba cierta incomodidad._

 _Una vez el chico se quitó la pechera, su maestro lo observó con asombro._

-...-Nakira no dijo nada, solo me observaba.

-¿Que sucede?.-Pregunté entre risas.

-Sigo pensando que si una chica no te quiere, entonces o está ciega o no sabe lo que es bueno.-Me dijo sin quitarme la mirada pero con la excepción que tenía pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?.-Dije entre risas.-No comprendo tu punto Nak.-Añadí.

-¿A que me refiero?, mírate Lewis.-Me dijo.

-¿Ah?.-Dije mirándome.

 _En eso, Lewis procedió a contemplar un poco su cuerpo, en si el chico aunque estaba algo trabajado debido a el duro entrenamiento de su maestro, él no le tomó gran importancia a eso. Es más, Lewis admitía que eso le resultaba irrelevante._

-Si, son abdominales, todo el mundo puede tenerlos.-Dije con simpleza y encogiendo mis hombros.

-Pero no todo el mundo puede tenerlos así de marcados.-Dijo entre risas.

-Eso te lo acepto.-Contesté señalando con mi dedo a mi maestro y entrándome a reír.-*suspiro*.- Ahh... oye Nak.-Llamé su atención.

Mi maestro, el cual se encontraba de espaldas debido a que estaba caminando delante mío, volteó a verme.-Dime hijo.-Contestó a mi llamado de atención.

Decidido y armado de valor, saqué a flote una conversación, con la simple excusa, de sacar la luz una idea que durante la noche no me dejó dormir.

-Ahora que sé manejar la magia arcana y todo eso, ¿ahora que?.-Voltee un poco mi cabeza.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.-Dijo mirando al horizonte poniendo sus manos detrás de él.

-*suspiro*.-Ahh... mmm... ¡Oye!.-Exclamé a propósito.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?.-Me preguntó Nakira algo asustado y preocupado.

-Que te parece la idea de... no lo sé...-Hice una breve pausa.-Nah, olvídalo.-Dije y con mi diestra hice un gesto algo afeminado.

-Si tú lo dices.-Respondió encogiendo sus hombros evitando reírse.

-¿Seguro?.-Contesté.

-Lewis, si vas a hablar, hazlo ahora o calla para siempre.-Contestó mi maestro.

-Es que... no sé si estarás de acuerdo.-Comenté, mi plan resultaba como lo había establecido.

-¡Desembucha!.-Contestó alterado. Supuse a que a mi maestro tampoco le gustan los rodeos como a mi.

Yo gracias a su insistencia me puse a el lado de mi maestro y apoyando mi brazo sobre él y usándolo como apoyo, lo miré.

-Que me dices Nak sobre, ¿devolverle la vida a el templo?.-Hablé finalmente.

-¿A que te refieres Lewis?.-Preguntó el anciano con algo de desconcierto y un poco de - aunque disimulada - emoción.

-Me refiero a quitarle la arena, volver a darle la vida que tenía antes de todo ésto. Me refiero a darle la vida a el templo antes de que los antiguos arcanos caigan en las manos de Skarner.-Le dije con los brazos abiertos contemplando el templo con orgullo.

-Me gusta tu idea... pero... ¿como lo haremos?.-Contestó con inseguridad Nakira.

Yo voltee a ver a mi maestro.-Nakira, somos magos arcanos, no hay nada que no podamos hacer.-Le dije con una sonrisa y apoyando mis manos sobre los hombros de mi maestro.

-¡Esa es la actitud!.-Me dijo con firmeza.-Bien, entonces, mañana empezamos con eso.

-Si.-Contesté con seguridad y con su misma firmeza.

Después de esa charla, yo me puse nuevamente mi armadura, y entré dentro del templo, fui a mi habitación, y me puse mi sombrero y mi túnica, después salí de nuevo afuera, y me dispuse a meditar, todo iba bien, hasta que la noche cayó.

* * *

 _Al caer la noche..._

Me encontraba meditando bajo el cielo nocturno, y bajo ese cielo, lo único que alumbraba esa noche era la luz de la luna la cual dejaba ver un hermoso azul -o eso creía yo que sería la única iluminación - De repente, mi maestro salió de el templo con una vestimenta similar a la mía, solo qué... ésta era más parecida a una armadura de batalla que a una simple túnica como la mía.

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo... cierto?.-Dijo mi maestro nervioso

Yo me levanté de donde estaba y me crucé de brazos viendo al horizonte nocturno. Sentí algo fuera de lo común, algo que nunca sentí...

.-Si, un gran poder, y un gran rencor en su corazón, ¿ya sentiste antes a un tipo de aura así?.-Pregunté girando mi cabeza viendo a mi maestro que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Nunca sentí algo igual, prepárate Lewis. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de ésto.-Contestó preocupado mi maestro, noté nervios y miedo en su voz.

Yo me acerqué a mi maestro y coloqué mi mano en su hombro.-No te preocupes Nak, los dos podremos con lo que sea. No saben a lo que se enfrentan.-Dije en el intento de darle ánimos a mi maestro.

Mi maestro tragó saliva y dijo.-Eso espero.-Dijo respirando agitado.

-Hey, tranquilo.-Dije con una leve risa.-Somos magos arcanos. Recuerda, somos la civilización más fuerte y más antigua que Runaterra ha visto.-Dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.-Vamos a darles batalla.-Dije volteando.

 _Aunque en la voz de el joven su determinación tanto como su seguridad estaban intactas, tanto él y su maestro tenían un muy mal presentimiento de lo que podría llegar a suceder. Ambos no sabían a que se enfrentaban..._

-Prepárate.-Dijo Nakira y abriendo sus manos vi como él cargó magia en sus manos ya que noté como un aura negra se cargó en su mano.

-Si.-Dije sacando una de mis espadas la cual blandí con el orgullo que mi maestro impuso en mi.

 _Mientras el maestro y el aprendiz esperaban aquellas auras, luces de lo que parecían ser antorchas se acercaban hacía ellos. Lewis con espada en mano y su maestro con sus manos preparadas y cargadas de magia, los dos preparados para lo que se venga._

 _De pronto, dos siluetas que el muchacho al parecer reconoció, delante de un contingente de más o menos cincuenta soldados muy bien armados, iban montados en caballo._

-"No puede ser".-Pensé mirando a aquellas personas que se encontraban montdas en caballos, tragué saliva, y después de mucho tiempo, tuve miedo.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con el ejercito._

 _Mientras aprendíz y maestro esperaban a lo peor, el dúo montado a caballo se quitó sus capuchas y se miraron mutuamente._

-¿Que hacemos señor?.-Preguntó una voz femenina.

-Ja, son solo dos...-Contestó de manera arrogante el sujeto de nombre Swain.-Espera.-Agregó algo nervioso.

-¿Si?.-Preguntó la mujer a su lado, una mujer con una piel más que pálida que en su mano llevaba un cetro. De él emanaba una niebla purpura, además de eso, llevaba una corona de tres puntas con lo que parecía ser un rubí en el centro además de una capa.

 _Algo inseguro de sus palabras, el anciano de ojos rojos y bastón, miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado._

-Soy yo, ¿o el viejo y el niño tienen más poder de lo que creo?.- _Preguntó algo inseguro de su comentario._

La mujer miró con intriga a su mano derecha.-Tch. No, es tu imaginación, como podrán contra nuestro ejercito.-Decía entre risas la mujer.

-Siempre tienes razón... LeBlanc.-Swain sonrió.

-Lo sé.-Contestó de manera arrogante la mano derecha de el noxiano.

-¡ATAQUEN!.-Gritó Swain a su ejercito.

 _Aquél ejercito, que cabe desatacar que era pequeño ya que era un ejercito de reconocimiento, avanzó a toda velocidad hacía el aprendiz y maestro._

-Yo me encargo de ellos.- _Dijo Lewis. El muchacho, poniéndose de cuclillas en el suelo, colocó sus manos sobre la arena y abriendo sus ojos los cuales brillaron con intensidad por unos escasos dos segundos, de la arena una especie de púas de grandes dimensiones hechas de magia, atravesaron a los soldados._

-¿Que caraj...?.-Dijo LeBlanc con sorpresa.

-Avancen.- _Ordenó el gobernante noxiano, Swain, interrumpiendo a LeBlanc. Con la ordeno, otra oleada avance hacía ellos._

 _Lewis con su espada avanzó rápidamente hacía el ejercito de noxianos y sacando su otra espada, a medida que el contigente se acercaba, el muchacho con su espada luchaba._

 _Primero, uno de los soldados en un intento por chocar acero contra el joven, de alguna manera, el muchacho se encontró detrás de el soldado y mientras sostenía su hombro, el soldado noxiano sintió el filo de la espada que lo atravesaba por detrás._

-Muy lento.- _Sonrió de lado Lewis y..._

-¡Aghhh!.- _Exclamó de dolor el soldado al sentir como el joven giró la espada la cual lo atravesaba por el abdomen._

 _El chico quitó la espada de detrás de el soldado y mirando a los lados, varios intentaron acercarse a él. El chico dando un salto terminó por encima de los soldados._

 _Gracias a la inercia provocada por el salto de el joven, la honda expansiva que dejó en el suelo una nube de arena, hizo que los soldados tengan que retroceder mientras que algunos fueron expulsados hacía atrás terminando chocando contra los demás._

 _Cuando el chico bajó, corriendo por encima de las cabezas de los soldados, los iba golpeando con cada paso._

 _Una vez terminó de hacer eso, sacando su espada de nuevo, corrió hacía un soldado y antes de que esté reaccione._

-Ngh.- _Un quejido sordo salió de los labios de un soldado noxiano al sentir como era atravesado por el estómago._

-Buenos reflejos.- _Dijo el chico el cual sostenía el hombro de el noxiano._

 _Una vez sacó su espada, limpiando la sangre sobre el cuerpo de aquél soldado que había matado, se acercó a dos soldados que temblaban de miedo._

-¡Idiotas! ¡Peleen!.-Ordenó Swain a lo cual sonreí, me resultaba divertido el combate, aunque no debía confiarme.

-Déjalos, son unos cobardes.-Agregó LeBlanc.

-¡Sucumbe!- _Exclamó el muchacho y agachándose y girando sobre si mismo, cortó las cabezas de los noxianos las cuales rodaron en el suelo._

-Segundo contingente, a él.- _Ordenó Swain a sus soldados los cuales corrieron a el joven gritando eufóricos por sangre._

 _Como cada noxiano se acercaba, iban cayendo, patadas, volteretas, patadas a las costillas y uno que otro corte hecho con su espada, eran más que suficientes para hacerlos caer._

 _Mientras que Lewis luchaba mano a mano contra ellos, su maestro lo apoyaba con rayos o impulsos arcanos._

-¡¿Como es posible que ese chico todavía no haya caído?!.-Decía ya alterado el gobernante noxiano.

-Tranquilo, ya caerá, por ahora concéntrate en el viejo.-Dijo la maquiavélica.

 _Mientras más tropas se acercaban a Lewis, un pequeño contingente trató de acercarse a Nakira, pero fue en vano, caían como moscas debido a que éstos no tenían resistencia mágica contra los impulsos hechos de magia provenientes de el anciano._

-¡Lewis, detrás de ti!.-Exclamó Nakira.

-¡¿EH?!.- _Dijo Lewis volteando a ver a un hombre de gran tamaño_.-Al fin diversión.- _Dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

 _Lewis, de un salto, llegó a la cabeza aquél hombre, y de una patada lo noqueó, pero antes de que caiga, lo degolló._

-Dulces sueños princesa.- _Dijo Lewis al ver como había caído tan rápido aquél noxiano.-_ ¿Que más tienes Swain?.- _Dijo mirando directamente al gobernante noxiano._

-¡Maldito!.-Dijo Swain haciendo que sin querer, su caballo relinche y se pare en dos pies.

-Déjalo. Manda al resto.- _Dijo LeBlanc tomando el brazo de Swain._

-Como quieras.- _Contestó Swain a su mano derecha._

-Oww... pensé que tu vendrías por mi, preciosa.- _Dijo Lewis guiñándole un ojo a LeBlanc haciendo que ésta se sonrojara_.-¿Que pasa, acaso tu noviecto no te consciente?.- _Dijo tirando un beso y volteando a seguir luchando._

-Maldito.- _Dijo LeBlanc ardiendo de ira_.-¡Ataquen!.- _Mandó a el_ _último contingente._

 _Y como por arte de magia, éste último contingente eran pocos, pero muy bien armados._

-Por fin algo de diversión.- _Dijo arrogante Lewis quitando su espada del pecho de un soldado._

 _Corriendo hacía ellos, saltó y de una voltereta con sus dos espadas, empezó a girar como si de Garen se tratase, y asesinando a todos lo que se metieran en su camino, al terminar de girar, de una pisada que estremeció la arena, hizo saltar al ejercito del suelo invocando espinas de magia arcana._

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces resultaron ser ustedes.- _Dijo Lewis quitando la sangre de sus espadas para posteriormente enfundar una de ellas._ -¿Eso es todo?.-Dijo _mirando a Swain._

-Decrepitar.-Dijo Swain mirando a Nakira.

-"No me jodas".- _Pensó el chico observando a el noxiano_.

 _De la nada, un gran cuervo voló a gran velocidad hacía Nakira, el cual estaba des concentrado. El cuervo con fiereza, empezó a dañar a Nakira por todas partes con sus garras y pico. Una vez Nakira se encontró tirado en el suelo, el cuervo salió volando hacía el cielo el cuál desapareció._

-¡NAKIRA!.- _Exclamó el joven corriendo hacía su maestro tirando sus espadas al suelo._

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo.- _Dijo Swain retirándose encima de su caballo. Mientras que LeBlanc se quedó a mirar que pasaba._

-Maestro, por favor... quédese conmigo.- _Dijo Lewis invocando un sello de sangre arcano con el intento de contener las heridas de su maestro. Éstas eran tan graves que lograron teñir la arena de rojo._

-"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?".- _Pensó la noxiana abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver aquél conjuro que el ensombrerado invocó._

-*llanto*.-Maestro...- _Dijo Lewis tratando de mantener con vida a Nakira._

-No llores hijo.-Contestó Nakira luego de dar un gran jadeo.-, mi momento ha llegado.-*jadeo*.-prométeme... prométeme... que lucharás por el necesitado...-*jadeo*.-prométeme... que no guardarás rencor en tu joven corazón.-*jadeo*.-prométeme...-Nakira tomó mi mano.-... has eso por mi, hjo...

 _Lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de el joven, la vida de su maestro, se iba de sus manos de a poco._

-*llanto*.-No, no, usted estará bien.-*llanto*.-usted vivirá.-*llanto*.-no me dejes Nakira.-*llanto*.-no me dejes.-*llanto*.-...papá.- _Dijo el chico deshaciendo el sello._

 _Mientras que Lewis solo veía como su maestro se desvanecía, LeBlanc no pudo evitar ponerse mal por el momento._

-*llanto*.-Lo siento _._ - _Dijo ella retirándose encima de su caballo secándose lágrimas que nunca salieron_ _._

 _Mientras tanto con el protagonista..._

-Te.-*llanto*.- te prometo q.-*llanto*.-que haré tu sueño realidad... te lo prometo... ngh... ngh... lo hare.-Dijo el joven.-*snif*.-AHHHHH.- _Gritó dando un alarido al cielo nocturno que estuvo de testigo en ese momento._

 _En ese momento, al momento el aura mágica de el maestro de Lewis se desvaneció, y casi al instante, una estrella muy brillante apareció en el cielo la cual al notar llantos, ésta se apagó._

 _Un momento de tristeza llenó el desierto de Shurima. En ese momento, aquél joven que vino a Valoran murió. Ahora mismo una persona diferente nació, Lewis ya no existía, ahora solo se encontraba el corazón de piedra de un joven, que de ahora en más, lucharía en nombre de los demás... alguien nuevo nació... Nakt, el vagabundo de Shurima._

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_** _Bueno... ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin publiqué la actualización! He de decir que ésta actualización me costó un buen tiempo debido a que no sabía muy bien como terminarla y como empezarla. Pero después de mucho pensar, logré volcar todas las ideas en un texto y e aquí, el final de Nakira y la muerte de Lewis. Con ustedes Lectores, Nakt, El Vagabundo de Shurima. *el público aplaude de pie y luego todos lloramos, fue algo hermoso*_

 _Okno. :v_

 _Mejor paro de decir tonterías y me retiro. No sin antes decirles que, gracias a los que leen el fic. Sé que muchos no comentan ya que esperan a algún momento indicado para hacerlo, pero bueno. De igual manera gracias por leer el fic. Si es que estás leyendo ésto. Nada más. ¡se despide Exe! n.n/_


	15. Un breve aviso

**Aviso Importante.**

* * *

 _Hola lectores, bueno, voy a intentar hacer ésto no muy largo. Primero por que ahora mismo no dispongo de mucho tiempo y segundo no me gustan los rodeos._

 _En fin, quiero decirles que de ahora en más, cada vez que haya algún problema con respecto a el fic o con respecto a mi condición/problemas de salud/personales/estudios, publicaré algo así. Espero estén de acuerdo._

 _Bueno... a lo que venía, el fanfic "supuesta mente" debía publicarse hoy, pero no, no lo publicaré. ¿Por que? Pues muy sencillo, tengo uno que otro problemilla con el tema de la escuela y por lo tanto, como no quiero quedarme atrás con debo esforzarme mucho._

 _Con "no querer quedarme atrás", es un término en el cual me refiero a que, al estar en quinto año (5to año), debo esforzarme más de la cuenta ya qué: primero por que 5to año es un filtro, ¿a que me refiero con filtro? Básicamente que todo lo que vea éste año, es una base para lo más fuerte que me tocará vivir cuando curse a el 6to año (sexto año). Y segundo, por qué si me esfuerzo mucho durante ésta última etapa del secundario, cabe la posibilidad de que me bequen._

 _No me gusta para nada la idea de no publicar el fic cada cuatro o tres días, ya que en mi mente establecí que ese tiempo era más que suficiente para darle el suspenso y el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes puedan leerlo y procesar todo tranquilamente. En serio, lo siento, pero debo poner mucho de mi. La semana pasada me fue un completo infierno, lleno de exámenes y trabajos prácticos (aquí en Arg. Le decimos así, supongo que en otros países le dirán informes o algo así. Dejarme en las reviews como le dicen en su país a los trabajos que le dan para la casa xP)._

 _Espero que comprendan mis queridos lectores. Pero no se preocupen, el martes o el miércoles más tardar subiré la continuación de el fic. Y para darle aún más suspenso, le dejo un fragmento de lo que será la continuación, jejeje..._

* * *

Mientras un chico caminaba por las calientes arenas del desierto saboreando una manzana que sacó de su mochila. Pero algo hizo que el corazón del joven palpitara a mil por hora.

-¡AUXILIO!.-Una chica gritó a la lejanía.

Aquella manzana que el se encontraba comiendo cayó al suelo, con espadas en manos corrió en dirección del pedido de ayuda, y...

-¡Auxilio!.-Decía de nuevo, aquella voz casi rompiendo el llanto.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!.-Exclamó el chico consumido por la ira.

Al llegar, su corazón se detuvo, tres, tres malditos manoseando a una mujer. Frunciendo el ceño.-¡Oigan!.-Dijo llamando la atención.

-¿Eh?.-Dijeron los bandidos.

-AGH.-Se quejó uno de ellos.

* * *

 _Bien, espero que el hype se haya apoderado de sus bodys. (El fragmento está alterado, para darle suspenso a el momento.) :v_

 _Nada más, me retiro lectores... al final hice ésto más largo de lo que quería, pero me da igual, vale la pena. Bye bye lectores, nos leemos el martes... (o el miércoles :v)_


	16. Chapter 5 Part 2

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_ _ **(Seh, actualicé el disclaimer :v)**_

 _ **Bien, ahora el fic...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Un nuevo amanecer. - Parte 2: Un salvador ensombrerado, una pervertida invocadora y un nuevo objetivo.**

* * *

 _Un año había pasado desde la muerte de Nakira por manos de el ejercito comandado por el gobernante noxiano y su mano derecha y aliada LeBlanc, La Maquiavelica. Un año había pasado desde que aquél entonces, un simple adolescente de 16 años piso las arenas del mismísimo desierto de Shurima. Un año había pasado desde que Lewis, ese chico que al pedir un deseo a una estrella vino a Runaterra, y como lo había dicho antes, un año había pasado desde que ese chico murió, y alguien nuevo nació, ese alguien era Nakt soberano de la magia arcana. O más conocido por muchos bandidos o cazas recompensas por el nombre de: El Vagabundo de Shurima._

* * *

Mientras un ensombrerado se encontraba en las calientes arenas del desierto saboreando una manzana la cuál había sacado de una mochila de cuero que se encontraba colgada de su hombro, caminaba por aquellas arenas que vieron nacer la magia en él.

Mientras braseaba con manzana en mano, comenzó a silbar pero con algo de dificultad ya que dentro de su boca llevaba la manzana, hecho que le provocó que una muy leve risa se escape de sus labios, risas que se transformaron en un palpitar tan grande que parecía que a el ensombrerado el corazón se le iría a salir por el pecho.

-¡AUXILIO!.-Una voz femenina dijo a las lejanías de el joven. "Auxilio", esa simple palabra resonaba en la cabeza de el tipo como un tambor de orquesta

Lentamente sus dedos flaquearon provocando que aquella mazana sufra los efectos de la gravedad. Des enfundando ambas espadas, comenzó a correr en dirección de el pedido de auxilio dejando tirada en la arena aquella manzana que estaba comiendo.

Con ambas espadas en mano, corría a la mayor velocidad que podía ya que sus prendas el dificultaban algo su paso.-¡Auxilio!.-Pidió ayuda nuevamente aquella voz femenina casi rompiendo el llanto.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!.-Exclamó el ensombrerado consumido por la ira la cual siempre intentaba reprimir o al menos no demostrar.

Apenas unos muy escasos segundos fueron suficientes para qué, el ensombrerado al llegar a el lugar de el pedido de auxilio de aquella señorita, su corazón se detuvo. Hay cosas aberrantes, asquerosas pero nada se puede comparar a lo que el joven estaba a punto de presenciar.

Vio a lo lejos, como dos de tres bandidos comenzaron a manosear a una chica mientras que uno de ellos el cual era el tercero, procedió a abrir las piernas de aquella chica con una de sus manos y con aquella mano in ocupada procedió a bajar la bragueta de su pantalón.

Con el ceño fruncido y apretando con fuerza sus espadas, sus dientes roían de la fuerza que imponía en ellos.-¡Oigan!.-Alzó la voz en el intento de llamar la atención de los tan entretenidos desgraciados.

-¿Eh?.-Dijeron apenas los tres girando sus cabezas en dirección de el ensombrerado.

En ese momento el joven corrió a máxima velocidad a uno de ellos y de una voltereta en el aire haciendo que su túnica hondee con el viento, lanzó una kunai que impactó directo en la yugular de uno de ellos, fue tanta la velocidad de tal kunai, que al recibirla, terminó siendo arrastrado muchos metros atrás. Al caer, cayó de cuclillas a el suelo y lanzando otra kunai, ésta impactó directo en la pierna derecha de uno de ellos.

-AGH.-Se quejaba aquél que recibió la kunai.

Una sonrisa de lado se mostró en el rostro del ensombrerado joven. Luego de haberla borrado por completo de su semblante, el ensombrerado estirando su mano nuevamente lanzó dos kunais, una de éstas impactó directo en la yugular de el bandido que se encontraba con una de ellas incrustada en su pierna, y la otra terminó enterrada en la capa de el último y tercer bandido, evitando así su presunto escape.

-Acaso nunca te dijeron que cuando una señorita dice "no", es ¡No!.-Exclamó y corrió hacía el.

A medida de que el ensombrerado corría en dirección de aquél último bandido, un aura amarilla emanó de su puño y recorrió todo el brazo del ensombrerado.

-Adiós.-Dijo y antes de que el tercer bandido pueda hacer algo, el ensombrerado, como si de un lanzador de béisbol se tratase lanzó una esfera de color amarillo la cuál terminó impactando en el pecho de el último bandido, el cual, salió disparado hacía atrás para luego dejar solo sus prendas y algunas cenizas producto de el daño mágico que recibió de el ensombrerado.

Un suspiro y un vapor frío salieron de los labios del joven y, comenzando a caminar enfundó ambas espadas y se acercó a la joven la cual temblaba por haber presenciado tal matanza. Una vez él la tuvo frente a frente, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella para posteriormente posar ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica con túnica morada, le dijo:

-Ahora, todo estará bien.-Dijo y formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, le prometió su bienestar de ahora en más a la chica.

La chica al ver aquella sonrisa, se aferró al joven y apretándolo con fuerza mientras sollozaba decía: -¡Tenía mucho miedo!

-Shh... tranquila, estarás a salvo.-Respondió el ensombrerado comenzando a acariciar con la mayor suavidad posible el castaño cabello de esa chica.

* * *

 _Al caer la noche..._

La noche llegó al desierto de Shurima y en toda la oscuridad, una pequeña fogata lograba calentar e iluminar a la castaña.

-Auch.-Se quejó la castaña con una tan particular túnica morada.-Duele.-Agregó sonriendo débilmente.

-Discúlpeme, debo hacerlo para que no se infecte.-Contestó el ensombrerado que mientras curaba una herida que la chica tenía en su rostro con un pequeño trozo de algodón humedecido en alcohol tarareaba una melodía suave.

Luego de haberla terminado de limpiar con el algodón, el ensombrerado tomó de una mochila que estaba a su lado una venda y comenzó a vendar el brazo de la chica.

-Y dígame señorita, ¿que hace una joven como usted en un lugar como éste?.-Preguntó con cierto tono galante el ensombrerado.

La chica al escuchar el tono de voz se ruborizó un poco, pero dejando de lado ese rubor respondió a la pregunta.

-Discúlpeme señor. No me presenté antes, me llamo Marie, soy una recién graduada invocadora de la academia de guerra.-Respondió orgullosa la joven por tener ese título y estirando la mano sonrió.

El chico dejando de lado la venda la cual colocó sobre la arena, estiró su mano y ambos luego de haber estrechado sus manos, se acomodó su sombrero.

-Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es...- El chico hizo una breve pausa.-Nakt, un gusto.-Dijo y tomó de nuevo la venda.-*suspiro*.-Ayy... Interesante.-Dijo el joven y comenzó a vendar el brazo de la chica nuevamente.-Y dígame, ¿a que se debe que usted ronde por éstos lares?.-Dijo alzando la vista, dejando ver dos puntos de color qué, aparte de ser penetrante, de ellos emanaba un leve brillo color ámbar.

Ella se intimidó un poco ante tales fuentes de luz que parecían ser los ojos de el ensombrerado de nombre Nakt, pero retomando algo de su compostura, pasó a explicar la razón de su presencia en Shurima.

-Verás Nakt, como soy una invocadora con conocimientos en la geografía del desierto de Shurima, los máximos invocadores me encomendaron una misión. Es por eso que estoy aquí y me viste en tal... situación.-Contestó la invocadora con cierto tono de melancolía al final.

Una mueca de disgusto se dejó demarcar en los labios de Nakt.

-Le prometo que mientras usted esté a mi lado, nada malo le sucederá, lo prometo.-Contestó el joven en el intento de aliviar la preocupación y tristezas de la invocadora.

Alzando su vista, Marie sonrió.-Gracias.-Respondió en un leve suspiro.

Luego de ese momento, un silencio invadió el ambiente y mientras solo la respiración de el ensombrerado se dejaba oír, un suspiró de alivio provino de él ya que su tarea de vendar había concluido.

-Listo, como nuevo.-Sonrió el ensombrerado a la joven.

-Muchas gracias.

-Oh, no por favor.-Alzó ambas manos Nakt.-No me agradezcas, usted necesitó ayuda y yo estoy para ello. En serio, no me dé las gracias.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Marie soltando un muy leve risa al final.

-En fin... así qué... ¿una misión?.-Arqueó una ceja el hombre de la túnica.

-...-Marie sólo asintió.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces... ¿podría saber de que misión se trata?.-Preguntó el chico volteando un poco su rostro.-, si no es mucha molestia claro está.-Le sonrió.

Encogiendo levemente sus hombros, Marie sonrió un poco.-Pues, me dijeron que tenía que darle energía a un tele portador con ésto.-Dijo ella sacando una esfera de cristal de color amarillo, el joven la analizó un rato.

-Por lo que veo, eso tiene suficiente poder como para poder darle energía a un pueblo durante décadas.-Comentó el joven señalando con su dedo índice la esfera de energía mágica.

-¿Como lo sabe?.-Preguntó Marie sorprendida.

-Oh... disculpe. Exceptuando el uso de mis espadas, también soy mago.-Dijo chasqueando sus dedos formando un hilo color amarillo con el que empezó a jugar haciendo formas.-Y gracias a eso.-Dijo el ensombrerado y aquél hilo de magia desapareció al instante.-, puedo saber que eso.-Señaló la esfera.-... tiene mucho poder.

Ella se rió un poco.-Ya veo. En fin Nakt, esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

-Bueno Marie.-Dijo tuteando un poco.-Supongo que como usted conoce Shurima, sabrá que aquí, el lugar en donde estamos ahora, no hay ninguna estructura a más o menos unos 30 kilómetros a la redonda.-Con ese comentario la chica agachó su cabeza.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dice?.-Dijo con aires de tristeza.

-Lamento decirle que si.-Dijo el joven.-Pero, puedo hacer algo por usted.

-¿Que cosa?.-Alzó la vista rápidamente al escuchar eso.

-Que le parece si, ¿la acompaño en su misión? Tendría seguridad y algo de compañía.-Dijo el joven.

-¿En serio haría eso por mi?.-Comentó ella con ilusión en sus ojos y tenue brillo en ellos.

-Lo juro por mi magia.-Agregó el joven a lo que ella rió.

-Muchas gracias señor Nakt.-Tomó las manos del joven sin querer.-Lo siento.-Las soltó.

-No se disculpe, está bien dejarse llevar de vez en cuando,-El ensombrerado se levantó de donde estaba.-... bien, partiremos apenas el sol despunte.-Dijo el joven mirando al horizonte.

-Disculpe... Nakt.-Llamó su atención con timidez.

-Soy todo oídos.-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Podría ver yo la cara de mi salvador?.-Dijo ella mientras se sobaba el codo de la timidez.

Una sonrisa de ternura vino por parte del joven.-Si usted lo desea, así será.-Dijo el y se quitó el sombrero, dejando ver unos ojos color miel brillantes, una piel blanca y tersa, pelo como la misma ceniza y un rostro alargado y una boca mediana, todo eso acompañado de un muy tenue brillo que emanaba de los ojos de el chico, pero con la dificultad de tener una cicatriz en su rostro.

Ella al verlo se sonrojó y mirando a otro lado comenzó a imaginarse cosas entre ella y su salvador, pero luego de haber ladeado su cabeza, volvió a mirar a el joven.-Wow... pues.-Se acercó de forma brusca a él.-Que guapo resultó ser mi salvador.-Soltó una leve risilla.

-Gracias.-Respondió Nakt algo avergonzado y mirando a otro lado para no mostrar un leve rosado en sus blancas mejillas fingió tocer.- Ejem...

-¿Nakt?.-Volvió a llamar su atención la invocadora.

El chico volvió a girar su cabeza pero cabizbajo.-Dígame.-Respondió con la vista baja.

-Por haberme salvado, supongo que debería pagarte con algo.-Dijo ella.

El chico alzando la vista rápidamente la miró y alzando sus manos en señal de defensa, las agitaba mientras decía: -No es necesar... mgf... ngh... ghff...

El chico no pudo terminar de decir su comentario ya qué, la invocadora uniendo sus labios contra los de él, lo besaba mientras enredaba sus dedos detrás de la nuca de Nakt.

Ella dejándola el control a el joven y sin protesta alguna, abrió un poco más su boca dándole luz verde a el joven para que él introduzca su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Tiempo después, aquél beso fue cortado por Marie la cual carecía de oxígeno.

-*jadeo*.-¿Te gustó?.-Preguntó seductora mente Marie con una sonrisa más que pícara y alejándose un poco de él pero sin cortar el "abrazo".

-No era necesario, pero si, me gustó.-Contestó el joven soltándose de el agarre de la invocadora.-... bien, partiremos mañana.-Añadió para luego proceder a darle espalda pero con su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Entonces no te quieres divertir?.-Dijo ella quitándose la túnica y haciendo un puchero pero de forma picara.

-¿Eh?.-Dijo Nakt extrañado, pero sonrió al voltear y ver como ella procedió a quitarse su camiseta. Sonriendo de lado con algo de picares, se acercó lentamente a ella.-Nunca dije nada con respecto a eso... Marie.-Le guiñó y se acercó de forma brusca a ella mientras se quitaba su túnica.

* * *

 _Al llegar el día..._

El sol calentaba la arena cada vez más a cada paso que los dos daban, mientras que ella caminaba saboreando una manzana, el joven a su lado caminaba con espada en mano, y a la lejanía, una estructura se veía haciendo que una sonrisa se demarque en el rostro de los dos.

-Por fin.-Dijo ella suspiran te y aliviada, comenzó a correr hacía aquella estructura.

Una vez llegaron, la invocadora sacó de su mochila aquella esfera y luego de haberla colocado sobre una cavidad con una forma similar a aquella esfera de energía mágica, una luz rodeó la estructura y a unos escasos segundos de haber aparecido, ésta se apagó. Un suspiro se escapó de ella.-Ahh... ya está.-Formó una sonrisa.

-Pues, creo que ésto es una despedida.-Comentó el ensombrerado.

-Así es.-Respondió Marie.- pero...-Tomó el cuello del joven y le dio un beso de nuevo.-Gracias por todo, me divertí anoche.

-Digo lo mismo.-Soltó una risa.

Después de eso, ella se subió encima de la estructura.-Bien Nakt, un placer haberte conocido. Y otra cosa: Si algún día piensas convertirte en una campeón, no dudes en ir a la liga, y de paso, nos podríamos conocer más.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo pensaré.-Contestó con naturalidad.-Un placer haberla conocido señorita.

-El placer es mío, hasta luego, Nakt.-Dijo ella para luego recitar unas palabras y una luz azul emanó arriba de ella, y a unos muy escasos segundos, la invocadora se desvaneció no sin antes agitar muy alegremente su mano acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en señal de despedida.

Luego de haber dejado nuevamente solo a Nakt, el chico procedió a quitarse su sombrero y agitando su cabeza revolvió su cabello.

-¿Convertirme en campeón de la liga?.-Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y volviendo a ponerse su sombrero, se colocó su mochila dejando que ésta cuelgue de su hombro derecho y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: Uff... por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, aquí, y ahora ¡Comienza lo bueno! :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado la actualización tanto como a mi escribirla. Siendo sincero, me costó mucho hacer la escena de la pelea entre los bandidos y el prota. Pero espero que se haya podido entender y al menos lo hayan podido imaginar._

 _Agradecimientos:_ _ **Pirata** y **Ouroborus Dracoi.** Gracias por sus mensajes lectores, y también a **todos** los que día a día entran dentro de la historia y deciden darle "fav" o "follow", gracias por estar ahí atentos a mis próximas actualizaciones. Me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima lectores. Se despide cordialmente, Exe. n.n/_

* * *

 ** _Pd: Si alguien sabe algo sobre el lof, que me envíe un "PM" o deje algo en la review pls!... creo que mi corazón siente cosas hacía mi género opuesto y tengo miedo de... voy a dejarlo en miedo a "estropearlo todo". (aunque ese término no es el que me hubiera gustado escribir, sé que se entendió...) :v_**

 ** _Pd. 2: Seh... si autor se está enamorando... y tengo de miedo de echarlo todo a perder, además de eso, está lloviendo a cantaros fuera de mi casa. Me gusta ver como las gotas de la lluvia chocan contra la ventana y corren por ella... juro que no consumo ningún estupefaciente. :v_**


	17. Chapter 5 Part 3

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_ _ **(Seh, actualicé el disclaimer :v)**_

 _ **Bien, ahora el fic...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Un nuevo amanecer. - Parte 3: Un ensombrerado pisa el instituto.**

* * *

 _Un año más había pasado desde que Nakt, aquél joven había salvado a Marie dejó Shurima y un año había pasado desde que el joven entrenó sin descanso para perfeccionar sus habilidades._

* * *

El joven, que ahora se encontraba en el descanso que daba a los escalones de el instituto de guerra, se encontraba hablando con la mismísima Vessaria Kolminye.

Ella era la segunda invocadora más poderosa de la academia de guerra y segunda al mando de el instituto después de el máximo invocador Relivash. También conocida por ser una fundadoras de ésta, ella junto a Nakt se encontraban charlando.

Luego de mucha charla y una que otra anécdota por parte de ambos, Vessaria, la cual miraba con atención a el joven, lo interrumpió.

-Bien, no me diga más Nakt.- Dijo ella interponiendo su diestra frente a el joven.-Vayamos a la oficina del máximo invocador a hacer el papeleo.- Añadió Vessaria para posteriormente brindarle una leve sonrisa a el joven.

-Será un placer.-Contestó el joven contento.

Luego de eso, los dos comenzaron a subir aquellos escalones hasta la entrada. Mientras un silencio los invadía, el chico comenzó a contemplar un poco de el lugar, pero el silencio fue roto por la segunda al mando.

-Y dime Nakt, ¿que edad tienes? ¿20, 30 años?

-Pues, tengo 18 años.-Contestó para luego dejar soltar una leve carcajada seguida de una sonrisa.

-¿!Eh¡? ¿18 años?.-Preguntó impresionada Vessaria a el joven deteniendo su paso en medio de las escaleras.

-Sip- Contestó él.- Debe ser algo loco pensar que alguien con tal forma de tratar a las personas tenga 18 años, pero es así.-Agregó el joven.

-Pues, bienvenido.- Respondió la segunda al mando.- Espero que te lleves bien con todos.-Le sonrió y él devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de eso, ambos continuaron con su paso por aquellas escaleras.

* * *

Después, al llegar a la entrada, unos invocadores que hacían el papel de guardias ya que éstos se encontraban armados, tomando los enormes pomos de la gran puerta, procedieron a abrirla. El sonido de aquellas puertas resonó en un pabellón gigantesco y una gran brisa alertó a todos.

El chico apenas poner un pie sobre el lugar, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro comenzó a contemplar el lugar mientras dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios.

-"Por fin... tanto recorrido valió la pena".- Pensó Nakt mientras cerraba sus ojos los cuales le pesaban.

-Veo que te gusta el lugar, ¿cierto?.-Preguntó sonriente Vessaria.

-...- Él la miró y asintió, después bajó la vista y contempló a uno que otro campeón, y una sonrisa se formó en él.- "Que recuerdos, son iguales al juego".- Pensaba.

Después de eso, los dos caminaron, el ruido de sus zapatos resonaban en ese lugar, así como el ruido de sus armas que chocaban entre si, y mientras caminaban uno que otro campeón lo observaba a el ensombrerado para arriba. Vessaria volvió a hablar.

-Dime Nakt, ¿cuanto mides?.-Lo dijo con doble sentido ya que sonrió picara.

Él se rió por el tono de voz de ella.- Pues, creo que mido casi dos metros, no lo sé.- Respondió el joven.- ¿Se refiere a mi altura no?.-Le dijo con cierto tono seductor y ella se sonrojó.

Ella, olvidando aquél tan notorio sonrojo rió levemente.-Si, me refería a tu altura.

-Menos mal.-Guiñó un ojo haciendo que se sonroje aún más, acto seguido, el chico soltó una carcajada la cual resonó en aquél pabellón el cual solo había silencio.

Después de mucho caminar, ambos tanto invocador como ensombrerado subieron por unas escaleras y llegaron a una enorme oficina, donde la cual esta tenía una ventana con vista a el jardín de la academia.

-Heyward.- Llamó la atención Vessaria a lo que parecía ser la nada, ya qué solo se podía apreciar un escritorio de enormes dimensiones y un sillón de estilo ejecutivo.

En eso, aquella silla volteó y se dejó ver a un hombre, tenía un aspecto de alguien de más o menos unos cincuenta años pero los aparentaba bastante bien. Aquél hombre se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a el chico.

Una vez los dos estuvieron frente a frente, procedieron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos y mientras el ambiente de tensión aumentaba más y más a cada segundo...

-Heyward, Heyward Relivash.- Dijo el máximo invocador de la academia de guerra para posteriormente estirar su mano a el joven.

-Nakt.- Dijo el chico con simpleza y estirando su mano, ambos las estrecharon.

-Un gusto hijo.- Contestó el invocador mientras se alejaba un poco y se daba un leve masaje en su mano.- Tienes fuerza, me agradas.- Le sonrió.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- Dijo el joven que también se sobó la mano provocando que ambos rían.

-En fin... dime hijo, ¿que te trae por aquí?.- Preguntó Relivash volviendo a sentarse en su enorme sillón.

En ese momento Vessaria explicó toda la situación y la razón por la cual el joven quería unirse a la liga. Momentos después el máximo invocador lo miró de arriba a abajo al joven como antes.

-Será un gusto tenerte en la liga muchacho.- Dijo animado el invocador con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor. Le prometo dar lo mejor de mí- Contestó amable el joven.

-Por favor, deja las formalidades de lado, solo dime Heyward.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado desafiante.

-Como quieras.-Contestó Nakt tuteando haciendo que el invocador ría.

-Me agradas, pero antes, necesito saber algo.

-¿Que cosa?.- Volteó Nakt su cara.

-Si, ¿que cosa?.- Añadió Vessaria metiéndose dentro de la conversación.

Luego de suspirar pesadamente, Relivash apretó su mano preocupando el ambiente.- Algo que me carcome la mente, y es de suma importancia.- Dijo serio.

-Soy todo oídos señor Relivash.-Dijo el chico aumentando su atención en el invocador.

El máximo invocador alzó su dedo índice pero lo volvió a bajar.-Nah, olvídalo... no importa.- Contestó luego de hacer con su mano un gesto de desinterés.

-Desembucha hombre.- Dijo ya alterada la segunda al mando de los rodeos de su compañero.

Un muy pesado suspiro provino de el máximo invocador.- Uff... bien, aquí va... ¿a que viene el sombrero?.- Preguntó el máximo invocador luego de sonreír bobamente, apretó sus labios en el intento de contener las risas.

Aquella pregunta que había hecho el máximo invocador fue tan ridícula que Vessaria y Nakt flaquearon sus brazos, y por culpa de la inercia provocada cayeron al suelo, acto seguido el invocado rió desde su silla.

Después de unos segundos los dos se levantaron del suelo y un suspiro se escapó del joven.

-La razón por la cual uso sombrero es...- Hizo una pausa dramática.-Ésto.- Se quitó el sombrero dejando ver una cicatriz que pasaba en dirección diagonal por su rostro, aunque eso no era impedimento para el atractivo de el joven.

-Wow...- Solo pudo articular tal expresión la segunda al mando.

-Sabes algo.- Dijo el invocador pero el chico se quedó callado, indicio obvio para que el siga hablando.-Creo que deberías quitarte el sombrero más seguido.- Dijo entre risas el invocador.

-Lo pensaré.- Contestó entre risas el joven.

-Bien, por ahora, déjanos todo a nosotros, tu ve a descansar, que de seguro el viaje para ti fue agotador y lleno de peligros.- Dijo Heyward.

-Pues, tiene razón señor Relivash.- Contestó el joven a el máximo invocador.

-Dinos, ¿de donde vienes chico?.

-Pues, provengo de la ti... digo... de Shurima.- Respondió con rapidez el joven.-"Uff... casi la cago".- Pensó el joven para luego reír dentro de sí.

Ambos invocadores se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

Relivash, llevándose una mano a su barbilla daba giros de ciento ochenta grados en su silla.-Mmm... interesante. Nunca visité Shurima, pero dicen que es peligroso, ¿cierto?

-Pues, está en lo correcto Heyward. Pero descartando las bestias que rondas por aquellos lares, los bandidos y los cazas recompensas no son mucho problema... bueno, para mi no lo son.- Añadió el joven riendo a lo último.

Luego de un par de charlas más, ambos invocadores viendo a las vistas de la academia contemplaron el jardín de ésta y se miraron mutuamente.

-Bien, déjanos todo a nosotros Nakt. Tú ve a descansar chico, que mañana te espera una día algo agotador por la mañana.- Comentó el máximo invocador.

-De acuerdo... nos vemos.- Contestó el joven viendo como Relivash procedió a darle una leve reverencia con su cabeza en señal de despedida, señal que se le fue devuelta.

-Bien, sígueme Nakt.-Dijo la segunda al mano adelantándose a el joven.

* * *

Una vez salieron de la oficina del máximo invocador, fueron directo a ese pabellón en el cual, Vessaria, parando en seco su caminar algo rápido hizo una señal con su diestra a el joven para que pare de caminar.

-*Ejem*.- Aclaró su garganta la segunda al mando provocando que los presentes presten atención.-¡LeBlanc! ¡Ven aquí por favor!.- Alzó la voz Vessaria en medio de el pabellón.

Al instante, aquella campeona que no se podía ver en ningún lado, y de la mismísima nada, la noxiana se acercó a Vessaria.-Dime Vessaria.- Dijo con una sonrisa LeBlanc.

-Necesito que acompañes a éste caballero.- Respondió Vessaria y con su mano señaló a el joven que se encontraba a el lado de la segunda a el mando.-A la habitación de huéspedes, ya sabes cual es.

La maquiavelica al voltear a ver al joven, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Acto seguido, las piernas de la noxiana flaquearon y entre cerrando sus ojos comenzó a caer de espaldas a el suelo.

-¡Señorita!.- Exclamó el joven sosteniendo a la noxiana de la cintura.-¿Está bien?.- Dijo preocupado.

-...-Ella no decía nada y con su mirada completamente vacía, parecía mirar a el techo pero al parecer estaba consciente de si ya que estaba sonrojada.

El joven levantó a la noxiana y en medio de todos, la sonrojada LeBlanc estaba estática, cosa que a muchos les resultó extraño.

-Veo que recuerdas el sonido de mi acero.- Dijo con voz ronca el joven haciendo que a ella le recorra otro escalofrío.-¿Me recuerdas, líder de la rosa negra?.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Se conocen?.- Dijo Vessaria señalando con su dedo a ambos cortando el drama en la situación.

-Oh... si, bueno más bien yo la conozco, ¿cierto LeBlanc?.- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa de lado.

-No sé que relación tengan ustedes. Pero LeBlanc, lleva al chico a esa habitación por favor.- Ordenó la segunda al mando.

Después de eso, la líder de la rosa negra ladeó su cabeza y luego de haber recuperado algo de su compostura procedió a ver a el joven.-Sígueme.- Dijo ella empezando a caminar.

Mientras ambos caminaban, el sonido de los zapatos del joven, sus armas chocando entre si además de el misterio que provocaban sus prendas hacían que la desconfianza y la tensión en el ambiente se aumente.

 _Mientras tanto, en el mismo pabellón pero en una lugar diferente..._

-No me inspira nada de confianza ese tipo.- Dijo cierta chica sobrenatural con un tono de desconfianza en sus palabras mientras mantenía sus ojos entre cerrados.

-Digo lo mismo.- Contestó una yordle con el mismo tono.

-No creo que sea para tanto... aunque...- Respondió una mujer mitad pez dejando un incómodo silencio en su comentario.

-¿Ustedes que creen?.- Preguntó Lulú.

-¿Que creo yo? Que tendremos a un nuevo campeón.- Contestó Soraka sonriendo.

-Yo creo que es misterioso.- Dijo Nami.

La tres después de eso no dijeron nada, solo miraban como el joven contemplaba cada cosa de aquél pabellón.

Un suspiro se escapó de él.-"Es increíble".-Pensaba mientras contemplaba el lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Que chico más raro".-Pensaba la noxiana mientras caminaba.-"Tranquilamente me podría matar ahora mismo, pero no, se queda contemplando éste lugar".-Pensó ella.

* * *

 _Luego de un rato..._

Un tiempo más tarde, ambos dos llegaron a una zona donde era un pasillo exterior con vista al campo, en frente de ellos tenían una puerta.

La maquiavelica la abrió y dejó entrar al joven en una habitación la cual era un lobby que al final de una de éstas había un pasillo de grandes dimensiones con puertas a sus lados. Básicamente era una habitación para un hospedaje temporal.

Luego de eso, LeBlanc acompañó al joven hacía una puerta en donde al pasar solo pudo ver una pequeña cama junto a una mesita de noche y al lado de ella, se encontraba una puerta la cual contenía un pequeño baño.

La noxiana pasó a explicarle un poco al joven como funcionaba todo dentro de la habitación para luego irse, apenas la maquiavelica se fue, el joven procedió a entrar dentro de la ducha para luego recostarse, un día algo atareado le esperaba mañana por la mañana.

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_ _Bueno, aquí la actualización de el fic. Luego de un buen tiempo, nuestro querido protagonista llegó por fin a la tan dichosa **Academia de Guerra** de **La Liga de Leyendas.** Costó mucho ambientar todo pero por fin, aquí empieza lo bueno. Acción, aventura, romance, peligro y mucho, pero mucho LEMON... digo... ejem... 7u7r._

 _Mejor me dejo de tonterías. xD_

 _Bueno, como dije antes, aquí empieza lo bueno. Y... ¿a que me refiero con que empieza lo bueno? ¡Muy fácil! ¡Vendrán caps. Y actualizaciones más largos! ¡Yeah!_

 _Eeen~ fin, como no tengo nada más que decir, me retiro. Espero que les haya gustado la actualización. Nos leemos en la próxima lectores. ñ.ñ/_


	18. Chapter 5 Part 4

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Un nuevo amanecer. - Parte 4: La entrada de el nuevo campeón.**

* * *

Mientras el joven ensombrerado se levantaba de su cama con la suma pereza que siempre se hizo destacar en él, se desenvolvió de aquellas sabanas que lo envolvían y se levantó.

Se colocó sus pantalones y luego de haberse peinado un poco su cabello con sus manos, giró su cabeza hacía detrás suyo de lo que era aquella habitación. Se percató de la presencia de una nota en el piso cerca de la puerta de su habitación.

 _Nota:_

 _Señor Nakt, el gran consejo de invocadores le comunica que usted debe presentarse en el pabellón principal a las 12:00 horas para su presentación dentro de la liga._

 _Firma: Heyward y Vessaria._

Una ves leída, miró el reloj, el cuál marcaba las 10:55 a.m, entró al baño y luego de haberse dado una rápida ducha salió de el mismo. No sin antes secarse claro está.

Una vez finalizó el baño, el reloj marcaba las 11:10 a.m, fue hasta la cocina, puso agua en una tetera y la puso a calentar, sacando una taza que había dentro de una alacena se acercó a la mesada de aquella cocina y cuándo el agua estuvo lista, sacó algo de café que tenía en su mochila. Mientras lo bebía, el reloj marcaba las 11:20 a.m.

-"Wow... si que se pasa rápido el tiempo por aquí".- Pensó Nakt, soltando una carcajada en su mente.

Una vez terminó su café, procedió a vestirse con sus prendas, primero sus pantalones, después sus zapatos, su pechera, y sus hombreras. Para luego finalizar con su túnica y su sombrero. Se acercó a la salida de su habitación y luego de dejar todo tal y como estaba antes de su llegada, el reloj marcaba las 11:40 a.m.

-"¿Tanto tardé en vestirme?".- Pensó entre risas. Salió de el hospedaje para huéspedes y luego salió de la habitación para huespedes, mientras se dirigía hacía el pabellón principal, empezó a silbar, se acomodó el sombrero, y componiendo una melodía, caminaba hacía su destino.

* * *

Una vez llegó al pabellón principal, se percató que el mismo había sido modificado, ahora tenía gradas y el mismo estaba cerrado. Pero lo que más lo interesó -ya que sorprender a alguien como era éste chico era bastante difícil- frente a él se encontraba Vessaria.

-Hola señorita Vessaria.-Dijo el joven acercándose a la segunda al mando.

-Hola Nakt.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.-¿Descansaste?.- Preguntó para luego sonreír un poco.

-Como nunca, en fin. ¿Que es todo esto?.- El joven comenzó a mirar a el tan enorme pabellón que en ese momento se encontraba cerrado.

-¿Huh? ¿Ésto?.- Dijo Vessaria apuntando con su dedo pulgar a el ahora pabellón cerrado. El chico simplemente asintió.- Se hizo durante la noche para tu presentación. Es algo que se acostumbra por aquí.- Respondió Vessaria.

-Entiendo, ¿algo que deba saber señorita?.- Preguntó el joven.

-Pues, sí. Ahora cuándo te nombren, entra por esa puerta.- Contestó la invocadora señalando una gran puerta de madera.-Y haz lo que te digan, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Contestó con firmeza.

-Está bien, debo irme, muéstrame que tienes.-Dijo la segunda al mando levantando las cejas para luego disponerse a retirarse de el lugar.

-Hombre, que lo haré.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

 _Un buen rato había pasado ya hasta que- y sin previo aviso de nada de lo sucedido- una voz de la nada dijo:_

-AHORA, CON USTEDES NAKT, EL VAGABUNDO DE SHURIMA... el nuevo campeón...

* * *

 _Dentro del lugar._

Un gran silencio invadió el lugar de repente después de ese anuncio, y poco a poco, la gran puerta se abrió, y se dejó ver a un hombre alto, con sombrero, el ruido de sus zapatos y el acero chocaban en coordinación, se apreciaba como el pecho del mismo se infló como si de un suspiro de tratase, y un gran frío recorrió el cuerpo de muchos de los presentes. El clima del lugar que en ese momento era cálido, ahora estaba frío, un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, mientras que aquél ensombrerado caminaba hasta el centro del lugar.

-HABILIDAD PRIMARIA.-Dijo una voz resonando en el lugar.

Una sonrisa de lado se dejó apreciar por parte del ensombrerado el cual no se le veía el rostro, con su mano alzada hacía arriba, un rayo de color negro resonó en el lugar y el mismo caía como si de flechas tiradas hacía el cielo se tratasen impactando contra el suelo.

-HABILIDAD SECUNDARIA.-Dijo nuevamente la voz.

El joven sacó una kunai de su pierna, y la lanzó, la misma salió disparada y después miles de kunais identificas salieron de la nada.

Los ojos de sorpresa de los presentes campeones era única.

-HABILIDAD TERCIARIA.-Dijo de nuevo.

De una pisada, unos pinchos amarillos salieron del suelo zigzagueando como si de una serpiente se tratase rompiendo el suelo y volviendo a su estado normal en segundos.

-HABILIDAD DEFINITIVA.-Dijo la voz de nuevo.

Después de eso, un gran suspiro se dejó escapar del ensombrerado, y levantando sus manos, un sello amarillo apareció en la otra punta del lugar y de la nada, un agujero se abrió y de ahí salió el joven con una voltereta y con unas espadas más grandes que él simulando cortar a alguien.

Después de eso, el joven infló su pecho y un gran suspiro se dejó escapar de él.

-Bienvenido a la liga, Nakt, el vagabundo de Shurima.-Dijo una voz.

El ensombrerado dio una reverencia y se puso de nuevo en posición derecha, la puerta de nuevo se abrió, dando a entender que el mismo tenía que salir, una vez fuera, varios boquiabiertos y otros con una sonrisa en sus rostros, salían de las gradas.

* * *

 _Con Nakt._

Un gran suspiro se escapó de el -ahora nuevo campeón- Nakt. Y mientras terminaba de suspirar ya que al haber utilizado todas sus habilidades su maná obviamente había sufrido desniveles, contempló como Vessaria se acercó nuevamente a el joven.

-Bien hecho... Vagabundo de Shurima.- Dijo ella dándole una palmada al joven en su pecho y, que para sorpresa de ésta, el mismo resonó como piedra.

-Gracias.- Nakt dando una muy leve reverencia.

-Bueno. Ahora ve y hazte ver.- Dijo ella.-Y otra cosa Nakt, veme a ver a mi oficina más tarde, quiero hablar contigo, a solas.- Agregó la segunda al mando guiñando un ojo al decir lo último.

Al escuchar eso, el joven tragó saliva.-Es-esta b-bien.- Contestó el joven balbuceando. Pero gracias a su sombrero el cual le brinda oscuridad, no se pudo apreciar que en sus mejillas un rubor bastante bien apreciable se podía notar. Rubor producto de la vergüenza.

La segunda al mando alzando su cabeza miró a el techo de ese pabellón y soltando una carcajada a el mismo, comenzó a reír.

-Te veo luego Nakt.- Agregó Vessaria alejándose de el joven campeón.

Luego de que Vessaria se haya ido, el joven procedió a hacer lo mismo - o sea, alejarse de ahí-, sacó el mapa que tenía de la academia, y empezó a mirar el mapa para poder así de esa manera memorizar el mismo en su mente.

-Bien, entonces el bar está aquí.-Dijo señalando el lugar con su dedo índice.-Está relativamente cerca.- Dijo con una carcajada.-Bien.- Volvió a mirar al mapa.-La enfermería está en dirección de las salas de invocación, y el ¿cruce de facciones?.- Se preguntó.-"¿Que será el "cruce de facciones"?".- Se preguntó en su cabeza.

-"Creo que necesitaré de alguien que me ayude a realizar un tour por aquí, sino estoy perdido".- Pensó.-*suspiro*.-Ayy...en fin, el bar se encuentra en el ala izquierda de el pabellón... bueno... vamos a hacernos un tour.- Se dijo a si mismo el joven para luego sonreír.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: Well, aquí la siguiente actualización de el fic. El lunes publicaré otra actualización_ _. ¿Y Por qué? Por que es mi fanfic y hago lo que se me dé la gana con él... nah, es broma, es solo que ésta act. Es algo corta y quiero compensar algo ese acortamiento de el mismo. Y que mejor manera que publicar otra actualización._

 _Lo siento por no actualizar antes, tuve algunos inconvenientes, ya saben, la escuela. Como no tengo nada que acotar ni excusar solo voy a decir que ésto es todo por ahora. No me siento de el todo bien de momento y me encuentro con los ánimos algo bajos. No entraré en detalles ni nada._

 _Bueno. Bye bye lectores, nos leemos en la próxima._


	19. Chapter 5 Part 5

**_Antes que nada, he de aclarar que la actualización anterior (más precisamente el cap. V. - Parte. 4) mucho no entraron o no pudieron leerlo ya qué al parecer por un fallo que tuvo FF, la actualización anterior no se vio._**

 ** _Me explico, cuando publiqué la historia, al entrar dentro de la categoría de LoL dicha actualización no estaba, por lo tanto muchos no pudieron leerla. Por eso quiero decirles que le den favorito o follow ya qué de esa manera FF les avisará si subo alguna actualización o algo. (Eso fue algo innecesario pero bueno)._**

 ** _Bueno, me dejo de excusas y vamos con la historia. (Si te tomaste el tiempo de leer ésto muchas gracias). :')_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Un nuevo amanecer. - Parte 5: Enfrentamiento de espadas.**

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el pabellón principal de inmediato las miradas evocaron en mi, el saber que todos mi miraban me hacía sentir como un bicho raro -o bueno, me sentía más "bicho raro" de lo que ya era-.

-"¿Que les pasa a todos aquí?".-Me preguntaba en mi cabeza por la conducta que tenían todos ante mi persona. Conducta que todos "adoptaron" desde que pisé el instituto de guerra desde el día de ayer.

Bajé mi sombrero y me fui directo a una columna. Apoyándome sobre ella sobre ella comencé a leer el mapa con detenimiento y luego de haber observado a ambos lados de mi donde me encontraba, pude contemplar que aquél pabellón tenía más cosas de las que el mapa mostraba, al saber eso, reí para mis adentros.

-"Al parecer se olvidaron de actualizar el mapa".-Pensé seguido de una carcajada dentro de mí nuevamente.

Guardé aquél mapa y me dispuse a mirar el lugar donde estaba, era un hermoso lugar. En medio de aquél tan enorme pabellón principal o lobby principal, se podría apreciar una enorme estrella de diez puntas de color dorado. El suelo, completamente confeccionado en mármol tenía dibujado en el puntos de colores rojos y rosas. Y aunque haya buscado, no encontré patrón alguno en la forma de dibujar de aquellos puntos en el mármol.

-"Mucho color para mi cuerpo".- Pensé nuevamente para volver a soltar otra carcajada en mi mente.

Aquella estrella que se encontraba en medio de todo el pabellón, encima suyo tenía una cúpula de cristal totalmente decorada con negro, a mis alrededores vi que las paredes que eran las terminaciones de aquella cúpula tenía los estandartes de cada nación dentro de Valoran. Gracias a, todavía mi joven vista, logré reconocer lo estandartes de Bandle y de Jonia, pero las que más destacaban en medio de el gran inmenso techo, eran las de Demacia y Noxus, las cuáles eran las más grandes.

Al final de todo el pabellón se encontraba la gran puerta, la cual siempre a mi parecer se debía encontraba abierta, dejando a la vista un hermoso prado con un muy bien mantenido pastizal verde. Después de eso vi que el pabellón de el lado izquierdo y del lado derecho tres pasillos.

-"Supongo que será para ir a las distintas zonas de la academia".-Pensé. Me fijé un poco más y no había nada más interesante que destacar o prestar más atención.

Salí de aquella columna de donde estaba apoyado y comencé nuevamente a caminar, mientras caminaba, otra vez las miradas evocaron en mi. La gran mayoría de las miradas provenían de campeones con facciones, los "neutrales", o los que no están de acuerdo con sus facciones solo me miraban y seguían sus caminos.

-"Supongo que al mantener una posición neutral querrán relacionarse conmigo para que me una a sus facciones".-Pensaba mi suposición a tantas miradas que me daban.

Cualquier mirada que uno pueda imaginar evocaba en mi. Desde miradas de indiferencia, desconfianza, miradas picaras, miradas de deseo y otras de pelea se podían apreciar. Todo ese tipo de cosas me hacía sentir un bicho raro. De vez en cuando podría jurar que oía pasos detrás mío, pero al voltearme simplemente esos pasos que oía se dejaban de oír. Todo tipo de olores habían, desde perfumes hasta otros más desagradables, y otros que simplemente te dejaban sin oxígeno, cosa que supuse que tarde o temprano me iría a acostumbrar.

Al salir de la academia me senté en el césped a contemplar un poco el lugar, arboledas, pequeños estanques, bancas y mesas para sentarse, parecía un lugar para acampar. Al notar que no estaba solo me levanté de ahí, apoyé mi pie en el suelo y di un salto haciendo que me pare, me apoyé de vuelta en el suelo y volví a caminar, pero algo detuvo mi paso.

-*Woaf*.-El sonido de lo que al parecer era un perro cachorro logró penetrar en mis oídos.

Al bajar la vista un pequeño cachorro de quien sabe donde salió apareció y empezó a agitar alegre su cola mientras sacaba su lengua fuera de su boca y la ponía a un lado de su mandíbula.

Mientras el canino agitaba su cola alegre, una sonrisa se demarcó en mí y poniéndome de cuclillas tomé al canino y lo alcé en brazos.-Que lindo.-Dije ya que me provocó ternura.

 _Mientras tanto cerca de ahí._

 _Punto de vista del autor._

-¡Kyaaa!.- Chilló la hija de las estrellas al ver al joven que a la lejanía de ella alzó al perro en sus brazos para luego mimarlo.-¡Que tierno!.- Volvió a chillar pero en forma de comentario emocionada al ver como el joven acariciaba la barriga de el cachorro. -Como todos saben, Soraka es una amante de todos los seres vivos. Ideal que al presenciar tal acto de ternura provocó en ella esa conducta-.

-Mph... yo también puedo ser tierno. Sólo que no se me da.- Se quejó un joniano que se encontraba a un el lado de la hija de las estrellas.

Soraka, al escuchar tales palabras provenientes de su acompañante giró a verlo y cruzada de brazos arqueó una ceja.-Varus, ¿acaso estás celoso?.-Dijo entre risas la hija de las estrellas, aunque dentro de sí, eso le provocó algo de ternura al ver a su pareja con esa actitud.

-¿Yo, celoso? Puff... ¡Por favor! Aquí la celosa eres tú.- Contestó la flecha del castigo y con el ceño fruncido se cruzó de brazos para mirar a otro lado.

-Ay, por favor, lo que me faltaba Varus. Vamos, no te pongas celoso, recuerda que si te me portas bien... bueno... tu sabes.- Guiñó un ojo Soraka provocando un sonrojo en su novio, acto seguido, la hija de las estrellas rió por eso ya que lo hizo a propósito.

 **Bueno, nos desviamos algo de la historia. Mejor sigamos.**

-Que mono eres.-Decía el joven alzando al perro en sus brazos y cargándolo como si fuera un bebe.-¡A que si! ¿Quien es una cosita tierna? Si, tu lo eres, tu lo eres.-Decía el joven dándole caricias en la barriga nuevamente a el pequeño canino haciendo que éste menee su cola aún más alegre. Después de un rato lo dejó en el suelo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió a caminar.

* * *

Después de ese momento de ternura y algo de ridiculez para él, divisó a lo lejos un enfrentamiento entre campeones, al parecer simplemente era algo amistoso, ya que no usaban sus habilidades.

Con timidez se acercó al lugar y se puso bajo un árbol a contemplar la batalla entre una campeona y el poder de Demacia. Mientras el joven campeón observaba con atención aquél encuentro amistoso, un campeón que destacaba por su brillante armadura se acercó lentamente a el joven para luego ponerse a su lado y cruzarse de brazos.

-Interesante, ¿no crees?.-Preguntó el campeón en el intento de charlar con el joven. Nakt simplemente lo ignoró.-Sabes, siempre me pregunté... bueno, no es que me pregunte ya que mi nación comparte fronteras con la tuya y toda noticia que surja a los alrededores nuestros llega a mis oídos de inmediato, pero, ¿tu eres el ensombrerado ese que sale desde hace dos años en las noticias?.-Preguntó otra vez, y otra vez, volvió a ser ignorado.

-*ejem*.-Aclaró su garganta el campeón.-Supongo qué... no eres mucho de palabras, ¿no es así?.- Comentó el campeón mirando a otro lado esperando ser ignorado de nuevo.

-O tal vez, preferiría comenzar una charla con un "hola, ¿como te llamas? Mi nombre es...".-Dijo el joven hablando por fin.

Una leve risa salió de los labios de el campeón.-Ya veo, entonces, en ese caso.- El campeón soltó una leve sonrisa y estiró su mano.-Jarvan, príncipe de Demacia, un gusto.-Comentó el ejemplo de Demacia.

El muchacho recién ahí estiró su mano y mientras en pleno estrechamiento el habló.

-El gusto es mío señor Jarvan, me llamo Nakt, soberano de la magia arcana.- Comentó el joven estrechando su mano.

-¿Dije algo malo?.- Preguntó el joven a el príncipe demaciano.

-¿Eh?.-Fue la expresión de Jarvan al girar y contemplar como aquél encuentro amistoso se había detenido por alguna razón.- ¿por que no siguen la pelea?.-Preguntó algo molesto Jarvan, aunque más que nada se encontraba desconcertado.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Ejemplo de Demacia.-Contestó el joven.

-¿Acaso dijo magia arcana?.-Dijo dudoso de sus palabras un hechicero de piel azul que manejaba la magia rúnica, o más bien conocido por todos por el nombre de Ryze.

-Creo que si, ¿cierto?.-Lo miró Jarvan al joven el cual asintió.-Pues si.

Ryze a paso algo lento y desconfiado se acercó a el joven.-¿No se suponía que se tipo de magia se encontraba extinta?.- Preguntó Ryze cruzándose de brazos.

Nakt, alzando su vista ya que se encontraba cabizbajo sonrió de lado.-Está tan viva como tú, mi querido hechicero rúnico.- Respondió Nakt también cruzado de brazos.

Ryze asintiendo entendió todo, aunque dentro de si como los demás presentes, era algo que costaba afirmar. Y entre el silencio de el ambiente que se provocó, una voz particular rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer el nuevo tiene conocimientos en el arte de... las espadas.-Dijo una campeona con un cierto y particular tono francés.

El joven la a aquella voz de arriba hacía abajo y una sonrisa se escapó de el, sonrisa que la campeona reconoció de inmediato.

Frunciendo el ceño, la campeona se acercó un poco a el joven sin soltar su espada.-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?.-Dijo la espadachín demaciana, Fiora, algo molesta.

Desenredando sus brazos, el joven campeón que se encontraba apoyado contra el árbol se acercó un poco.-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita Laurent.-Comentó el joven.-Usted no dijo nada gracioso, la sonrisa solo fue algo "espontaneo", nada más. No tiene por que molestarse.- Contestó tranquilamente.

-Oye chico, será mejor que no la provoques, a veces puede ser algo ruda.-Le dijo al oído Jarvan señalando con su pulgar izquierdo a la campeona.

-He lidiado con personas peores a ella, tu tranquilo yo nervioso.- Contestó el joven haciendo que uno que otro suelte una carcajada.

Fiora agitando su espada formando un surco en el aire apuntó directamente a la garganta de el joven y volviendo a fruncir el ceño lo observaba.-Una pelea, aquí y ahora.- Desafió la espadachín con firmeza.

-Como gustes.- Respondió Nakt, con una sonrisa de confianza.

Los dos se acercaron al centro los campeones restantes formaron una ronda.

-Cuando quieras nuevo.- Dijo la espadachín demaciana mostrando con orgullo su espada.

-Antes de empezar, quiero decirle algo señorita.- Ella se quedó callada, dando a entender que hable.-Uso dos espadas.- Las desenvaino y el ruido del acero hizo presencia.-¿Quiere que use las dos?.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Como quieras.- Contestó sin interés.

-Bien.- Tomó del filo una de sus espadas y lanzó clavando la en el suelo.-Aquí te espero.

 _Mientras tanto, en aquella ronda de campeones que se había formado..._

-Esto va a ser una paliza.- Dijo Graves frotando sus manos ansioso por la supuesta paliza que iría a recibir el joven.

 _Mientras tanto, en el mismo lugar..._

Otra campeón también que usaba sombreros se encontraba caminando fuera de la ronda y cuando divisó su objetivo, se acercó a ellos.

-Creo que el nuevo está subestimando a Fiora.- Dijo Garen seriamente mirando con algo de desdén como ambos campeones debatidos a duelo se preparaban con sus estiramientos.

-Vamos Poder de Demacia, no seas agua fiestas y dale algo de apoyo moral al menos.- Dijo Twisted Fate acercándose a el Poder de Demacia y a el príncipe demaciano.-En fin, díganme... ¿Cuanto apuestan a que el nuevo cae a la primera?.-Dijo Twisted Fate que colocó sus brazos encima de los hombros de ambos campeones demacianos para poder así dar comienzo a las apuestas... como siempre.

-No me gustan las apuestas, paso.- Dijo Jarvan alzando su mano y retirando el codo de Fate de encima de su hombro.

-Como quieras, ¿y tú Garen?.- Giró su cabeza para dirigirse a Garen.

-Ahm... no gracias.- Contestó.

-Mph... maricas.- Se quejó T.F para luego bufar dentro de sí y comenzar a buscar a otro "pichón" al cual pueda estafar.

 _Mientras tanto con el protagonista._

Ambos campeones se encontraban parados en medio de la ronda de campeones. Mientras Fiora estiraba sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros para obtener un mejor resultado en su batalla, el joven simplemente daba surcos en el aire con su espada esperando.

-Bien, aquí te espero.- Dijo el joven con espada en mano dejando de dar surcos con la misma.

-Cuando quieras.- Dijo la espadachín.

El joven solo se quedó parado donde estaba, mientras que ella también hacía lo mismo, ninguno se movía, el chicó alzó la vista y... le guiño un ojo a la demaciana.

-¡Maldito!.-Dijo la demaciana ardiendo de ira corriendo hacía el joven, el joven al ver su expresión soltó una carcajada y saltó por arriba de ella para luego quedar detrás de la espadachín.

-Estoy aquí hace años.-Dijo el joven.

La espadachín volteó y vio como el joven estaba parado, apretó con fuerza su espada y corrió nuevamente hacía el intentando asestarle una estocada, de un movimiento hacía arriba la espadachín lanzó su ataque el cual el joven lo detuvo con su espada en horizontal.*clank*.-Resonó en aquella ronda por el sonido del acero.

-Sabes, eres lenta.-Dijo provocando más a la espadachín.

-Insolente.- Fiora quitó su espada de inmediato su espada y se separó de él caminando hacía atrás.-Las pagarás.- Dijo y empezó el combate.

El sonido del acero chocando entre si era impresionante, mientas la espadachín intentaba asestarle un golpe al joven, él solo se molestaba en esquivar.

-Me aburro.-Dijo el joven provocando más la situación.

La espadachín en ese momento demarcó una sonrisa, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba así.

-Vamos linda, ¿es todo lo que tienes?.-Dijo el, ese simple comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡¿LINDA?!.-Dijo ella, ya la ira la había consumido por completo, sus golpes pasaron de ser ataques precisos a ser solo estocadas llenas de ira.

De un momento a otro, el joven el dio una patada directo en las costillas a la demaciana la cual rodó por el suelo. Al hacer tal cosa, muchos miraron con impresión.

Luego de la impresión, la demaciana por culpa del dolor, quedó desarmada.-Ngh.-Se quejó por el dolor mientras respiraba agitadamente, pero al alzar la vista, ella tenía en su entrecejo la punta de la espada del joven.

Una sonrisa de lado se demarcó en la demaciana.-Creo que me venciste.-Dijo.

El le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró su mano.-Levantate.-Después de levantarse.-¿Estás bien? Creo que me pasé un poco.-Dijo preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien, solo... necesito algo de aire.-Dijo agitada.

Otra sonrisa se formó en el rostro de el.-Me alegra escuchar eso.-Comentó y acomodandose su túnica se fue de ahí.-Con permiso.-Dijo empezando a caminar.

Luego de eso, comenzó a caminar y se percató de las miradas, miradas que provocaron un suspiro en él.-Ahh...-Bajó la vista.-El rumor comenzó a correr.-Dijo y siguió caminando.

Mientras caminaba, contemplaba el lugar, era hermoso ver tanto verde, más para Nakt ya que el durante mucho tiempo solo contempló el azul cielo de Shurima y su amarilla arena.

Pero aquella caminata que hacía, se detuvo con un llamado de atención de...

-Espera.-Llamó la atención una voz con tono francés.

-¿Eh?.-Dijo el chico y volteó, grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con la campeona Fiora que se acercaba a él.-Dime.-Comentó una vez los dos estaban frente a frente.

-¿Podría hablar algo contigo? En privado.-Agregó ella.

El chico se intrigó un poco.-De acuerdo, ¿podría saber el por que?.-Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos a un lugar algo más privado.- Dijo la demaciana volteando y comenzando a caminar.

El chico se abstuvo de respuesta alguna, solo comenzó a caminar mientras silbaba, cosa que llamó la atención de la demaciana.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Holi! Bueno, sé que prometí que iba a publicar la actualización el lunes, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes... ejem, ejem... colegio... ejem, ejem. :v_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y aquí aparecen más campeones. He de aclarar que como el prota. Es un campeón, la interacción con otros campeones será constante, así que den por hecho que tarde o temprano sus champs favoritos aparecerán._

 _Nada más, me retiro. Soy Exeki3l y nos leemos en la próxima. (Ojalá pueda publicar antes de el lunes de la semana que viene. O al menos eso espero)._


	20. Chapter 6 Part 1

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 1: Imponiendo desconfianza en los otros.**

* * *

 _En la actualización anterior, Nakt, ahora el consagrado nuevo campeón de la Liga de Leyendas y, también un nuevo integrante de la Academia de Guerra, tuvo un combate con la espadachín demaciana. O más conocida en su facción o nación, por el nombre de Fiora. Luego de aquella batalla en la cual, Nakt increíblemente pudo ganar, la campeona demaciana propuso una invitación a el joven el cual era una pequeña charla amistosa entre ambos._

 _Pero ¿de que tratará tal conversación? Ya qué la campeona al parecer se encontraba algo ansiosa por la misma. Ya qué como ella dijo en la actualización anterior, Fiora propuso aquella invitación luego de haber terminado aquél amistoso combate entre ambos_

 _Veamos que sucede..._

* * *

-Bien, supongo que aquí está bien.- Dijo Fiora, mientras ella se encontraba a un lado de el Nakt. Acto seguido, Fiora se agachó y se sentó sobre el césped para luego hacer una señal con su mano derecha invitando a Nakt a que se siente a su lado.

Ella sin decir nada, observó como el joven se sentó a su lado para luego comenzar con una de sus manos a arrancar el césped que tenía frete a él. Y mientras el joven bajaba un poco su sombrero, éste le otorgó aún más oscuridad a su semblante, Fiora aclaró su garganta rompiendo un poco el silencio que invadía aquella situación.

-Y... Cuéntame, ¿como fue que me venciste?.-Dijo Fiora, terminando de una vez por todas, aquél incómodo silencio que dominaba la situación entre ambos.

Nakt, alzando la vista, contempló la academia la cual ésta le servía como una muy bonita vista tanto para la demaciana como para el shurimano, y luego de que el muchacho hay suspirado pesadamente, abrió su mano derecha la cual estaba hecha un puño y dejó que un buen puñado de césped se vaya volando con el viento.

-¿Me llamó únicamente para saber como fue que la vencí señorita?.- Preguntó Nakt con un leve tono molesto, obteniendo como respuesta un movimiento de arriba hacía abajo de Fiora -básicamente la demaciana asintió- .-Ahh- Suspiró Nakt con pesar.-Supongo que nunca la han vencido en un combate, ¿no es así, señorita?.- Preguntó el joven y aunque no se viera, en su rostro el arqueó una ceja.

* * *

 _Aunque para Nakt, el hecho de que lo llamen para simple tonterías, era algo que realmente le molestaba, la idea de que algo tan tonto como ésta situación le cause tanto malestar, era otra cosa que no le gustaba admitir. Pero en un intento de mantener su compostura y no ,"salirse de control", siguió el juego y la fluidez de la charla. Veamos como continua ésta situación..._

* * *

-Soy la mejor espadachín de todo Valoran, creo que es algo obvio que no.- Contestó la demaciana con un tono obvio pero un poco sarcástico.

Una suspiro pesado provino de la boca de Nakt, para luego volver a bajar la vista y nuevamente arrancar el césped de el suelo.-Pues... debo ser sincero con usted, fue algo relativamente fácil.-Dijo sin molestar en mirar a la demaciana.

Frunciendo el ceño, la campeona observó con desconcierto a el joven que tenía a su lado.-¿A que te refieres con "fue relativamente fácil"?.-Preguntó con un tono algo molesto.

Nakt, alzando la vista, levantó un poco su sombrero dejando que ella vea aquellos dos puntos dorados brillantes, y mientras ella los veía, el se dispuso a mirarla directamente los ojos.-Básicamente mi plan consistía en hacerte enojar.-Contestó, obteniendo como respuesta un "¿eh?", por parte de ella.

-Si. Básicamente una vez que usted se haya enojado, simplemente debía seguir le el juego y una vez usted haya convertido sus preciso golpes en golpes llenos de ira, solo debía esperar el momento indicado para propinarle un golpe y hacerla caer o desarmarla. ¡Y vaya que funcionó!.- Exclamó él con algo de gracia.

Agachando su cabeza, Fiora dijo: -Oh, ya veo.- Contestó la demaciana, con algo de melancolía en su voz, pero más que melancolía, ella se sentía una completa idiota. ¿Como era posible que le hallan jugado una trampa así? ¡A ella! La consagrada mejor espadachín de todo el continente de Valoran y de Demacia. Simplemente la demaciana se sentía como una persona que la hubiera estafado por completo.

-Entonces, ¿no fueron tus habilidades ni dotes de guerrero? Sólo trampas... me engañaste... he sido engañada.- Dijo Fiora, aún cabizbaja.- A mi... a Fiora...- Decía con un tono de melancolía.

El muchacho, sintiéndose incomodo por la situación que tenía frente a él, aclaró su garganta.-Se puede interpretar de muchas formas, pero en realidad eso fue un pequeño "truco".- Dijo lo último formando con sus dedos las comillas que deberían llevar la palabra.-, que me enseñó un muy buen amigo mío.-Contestó con un tono de total nostalgia, recordando a su maestro de Shurima.

Fiora que en ese momento se encontraba cabizbaja, levantó la vista y miró a el joven que tenía a su lado.-Oh... Entiendo. Pero... aunque hallan sido un truco o una simple trampa, de igual manera, he de admitir mi derrota, Vagabundo de Shurima. Así qué... me venciste, tu merito y tu honor están intactos.- Agregó siendo cortés.

Suspirando, Nakt rodó sus ojos.-¿De que te sirve el honor en éstos días?.- Susurró entre sí.

-¿Dijiste algo? Perdóna es que escuché un balbuceo o algo así.- Dijo entre risas Fiora.

-¿Ah?.-Alzó la vista el joven por qué en ese momento, él se encontraba cabizbajo como siempre.-No, no dije nada, solo me estaba recordando algo para que no se me olvide, no se preocupe.-Contestó nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió la espadachín demaciana con simpleza y volteando, comenzó a caminar, dando como indicio a el joven que Fiora se estaría por retirar. Al notar como ella se alejaba de él, el muchacho usando su pie izquierdo, dio un salto y se levantó de el césped en donde se encontraba sentado, pero...

-¡Espera!.- Exclamó para si misma Fiora y volteó a ver a el joven.- Sé tu título, pero como tu me has vencido, he de tener el honor de saber el nombre de la persona que me ha podido vencer, ¿no crees?.- Dijo Fiora, acercándose a el joven.

-Supongo que sí.-Contestó Nakt sin darle ni prestarle mucho interés a lo que decía la demaciana.

Fiora observó con sorpresa el tono de completo desinterés ante sus palabras. Y frunciendo el ceño.-Es muy descortés de tu parte contestar de esa manera, al menos finge algo de interés, nuevo.-Dijo Fiora con un tono molesto.

-Lo siento por mi falta de atención hacía usted señorita Laurent, es que me siento algo incomodo hablando con una persona que desconozco sus intenciones estando tan cerca de mí.- Dijo Nakt, alejándose un poco de la demaciana ya qué literalmente, ella se encontraba **muy** cerca de él.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!.- Exclamó enrojecida Fiora también alejándose de el muchacho para darle algo más de su espacio.-Mil disculpas, yo...

-No, no se disculpe. Lo hecho echo está.- Interrumpió el chico a ella.-Supongo que la tanta proximidad que usted tenía sobre mí era por su interés en la conversación.-Sacó una conclusión rápida el joven el intento de no tocar más el tema que realmente incomodaba a ambos.

Mientras que el rostro de Fiora poco a poco se iba aclarando, para luego de que todo ese tan notorio sonrojo se haya ido de sus mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa se demarcó en ella.-¿Como te llamas?.-Preguntó suavemente.

-Nakt.-Respondió el joven sonriendo, a lo que -aunque para Fiora poder presenciar una sonrisa bajo ese oscuro sombrero era algo impresionante- ella devolvió la sonrisa.

-Fiora.-Estiró su mano y la estrecharon.-Nunca creí que alguien pueda vencerme, dime Nakt, ¿podría saber quien fue aquél logró adiestrar a tal espadachín?

Mientras ella hacía tales preguntas, ambos decidieron volver a sentarse de nuevo en el césped, más que nada para evitar el cansancio en sus piernas y así poder charlar más cómodos.

-Pues, tuve un maestro que logró enseñarme todo lo que sé... o más bien, todo lo que él sabía.-Sonrió de nuevo, Nakt.

Fiora, volviendo a sonreír levantó un poco más sus cejas.-Oh... y dime, ¿tu maestro es casi tan bueno como tu o...?.-Preguntó la demaciana dejando un vacío en aquella pregunta esperando una respuesta.

-Era bueno.-Contestó el chico con algo de simpleza. La demaciana por un momento se sintió desconcertada con tal respuesta, pero al ver al ensombrerado soltar un suspiro comprendió todo.

-Disculpa, no quise meter mi nariz en donde no debía.

-No se disculpe señorita Luauret.-Interrumpió el joven alzando sus manos en señal de interrupción. Fiora en ese momento, por alguna razón que ella no se podía explicar, sintió como si los ánimos o la voz del joven se quebraban.

Intentando cambiar de tema, Fiora dijo: -Y dime, ¿a que viene el sombrero?

-"Sabía que iba a preguntarme eso".-Pensó en su cabeza el muchacho.-Ahh...- Suspiró Nakt con pesar luego de haber pensado un poco su respuesta.-, lo uso por qué mi ya no tengo rostro... y si algún día la enseño, lo único que lograría es hacer que los demás a mi alrededor pasen por un incomodo momento, señorita.-Mintió Nakt.

-Oh... lo siento... disculpa si crees que soy algo metiche.- Soltó una leve risilla la demaciana.-Soy algo curiosa, es todo.-Sonrió de lado ésta vez en vez de ser una sonrisa completa.

-No se preocupe por eso.-Siguió el hilo de la conversación, o más bien, el juego. Un juego que después de todo, era suyo.

-En fin, es algo interesante ese tema, cuéntame ¿que fue exactamente lo que te sucedió? Si no es problema el saberlo.-Comentó la demaciana mientras abrazaba sus piernas y de esa manera, ponerse más cómoda sobre el césped ya que su interés, o sea, un interés por su forma de ser y no por algo más sentimental en ella, aumentaban.

El chico en ese momento estiró sus piernas y utilizando sus manos como apoyo, comenzó a contemplar el lugar.-Digamos que mi magia deformó mi rostro, no me gusta mostrarlo ya que me causa vergüenza.-Respondió, otra vez, mintiendo.-"No me gusta para nada mentir, pero debo hacerlo, me da muchísima vergüenza ésta cicatriz".- Pensaba el joven agachando un poco su cabeza.

Con tal comentario, Fiora volvió a estirar sus piernas y sintiendo algo de lo que para ella era empatía, estiró sus piernas nuevamente.-Lo siento... y-yo... no debí meterme... lo siento.-Agachó su cabeza la demaciana y formó una mueca de disgusto en ella.

Nakt, abrazando sus piernas, comenzó a contemplar la academia, y mientras él sólo se dedicaba a observar en aquél silencio que se había formado recientemente la academia, la demciana también comenzó a mirar, pero no en realidad a la academia, sino a el joven que tenía a su lado.

-"Que tipo más raro... no me causa confianza alguna".-Pensó ella, y aunque la charla con el muchacho le haya resultado algo agradable, ella dentro de sí, como en su pensamiento, no sentía ningún tipo de confianza.

Luego de aquél pensamiento por parte de Fiora, el chico terminando de observar la academia, giró su cabeza y procedió a mirar directamente a la demaciana, e intentando romper el hielo de ese tan incomodo silencio para él, decidió -aunque no vaya mucho con su estilo de ser- comenzar la conversación por su cuenta, pero lo rompió haciendo que ella se incomode... un poco.

-Sabes, siempre quise tener el cabello rojo, debes ser la envidia de Demacia con el pelo así.-Comentó el joven y luego de decirlo, se llevó un mano a su nuca.-"Por amor a todo lo que es bueno, eso fue demasiado estúpido Nakt".-Pensaba el joven.

Ella se sorprendió por eso, tragó saliva y humedeció sus labios, mirando a otro lado ocultando un leve rosa que se demarcó en sus mejillas, los nervios la invadieron.

-¿Es-estás intentando co-coquetearme?.-Tartamudeó la demaciana.

-¿Eh? No... no, digo... simplemente quiero decir que me gusta el cabello rojo, o más bien, me gustaría tener un mechón rojo, así como el suyo, o... ah... olvídalo.-Respondió nervioso el joven.

La demaciana en cambio agachó la vista.-Entonces, si no estás intentando cortejarme, ¿por que dices esas cosas?.-Preguntó algo timida.

-Supuse que debía romper el hielo de alguna forma, pero veo que no fue la indicada, mis disculpas señorita Laurent, con permiso.- Contestó Nakt y cuando ella volvió a callar y a formarse un silencio en el ambiente, el procedió a levantarse de donde se encontraba.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió. Cuando alzó la vista, vio al joven el cual estaba parado frente a ella pero a una gran distancia.-"Es muy alto".-Se dijo a si misma.-"No me causas confianza alguna, Vagabundo de Shurima".-Pensó la demaciana al ver al joven el cual seguía admirando el lugar.

Luego de eso, Fiora se levantó de donde estaba. Mientras el joven caminaba rumbo a seguir explorando el jardín, la demaciana caminó en dirección de aquél pabellón principal, cosa que al entrar dentro, los dos cruzaron miradas.

Una mirada de desconfianza por parte de la demaciana se hizo ver en el lugar mientras el joven sonrió, sonrisa que incomodó a la demaciana.

El chico luego de eso volteó y siguió caminando por el jardín mientras que la demaciana contempló un poco más lo que tenía en frente de ella, un ensombrerado que gracias a su gran sombrero, en su rostro predominaba la oscuridad. Por más que la demaciana mirara de todos lo ángulos al joven campeón, nada de su piel se podía ver.

-"Si proviene del desierto, ¿por que rayos usa tanta ropa?".-Se preguntó en su cabeza mientras continuaba observando al joven.-"Dicen que Shurima es un lugar hostil hasta para el más experimentado de los hombres, ¿no se supone que debe vestir ligero? Esa túnica no le proporciona movilidad alguna...".-Pensó.-Espera.-Pensó en voz alta ésta vez.

Al decir eso, la demaciana comenzó a recordar los tan fluidos movimientos del joven cuando lucharon. El como se movía, la forma en la que saltó por encima de ella, todo sin haber tenido la mínima necesidad de haberse quitado su túnica para combatir.

-¿Que miras Fiora?.-Habló un campeón al lado de la demaciana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡AH!.-Exclamó Fiora del susto que le provocó el escuchar de repente tal voz y volteando observó como a su lado se encontraba el príncipe de Demacia. O más bien, Jarvan.-Oh... príncipe, es usted... que susto... por amor a Valoran.-Agregó Fiora llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo como en su pecho, su corazón latía a una velocidad más que anormal.

-Por favor, Fiora, dentro de la liga dime Jarvan, ¿de acuerdo?.-Sonrió el demaciano.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Fiora.-"Aunque seas un compañero de la liga y un campeón, no debo olvidar mi puesto dentro de Demacia, al fin y al cabo sigues siendo el príncipe."-Pensó mientras contemplaba un poco más al joven.

-Es muy bueno el nuevo, ¿no crees?.-Comentó Jarvan sacando nuevamente de sus pensamientos a la demaciana.

-¿Eh? ¿Quien? ¿El nuevo?.-Dijo Fiora señalando con su pulgar a el joven el cual caminaba a paso lento.

-En efecto.-Respondió a ese paquete de preguntas el demaciano.-Sabes, me gustaría luchar con él en la grieta. Se ve que es bueno.-Comentó Jarvan.

La demaciana no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observando un poco más el jardín ya que el joven se había esfumado de el rango de visión de ella. Y luego de contemplar un poco más el lugar, se fue de donde estaba, no sin antes saludar al príncipe demaciano y luego irse a los adentros de la academía.

* * *

 _-Nota de autor: Si, lo sé... prometo y luego no cumplo con la fecha estimada de actualización de el fic. ¡Maldito seas! ¡Quinto año! :v_

 _Ejem... bueno, aquí está la actualización, espero que le les haya gustado ya qué a mi parecer es un poco larga la misma. En fin, antes de irme, de ahora en más publicaré cada vez que tenga tiempo. ¿Por qué?_

 _Pues, por qué..._

 _-1: Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo ya qué estoy pasando por una semana intensa de estudios y exámenes, éste es debido a qué ya está cerrando el trimestre (a la escuela que asisto se organizan por trimestre y no por semestre, aclaro por si hay algún lector de otro país) y los profesores necesitan notas para poder cerrar el mismo._

 _-2: Aunque la historia esté ya escrita, o sea, yo hago los capítulos con cierta antelación antes de publicarlo, pes he aquí que ésto pasan por una revisión y por correcciones de faltas ortográficas._

 _-Por esas dos razones de ahora en más publicaré cada vez que tenga tiempo, o en caso contrario, todos los sábados. Así que recuerden, si no publico un sábado, es por que no tuve tiempo. Mil disculpas, me encanta la idea de publicar cada cuatro días, pero se me hace imposible._

 _-Espero comprendan chicos._

 _-Nada más, mi nombre es Exeki3l y me despido por hoy mis queridos lectores. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! ñ.ñ/_


	21. Chapter 6 Part 2

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 2: Su nueva habitación.**

* * *

 _En la actualización anterior, como recuerdan Nakt tuvo una pequeña charla con Fiora. Veamos que le sucede hoy..._

* * *

Mientras Nakt rondaba por el jardín de el Instituto de Guerra.

-Wow.- Fue la simple expresión de el muchacho al ver tal estructura.

Contemplando un poco su, ahora, nuevo hogar, Nakt comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos con la esperanza de poder descifrar los materiales de tal estructura que era el Instituto. Todo la Academia de Guerra se encontraba constituida en su gran totalidad por columnas de piedra. Los adentros de la misma se encontraban conformados por ladrillo y las paredes exteriores, también de la misma, por piedra caliza. -básicamente el tipo de materiales en que estaba constituida la Academia eran los mismos que se utilizaban en la antigua Grecia-, y un ambiente de magia invadía el lugar, todo provocado por la auras de los demás campeones. Desde gente encapuchada hasta campeones caminaban por el lugar, obviamente los campeones se encontraban en grupos. Y los que no se encontraban en algunos grupos, eran más que nada o, los que no pertenecían a ninguna facción, como por ejemplo Ryze, o los que no estaban muy de acuerdo con sus facciones o preferían estar solos. Uno de ellos puede ser el ejemplo de Teemo. Que en si aunque el sea de Bandle, es un yordle solitario.

* * *

 _Como era de costumbre, dentro de la liga se había establecido que con la llegada de un nuevo campeón, los combates dentro de los Campos de la Justicia se irían a suspender. Ésto era por el hecho de que los invocadores de alto rango debían dar esas "vacaciones" a los campeones, para así, de esa manera, poder:_

 _Buscar una habitación que tenga todas las necesidades, requisitos y comodidades para el dicho campeón._

 _Por otro lado, también con esos días se aprovechaba a hacer el no tan típico papeleo. Ya que aunque no se quisiera, la burocracia y los caprichos en Runaterra existían. Mucho Runaterra de la Tierra no se diferenciaban._

 _Y por último, también con esos días de "vacaciones" -aunque para los campeones esos días que se daban con la entrada de un nuevo campeón eran unas mini-vacaciones, para los invocadores no lo era- se aprovechaba a que el dicho campeón entrante se llegue a adaptar y a acostumbrar al ambiente, clima y temperatura de la liga. Y así de esa manera, se acostumbrara a el clima de la misma, se daba el tiempo suficiente para el campeón se adapte a, de ahora en más, sus nuevos compañeros._

- _Obviamente, como todos, el muchacho llegará a tener enemigos aunque no se quisiera.-_

* * *

El joven silbaba por el lugar dejando que algunas miradas se centren en él. Y mientras el sólo se dedicaba a realizar aquella simple tarea de expulsar aire, para poder hacer de esa manera filtrar el mismo por sus labios y componer dulces melodías, el muchacho contemplaba el lugar. Mirando al cielo el cual en él, algunas nubes se demarcaban en el cielo, sostenía su sombrero para evitar que éste cayese al suelo y, como ya se ha dicho antes, no pudieran ver de esa manera su rostro.

Mientras en la mente de el joven persistía la idea de seguir componiendo melodías con sus labios, dejando de estirar sus labios para así no formar un pico que deje salir el aire para poder silbar, se preguntó la hora dentro de su mente. Con algo de lentitud, aunque más que desonfianza, lo que tenía el joven era timidez, se acercó a un muchacho encapuchado el cual charlaba junto a dos personas más. Al parecer ese pequeño trío de personas era un grupo de invocadores ya qué sus vestimentas los delataban considerablemente.

Una vez Nakt los tuvo frente a frente a el grupito de invocadores, él carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención de ellos y una vez obtuvo lo que quería, dijo: -Disculpen caballeros por la interrupción, ¿serían tan amables de hacer algo por mí?.- Preguntó de forma educada y amable.

El trío de invocadores dejando de seguir con su charla, alzando sus miradas hacía arriba, observaron por encima de ellos al ensombrerado presente. Con sus miradas llenas de asombro, y los tres con sus ojos como platos, retrocedieron ya que la obscuridad que le proporcionaba el sombrero a Nakt producía miedo en ellos.

Para los que no recuerden, Nakt tiene un sombrero por que él en su rostro tiene una cicatriz hecha por su maestro. Por lo tanto, al llevar tal sombrero -he de aclarar que el mismo es algo grande- éste le da a el protagonista cierta oscuridad, ocultando todo su rostro. Básicamente Nakt es como Veigar, solo que más alto y sin ansias de conquistar Runaterra.

-Di-diganos señor.-Tartamudeó un invocador castaño.

-¿Podrían decirme la hora?.-Preguntó el joven y por extraño que parezca, una blanca dentadura se dejó contemplar bajo la oscuridad del sombrero del joven, aunque sus ojos no se veían, solo se podría apreciar dos puntos color miél.

Uno de, los tres invocadores del aquél pequeño grupito, sin dejar de mirar a el ensombrerado, sacó un reloj y lo miró para luego alzando la vista viendo a el joven campeón le dijo: -Las 15:30.- Respondió el invocador.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Contestó amablemente el joven para luego voltear.

Al notar tal amabilidad por parte de Nakt, uno de los tres, con sumo cuidado se asomó hacía el oído de uno de su grupo y.

-Deja de temblar idiota, no te hará daño. Es bueno.- Dijo al oído uno de ellos en el intento de sosegar a su amigo, el cual dejó de temblar y sonrió.

-No hay de qué.-Respondió el invocador el cual le había dicho la hora a el muchacho. Una vez dejaron eso de lado, el joven al voltear sintió como ellos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo sobre cosas triviales las cuales, eran de suma irrelevancia para nuestro protagonista.

Una vez entró dentro de lo que era ese pabellón principal, el joven caminaba rumbo a lo que parecía ser un mapa el cual estaba pegado en una pared sobre un marco.

Una vez el muchacho tuvo frente a frente de él, el mapa, se dispuso a observar con detenimiento cada detalle intentando memorizar en su mente el dichoso mapa que no aportaba mucha información lastimosamente. En ese mapa, se dejaba destacar un punto rojo el cual era el tan típico "usted se encuentra aquí".

-"No me digas, dime algo que no sepa...".-Pensó sarcástico el joven al ver ese tan obvio punto de referencia en el mapa.

Luego de pensar eso, una sonrisa pequeña se demarcó en su rostro al cual no se podía ver por su sombrero y luego observando como dos grandes referencias en el mapa, una de ellas decía "Oficina de el máximo invocador" el cual estaba escrito en letras grandes y la otra referencia, la cual también estaba escrita con el mismo tipo y tamaño de letra, decía: "Oficina de la máxima invocadora". Al notar tal referencia, Nakt recordó aquella "promesa" echa a Vessaria.

El joven sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la oficina de la segunda al mando, el camino era algo largo ya que tuvo que subir varios escalones. Más precisamente, unos tantos 300 escalones.

Una vez llegó a su destino, cosa que se dio cuenta de ellos gracias a qué: Primero que nada, la puerta aparte de tener el nombre de la segunda al mando, también ésta era de grandes dimensiones, y por segundo, algo de magia proveniente de el aura de la segunda al mando se escapaba por la rendijas de la puerta o por el pequeño hoyuelo que siempre tienen todas las puertas. _Ya saben, por donde meten la llave._

El chico se acercó a la puerta y tocando tres veces de una forma un tanto particular, observó como luego de unos instantes la misma se abrió y al fondo de todo, Vessaria alzó la vista. Ella en ese momento, se dejó destacar bastante, no solo por un flequillo el cual tapaba todo su ojo izquierdo y parte de su mejilla izquierda, además de tener el pelo negro, sino porque llevaba unos lentes los cuales para el chico -por alguna extraña razón para él-, le resultó atractivo.

-Hola Nakt.-Dijo Vessaria al ver al joven el cual estaba parado.-... pasa, te estaba esperando.- Agregó y sonrió.

El joven, dando dos pequeños pasos se limpió los pies en una alfombra la cual tenía frente suyo y luego, para sorpresa de ella, el joven dando un pequeño saltito en el suelo flotó y quedó frente a ella.

-Oh... flotas, interesante.- Sonrió la segunda al mando viendo tal característica de el muchacho.

-Así es.- Contestó con simpleza devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Por favor, siéntese Nakt.-Comentó Vessaria haciendo énfasis en una silla con su mano para que el joven haga caso.

El chico sin decir nada, obedeció a tal orden o favor y se sentó y, cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos alzó la vista, luego de eso, un silencio que invadió el ambiente fue roto por el joven. Él se llevó un puño a por debajo de su sombrero.-*ejem*.-Aclaró su garganta.-¿Para que me llamó señorita Vessaria?.-Dijo el joven con una voz suave y algo aterciopelada.

Al notar tal educación por parte de el campeón, la segunda al mando con cierto desconcierto en su persona y, frunciendo algo su ceño para luego voltear su rostro, ella lentamente se quitó los lentes, y luego de haberlos apoyados sobre su escritorio entrecruzando los dedos de su mano -como si estuviera rezando-, Vessaria se apoyó todo su peso sobre el mismo.

-¿Dije algo malo señorita?.- Y por debajo de su sombrero, Nakt frunció un poco su ceño, tal y como Vessaria se encontraba. Indicio obvio que estaba confundido.

Acomodando un poco su flequillo, Vessaria arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro que tienes 18 años Nakt? Por qué por tu forma de expresarte y tu educación, pues... déjame decirte que eso es algo muy poco común en jóvenes de tu edad.- Preguntó la segunda al mando.

-Mi forma de expresarme y pensar no tiene por que interferir en mi edad señorita. Soy una persona que quiere respeto. Así que por lo tanto, si quiero respeto primero debo otorgarlo, ¿no cree?.-Preguntó dejando soltar una leve carcajada al final de su comentario.

-Supongo que... tienes razón.-Respondió girando en su sillón para contemplar la vistas que le otorgaba una ventana que ella misma tenía detrás suyo.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias por darme la razón, seño...

-Por favor.-Dijo Vessaria, volteando de forma inesperada en su sillón interrumpiendo al joven.-Dime Vess, ¿de acuerdo?.- Sonrió ella.

-Lo intetaré, pero el respeto seguirá de igual manera... Vess.-Sonrió el joven.

La segunda al mando dejando de lado su rostro lleno de desconcierto, lo cambió por uno más cálido. Cambió ese rostro por una sonrisa.

-Puedes quitarte el sombrero si gustas. De todos modos, ya conozco tu rostro y descuida, no divulgaré tu identidad. No soy de esas personas.- Intentó romper el hielo la segunda al mando tomando más confianza con el joven frente a ella.

Y como antes se dijo y, por muy extraño que parezca, el joven sonrió se haciendo algo que nunca en su vida pensaría hacer, decidió quitarse el sombrero frente a alguien y, casi cabizbajo alzó la vista por completo, acomodando su tan cenizo cabello miró a Vessaria con una sonrisa.

-Ha de ser difícil no poder mostrar tu rostro por culpa de la vergüenza que te causa esa cicatriz, ¿cierto?

El muchacho con una mueca de disguto que pasó a ser una sonrisa asintió.-Si.-Contestó.

-Y dime, ¿por que la tienes?

-Esta cicatriz es el producto de un muchacho obstinado y orgulloso.- Respondió el joven.

-Ya veo.-Contestó y dejando de lado el tema para no incomodar más a su invitado, Vessaria suspiró levemente para darle final a todo ésto.-En fin.-Dijo la segunda al mando sacando de debajo de su escritorio una pequeña caja.-Por favor, tómelo. Es para usted.- Añadió ella para luego estirar en brazos la caja para que el chico la tome.

El chico tomó la caja y al abrirla, se topó con un juego de llaves, la mismas estaban puestas en un llavero. Además de eso al lado de ellas se encontraba un aparato parecido a un teléfono celular. Con la diferencia que éste tenía tres botones físicos. Dos de esos tres, eran completamente negros, y uno de ellos, era un poco más grande que los demás. Más precisamente el más grande, era el que se encontraba en medio.

Confundido, Nakt observó a Vessaria.- Ahm... ¿ésto es para mi?.- Arqueó una ceja y Vessaria sonriendo con ternura, asintió.- Ok... pero... ¿que utilidad tienen éstas cosas?.- Preguntó aún confundido sosteniendo en sus manos los objetos entregados por la invocadora.

-Las llaves son las de tu nueva habitación, y el dispositivo se lo explicaré más tarde, ¿ok?.- Sonrió ella.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó el chico y sacando las llaves las guardó en su bolsillo, además de aquél dispositivo.

-Bien, eso es todo Nakt.-Dijo Vessaria, luego de eso, un silencio que invadió el ambiente nuevamente fue roto por el chasquido de los dedos de la segunda al mando.-Ponte el sombrero.-Dijo.

El chico hizo caso y apenas ponerse el sombrero, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando entrar dentro de ella a una invocadora con el pelo corto, de color rosado y algo despeinado.

-Nakt, ella es Ofelia. Es una invocadora perteneciente de la élite mágica de Jonia. Se graduó hace dos años. Ella es la encargada dentro de el Instituto de guiar a los nuevos campeones a sus habitaciones ya qué se sabe de memoria las instalaciones.- Dijo Vessaria, notando como gracias a tales halagos, Ofelia se sonrojó un poco. Acto seguido, Vessaria rió dentro de sí.- Bien. Ofelia, ya sabes que hacer.- Sonrió la segunda al mando.

Una vez que Ofelia asintió, la invocadora observó como el ensombrerado frente a ella se levantó de su silla. Dejando por debajo de él a la invocadora la cual se intimidó un poco por la altura, los dos salieron de la oficina. Una vez el campeón y la invocadora salieron, las puertas de aquella oficina se cerraron al instante y dejando una brisa fría la cual recorrió la espalda de la joven le provocó a ésta una escalofrío.

-Señor Nakt, siga me por favor.- Dijo la chica, la cual escondió sus manos dentro las mangas de su túnica no sin antes colocarse su capucha de invocadora.

El joven hizo caso y mientras los dos caminaban, el chico comenzó a contemplar la túnica de la invocadora. Una túnica totalmente morada con terminaciones en negro con dorado, las tan largas mangas de la invocadora tenían un listón negro con un hilo dorado el cual estaba pegado a las mangas. Además de ser algo bonito el diseño de dicha túnica, la misma tenía marcas que en ese entonces, el chico reconoció como marcas rúnicas. Después de eso, en la parte de la cintura de la invocadora, se encontraba una soga de color dorado la cual funcionaba de cinturón. Luego de contemplar la túnica, el chico miró al frente y poniéndose al lado de la invocadora, notó como en su rostro se podía apreciar su boca y su mentón. Luego de haber observado... bastante, los dos comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Una vez ambos, tanto como campeón e invocadora, lograron pasar el gentío de el pabellón principal, los dos entraron dentro de un pasillo el cual una vez pasaron unos trescientos metros, éste se convirtió en un pasillo exterior con vista a un frondoso bosque. En ese lugar, la invocadora rompió el silencio.

-Ésta es la zona neutral, aquí podrá encontrar a campeones como por ejemplo Ryze, Los Kindred, Alistar, o por ejemplo, Skarner.

-Ya veo, gracias por la información señorita.-Contestó el joven sin molestarse en mirar a la invocadora.

-Espero que al menos intente llevarse bien señor Nakt. Una vez lleguemos a su habitación, usted ahí ya podrá acomodarse y establecerse. Disculpe si hablo mucho, es el protocolo al cual debo seguir.- Agregó.

-No se disculpe. Entiendo. De igual manera, muchas gracias.-Volvió a agradecer.

-Los invocadores de alto rango lograron adaptar la habitación a sus condiciones para que no tenga problemas. Es todo.

El muchacho no dijo nada, solo asintió de arriba hacía abajo de una sola vez mientras caminaban. Una vez llegaron a una zona un tanto alejada. O más bien, una zona muy alejada ya qué el camino que tuvieron que hacer fue algo largo la invocadora sacó una de sus manos que tenía debajo de las mangas de su

-La llave por favor.-Dijo ya que los dos se encontraban delante de una puerta de al menos dos metros y medio.

El chico sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las entregó a la invocadora, ella tomando una de las dos se la enseñó al joven y abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenido a su nueva habitación, señor Nakt.-Dijo la chica dejando el paso al joven el cual entró dentro de inmediato, luego de que el joven pasara, ella ingresó dentro de la habitación.-La llave más grande es la llave de ésta puerta.-Dijo la invocadora mostrando la llave con la cual abrió la puerta.

-Entiendo, ¿y la otra?

-La otra es para la puerta de su alcoba.-Comentó la invocadora.

El chico aunque gracias a la oscuridad que le brindaba su sombrero no se vio su rostro, él frunció el ceño de lo desconcertado que estaba.

-¿Para que querría tener una llave para mi alc...?.-El muchacho hizo una breve pausa.-...oh, entiendo.-Comentó el muchacho.

-Me alegro.-Comentó la invocadora, aunque en su rostro se notaba seriedad, en su voz se notó que intentó disimular la gracia de la "inocencia" del joven.

-¿Algo más?.-Preguntó.

La invocadora dando un aplauso como por arte de magia las luces de la habitación se encendieron dejando ver a el fondo de todo una sala de estar. La misma consistía en dos sofás individuales y un sofá más grande, los tres muebles para el bienestar de la personas rodeaban una mesita de café.

Al lado de la sala de estar, se encontraba una biblioteca vacía y luego de eso habían retratos de las distintas ciudades de Valoran además de otros localizaciones de el continente. Como por ejemplo Kumungu. Luego al voltear su cabeza contempló una cocina comedor con una barra con tres taburetes de madera, el chico comenzó a caminar por el ¿departamento?. En efecto, era uno.

-¿Es de su agrado señor Nakt?.-Preguntó con algo de disimulado entusiasmo la invocadora.

-Lo es, gracias por su preocupación para con mi persona.

-¿Algo mas que deba saber?

La invocadora asintió y comenzó a caminar, entrando dentro de un pasillo ella posó su mano sobre un interruptor de luz y ésta se encendió encima del techo de el pasillo.

Al contemplar el ya iluminado pasillo, el mismo se dejó ver en él dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, la invocadora abrió una de ellas y se pudo apreciar la alcoba del joven.

El chico entró dentro de la alcoba después que la invocadora y comenzó a contemplarla, la alcoba tenía en ella una cama de dos plazas y en frente de ésta, había un mueble con tres cajones. A la izquierda de la cama, se encontraban unas cortinas de color blancos plegadas contra otras cortinas de color gris.

-¿Gusta que abra las cortinas?.-Preguntó.

El chico asintió y la invocadora abrió las cortinas, luego de eso, abrió una persiana dejando entrar dentro la luz.

-"Interesante, está todo cerrado pero no hay pestilencia alguna".-Pensó en su cabeza el joven el cual al instante se dio cuenta de el por que de la carencia de algún olor.

Luego de eso, la invocadora salió de la habitación y abrió la otra puerta dejando ver un baño de dimensiones medianas, el mismo consistía en una tina y al lado de ésta se encontraba una regadera.

Luego de eso el típico váter de baño al lado de un bidet.-"Ni que fuera mujer".-Pensó el joven al ver al bidet. Luego de contemplar el baño, vio que la regadera era de cristal. Al ver la regadera, sus ojos contemplaron la misma, en sus ojos algo de esperanza se reflejó con el pensamiento de: "Como ansío una ducha".-Pensó el joven viendo con deseo a la regadera.

-Bien, eso es todo señor Nakt. Un gusto haber sido yo la que le enseñó su habitación.

-El gusto fue mío señorita Ofelia.-Contestó amablemente el joven.

Luego de eso, los dos se despidieron. Y mientras el joven cerraba la puerta de su nueva habitación con llave, sintió en sus oídos algo que pasó por debajo de su puerta. Al bajar la vista contempló una carta, y mientras la dejaba sobre aquella mesita de noche, se percató de la presencia de dos libros pequeños.

Tomó uno de ellos y vio que en su tapa decía lo siguiente:

 _Reglas y condiciones de la academía._

 _Aclaración: En caso de no cumplir o romper una de éstas reglas, usted señor/a campeón/a será sancionado, suspendido o expulsado._

 _Obviando que todo tipo de sanción impuesta va dependiendo de el tipo de gravedad del asunto._

 _Gracias por su comprensión y el tiempo que se tomó al leer dicha aclaración._

El chico luego de leer el grabado de dicho libro, tomando una nota que tenía detrás de ese libro, se dispuso a leerla.

 _Señor/ra campeón/a Nakt. Desde aquí en el consejo de invocadores esperamos que su nueva habitación sea de su agrado. En caso de que usted quiera realizar una mejora a su respectiva habitación, siéntase libre de hacerlo._

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven para luego seguir leyendo aquella nota.

 _Además de nuestra espera por saber su opinión con respecto a su nuevo departamento/vivienda, queremos agradecerle por su entrada a la liga y esperamos que pueda llevarse bien o al menos no provocar conflictos internos los cuales luego tendremos que arreglar._

 _Al reverso de ésta nota encontrará una hoja la cual tiene el modo de uso de cada cosa en su nueva habitación. Esperamos que su estadía sea de su agrado. Recuerde, los combates fueron suspendidos de momento por su llegada. Gracias su comprensión._

Una vez Nakt dejó de leer aquella nota hecha por el consejo de invocadores, consejo el cual el joven de momento desconocía, tomó aquél sobre y se percató que el mismo tenía un leve grosor.

Sacando una kunai de unos de sus dos cinturones, abrió el sobre el cual contenía una nota además de lo que parecía ser una papel algo grueso de color amarillo.

El chico tomó el papel amarillo y leyó lo que decía:

 _Ésto que se le es entregado es un bono de canejo. Usted señor/a poseedor del mismo tendrá que canjearlo en el banco de la Academia para poder obtener una suma de dinero. Ésto se hace para que usted señor/a campeón/a no tenga inconvenientes en aspecto del dinero durante su primer mes._

 _No se extrañe ni se sienta consentido por tal entrega, dicho bono es otorgado a cada campeón que entra a la liga. Muchas gracias._

 _Atte : Banco de la Academia de Guerra de la Liga de Leyendas._

El chico dejó de nuevo dentro aquél papel el cual al reverso decía así:

 _Bono canjeable en el banco de la Academia por la sumatoria de dinero de un millón de piezas de oro (la forma de entrega de dicha sumatoria de dinero se entrega a gusto y pedido del solicitante del dinero.)_

El chico de nuevo metió su mano dentro de el sobre para sacar la otra nota la cual decía así:

 _Señor Nakt, esperamos que hasta ahora todo marche bien en su primer día dentro de la Academia. Sentimos si no es de su agrado tantas notas o cosas que leer, es el protocolo que debemos seguir el cual fue impuesto por el máximo invocador._

 _Dentro del sobre usted encontrará un bono el cual se puede canjear para así de esa manera conseguir una suma de dinero con la cual (suponemos) de momento usted no tendrá problemas económicos durante su primer mes._

 _Es todo señor Nakt. Esperamos que su estadía dentro de la Academia sea de su agrado._

 _Firma: El máximo consejo de invocadores._

Luego de eso, metió de nuevo esa nota dentro de el sobre y la colocó sobre la mesa de café de nuevo, una vez hecho eso, quitándose su sombrero y su túnica, más sus pantalones -en resumidas cuentas, se despojó de todas sus prendas-, y se fue directo al baño a por una segunda ducha.

* * *

 _Tiempo más tarde..._

* * *

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del joven para luego cerrar las llaves del agua y, una vez secó por completo toda el agua de su cuerpo se colocó de nuevo todas sus prendas. Observando a un reloj el cual marcaba las 17:40 p.m. de la tarde salió de su habitación. Una vez cerró con llave al voltear pudo contemplar que la gente caminaba por el lugar, colocando sus llaves dentro de sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar.

Contemplando el bosque mientras caminaba bajó su sombrero cubriendo su sensible vista del fuerte sol de el invierno.

Mientras caminaba por la Academia. Sintiéndose como un bicho raro por la gran cantidad de personas que centraban sus miradas en él, salió al jardín en donde sintiendo la fría brisa de el invierno correr por su cuerpo se sentó en una banca para contemplar el atardecer.

-Disculpe, ¿se puede?.-Preguntó una voz que se acercó al joven.

El chico volteó su mirada y grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con aquella campeona...

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Hoooooolaaa! ¡He vuelto!. Well, en si no publiqué ésta actualización el día de ayer como dije que lo haría en la actualización anterior, pero ¡eh! ¡Lo hice! ¡Así que no quiero reproches! Nah, mentira, cualquier comentario es aceptable. Pero si me insultan, pues, bueno... bloqueado y pal foro papu. :v_

 _Okno. En fin, aquí está la actualización de el día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Me retiro, mi nombre es Exeki3l y no leemos en la próxima lectores. ¿Reviews para éste humilde escritor amateur? Bye bye! ñ.ñ/_

 _Pd: Aprobé todas mis materias de el colegio. ¡Wujuu!._


	22. Chapter 6 Part 3 (aviso de nuevo fic)

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 3: Conociéndose más... a "fondo"**

* * *

-Disculpe, ¿se puede?.-Preguntó alguien detrás de Nakt, dejándose destacar por la particularidad en su voz.

Nakt, el cual se encontraba sentado en una banca, dejando de prestar atención al ocaso y luego de haber girado su cabeza para poder mirar detrás de él a la persona que le había llamado su atención, sonrió ya que grata fue la sorpresa para su ser, el ver que cierta demaciana sonreía esperando su respuesta.

El chico se hizo a un lado.-Claro, adelante.-Contestó el joven disimulando bastante bien su entusiasmo por el ver a la campeona.

Fiora procedió a sentarse a un lado del joven y entre cruzando sus dedos y cerrando sus piernas comenzó a ver el atardecer. Era una pose de timidez por completo, timidez que incomodó al joven. Una vez que el silencio invadió el ambiente, silencio que de vez en cuando era roto por el sonido de la brisa corriendo por los árboles, el muchacho aclarando su garganta en forma de una fingida tos, observó de reojo a la demaciana.

-¿Uhm?.- Fue el sonido que obtuvo como respuesta el chico por parte de la demaciana, a lo cual, la misma se dispuso a observar al joven el cual con lentitud alejó su puño de su rostro.

-¿A que debo su presencia señorita Laurent?.-Preguntó el joven sin dejar de mirar el atardecer.

-¿Acaso le resulta molesta mi presencia, Nakt?.-Preguntó la demaciana.

-¿Cuando dije eso?.-Tomó la posta el joven demarcando una sonrisa en él. La demaciana sonrió levemente por aquella respuesta dada en forma de pregunta, sin mediar en nada, los dos comenzaron una charla.

-Entonces, ¿como pudiste unirte a la liga?.-Preguntó la demaciana.

* * *

 _Básicamente, alguien al momento de querer unirse a la liga de leyendas, debe tener o un muy buen renombre dentro de su nación como es la de Garen, Xin Zhao, Fiora, Jarvan; o_ _por ejemplo dentro de Noxus: algunos ejemplos pueden ser las hermanas DoCouteau o los hermanos noxianos Darius y Draven, ambos dúos con mucho reconocimiento dentro de lo que es Valoran._

 _Cada uno de esos campeones demacianos, o noxianos, dentro de sus dichas naciones tienen y son propietarios de un gran reconocimiento, y una historia que los caracteriza así como sus habilidades. Todo eso son buenos fundamentos como para que alguien entre dentro de la liga, pero... ¿Porqué habrían dejado entrar dentro de la liga a alguien como Nakt? ¿Porque habrían dejado entrar dentro de la liga a alguien que simplemente lo pidió?._

* * *

En resumidas cuentas, el joven en ese momento recibió la pregunta como una bofetada, el no tenía idea de el por que lo aceptaron dentro de la liga, el solo solicitó el querer unirse, pero nunca le dijeron el por que lo aceptaron.

En ese momento el joven tragó saliva, lo mejor era decir la verdad.-Yo... siendo sincero... yo simplemente solicité unirme a ella. Hasta ahora, los invocadores nunca me han dicho la razón por la qué me han dejado entrar.- Respondió el joven algo nervioso.

La demaciana se sorprendió frente a tal respuesta. ¿Por que los invocadores habrían dejado entrar a alguien dentro de la liga sin razón alguna? ¿Tendrá algún tipo de trato especial? ¿Será el hijo de algún invocador poderoso? O simplemente ¿es un don nadie con suerte?. Preguntas de ese índole invadieron la cabeza de la demaciana al recibir aquella tan sorpresiva respuesta para sus oídos, pero el silencio el cual invadía el ambiente, fue roto por las palabras del joven.

-Solo que...

* * *

 ** _Flashback. (Justo en el día que el protagonista llegó a los jardines de la academia)._**

 _Un ensombrerado caminaba por un sendero que daba junto a la liga, tal como se le dijo en aquella ocasión...:_

 ** _"Recuerda Nakt, si algún día quieres ir a la liga, tendrás que ir a pie, ya que si te subes al tele transportador con intenciones de que el te tele transporte a la liga, el mismo te hará un efecto rebote ya que no reconocerá tu magia. Lo siento, pero tendrás que ir a pie"._**

 _Aquellas palabras que Marie había dicho a el joven antes de haber partido hace más de un año en aquél tele transportador de nuevo a la academia de guerra, fueron más que suficientes para el joven el cual a paso firme se acercaba por fin, y de una vez por, todas después de tres meses de caminata y batallas, a la Liga de Leyendas._ _Poco a poco el joven se acercó a la liga, intentando no mostrarse en una posición atacante frente a un grupo de guardias, el chico alzó su manos al aire._

 _-Me gustaría , y si no le es de mucha molestia caballeros, el poder hablar con alguien de alto rango por favor, es de suma importancia.-Pidió amablemente el joven y uno de los guardias hizo una señal con su mano a otro que llevaba una armadura plateada._

 _El guardián plateado de inmediato correspondió a tal orden dada por -al parecer- su superior, y corrió rápidamente hacía los adentros de la academia, alejándose de la vista de el alto joven. Una vez el chico retrocedió un poco hacía atrás ya que los guardias con lanzas en mano se encontraban apuntando directo a su garganta_ _Nakt tragó saliva temiendo lo peor..._

 ** _Luego de que ya haya pasado un tiempo... siendo aún apuntado por aquellas lanzas en en su garganta..._**

 _-¡Déjenlo!.-Dijo con firmeza una voz femenina siendo acompañada por aquél guardia._

 _Los guardias con dicha orden de inmediato en posición de firmes bajaron sus lanzas y formando ellos mismo, una especie de pasillo con sus cuerpos dejando pasar a una mujer. Dicha mujer, además de poseer su cabello_ _completamente negro y lacio, con un flequillo que le tapaba por completo su ojo izquierdo y parte de su mejilla, llevaba una túnica color violeta con terminaciones en azul. Además de eso, la túnica llevaba unos dibujos de marcas rúnicas hechos en dorado._

 _-Disculpe la inutilidad de los guardias caballero.-Dijo la mujer del flequillo entre risas._

 _-No se preocupe por eso señorita, solo hacían su trabajo.-Contestó el joven._

 _-Lo sé, solo que a veces pueden ponerse algo tontos debido a qué hay bastantes problemas por aquí.- Decía la peli negra mientras el joven bajaba sus manos con lentitud y un leve brillo en sus manos se iba. Brillo que al parecer pasó desapercibido por la mujer frente a él._

 _-Me llamo Vessaria, Vessaria Kolminye.-Estiró su mano._

 _-Nakt, más conocido de donde vengo por el sobre nombre de...-Hizo una breve pausa.-"El Vagabundo de Shurima".-Dijo el título que muchos cazas recompensas o ladrones de las arenas de Shurima y otras naciones, por muy extraño que parezca, conocían._

 _Vessaria sonrió de lado al escuchar dicho título.-Vaya, vaya. Con que tengo frente a mis ojos al tan dichoso mago y asesino de Shurima.-Contestó con una tonada de confianza._

 _-¿Disculpe?.-Preguntó el joven confundido_

 _-Según relatos o historias de muchas personas o campeones, durante más o menos un año una historia sobre un ensombrerado comenzó a contarse por Valoran. No creí que fuera real, pero aquí te tenemos, "Vagabundo de Shurima".-Dijo con orgullo Vessaria._

 _-Espere, ¿me conocen?.-Preguntó el joven sorprendido dando un corto paso hacía atrás._

 _-Hay que ser un completo tonto para no conocer o haber escuchado la historia de los avistamientos de un ensombrerado. Suele decirse que porta consigo una gran magia, capaz de hacer cenizas a quien toque y además de eso, muchos afirman que dicho ensombrerado ha logrado acabar en minutos con campamentos o caravanas de ladrones de la arena o cazas recompensas shurimanos.-Dijo Vessaria._

 _Con ese comentario, la sorpresa del chico no se iba para nada, es más, aumentó mucho más._

 _-Yo... realmente no creí que fuera tan conocido o hallan relatos sobre mi.-Contestó el chico, pero en vez de emoción, había otro sentimiento en reemplazo de ello._

 _-Pues los hay.- Sonrió ella.-Algunos afirman que ese ensombrerado es un asesino desalmado. Que no tiene piedad de nadie, otros dicen que es alguien muy respetuoso... pero a la hora de asesinar, es un completo psicópata._

 _El chico miró sus manos y suspiró.-Yo... no soy nada de eso...-Dijo el joven con tristeza.-Solo lo hago para sobrevivir, nada más.-Agregó, y dejando de mirar sus manos para luego alzar la vista, formó una mueca de disgusto en si mismo.- No sabe lo difícil que es sobrevivir en ese lugar señorita..._

 _Luego de dicho comentario, una mueca de preocupación se mostró en el rostro de Vessaria, y para evitar que el muchacho la viera, fingió desinterés en él girando su cabeza para mirar a otro lado._

 _-No se preocupe, son solo tonterías sin sentido señor Nakt.- Giró nuevamente su cabeza Vessaria, para ésta vez mirar a el joven.- ¿Puedo llamarlo así, cierto?.- Sonrió nuevamente._

 _-Claro.-Contestó segundos después, debido a que se tomó unos segundos para así calmarse._

 _-Bien, dígame Nakt, ¿A que se debe la visita de alguien con tal renombre en Shurima aquí en la academía?_

 ** _En ese entonces, el muchacho comenzó a explicar las razones de su viaje y el porque de su solicitud de querer unirse a la liga, pero algo que no se vio antes fue que..._**

 _-Con que magia arcana ¿eh?.-Dijo Vessaria, y con algo de deseo en su voz, se llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón poniéndose en una pose pensativa._

 _-En efecto señorita Kolminye. Es algo rara, espero que el porte de mi magia no sea algo que afecte mi deseo de poder entrar dentro de la liga.-Comentó el chico bastante educado en su tono de voz._

 _La segunda al mando sonrió y dejando de lado su pose pensativa, miró a el ensombrerado que se encontraba frente a ella_

 _-Bien, no me diga más Nakt. Vayamos a la oficina del máximo invocador a hacer el papeleo.-Comentó Vessaria para luego los dos comenzar a subir los escalones para entrar dentro de la academía._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Luego de que Nakt haya contado aquél relato a la demaciana, aún en la mente del joven campeón persistía aquella idea suya de, ¿por que me habrán aceptado si no soy nadie importante?.

-Entiendo. En ese caso... no te preocupes, o te han aceptado por que tu magia, como bien dijiste tú, es rara, o por tu tan renombre en Shurima.-Dijo Fiora.

-Supongo.-Contestó el joven con algo de ánimos.-"Supongo que después de todo, si tuvieron alguna razón para dejarme entrar".-Pensó mientras comenzaba a sonreír un poco.

-En fin Nakt, dime, ¿que tal tu primer día dentro de la liga?.-Preguntó la demaciana intentando sonar amable.

-¿Por que la pregunta señorita Laurent?.- Preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Por que la desconfianza?.- Sonrió ella, un jaque mate con todas las reglas.

Sonriendo, el joven negó cabizbajo.- Pues... bastante interesante.-Contestó y mirando al cielo se levantó de donde estaba.-Creo que es algo tarde.-Comentó.

-Lo es.-Contestó.-Dime Nakt, ¿te gustaría tomar algo y continuar ésta charla? Después de todo, mañana no habrá combates debido a tu reciente ingreso.-Afirmó la demaciana en un intento de poder entablar una amistad con el joven ensombrerado. O en vez de una amistad, dejar de al menos tener menos desconfianza en él.

-Que pierdo al hacerlo.-Contestó el chico y luego de eso, ambos y al mismo tiempo se levantaron de aquella banca y se adentraron dentro de la academia.

Mientras la demaciana caminaba el joven simplemente la seguía. Sintiéndose algo intrigado por el rumbo que tomaban miraba a los lados e intentando leer todas las auras a su alrededor, intentando ser precavido y astuto en su mente comenzó a trazar un plan en caso de un emboscada o algo así.

Una vez dejaron de caminar, los dos pasaron un umbral el cual daba a un comedor en donde muchos campeones se encontraban.

En ese lugar, las mesas estaban distribuidas por facciones. Pero la que más destacaba era la mesa de los noxianos. Una mesa al fondo de todo en el cual se podía apreciar que estaba repleta de comida, algo de decoración y, obviamente, noxianos por supuesto. La demaciana mirando al ensombrerado y con su mano y una sonrisa pidió que sea seguida; Luego de caminar un poco, los dos se sentaron en una mesa para dos alejados de los demás.

Y mientras ambos se encontraban sentado en dicha mesa, el muchacho simplemente comenzó a contemplar el lugar dónde se encontraba.

-Interesante.-Dijo Nakt, al hablar, su tan partícular voz se dejó oír en el comedor que de repente calló.

La demaciana mirando a los lados contempló a el tan callado comedor el cual antes de que el chico hablara éste se encontraba lleno de ruido.

-¿Sucede algo malo?.-Preguntó el joven sereno y serio.

-Debe ser por que nadie conoce tu voz y por eso se callaron para poder oírla... si, supongo que es eso.-Respondió la demaciana.

El chico semi cabizbajo soltó una leve carcajada.-Si tu lo dices.-Comenzó a querer tomar algo de confianza en esa nueva y tan prematura relación que se estaba formando.

-Entonces, ¿magia arcana, cierto?.-Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa la demaciana, y sin quitarle la vista a el ensombrerado colocó ambas manos suyas sobre la mesa mientras enredaba sus dedos entre sí.

-En efecto.-Respondió amablemente.-Y dígame señorita Laurent, ¿tiene usted conocimiento de mi magia?.-Preguntó el joven una tan obvia pregunta.

-Me temo decirle que no, lo siento Nakt.-Respondió algo disgustada la demaciana.

-No se preocupe, después de todo, su respuesta iba a ser más que obvia.

Fiora frunció levemente el ceño desconcertada.-¿Ehh?

El chico soltó de nuevo otra leve carcajada.-A lo que me refiero es que, era más que obvio que usted, mil perdónes por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero es imposible que conozca tal magia.-Comentó el campeón.

-¿Por que llegó a tal conclusión?.-Preguntó la demaciana al joven.

-Es algo muy sencillo, soy el único ser en Valoran que la posee, en resumidas cuentas, soy el último mago arcano en toda la basta tierra de Valoran.-Respondió.

-Interesante. Pues... no crea que es el único de su especie Nakt. Aquí tenemos muchos campeones que son de ese índole. Espero que no se haya sentido especial por un momento por ser así-Comentó la demaciana para luego ambos reír.

-Lo sé.-Respondió con divague el muchacho ensombrerado.

-Y digame, ¿que lo trajo a la Liga?.-Preguntó la demaciana.

-Podría decirse que hay muchos factores que afectaron a mi decisión de querer unirme a la Liga de Leyendas, pero si tengo que responder con algo especifico, podría decirse que vengo a lo que muchos hacen, demostrar de que estoy hecho.-Respondió finalmente el joven.

La demaciana para sopresa de algunos soltó una muy leve carcajada.-Ya veo, entonces viene a demostrarnos su poder, y nada más. Si puedo decir eso claro está.

-Podría decirse que si, y de paso.-Miró a los lados como si lo estuvieran vigilando.-Por que no, divertirme un poco, si sabe a lo que me refiero.-Comentó el joven y sonriendo de lado.

La demaciana, con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa mirando a otro lado intentó ocultar un leve rosado en sus mejillas.

-E-entiendo a lo q-que se refiere Na-Nakt.-Balbuseó la demaciana.

-No me refería a "eso".-Dijo el chico mientras que debajo de su sombrero entre cerraba sus ojos.

Al escuchar eso, Fiora ésta vez volteó su rostro con brusquedad viendo al joven.-¿A que se refiere entonces?.-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Me refería a los combates dentro de los campos de la justicia.-Contestó el joven algo molesto por la reacción anterior de la demaciana.

La demaciana suspiró aliviada.-Uff... por un momento creí que usted.

-No, no hablaba de eso.-Interrumpió el joven a Fiora.

-*suspiro*.-Uff... menos mal, por que creí que...

-No, no me refería a eso.-Recalcó de nuevo el joven interrumpiendo nuevamente a la demaciana de mechón carmesí.

-De acuerdo, no tocaré más el tema.-Contestó la demaciana alzando sus manos en señal de defensa.

-Gracias.-Respondió aliviado el joven y luego sonrió.

 _Luego de esa pequeña charla que conllevó a un incomodo silencio entre ambos, el joven se dispuso a contemplar un poco más el comedor hasta que el silencio fue roto, de nuevo, por la demaciana._

-¿Desea tomar un té o un café Nakt?.-Preguntó intentando sonar un poco amable Fiora. -Aunque eso no vaya con su estilo-.

-Un té estaría bien.-Respondió el joven volteando a ver de inmediato a la demaciana.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Fiora y se levantó.

-Espere señorita.-Respondió con rapidez el shurimando campeón, para ver que la demaciana respondió con un "¿uhm?".-Deje que lo ayude, sería algo descortés y poco caballeroso de mi parte el que usted haga todo y yo me quede únicamente sentado, ¿no lo cree?.-Dijo el joven.

La demaciana sonrió ante eso.-Sígame entonces.-Contestó.

Luego de eso, el dúo de espadachines se encaminó en busca de sus bebidas, y una vez las pidieron, el joven tomó las tazas y las llevó hasta la mesa.

-¿No quiere que lleve una de las tazas?.-Preguntó Fiora.

-No es necesario.-Respondió el joven viendo debajo de él a la demaciana.-Sería algo poco caballeroso de mi parte dejar que usted haga todo. Esas manos no fueron hechas para llevar cosas como tazas.-Agregó.

Obviamente, Nakt se refería a la campeona haciendo énfasis en las habilidades que ella posee en el arte de la esgrima. No a un doble sentido ni a menos a intentar sonar pervertido, pero al parecer la campeona al escuchar tal "halago" por parte de el joven, provocó en ella un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Para suerte de la demaciana, el muchacho no notó el sonrojo.

Una vez ambos llegaron nuevamente a aquella mesa mediana -parecida mucho a una mesa para parejas-, el muchacho dejando las tazas en la mesa corriendo una silla hizo una señal con su mano y le ofreció el lugar a la demaciana. Una vez Fiora dio una reverencia con su cabeza en forma de aceptar dicho trato de amabilidad, ella procedió a sentarse en dicha silla y, sintiendo como la misma se elevó un poco de el suelo observó como poco a poco ella se aproximaba a la mesa.

-¿Está bien ahí, o desea que la acerque un poco más señorita?.- Preguntó el joven.

-Está bien, gracias.- Contestó sonrojada Fiora.

-No me agradezca, después de todo, supongo que ya a recibido tratos así.- Comentó incrédulo el chico mientras se sentaba en su respectiva silla.

-"Uff... no sabes cuantos".- Pensó ella.-"Ahora que lo pienso... nop... ¡nunca me han tratado así!".-Se sonrojó Fiora y se tomó el rostro con sus manos.-"A éste paso todos creerán que estoy saliendo con él. Por amor a Valoran, ¡¿que estoy haciendo?!".- Exclamó en su mente ella aún sonrojada.

-¿Se siente bien señorita?.-Preguntó el muchacho ignorando la incomodidad y el sonrojo de su anfitriona.

-S-si. Estoy b-bien.- Contestó nerviosa y sintiendo como su sonrojo pasó a ser una simple coloración en sus mejillas. Coloración que el muchacho para la mala suerte de la demaciana, él notó.

-¿Segura? Por que sus mejillas están rojas. ¿Acaso no tendrá fiebre?.- Preguntó él, con un tono de preocupación.

-N-no te preocupes. Estoy bien... ¿q-quieres?.- Dijo Fiora poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en ella y estirando un tazón con azúcar y una cuchara.

Nakt, el cual se encontraba sorbiendo algo de su té, dejó dicha taza sobre la mesa delante de él.-Oh no, no consumo azúcar.-Contestó el ensombrerado estirando su mano rechazando el tazón con azúcar.-Gracias de todas formas.- Sonrió Nakt.

Luego de aquella respuesta, sintiendo como el ruido volvía de a poco a el comedor principal de la academia, el silencio entre la espadachín y el joven se tornaban más y más notorio. Y mientras el silencio terminaba de invadir el ambiente de ambos, Fiora observó con detenimiento cada movimiento de el joven:

Primero, ella observó como el muchacho levantó su taza, y tomando la misma por su asa la dirigió hasta su boca. Pero lo más curioso de esto, no fue el hecho de ver como el muchacho tomaba té. Sino que lo curioso para Fiora, fue el notar como cada vez que la taza y su mano diestra, se encontraban debajo de el sombrero de el muchacho, ambas cosas -tanto taza como su la mano de Nakt- desaparecían y simplemente se combinaban con la oscuridad que el sombrero de Nakt le brindaba a su rostro.

-"¿Como es posible eso? Su rostro no se nota ni cuando el sol le dá. Pero cuando sonríe, su boca si se logra ver entre esa oscuridad. Que miedo".-Pensó la demaciana y para su sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y mientras ella terminaba de analizar dicha situación, ella también, al igual manera que el joven, se llevó un sorbo de su té para probar el gusto del mismo.-Wuagh.-Se quejó, y tomando otro cubo de azúcar lo agregó al té.

El chico al ver tal reacción rió levemente.-¿Amargo?.-Preguntó con obvie dad el joven evitando reír.

La demaciana, observando a el joven que tenía frente a ella, con una sonrisa contestó: -Mucho.- Fiora luego rió un poco. Luego de eso, ella nuevamente volvió a sorber algo más de su té para volver a probarlo y después de haber estado de acuerdo con el gusto de el mismo, Fiora sonrió y volvió a sorber un poco más de el contenido de dicha taza.

Luego de que ambos hallan sorbido al mismo tiempo de sus tazas, ambos mirándose uno a el otro, sonrieron y Nakt, notando como ella se sonrojó un poco, el muchacho sintió como el calor subió su sus mejillas, volvieron nuevamente a sorber el contenido de sus tazas.

-Ahh...- Suspiró Fiora satisfecha por el agradable sabor de el té.

-Wow... nunca vi a nadie suspirar por el sabor de un té, eso es nuevo.- Comentó el joven sonriendo, obteniendo como respuesta una risa de ella.- Y... dígame, ¿viene muy seguido aquí?.-Preguntó el joven sin dejar de mirar a Fiora.

-Pues... no, no vengo muy seguido por aquí. Aunque en el comedor la comida sea gratis y todo eso, no me gusta mucho la comida de aquí. Prefiero más el bar.-Contestó con cierto disgusto.

-Vamos, que es horrible la comida.-Agregó el joven.

Fiora al escuchar eso, soltando una carcajada mirando al techo asintió.-Si, lo es.-Contestó luego de haber salido de las risas.-Sabes Nakt, me agradas.-Le dijo volteando un poco su rostro.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos, cosa que de ésto la demaciana se percató ya que esos dos puntos color miel que se lograban divisar entre la tanta oscuridad de el sombrero de el joven, dichos puntos que emanaban un tenue brillo, se tornaron un poco más grandes.

Al haber abiertos sus ojos de tal manera por esa declaración, el joven mirando a otro lado sintió que su rostro se convertía en llamas. Otra vez

-¿Sucede algo malo Nakt?.-Preguntó la demaciana con preocupación, aunque sabía muy bien la situación del joven.

-No, no sucede nada.-Respondió el joven nervioso.-Ahhh.-Dijo intentando simular un bostezo algo exagerado por su parte.-Creo que debería irme a dormir, es algo tarde.-Agregó mientras observaba de reojo la salida de el comedor.

-Pero, si son las ocho y...-Dijo Fiora, pero ella misma se interrumpió al sentir como una brisa la rodeó. Al voltear, dejando de mirar a un reloj de pared, vio que el joven ya no se encontraba.-... y cuarto.-Terminó de decir la hora.-Wow... que veloz.-Dijo sorprendida la demaciana.

Mientras muchos vieron aquella escena la cual dejó una pequeña brisa dentro de el comedor mientras sonreían, la demaciana observó como en la mesa del lado de donde el joven se había sentado, habían tres monedas de oro.

Al ver tales monedas, tomó el dinero y, sacando su parte correspondiente se dirigió a la caja para así poder pagar el té de los dos. Luego de haberlo hecho sin darle importancia a sus aliados demacianos se fue del comedor. Con una sonrisa en su rostro la demaciana se marchó a su habitación, algo contenta por haber entablado una conversación con el "nuevo", se recostó en su cama a dormir.

 _¿Que nuevas aventuras le deparará el destino a nuestro protagonista? Lo leerán en la próxima actualización de: "El Vagabundo de Shurima"._

* * *

 _Nota de autor: Otro sábado ya ha pasado desde que aquél autor prometió el publicar actualizar su fanfic... otro sábado ha pasado desde que el no sube sus actualizaciones como promete... *una pequeña lágrima corre por mejilla derecha de el autor por no poder cumplir su promesa debido a...*_

 _-¡Tuve gripe! ¡¿Que genial no?!... no, no lo es._ -_- _En fin, ¿que puedo hacer? Después de todo, aunque no pueda publicar las actualizaciones cuando me gustaría, las subo tarde o temprano -más tarde que temprano xD-. Well, ésto es todo lectores. Una actualización larga para ustedes. Por que se lo merecen, preciosos/as 7w7. Okno. :v_

 _-¿Reviews para éste autor amateur?_

 _-Antes de retirarme, quisiera decirles a todos los que han entrado dentro de éste simple fic, las gracias. Sé que al principio prometí muchas cosas, pero por culpa de los estudios (me esfuerzo, pero es algo complejo, más si quiero cursar éste quinto año sin volver a cursar ninguna materia) no lo hago. Pero bueno, pese a todo eso, muchas gracias. Tanto a los que tal vez han recomendado mi historia a sus amigos como a los autores que han recomendado mi historia a sus lectores. No crean que me voy a olvidar de aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de darle un simple "click" a mi fic y se tomaron el tiempo de leer. Para ellos también, gracias. Gracias a aquellos que me ayudan a mejorar como un escritor en ascenso y, por sobre todas las cosas, y simplemente, gracias por leer mi fic. Muchas, muchas gracias._

 _Pienso que un simple "gracias", no es nada para poder agradecerles el enorme cariño que le tomé a ésta comunidad (por suerte hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho nada negativo con respecto a mi forma de redacción dentro de el fic), el enorme cariño que le tomé a todos los que me leen y el cariño que también les tomé a varios autores de los cuales frecuento mucho sus historias. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada, solo simplemente decir... gracias, gracias todos... ¡Espera! 7w7..._

* * *

 ** _Ella, una reconocida maestra en toda la ciudad con una gran demanda en muchos colegios de la misma. Él, un biólogo con una reputación en ascenso. Pero ambos en su adolescencia sentían que sus corazones latían en sincronía. ¿Podrán reconocerse luego de haber pasado diez años separados por kilómetros de agua, o tendrán que buscar otro amor aunque no sientan lo mismo?_**

 ** _Bienvenidos a "10 Años de Espera"._**

* * *

 _Sip, un nuevo proyecto, va a ser una historia de cinco episodios, y si todo sale bien, dicha historia (he de aclararles que la misma será publicada en una fecha especial como regalito para ustedes), estará terminada en diciembre de éste año. Es mi forma de agradecerles lo que hacen por mí. Espero que tengan hype r7w7r_

 _-Ok, eso es todo, me despido por ahora, mi nombre es Exeki3l. ¡Y nos leemos en la próxima lectores! ¡Un enorme abrazo desde la remota Argetina! \\(ñ.ñ)/_

 _-Pd: ¿Les gusta el metal que hable sobre la guerras o los sucesos históricos? Pues les recomiendo la banda "Sabaton". Es una banda sueca y habla sobre distintos hechos históricos en el cual hacen énfasis en las guerras, batallas, escaramuzas o enfrentamientos armados que sucedieron a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad. Les recomiendo esa banda. A mi parecer, es una de las mejores que he oído. Nada más, me retiro. ñ.ñ/_


	23. Chapter 6 Part 4

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 4: Lágrimas, espasmos, y felicidad, todo por haberte visto de nuevo.**

* * *

 _En la actualización anterior, Nakt, el protagonista, tuvo una charla con la campeona Fiora nuevamente. Pero en aquella ocasión, ésta tuvo lugar en el comedor principal de el Instituto de Guerra. Pero debido a ciertos comentarios que causaron incomodidad en el joven campeón, éste se retiró dejando sola a la espadachín demaciana._

 _Veamos que le sucederá el día de hoy a nuestro Nakt..._

* * *

Una vez Nakt salió de su nueva habitación y haber cerrado con llave la puerta de su -ahora- nuevo hogar, el muchacho se dispuso a caminar un poco por el lugar. Aunque no conocía nada de la academia ya que en él persistía el miedo a perderse dentro de ella, solo recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar por fin a el lobby _(o pabellón principal)_ en donde nuevamente, aunque no como antes, las miradas volvieron a centrarse en él.

A paso lento caminó por el lugar y comenzando a observar cada cosa que sucedía a su alrededor, bajó los escalones de la salida trasera de la academia y llegó hasta el jardín, en donde mirando al cielo el cual con un sol que calentaba la tierra, vio como poco a poco el rocío de la noche se iba secando de a poco. El muchacho, al ver el rocío, alzó la vista y comenzó a contemplar un poco a la gente que caminaba por el lugar, metiendo su mano entre la oscuridad de su sombrero se acomodó su cabello y comenzó a caminar mientras metía dentro de sus bolsillos sus manos.

 _Mientras caminaba..._

-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano... volvería a ver a aquella persona que me salvó la vida.-Dijo una voz con tono femenino, que al parecer, ésta se encontraba detrás de el joven.

Nakt, aunque gracias a su magia, él puede percibir las auras de las personas a su alrededor, el muchacho confundido y sin tomarse el tiempo de leer el aura de la persona que -según él- llamó su atención, se dio vuelta. Y aunque el tiempo haya pasado, las caras para Nakt, no se le olvidan.

-Mi salvador, ahora un campeón, ¿quién lo diría?.-Agregó la voz femenina.-¿Me recuerdas Nakt?.-Dijo aquella chica de pelo castaño oscuro, que fue salvada por el joven.

El muchacho abriendo sus ojos como platos y quedando algo boquiabierto, sintió como una pequeña presión en su pecho se hizo presente y comenzando a correr, abrió sus brazos. Invadido por la felicidad, el muchacho corrió hacía la invocadora y sin importar las miradas, él gritó el nombre de la invocadora y mientras la abrazaba la comenzó a girar en el aire sin soltarla.

La invocadora al ser alzada por el joven, ahora campeón, comenzó a reír alegre y luego de unos segundos, el muchacho bajó y dejándola en el suelo con la máxima suavidad posible,ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y ella recibió otro abrazo. Abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-*snif*.-Ma.-*snif*.-Marie.-Dijo el chico entre espasmos, mientras intentaba contener unas que otra lágrimas felicidad que le provocaba el poder volver a ver a la invocadora. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos por contener sus lágrimas, alguna de ellas lograron escaparse de sus ojos y humedecer el rostro de el muchacho.

-¿Por que lloras?.-Preguntó preocupada Marie, mientras con suavidad tomaba el rostro de el muchacho y con el pulgar de su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de el mismo.

-So-solo... estoy feliz, eso es todo. No te preocupes.-Contestó sonriendo débilmente.

La invocadora mirando con ternura al joven sonrió y, con sus pulgares comenzó a secar la humedad de el rostro de el joven.

-¿Que no me preocupe? No me digas tonterías.- Decía entre risas ella, provocando una sonrisa en Nakt. Y una vez concluyó la tarea de secar las lágrimas de el rostro de el muchacho, Marie en una largo suspiro dijo: -¿Como has estado, Nakt?.-Preguntó emocionada.

-Bien.-Respondió vagamente.-, algo cansado después del "pequeño" viaje.- formó las comillas con sus dedos mientras respondía sarcásticamente-, pero me estoy recuperando.-Contestó.-¿Tu, como has estado?... ha pasado tiempo.-Agregó con cierta emoción.

-Muy bien. Gracias.- Contestó ella, y mientras Marie solo se empeñaba en mirar directamente a los ojos de el ensombrerado frente a ella -cabe destacar que el hacía lo mismo-, la invocadora poco a poco se percató de algo y, mirando hacía abajo observó como el joven tomaba sus manos, haciendo que ella se sonroje, pero dejándose por el momento, se quedó callada y...

-Ahmm... Nakt.

-Dime Marie.- Respondió sereno, casi un susurro.

-Me preguntaba si... te gustaría ir a caminar un poco por el jardín. Ya sabes, como amigos... además, tienes mucho que contarme.- Dijo lo último como ya una advertencia, parecida a una madre. Y gracias a dicho comentario, el muchacho rió levemente y sonrió.

-Claro, ¿que pierdo al hacerlo?.- Nakt sonrió aún más, provocando que ella también ensanche su sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras ambos, tanto invocadora como campeón, se encontraban caminando por medio de el jardín, Marie se percató que el joven en ningún momento soltó su mano, cosa que a ella no le incomodó en lo absoluto, pero el joven al darse cuenta de su "atrevimiento", soltó la mano de la invocadora de inmediato, cortando una pequeña charla trivial que tenían.

-Lo siento.-Dijo con rapidez el joven shurimano mientras se alejaba un poco de la invocadora ya que se sentía incomodo.

-No, no te disculpes. Fui yo la que no te avisó de eso, no te preocupes Nakt.-Respondió con rápidez Marie.

-De acuerdo, pero en serio, lo siento mucho. No quise hacerlo Marie.-Contestó cabizbajo el joven.

La invocadora de nuevo sonrió llena de ternura y se acercó al joven con delicadeza.-No te preocupes. Bien, ¿de que estábamos hablando?.-Preguntó animada Marie intentando romper el hielo que se formó por esa incomoda, aunque para ella agradable, situación.

-Ah, si.-Contestó con rapidez y el joven comenzó a hablar de nuevo aquella trivial charla con la invocadora.

Luego de un buen rato, ya cuando el reloj de el lobby principal marcó las catorce y cuarenta y cuatro de la tarde, la invocadora se despidió ya que -según ella- tenía algunos planes, ambos se encaminaron a el lobby principal, y una vez ahí, una situación algo incomoda sucedió. El joven acompañó a Marie hasta un grupo de invocadores y antes de acercarse más, Marie paró en seco cosa que el joven hizo lo mismo.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Preguntó Nakt, pero sus dudas fueron acalladas con un abrazo por parte de la chica al cual el joven, correspondió gustoso por tal muestra de afecto. Y con lentitud, mientras ambos se encontraban callados en medio de ese pabellón, el muchacho dejándose llevar por el momento, apoyó con suavidad su cabeza sobre la de la chica. La invocadora con lentitud alzó una pierna mientras continuaba el abrazo y con algo de esfuerzo se acercó al oído del joven.

-Fue un placer haber podido volver a verte de nuevo, mi salvador.-Le dijo al oído susurrante la invocadora castaña, y luego de haber cortado el abrazo con suavidad, le sonrió.

-El gusto es mío el podido volver a verte sana y salva... Marie.-Respondió el joven y luego devolviendo la sonrisa pero de lado se marchó. Y bajando su sombrero dio media vuelta y luego de acomodar su túnica, siguió con su camino.

Luego de tal "incomoda" situación, Marie se acercó hasta aquél grupo de invocadores, básicamente a su grupo de amigos, para de esa manera, atender aquellos temas que tenía con ellos, pero...

 _Punto de vista de Marie._

-Lo siento por la tardanza. Tuve un contra tiempo como ya vieron.- Dije sarcastica y con algo de chiste mientras señalaba con mi pulgar izquierdo a Nakt, ya qué el se encontraba detrás de todos nosotros.-Pero pude llegar, ¿todo bien?.-Sonreí amistosa mente, pero la incomodidad se apoderó de mi, al ver las caras de mis compañeros, más precisamente, la amiga Rose.-¿Eh? ¿Hice algo mal?.- Pregunté preocupada.

 **-Rose: Rosado en francés.-**

-Sabes muy bien las reglas Marie, ¿por que lo hiciste?.-Dijo mi amiga de pelo rosa mientras me miraba furtivamente. Es chistosa su situación, ya que según ella, su nombre significa rosado y su pelo es rosa también.

-Es un muy viejo, y buen, amigo. Nada más.-Sentencié con firmeza y rectitud debido a aquellas miradas furtivas de mis compañeros, aunque... dicha declaración no me terminaba de cerrar. ¿Que clase de "sentimientos", siento dentro de mí? ¿Será que solo te veo como un amigo Nakt, o algo más crece dentro de mi? Ésto está mal, debo seguir las reglas.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: Bueno, aquí lo tienen. La siguiente actualización. El sábado (si puedo, no me maten :c) habrá más._

 _Y como no tengo nada que decir, solo diré que me retiro por ahora. Mi nombre es Exeki3l y nos leemos en la próxima. Un saludo lectores. ñ.ñ/_


	24. Chapter 6 Part 5

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

No diré nada para no acaparar la historia. La explicación de mi "desaparición", la tendrán al final de todo. En las notas de autor, como siempre.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI - Parte 5: ¿A que se debe tu cicatriz?... aquí vamos de nuevo...**

* * *

Luego de haberme liberado de los brazos de Marie -aunque el haber recibido afecto y calor humano luego de mucho tiempo se siente bien-, obviamente, me sentía algo incomodo. ¿Por qué? Simple. Por alguna extraña razón la cual de momento desconozco, volví a ser el centro de las miradas, pero ésta vez, miradas de preocupación. -*Suspiro*- Ah... y justo cuando ya sentía que me dejarían de mirar raro, sucede ésto. Maldigo mi vida y mi magia.

En fin, dejando de lado todo eso, siendo el centro de todo la atención dentro de el lobby principal de la Liga de Leyendas, coloqué mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos de mi túnica y me dirigí de forma directa a el jardín en donde sin ninguna dirección en concreto, caminé.

Una vez dejé que un leve suspiro se escape de mí, decidí acercarme a un frondoso roble y sentándome debajo de él, sacando mis kunais las comencé a revisar una por una comprobando su filo con mi mano. Después de todo, aunque me corte, mi magia sana mis heridas a los pocos segundos. Nadie sabe cuando y donde pueden atacarte. Y más en éste lugar, que a medida que haces amigos, tu cantidad de enemigos aumenta el doble. Maldigo las facciones y sus códigos de honor.

-Ahh-suspiré-Aún sigo pensado si todo ésto es un simple sueño o la realidad misma que me rodea...- dije, mientras contemplaba la academia la cual me servía como una bonita vista.

 _Una vez dicho eso, el muchacho comenzó a cuestionarse todo lo que pasó hasta ahora, la cantidad de cosas que le sucedieron, la cantidad de peligros que afrontó, todo por un deseo._

Cabizbajo, negué con mi cabeza y presioné mis labios con fuerza. -No debí haber pedido este estúpido deseo.- Me dije a mi mismo y, aprovechando que nadie se encontraba cerca de mí, me quité el sombrero y revolví mi cabello y moviendo mi cabeza lo acomodé, dándome una mejor visión. Cada vez que me quito el sombrero, siento como si respirara mejor. Es como que el mismo me quita la poca humanidad que me queda. Si es que todavía soy un humano...

Luego de haber respirado mejor, sentí como el tiempo había pasado y viendo como el sol ya se encontraba bajando - _una situación obvia ya qué era invierno, por lo cual el sol comienza a descender más temprano-._ Una vez comprobé que todo el filo de mis kunais estaban en completas condiciones, revolví mi cabello de nuevo y me volvía colocar el sombrero.

-Debo hablar con alguien y entablar por lo menos una relación de socios. Sino volveré a ser un solitario como lo era antes de en la tierra.- Dije. Recordé como por mi obstinación de no querer salir de mi casa, me volví alguien solitario. Situación que no me beneficiaba para nada, ya qué cuando más necesitaba a los demás, los únicos que estaban ahí, eran mis padres. Aunque mis padres no hallan sido los mejores por qué siempre ignoraron lo que me sucedía, ellos solían estar ahí para mí. Las cosas que uno puede llegar a perder por la ira.

-Creo que debería dejar de lado el pasado, solo me hace daño.- Comencé a hablar solo-El pasado solo me provoca lágrimas. Supongo que lo mejor sería... ¿dejarme llevar?.- Me pregunté a mi mismo comenzando a arquear una ceja.-Si, tal vez eso sea lo correcto. No, no te bases en una tal vez Nakt, es lo correcto.- Dije, y luego de hablar consigo mismo, me levanté de donde estaba -no sin antes guardar mis kunais- y colocando mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, comencé a caminar de nuevo.

Una vez me encontré dentro de el lobby de la academia, me acerqué a el gran mapa que "indicaba" todo dentro de la Liga y sacando el mapa que Vess me entregó en su momento, comencé a comparar a ambos. Y luego de hacerlo, simplemente me enojé, fruncí el ceño y dije:

-No comprendo, en éste mapa solo se encuentran algunas cosas, y en éste no aparece lo mismo, ¿como quieren que conozca si ningún mapa coincide con el otro? Me voy a terminar perdiendo y va a hacer culpa de alguien- Comenté molesto, realmente lo estaba. Guardando con algo de mala gana el mapa dentro de mis bolsillos hice lo mismo con mis manos me fui de vuelta a el jardín.

 _Molesto, el joven comenzó nuevamente a caminar por los adentros de la academia. Con el presentimiento de que podía perderse si exploraba por cuenta propia la basta academia, se abstuvo de caminar a lo desconocido y se adentró de vuelta en el jardín, no sin antes darle otra ojeada a el enorme mapa. Volviendo a fruncir el ceño ya qué nada coincidía._ _Bajó aquellos seis largos escalones que funcionaban de entrada al jardín trasero de la academía y con pereza se sentó en una banca, bufando molesto miró al jardín que tenía de vista y apoyando todo su peso en aquella banca bajó su sombrero para evitar que la luz de el sol lastime sus sensibles ojos, ojos que se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que le brindaba su sombrero._

 _Cruzado de piernas volvió a bufar._

 _-_ Me aburro.- _Se dijo a si mismo y se acomodó nuevamente en la banca._

 _Primero, se sentó normalmente irguiendo toda su espalda, luego de eso, pasó a sentarse con todo su peso como había hecho antes para luego recostarse en la banca en donde luego de bufar de nuevo, se sentó pero abrazando sus piernas. En resumidas cuentas, parecía un anime. Luego de haber hecho todo eso, u_ _na mueca de disgusto se formó en él y procurando que nadie se encuentre cerca de donde el estaba, este se quitó el sombrero y acomodándose un rebelde mechón de cabello que estorbaba la visión de su ojo derecho, miró al horizonte abrazando una sola pierna._

-¿Con que tu rostro no tenía forma ya?.-Preguntó en tono sarcástico una voz que según yo se encontraba a mi lado.

Luego de haber saltado un poco de la banca de el susto, y con el susto todavía en mi cuerpo me coloqué mi sombrero lo más rápido que pude y aclare mi garganta.

-Ejem... no sé de que me hablas.- sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz. Cualquiera reconocería esa voz a leguas de distancia. Era obvio quien podría ser, así que sin molestarme en voltear para ver, simplemente abracé mis piernas.

-Ni si di qui mi hablas-(no sé de que me hablas) Dijo la demaciana, pero en tono de burla o en "chiquito". Para variar, ahora se burlaba de mí.-Vamos Nakt, no te hagas el indiferente conmigo.- añadió.

Apretando mis labios de la vergüenza, bajé la vista y coloqué mi mentón sobre mis piernas -Dime por favor que no viste nada.- añadí, sentía como mi voz era una leve balbuceo, de primeras por qué estaba sonrojado y segundo muy pocas personas vieron mi rostro. Me daba mucha vergüenza esa maldita marca.

-No. No he visto nada.- Contestó, y mirando de reojo, observé como ella sonrió de lado y se sentó a mi lado -Solo que me, ¿sabes? Has de ser la envidia de toda la academia con ese cabello que tienes. A mi también me gustaría tener el cabello gris, así como el tuyo.- Rió de forma burlona la demaciana, recordándome aquél comentario que hice con respecto a su mechón rojo, cosa que me causó algo de rabia.

Poniéndome cabizbajo, abracé con aún más fuerza mis piernas y formé una pequeña mueca de incomodidad en mi -Lo siento por haberte mentido y haber dicho eso y no decir la verdad con respecto a mi rostro y no mostrarlo como se debe.- comenté y giré mi cabeza para verla ella, la cual me miraba con la cabeza un poco volteada, como si de un pequeño, tierno e inocente cachorro mi estuviera observando.

-¿Por que me ocultaste ésto? Creí que por lo menos eras mi amigo, Nakt.- comentó ella, haciéndome sentir aún más peor de lo que ya me sentía.

 _Tomando con las puntas de sus dedos el filo de su sombrero el muchacho dijo:_ -No te mostré mi rostro como se debía por qué...

-¿Por qué?.- Alzó una ceja.

-Por ésto.- Me quité el sombrero, y volviendo a colocar mi cabello en su lugar, mostré mi cicatriz -¿Podrías guardar el secreto, Fiora?- Pregunté preocupado, pero al no obtener respuesta más que una simple mirada inexpresiva, bajé la vista nuevamente. -Entiendo si estás enojada conmigo, sé que hic...

-Guardaré el secreto.- Me interrumpió Fiora al instante, cosa que me sorprendió que lo haga y al alzar la vista, noté como ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja, era una sonrisa más que sincera, una sonrisa de sinceridad que yo también formé en mi rostro y la dirigí a ella. Y sin mediar en palabras, y con solo mover mis labios, un "gracias" se pudo leer entre ellos.

-No te preocupes, Nakt. Guardaré el secreto.- Fiora volvió a sonreír. Sonrisa que provocó que la mía se vuelva más y más grande, hasta me dieron ganas de abrazarla en ese momento.

-Supongo que, no te puedo pedir más. ¿Como puedo pagar tu silencio? Haré lo que sea... oh... bueno, no lo que sea, pero si algún favor que quieras que haga.- Dije algo avergonzado y sonrojado por lo que dije. Acto seguido, observé como Fiora soltó una gran carcajada, haciéndome sonreír otra vez.

-Pues, sí. Me debes una Nakt.- Ella me señaló en modo amenazante, mientras mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Soy todo oídos.- Contesté abriendo mis brazos en señal que estaba dispuesto a hacer "lo que sea", por su silencio.

-Pues, ¿Me harías un favor?- Preguntó.

-¡Claro!- Contesté alegre, aún una pequeña parte infantil en mi subsistía así como la poca humanidad que me quedaba.-Mientras no sea poner en riesgo mi integridad moral ni física, "lo que sea".- Dije y formé las comillas con mis dedos mientras guiñaba. Y de nuevo, Fiora rió.

-Me gustaría saber, ¿A que se debe tu cicatriz?.- Preguntó.

-"¡Lo sabía!".- Exclamé en mi mente y luego de suspirar.-Ahh... aquí vamos de nuevo...- dije.

Sin mediar en palabras, Fiora sonrió de nuevo, pero aún más alegre y satisfactoriamente, y abrazando sus piernas como si fuera una niña a la cual se estarían por contar un cuento, ella sonrió. Es como su hubiera esperado ese momento por toda una eternidad.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero saber, ¿Por que tu entusiasmo por saber como me hice ésta cicatriz?- Realmente me sentía intrigado, y también algo incomodo.

-Ahm... pues, no estoy muy segura el por qué estoy tan entusiasmada. Será por qué aquí la gran mayoría de nosotros somos algo chismosos. No lo sé.- Rió levemente la demaciana.

-Sinceramente...- dije algo entre cortado, ya qué al ver detrás de Fiora, noté como algunas personas, tanto invocadores como campeones se acercaban a dónde ambos estábamos. Y colocándome con rapidez mi sombrero, aclaré mi garganta. -Lo siento, es que se acercan individuos a las seis en punto.- Dije, y vi como de inmediato Fiora volteó un poco su cabeza y mirando de reojo, asintió.

Luego de eso, me levanté de donde estaba sentado y, estirando mi mano dije: -¿Te gustaría caminar un poco mientras hablamos de mis conocimientos en heridas?.- Dije.

-¿Estás hablando en cla...? Oh, claro.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa y observando detrás de mí, notando como aquellas personas que se encontraban detrás de ella hace escasos segundos, ahora pasaban a nuestro lado, observando cada movimiento que los dos hacíamos.

Una vez que Fiora haya tomado mi mano con algo de nervios, acción que me incomodó un poco, ambos comenzamos a caminar.

Y mientras una silencio se encontraba entre ambos, ella lo rompió.

-¿A que vino eso de ofrecerme tu mano?- Noté como su voz tenía algo de nervios, además de que estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Solo fue una simple muestra de respeto y cortesía. Una dama como usted debe ser tratada como se debe. Sería algo poco caballeroso de mi parte dejar que usted se levante sola.- Contesté.

-Veo que eres alguien bastante inusual, Nakt. Me llevará tiempo relacionarme contigo y llegar a conocerte bien. Pero lo lograré, dalo por hecho.- Noté firmeza y seguridad en la voz de Fiora. Ese tipo de actitudes son las que más suelo valorar en las personas. Sobre todo si vienen de chicas como Fiora.

* * *

Aunque no me guste admitirlo mucho, ella me atrae un poco físicamente. ¿Seré un pervertido? Tal vez, pero poniéndome a pensar, si una chica como Fiora se me acerca, mi mente se pondría a volar. No solo por su belleza, sino por sus dotes como campeona. Es algo que cualquier hombre buscaría. Belleza, inteligencia, sabiduría y una gran habilidad en el arte de las espadas. ¿Quién no querría eso?

* * *

Antes de proceder a contarle todo a Fiora, ambos decidimos sentarnos bajo un árbol y justo ahí, comencé.

-Aquí estará bien y no tendremos interrupciones- Dije algo satisfecho. Cualquiera podría pensar que al estar tan lejos de la gente utilizaría la distancia para aprovecharme de ella. Pero no es así.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó Fiora, sentándose frente a mí sobre una raíz. -Supongo que puedes empezar- Sonrió Fiora.

-Antes que nada, tengo que ser sincero contigo, Fiora.

-Dime.

-Siempre me esperé que gente como por ejemplo, no lo sé, la Kumiho Ancestral o algún que otro yordle se interesaría en mi y en mi secreto. Pero tú.- Solté una leve carcajada.- No me esperaba para nada que tú, una demaciana sea... ahm... ¿como lo digo sin que suene mal?.- Dije llevándome una mano a mi barbilla.

-Lo sé, soy una chismosa.- Ella rió.

-No, no quise decir eso.- Alcé mis manos mientras las agitaba intentando defenderme.

-Quisiste decir eso. Y si, soy una chismosa.- Dijo Fiora, volviendo a reír pero ahora un poco más fuerte, con la diferencia que se llevó una mano a su boca.

Suspirando, agaché mi cabeza, sonreí y negué.- Si tú lo dices.- Reí levemente y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, cuéntame.- Dijo Fiora, mientras frotaba sus manos y luego abrazó sus piernas.

-Ah...- suspiré de forma pesada intentando recordar cada detalle.- Todo comenzó hace... un año o dos... no lo recuerdo con exactitud...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Nakt, anteriormente conocido por el nombre de Lewis, se levantó de aquella cama que en donde hace más de seis meses venía durmiendo. Bostezando, el muchacho se levantó de su cama y poco a poco se colocó sus prendas. Luego de haber desayunado, el joven lentamente caminó hacía a la puerta que daban a las afueras de el templo arcano en donde él y su maestro vivían con cierta paz.

Dando otro bostezo al aire, el muchacho salió por fin de el templo y leyendo el aura de su maestro, él se acercó al mismo y poniéndose a su lado, el chico y su maestro se miraron de reojo. Mientras ambos no decían nada, contemplaban el rojo sol que daba inicio a un día en Shurima.

-Buenos días.-Dijo el maestro del joven sin voltear a ver a su aprendiz.

-Buenos días, maestro.-Contestó el muchacho con firmeza.

Mientras solo una muy pequeña y suave brisa corría y abrazaba los cuerpos de ambos magos, de un movimiento rápido, Nakt saltó de costado, esquivando una puñetazo de su maestro, un puñetazo que si no lo hubiera esquivado, iría directo a su garganta.

-Mejoraste tu velocidad. Bien.- Dijo frío su maestro.

Nakt sin decir nada, apretó sus puños esperando el siguiente ataque. Y sin mediar en palabras, una kunai salió directo de debajo de la manga de la túnica de el maestro de el muchacho, y de un leve giro sobre si mismo, Nakt lo esquivó.

-Que lento.- Susurró el joven y sonrió de lado. Éste se encontraba de cuclillas ya que había esquivado la kunai que su maestro le había lanzado.-Sabes Nak, creo que te me estás poniendo viejo.-Dijo el chico provocando a su maestro con una sonrisa más que burlona. Todo ésto mientras se levantaba de el suelo arenoso.

El maestro del chico rió levemente negando con su cabeza.-Me es muy difícil ya siquiera tocarte, antes con un simple golpe te acababa, simplemente me impresionas hijo.-Dijo emocionado su maestro.-Ven, dame un abrazo.-Dijo abriendo sus brazos acercándose al chico.

-Noho, quieto ahí.-Contestó el joven el cual le dio un golpe seco en el estómago a su maestro. Y mientras el pobre mago anciano de el muchacho se encontraba encorvado, éste se acercó a el oído de él. -No volveré a caer en tus trucos anciano, ya no soy un niño.-Le dijo al oído con una voz más que sombría.

-Ngh... serás un...-Respondió jadeante mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

-Ay, ¿te hice daño? Lo siento, es que... como verás...-Comenzó a ver a su mano la cual ordenó a su cuerpo que ésta forme un puño.-, como dijiste tú en una ocasión, debo explotar todo mi potencial...-Dijo finalmente sonriendo.

El maestro del muchacho miró a su aprendiz con ojos de orgullo y se levantó, jadeando se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a su aprendiz y lanzando su puño contra el rostro del muchacho, intentó asestarle un golpe, pero éste lo atrapó sin mediar en esfuerzo alguno.

-Maestro, rendase.-Aconsejó el muchacho viendo a su jadeante maestro.

En eso, el chico sin darse cuenta de nada, sin ver nada, soltó el puño de su maestro, tonto fue al hacerlo, ya qué, los ancianos suelen tener sus trucos. Algunos sucios, pero al fin y al cabo trucos.

De un movimiento, el maestro de el muchacho con la mayor velocidad que pudo, hizo un movimiento en diagonal con su brazo derecho.

-Ngh... ¿Que mierda?...- Dijo el muchacho, el mismo estaba encorvado al haber sentido el movimiento de su maestro y, colocando su mano derecha sobre su rostro, ardor sentía en ella y luego de haberla sacado de su rostro, vio como una linea de sangre en forma diagonal corría por su mano.-¿Eh?.-Se preguntó asustado viendo a la sangre correr por su cuerpo. Comenzando a temblar, Nakt sintió como los niveles de magia en él comenzaron a crecer.

-Seré un anciano, pero aún tengo mis trucos.-Dijo burlona mente el anciano maestro del joven con una débil sonrisa. Aún no se recuperaba de el golpe que recibió.

El chico frunció el ceño, apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba furioso. -Serás un...-Apretó con fuerza sus puños.-¡Madito!.-Exclamó al aire de el desierto.

Antes de que el pobre anciano reaccione ante los movimientos de su aprendiz, éste ya le había propinado un brutal golpe en su estómago. Tal fue el golpe que recibió el anciano, que éste salió rodando por toda la arena, chocando contra un muro de piedra de el templo provocando un pequeño destrozo en el mismo. Nakira, tosiendo sangre intentó quitarse el resto de escombros que quedaron sobre él.

Una vez el juicio de Nakt volvió, éste con un pequeño trapo que tenía se limpió la sangre de su rostro y cerrando sus ojos cargó magia en su mano para intentar curar la herida que su maestro le provocó. Pero ésta, aunque la sangre se haya ido, una cícatriz quedó en su rostro.

-¿Que demonios?.-Se preguntó asustado el chico y sintió como comenzó a temblar.-¿Que? ¿N-no se supone q-que debería sanar?- Se preguntó a si mismo. Frunciendo el ceño, Nakt señaló en forma amenazante a su maestro -Tu, anciano, me has hecho ésto.- Dijo, estaba enojado.

Mientras el maestro de el muchacho era señalado, éste logró recuperarse de el golpe y se levantó, y jadeando dijo: -El corte que te hice, fue hecho con una cuchilla hecha de energía arcana, no era algo real- Dijo, y Nakira quitándose su túnica la dio vuelta y la sacudió, nada había en ella más que un simple pañuelo. Todo, todo. Aquella cuchilla, aquella kunai, fueron y estaban hechas con energía arcana. No eran de verdad. -será imposible que te cures, lo siento Lewis.- Comentó arrepentido el anciano.

Temblando, Nakt apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras su pecho se inflaba con rapidez.

-Perdona hijo. Pero recuerda, cada vez que te creas invencible, ten ésto en tu cabeza: La gente cuando pierde, es capaz de cualquier traición. Ten muy en cuenta eso.-Aconsejó el anciano y entró dentro de el templo.

Una vez el anciano se fue, y una vez Nakt se quedó solo.

-¡Desgraciadoo~!- Gritó a el viento el muchacho, descargando toda su ira en una pequeña esfera de magia la cual al impactar contra la arena, provocó un enorme cráter. -¡Me las pagarás! ¡Maldito anciano infeliz!- Maldecía a los cuatro vientos mientras cargaba una esfera de magia aún más grande y mortal. -¡Ahh! ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito!- Repetía mientras lanzaba a la arena esferas de magia.

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

 _Con la cabeza agachada, el joven campeón abrazaba sus piernas mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre las mismas, y frente a él, Fiora observaba con impresión a el chico, el cual respiraba algo agitado._

-Por más que intente curar ésta cicatriz, nada sucederá. Pagué caro por creerme que era y soy invencible. Ésta marca vive ahora conmigo- Hablé apenado. Realmente me molestaba y me avergonzaba dicha cicatriz.

-Lo siento, y-yo, no quise entrome...

-No, no se disculpe Fiora.- Interrumpí a la demaciana. -Después de todo, me siento mejor el haberle contado todo ésto- Sonreí- Me siento más... ¿como se dice?- dije y comencé a chasquear mis dedos intentando buscar la palabra correcta.

-¿Liberado?.- Sonrió Fiora.

-Si, liberado.- Sonreí pero ésta vez, más tranquilo.

Luego de un pequeño silencio que se formó entre ambos, y en el que solo se oía la brisa invernal y fría de la Liga de Leyendas y uno que otro árbol, suspiré y alzando mi vista, miré directo a los ojos de la campeona demaciana.

-Entonces, ¿Guardaría el secreto, Fiora?

-Claro.- Ella me sonrió levemente, provocando en mí una sonrisa. -Pero, debes saber que todo se paga, me deberás hacer un favor tarde o temprano, Nakt- Dijo ella.

Luego de un pequeño bufido el cual le hizo gracia a Fiora, rugí un poco.- Agh... De acuerdo, ¿que necesita que haga, Fiora?- Pregunté. En verdad no me gusta tener compromisos. El tener compromisos era algo que dejé hace tiempo. Era algo que dejé de tener cuando mi humanidad se fue al momento de recibir mi magia.

-De momento, no debes preocuparte por nada. Pero recuerda ésto Nakt, tarde o temprano iré, te buscaré y tendrás que cumplirme ese favor.- Advirtió la demaciana su condición.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, sea lo que sea, búsqueme y estaré disponible.- Sonreí ante eso como si estuviera sellando el pacto y me levanté de donde estaba, y al hacerlo, Fiora hizo lo mismo.

-¿A que te refieres con "sea lo que sea"?- Preguntó un poco incomoda Fiora.

-Sí. Después de todo, usted guardará mi secreto. Lo menos que puedo hacer es cumplir cualquier favor que usted me diga.

 _Ante tal comentario, la demaciana se mordió el labio y comenzando a dejar volar su mente con un sentimiento adolescente, en su mente comenzó a trazar pequeños chantajes que podría pedir. Pero al darse cuenta que su mente comenzó a pensar cosas indebidas, ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar ciertas imágenes de su mente las cuales podrían ser muy vergonzosas._

Luego de haberme levantado de donde estaba, noté como Fiora estaba sonrojada, pero sin prestar tanta atención a eso limpié mis manos. Y una vez lo hice, acomodé mi sombrero y mirándola directamente a sus ojos, me quité el sombrero y di una reverencia a la demaciana.

-Agradezco su silencio señorita Laurent. Prometo cumplir cualquier deseo que tenga usted. Como campeón de la Liga de Leyendas y como Mago Arcano, estaré disponible cuando usted desee- Dije, era lo menos que podía hacer por su silencio.

Con un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa, Fiora me miró a los ojos y me devolvió la reverencia.

-Bien, si eso es todo por hoy, lamento comunicar que tendré que retirarme. _\- Una vez dicho eso, el muchacho dando media vuelta comenzó a marchar en dirección contraria a la cual la demaciana se encontraba._

-Disculpe Nakt.

Parando en seco, me di vuelta y me acerqué nuevamente a Fiora. -¿Si?

-Dime Nakt, ¿ya conoce el lugar?

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, negué. -No, no conozco absolutamente nada de él. ¿Le importaría, y no es mucha molestia, enseñármelo?

-No hay inconveniente alguno en hacerlo.

-Bien. En ese caso, solo establezca un punto de encuentro y hora y estaré allí.

-Mañana en el lobby principal, al lado de el gran mapa, ¿Te suena bien?

-¿Gran mapa?, ehhh... con que así se llama.- Dije llevándome una mano a mi barbilla, luego de eso, Fiora rió a lo que yo también hice lo mismo. -De acuerdo, estaré allí mañana por la mañana.

Al confirmar mi presencia el día de mañana para ese tour, noté como los ánimos de Fiora subieron, ánimos que se vieron representados en una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, entonces yo también estaré allí mañana- Dijo, y luego de que ambos hallamos sonreído, nos acercamos y estrechando nuestras manos cerramos el trato.

 _Una vez que el trato fue cerrado, el joven campeón dando nuevamente otra reverencia se despidió de la campeona demaciana y se retiró de ahí. Y siguió en su trayecto por el jardín, el cual, cabe destacar, que era inmensamente enorme._

 _Y por otro lado, Fiora, la cual observaba a las lejanías como Nakt se alejaba de ella, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, se tomó el hombro izquierdo y soltó un pequeño chillido._

 _-_ ¡Kyaa! ¡Que guapo es!- Dijo la demaciana, pero al haberse escuchado, su rostro se convirtió en el primo lejano de un tomate de lo tan sonrojada que estaba. -¡Por amor a Valoran! ¡¿Que estoy pensando?!- Dijo Fiora, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

 _Dejando de lado todo eso, para nuestro protagonista, el día había pasado como un simple y gran flash. Y ahora, Nakt se encontraba recostado y envuelto entre sus sábanas. Una vez el muchacho bostezó estando en su cama, éste se puso de costado y abrazando un poco la almohada la cual tenía debajo de su cabeza, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos._

 _Éste con una sonrisa en su rostro poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, pero dentro de su mente persistía el pensamiento de qué, aunque no quisiera..._

-"No sé si habrá estado bien el haber impuesto mi confianza y uno de mis más valiosos secreto a Fiora. Pero aunque no me guste admitirlo, cada día siento que puedo confiar más y más en ella"- Pensé.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:** Si, lo sé, pasó más de una semana desde que no actualizo el fanfic. Solo diré lo siguiente:_

 _-Uno: éste fanfic lo vengo escribiendo desde diciembre desde el año pasado. Pero ustedes dirán: ¿Si el fanfic ya está escrito, por que tardas tanto en publicar las actualizaciones?. Simple, lo que escribía en realidad eran simples ideas muy superficiales de lo que haría en cada capítulo._

 _-Dos: muchas de esas ideas no están desarrolladas ni nada, son solo cosas que se me ocurrían de la escasa inspiración o ideas que se me ocurrían de la nada. Como verán, no voy a publicar solo las ideas ya qué no se entendería la historia._

 _-Tres: todo lo que público son aquellas ideas pero que tuve que desarrollar. Pero para poder desarrollar dichas ideas, necesito inspiración. Y como verán, la inspiración no crece de los árboles (Es una lástima que no sea así :v)._

 _Espero que ésto no se interprete como una excusa ni nada por el estilo. También espero que hayan entendido bien mi punto de vista y el sufrimiento que tengo que pasar para que la pinche inspiración venga._

 _Nada más lectores. Espero que la actualización les haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirla. Ésto es todo por ahora mis queridos lectores. ¿Reviews para éste escritor amateur? Eeeen fin. Me retiro, mi nombre es Exeki3l y nos leemos en la próxima. ¡Bye bye! ñ.ñ/_


	25. Chapter 6 Part 6

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 6: Tour con Fiora.**

* * *

Una vez me levanté de mi cama, la misma que me ve dormir en las noches desde que llegué a la Liga de Leyendas, tambaleante, debido a que recién me levantaba, me encaminé a donde se encontraba un pequeño mueble que consistía en dos simples cajones los cuales contenían mi ropa personal. No creo que haga falta aclarar a que me refiero con "ropa personal".

Y una vez la tuve en mis manos, me dirigí hasta el baño.

* * *

Admitiendo algo, el sentir el agua correr por mi cuerpo es algo que desde que estaba en la tierra siempre me gustó. Siento como todo lo malo y lo negativo se fueran y las cosas positivas así como los buenos pensamientos o las buenas ideas vienen con una simple aunque placentera ducha.

Luego de que terminé con aquella ducha de mañana, y me coloque mis típicas prendas de ahora un campeón, decidí salir de mi habitación. En ese momento el reloj marcaba en él las siete de la mañana. Presumiendo que aún era algo temprano caminé por los pasillos exteriores de la zona neutral sin mi sombrero. Pero al momento de llegar a el gran lobby principal que sirve de entrada a la academia y salida a el jardín de la misma, me encontré con la sorpresa de que muchos, tanto campeones como invocadores, ya se encontraban fuera de la cama. Muchos entraban y salían de el lobby, otros, como por ejemplo invocadores charlaban con los campeones. Algunos reían, otros charlaban y cabe destacar que uno que otro sonrojo también solía haber.

En cuanto a mí, simplemente al ver el gentío escondiéndome en las sombras que me proporcionaba una simple columna me coloqué mi sombrero y luego de haberlo bajado, comencé a caminar entre medio de la gente la cual, como siempre desde que llegué a la liga, me observaban.

-Invocadores.- dije. -"Supongo que simplemente esperan al menos un saludo"- pensé al ver que muchos dejaron de mirarme como siempre.

Viendo cual era la hora, ya qué había visto el gran reloj de el lobby, me encaminé hasta el punto de encuentro el cual Fiora me dijo que vaya. Algo que me impresionó fue ver la puntualidad de la demaciana. Debido a qué ella ya se encontraba ahí mismo antes que yo. Pero eso no fue lo más curioso de todo, sino que lo más curioso de todo fue verla a Fiora vestida con su aspecto "Fiora: Guardia Real".

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me acerqué a la demaciana y una vez la tuve frente a mi, una reverencia dí en señal de saludo.

-Muy bueno días, señorita Laurent.- Dije mientras me erguía y dejaba esa posición de reverencia.

-Buenos días Nakt.- Sonrió Fiora y se acercó un poco más a mi.- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Es algo complicado de decir como es mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo ya que... bueno, recién me levanto.- Contesté, y luego de sonreír, Fiora con la cabeza agachada negó mientras reía.

-Ahh... olvídalo- respondió e hizo un gesto con su mano. Gesto qué, si un hombre lo hubiera hecho, hubiera quedado como un afeminado. Pero en este caso, al haberlo hecho ella, se me dio a entender como un gesto de elegancia. O al menos eso creo.

-Como usted desee.

-Déjate de formalidades. Después de todo, ya nos conocemos.- Ella sonrió de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa algo cansada, miré a la demaciana. -Si tu lo dices.

-Así me gusta, ahora ven, hay mucho por mostrarte, Nakt- Comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar y me hacía un gesto con su mano para que la siga.

* * *

Nuestro "pequeño" recorrido dio inicio en el Gran Lobby, el cual ese era el nombre que tenía. Para después pasar dentro de uno de los tres pasillos que se encontraba en la parte izquierda del mismo. Según explicaciones de Fiora, el Gran Lobby tenía cinco accesos. Los cuales eran lo siguientes:

El primer acceso es la entrada principal de la Academia de Guerra. Básicamente es por donde yo entré.

El segundo acceso es la puerta o salida trasera, es aquella que da paso a el jardín de la Academia. Dicho de dentro jardín se encuentra el bosque que da acceso a algunas cuevas que son el hogar de algunos campeones como por ejemplo Rengar. Fiora me advirtió que nadie puede entrar ahí debido a el instinto territorial de el campeón de Kumungu. Y así como Rengar es un campeón que tiene una cueva por habitación, otro campeón el cual también tiene como residencia una pequeña cueva es el tierno, y bastante peligroso, Gnar.

Luego de eso, los tres accesos restantes de el Gran Lobby eran aquellos que daban el accesos a las distintas partes de la Academia de Guerra.

-He de comentarte algo Nakt.- Hablo la demaciana parando en seco nuestro recorrido. Obteniendo como respuesta un simple "¿uhm?" por parte mía-Si algún día deseas visitar a algún campeón, recuerda que hay facciones. Y por lo tanto, si quieres acceder a una de ellas, deberás tener un pase. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro- Contesté.

-Bien- Vi como ella sonrió -Toma- Dijo Fiora, estirando su brazo y observé como en su mano ella sostenía una pequeña tarjeta con un hoyo en su parte superior. Hoyo que supuse que lo podría utilizar para poner dentro de él un cordón o cadena y colgarlo en mi cuello.

Al tomar dicha tarjeta, noté como su textura era firme y rígida.

-Plástico- Dije en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste plástico?- Alzó una ceja la demaciana.

-¿Ah? S-si- De un momento a otro, me puse nervioso -"De seguro no conocen éste material en Runaterra"- Pensé, pero dichos pensamientos fueron contra dichos.

-Ah, si. Está hecha de plástico, ¿por qué la pregunta?- ella volteó un poco la cabeza.

-N-no, por nada... jaja- Sonreí de forma boba.

-¿Oooook?- Fue la expresión de Fiora ante mi nerviosismo. Y mientras ella encogía un poco sus hombros, suspiré de manera pesada mientras me sobaba la nuca y aún tenía en mi rostro esa boba sonrisa.

-No sabes las cosas que tuve que pasar para conseguir ese dichoso pase- Comentó Fiora que me estaba dando la espalda ya que ella estaba delante mío caminando siguiendo con el camino. Pero de repente, ella paró de caminar y sin molestarse en voltear, solo giró su cabeza. -Pero vale la pena. ¿No crees?- Dijo, y noté como ella sonrió, sonrisa que devolví pero aún algo nervioso.

Luego de ese incomodo momento, Fiora me explicó que si en algún momento llegase a perder el pase y quisiese entrar sin él a la facción de Demacia, al no detectar la entrada que da acceso a la facción, ésta me rebotaría. Todo ésto provocado por la esencia mágica proveniente de la facción demaciana. Ésto fue hecho más que nada para que gente indeseada entre dentro de otras facciones a molestar o intentar invadir el espacio privado de los demás.

De igual manera, dentro de la Liga, se está completamente prohibido que los campeones ataquen, hieran o inclusive asesinen a otros campeones dentro de ella. Dicha regla, lastimosamente, no se aplica si algún campeón "x" se encuentra fuera de la Liga.

Después me explicó algo sobre el "Los Cruces de Facciones" cual fuimos. Ella me explicó que éste tenía dos pasillos, uno de ellos llevaba a la sección de Zaun y Noxus, el otro a Demacia y Piltóver, y pasando aquellos dos pasillos, me iría a encontrar con facción de el gélido Fréljord y con Jonia, y al fondo de todo, estaba Aguas Turbias. En cambio, la sección de Bandle estaba en la zona derecha de el Gran Lobby, en la misma dirección que la zona neutral.

Después me explicó que el cruce de facciones se cerraba apenas tocar las diez horas de la noche en punto. En cuyo caso me dijo que debía tener cuidado por qué me podría quedar atrapado, según ella, ésto se hizo para que campeones que tengan conflictos con otros no invadan o irrumpan la privacidad del otro. En resumidas cuentas, para evitar conflictos entre ellos. Ella me dio un ejemplo de Soraka y Warvick, enemigo eternos pero de distintas facciones.

"Me sorprende la cantidad de medidas de seguridad que se toman aquí dentro. No solo eso, cada día me sorprendo más por las cosas que la Liga de Leyendas tiene"- pensé mientras Fiora me terminaba de mostrar el resto de lo que nos quedaba de "Los Cruces de Facciones".

* * *

Una vez me explicó eso, me dijo que el pabellón principal o, Gran Lobby - **se le puede llamar de ambas maneras** \- en caso de que haya un conflicto entre "x" usuarios, el mismo se convertía en una arena para poder presenciar y supervisar el combate. Todo ésto para que el problema no pase a mayores.

Después de haberme explicado y que hayamos recorrido todos esos pasillos, ambos decidimos volver a el lobby, y una vez los pasamos, llegamos a las salas de invocación.

-Bien, éstas son las salas de invocación- Me dijo Fiora, mientras veía como ella abría sus brazos y giraba sobre si misma. Fue muy chistoso. Parecía una bailarina de ballet.

-¿Y bien?- Dije ya que ella no me enseñó nada de el lugar en donde estábamos.

-¿Y bien qué?- Contestó Fiora encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No me enseñarás nada de todo ésto o eso?- Dije, ya qué Fiora no me enseñaba nada acerca de las salas de invocación.

-De eso no me puedo encargar yo. Eso es tarea de un invocador.- Contestó en un tono serio la demaciana.

-Ahm... de acuerdo- Respondí con divague.

Al pasar dichas salas de invocación, ambos entramos por un pasillo de varios metros de largo, y al ver el final de aquél túnel, me llevé una sorpresa ya qué este daba acceso a un jardín. Un muy enorme jardín que tenía una gran cantidad de arboles. Dicho "jardín" tenía como nombre el "centro recreativo para campeones". O en siglas: "El C.R.C". Básicamente era un lugar que tenía canchas de fútbol, canchas de voleibol, piscinas, mesas y bancas para charlar o sentarse a comer o para tener una reunión, entre otras cosas para que los campeones pasen el rato y se diviertan, cosa que éste lugar era el que más me gustó de todo el recorrido.

 _Tiempo después de que ambos hayan recorrido todo el Centro Recreativo de Campeones..._

Después de salir de el "C.R.C", ambos nos adentramos dentro de el bosque. Bosque el cual estaba unido a el jardín de la Academia.

Lo primero que habría que destacar sería que, luego de un haber caminado un poco, ambos pasamos por una cascada. Al pasar por ella, pensé que sería un lugar ideal para meditar. Después nos dirigimos a una sección donde en dicho lugar, tenía el aspecto de un campamento. Debido a que en él no solo se encontraban pequeñas cabañas, sino pequeños aros de piedra hechos para poder hacer una fogata. Era impresionante saber el hecho de que los invocadores se hayan tomado la molestia de hacer algo para entretenernos.

Una vez salir del bosque, pasamos por el consejo. Según Fiora, el consejo es donde se encuentran los invocadores más poderosos o aquellos que se los denomina como "brillantes". Éste tipo de invocadores no solo destacan por llevar un alto puesto dentro de la Liga de Leyendas, sino por que aquellos que logran llegar a tener un puesto en el consejo no solo lo hacen por su enorme poder con la magia, sino por su basto intelecto y astucia a la hora de resolver problemas. Cabe destacar que los que en encuentran se les denomina no solo como "brillantes", sino también llegan a tener el papel de "Sabios".

Al salir de ahí, tomamos rumbo a el ala central de la Academia, -esté lugar se encontraba entrando a el Lobby, y una ves ahí, se entraba por uno de los pasillos que el Lobby tenía- el cual tenía tres escaleras. Las cuales eran, la escalera central (la del medio), la segunda escalera (la escalera izquierda) y la última pero una de las más importantes, la tercera (la derecha). Fiora me explicó que la escalera central me llevaría a la biblioteca, lugar donde podría encontrar a Nasus.

Después de eso, me explicó la función de las dos escaleras restantes, la escalera izquierda me llevaría a las mazmorras. Lugar que solo podía acceder si tenía el pase de Kayle.

Fiora me dijo que la Academia al recibir los servicios de Kayle, ya que prometió darlos por un milenio, los invocadores de la Liga de le dieron a ella el papel de la guardiana de las mazmorras. -además de las misiones que ya se sabe que tiene-. Supuesta mente, tenia que tener algo de cuidado si algún día quería entrar dentro de las mazmorras, obviamente teniendo un permiso, ya qué es algo complicado tratar con La Justiciera.

Después me explicó la función de la escalera derecha, esa fue la que más curiosidad me dio, ya que aquella escalera me llevaría a la prisión de la Academia. Lugar dónde encontraría a seres como por ejemplo Nocturne, Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath o Brand entre otros. Ese lugar me dijo que si me atrapaban intentando entrar me expulsarían, ya que está permanentemente prohibido entrar.

Luego de salir de el ala central de la Academia, ambos entramos por un lugar el cual se tenía acceso a él por un pasillo, de los tantos que tiene el Gran Lobby, bastante similar a las otras tres escaleras. Con la única diferencia que estas solo subían, y la función de todas ellas eran llegar a las habitaciones de los invocadores y los aprendices de los mismos. En resumidas cuentas, llevaban hacía los demás pisos de la Academia.

Mientras nos encaminábamos de vuelta hacía la salida de aquél gran pasillo que daba con esas escaleras, de vez en cuando Fiora se tomaba un momento para estirar o dar un pequeño masaje a sus piernas piernas. Presumí que ella estaba cansada.

Y al parecer no me equivoqué. Por que luego de que volvimos a entrar a el Lobby después de haber salido de ese gran pasillo, me dirigí con Fiora a el jardín de la Academia debido a que éste era el que más cerca nos quedaba. Y al llegar ahí, ambos nos sentamos en una banca.

-Es un poco grande el lugar- Dije entre risas, pero al no haber respuesta más que los leves jadeos de Fiora debido a su cansancio, decidí callar.

Luego de un rato contemplando el cielo, el cual estaba soleado, miré a los lados y procurando que nadie esté cerca mío me quité el sombrero y luego de acomodar un poco mi cabello, comencé a quitarle el polvo a mi sombrero.

 _Mientras el joven hacía eso, Fiora la cual ya había recuperado el aliento de la caminata, comenzó a contemplar lo que tenía en frente de ella. Mordiéndose el labio, la demaciana agitó su cabeza varias veces intentando borrar aquellas imágenes con las que había fantaseado ese día._

-Bueno, ¿ya recuperaste el aliento?- Le sonreí a Fiora al notar como había dejado de respirar de manera agitada.

-S-si- Me respondió sonrojada.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás roja. ¿Tienes calor?- Pregunté.

-N-no... digo... ¡Si! ¡Eso!... calor- respondió la demaciana algo nerviosa.

-¿De acuerdo?- Contesté evitando reír.

Luego de ese extraño descanso, ambos seguimos con el recorrido.

Fuimos hasta la parte superior de la Academia. A esta se logra acceder por medio de una escalera que está al fondo del pabellón principal. Una vez ahí, habían mesas con sus respectivas bancas y una barra de seguridad para ver las vistas de la Academia. En resumidas cuentas, era una terraza.

-Supongo que es todo lo que puedo mostrarte- Dijo Fiora mientras bajábamos por las escaleras de regreso a el Lobby.

Después de aquél tan divertido tour, Fiora me dijo que la Academia tenía un laboratorio el cual se encontraba dentro de las mazmorras. Obviamente no entramos dentro de el mismo ya qué necesitábamos el permiso de Kayle. El hecho de saber que tenían un laboratorio me sorprendió. Después de el tour, fuimos hasta la sección de Demacia donde nos sentamos a charlar en el césped.

-Y bien, ¿que te pareció?- Me preguntó emocionada. Noté como ella de a poco estaba intentando romper el hielo de tanta formalidad entre los dos.

Yo sonreí y me senté usando mis brazos como apoyo -Me encantó, no me imaginé que el lugar fuera tan grande- Contesté con leve risa al final.

-Si, lo es.-Agregó la demaciana recostándose en el césped.

-*suspiro*-Gracias Fiora por haberme enseñado todo, lo pasé bien contigo.

En ese momento ella se sonrojó un poco. -Gracias, digo lo mismo.

-¿A que viene el sonrojo?- Dije con una ceja arqueada. Aunque creo que la incomodé.

-Déjame- Dijo empujándome de manera juguetona.

-¡Ay!- Me quejé de forma exagerada. -En fin-*bostezo*-Supongo que mañana tendré mi primer combate- comenté de manera alegre con una gran sonrisa.

-De seguro que si, me gustaría verte en acción. Nadie te ha visto utilizar tus habilidades luego de tu presentación.-Agregó.

Yo me abstuve de decir algo, solo sonreí y miré a el horizonte del sector de Demacia. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, cuando noté como en el cielo se dejaba ver el color de el atardecer, rompí el silencio.

-Ahm... Nakt.

-¿Si Fiora?

-Solo quería decirte que... la pasé bien contigo.

-¿Decirme qué?- Reí un poco ya qué no logré escuchar lo que dijo al final.

-Que... la pasé bien contigo- _Volvió a decir la demaciana. Pero ésta vez, en un leve balbuceo_

-¿Podrías decirlo una vez más? Es que no logré escucharte.

-Que... que la pasé bien contigo- Dijo todo claro.

-¿Que dijiste?- Fruncí el ceño de la "confusión".

-Que la pasé bien a tu lado, Nakt- Hablo ésta vez más claro. Alzando un poco su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Como?- Dije mientras ponía mi oído. Solo quería molestarla un poco.

-¡Que me divertí contigo! ¡Idiota!- Exclamó enojada Fiora.

-Mpj- Salió de mis labios ese pequeño chillido antes de explotar en risas. O bueno, hasta qué. *Pap*. Fue el sonido el golpe que me dio Fiora en la cabeza al reírme de ella. -Auch- Me quejé.

-Te lo mereces- Infló sus cachetes Fiora y cruzada de brazos miró hacía abajo, todo mientras yo me sobaba mi cabeza.

-Eso dolió- Dije, acto seguido, Fiora me sacó la lengua. -Eres un poco infantil, ¿sabes?- Dije con una leve risa.

-Cállate- Me dijo, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

-Fiora...

-¿Uhm?- Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarme.

-Quería decirte que... yo también.

-¿Ah?- giró su cabeza -¿Tu también qué?

-Que yo... -*glup*- también la pasé bien contigo- dije en un susurro.

-¿Que?

-Que... que sí, también la pasé bien contigo- dije y luego suspiré pesadamente.

En ese momento, agradecí el tener mi sombrero, ya que mi rostro se transformó en el primo de un tomate de el gran sonrojo que tenía en ese momento.-*ejem*.-En fin, gracias por todo Fiora.- Sonreí.

Luego de que Fiora se halla tapado la boca para reír un poco, ella me sonrió.

-No, gracias a ti Nakt. Sabes, siento como si me agradaras.

-Pues, creo que podemos decir que el sentimiento es mutuo.-Contesté y los dos sonreímos.

Luego de eso, un silencio invadió el ambiente, y decidido lo quebré.

-En fin, ¿tienes hora?.-Pregunté.

Fiora, sacando un pequeño reloj el traje que tenía de un bolsillo lo abrió y luego de mirar la hora, me sorprendió el saber que ya eran más de las seis de la tarde. Y luego de haberme dicho la hora...

-¿Por que quieres saber? ¿Tienes algún compromiso o algo así?- noté como ella preguntó con algo de interés en el asunto. Aunque lo intentaba disimular.

-Sólo quería saber- contesté de forma cortante.

-Oh...- agachó la cabeza.

-Solo quería saber por que me gustaría saber que querrías dar un paseo conmigo- añadí, estuve mal en contestar de esa manera después de todo lo que hizo el día de hoy.

-Claro.-Contestó animada.

Una vez le propuse eso, los dos fuimos a pasear por ahí. Mientras charlábamos de cosas como por ejemplo el enfriamiento de nuestras habilidades, el como ella aprendió el arte de la esgrima, que para su sorpresa yo ya sabía gracias a que leí el lore de ella cuando estaba en la tierra, y después le conté sobre mi magia además que de uno que otro secretito más.

Al terminar de caminar, vi que estábamos en el "C.R.C", y al parecer en el momento indicado, ya que el sol estaba ya casi por desaparecer. Dejándonos a ambos la vista de un atardecer.

-¿Increíble no es así?.-Dijo ella sentándose en un banca.

-Digo lo mismo.- Contesté mientras aún estaba parado.

 _Mientras el dúo de campeones miraban aquél atardecer, una gran brisa corrió por el lugar, el chico al sentirla se cruzó de brazos y dejó que la brisa abrazara su cuerpo, y al hacerlo, la brisa hizo que la túnica del joven hondeara, dejando ver una pose épica para cualquiera que lo contemple._

Ella al verme soltó una risa.-Uff... que épica escena.-Dijo ella entre risas.

-¿Eh?.-Dije riendo para verla.-¿Que dijiste?

-Digo, por la posición en la que estabas, fue muy épico como se agitaba tu túnica.-Dijo ella.

Al escuchar ese comentario reí.-Ah... gracias.-Le sonreí y volví a ponerme como estaba.

 _Después de un rato, ya cuando la luna salió, los dos campeones se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El joven acompañó a la demaciana su habitación y tiempo más tarde el después fue a la suya._

 _Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el chico se fue a la cama, alegre por tener a alguien con quien confiar y una nueva amiga a la que le pueda contar sus inquietudes. Después de un rato el se acomodó aún con aquella sonrisa y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños._

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor: Pues, aquí la actualización de el fic. Y por fin, ¡Un bendito sábado que actualizo!. ¿Como se encuentran lectores? Yo muy bien, aunque comencé el gimnasio y bueno, aún las agujetas están. xD_**

* * *

 ** _Antes de retirarme, debo dejar ésto por aquí. Es una leve explicación de el protagonista._**

 ** _+Algunas cosas que recomiendo que lean para comprender más el comportamiento de el personaje:_**

 ** _-Primero: Como bien saben, Lewis al perder a su maestro, se cambió el nombre. Pero... ¿por que hizo eso? Eso se aclarará en próximas actualizaciones. El misterio es mi tercer nombre... si, tengo un segundo nombre. :v_**

 ** _-Segundo: El protagonista tiene la particularidad qué: A pesar de haber tenido su momento con chicas, aún es algo inocente. O mejor dicho, le cuesta bastante asimilar las cosas que le suceden a su alrededor. Así qué, no se extrañen por el comportamiento que le doy a veces. (Después de todo, es mi personaje y lo inventé yo) ¡Muajajaja!... ejem._**

 ** _-Tercero: Si por si se lo preguntan, sí, le daré una pareja a el personaje. Pero será una campeona de el vídeo juego que me encanta y muchas veces se la suele relacionar con otra campeona. Es más, es mi mid favorito. (Lastimosamente, no tengo el dinero para comprar me dicho campeón... la pobreza.) Okno :v ¿Quieren una pista? Pues, se la suele relacionar mucho con su counter/rival de el lore. Jejeje... seguro ya adivinaron. :v u.u_**

 ** _-Cuarto: El muchacho es algo afectivo, cariñoso o como quieran decirle. Además de eso, tiende a sonrojarse mucho y es muy desconfiado. Por esa razón, a la única persona que tiene  de momento como una amistad, es a Fiora._**

 ** _Bien, supongo que eso es todo (por ahora) que pueden saber de el personaje._**

* * *

 ** _Nada más lectores, mi nombre es Exeki3l y lamento decirles que por ahora me despido. Pero el sábado que viene, habrá más... r7w7r_**

 ** _PD: Algún día sabrán por que le decidí poner "Nakt" al protagonista y no un nombre más elaborado o algo más pensado. Pero de momento, déjense llevar por el misterio. 7w7r_**


	26. Chapter 6 Part 7

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 7: Una breve explicación de "casi" todo.**

* * *

 _-_ Veamos... ahh- _Bostezó el muchacho estirando cada parte de su cuerpo-_ ñam... que buen sueñito- _dijo Nakt, y luego de haberse estirado un poco, éste haciendo para atrás su columna, dejó tronar todos los huesos de la misma._

 _Con lentitud se acercó hasta el pequeño cajón de su cómoda y de ahí mismo sacó su ropa interior. Rascándose la cabeza, Nakt se encaminó hasta el baño en donde tomó su primer ducha de el día._

Luego de vestirme desayuné mi, ahora tan típico: café. ¿Quién diría que el café me gustaría tanto? Usualmente cuando estaba en la tierra, solía tomar té o algún que otro chocolate. Pero nunca café. En fin, dejando eso de lado, una vez salí de el baño y tomé mi desayuno, mientras caminaba por mi nueva residencia, me iba colocando mi túnica y luego de eso, me coloqué mis armas como siempre y salí de mi lugar de vivienda en donde una vez afuera cerré con llave la puerta.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre tuve una especie de "manía" o capricho con la seguridad. Aunque aquí haya de sobra eso, nunca está de más ser algo precavido.

Al caminar por los pasillos exteriores de la zona neutral, sentía la brisa de invierno azotaba levemente mi túnica, aunque...

-Ah...- dejé escapar un pequeño chillido.-se me va a helar el trasero con éste frío- Decía mientras tiritaba. Puedes tener todo el poder de el mundo, toda la fuerza o inteligencia que quieras, pero eso no te va a salvar de el frío. Experiencia propia.

-Ahh...-bostecé fuertemente.-"¿Por que tengo tanto sueño?".-Pensé algo molesto debido a mi cansancio. No me gustaba estar cansado.

De alguna manera, mi cuerpo no se recuperaba después de aquél tan largo viaje que tuve que hacer por más de tres meses, en el cual tuve que pasar, para mi lastimosamente, por Targon.

Para mi suerte, al pasar por al lado de el inhóspito monte, en el cual solo los muy bien aventurados logran pasar -según comentarios de muchos-, no tuve el descontento de enfrentarme con nadie, cosa que para mi fue más que grato ya que a ese paso ya me encontraba cansado.

Algo obvio, pero como me gusta aclararme las cosas, supuse que aquí dentro de la Liga de Leyendas, muchos de los qué están aquí dentro suelen levantarse temprano. ¿Y como llegué a tal suposición?. Pues, por que una vez crucé a la gente que, aunque el reloj marque las seis con cinco de la mañana, ya varias personas se encontraban fuera de sus camas a esa hora.

Bajé aquellos tan grandes seis escalones que dejaban el paso a el jardín y respirando el aire puro de el mismo, fui hasta una banca en la que me senté. Cruzado de piernas comencé a contemplar como el sol comenzaba a salir con suma lentitud.

Supongo que muchos me considerarían un vago por siempre hacer lo mismo. Levantarme, ducharme, desayunar e ir a sentarme a pasar el día al jardín. Pero no, simplemente hago eso por que no tengo nada que hacer. Suena simplón, pero es la realidad. Al ser alguien nuevo dentro de la liga, no tengo obligaciones como luchas en la grieta, adiestrar o entrenar a alguien. En resumidas cuentas, soy una pequeña piedra en medio de miles de rocas. Como para que se entienda.

* * *

Mientras yo me encontraba sentado en una banca con mis ojos entrecerrados, ¿entrecerrados?. Si, todo eso debido a una pequeña brisa que corría la cual me provocaba sueño.

En fin, con mis ojos entrecerrados contemplaba el jardín y de vez en cuando tenía que estirar mis brazos para evitar que el sueño me gane la batalla y quedarme dormido a la intemperie en ese jardín. Y mientras lo hacía, de vez en cuando lograba escuchar algunos pasos que parecían venir en mi dirección. Pero como la pereza es más grande que el hombre, no me tomaba ni siquiera la simple molestia de darme vuelta para ver quien era.

Pero como lo supuse, aquellos pasos que escuchaba -gracias a mi sensible oído- si venían en mi dirección. Y siendo, aunque no fuese necesario, precavido, me relajé y comencé a cargar magia en una de mis manos. Más precisamente en mi mano izquierda, la cual tenía cubierta por que ésta estaba dentro de mi bolsillo.

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres el nuevo campeón?.-Me preguntó una voz qué, a mi parecer, era la de una mujer.

Al sentir dicha voz, absorbí aquella magia que había cargado en mi mano y al voltear, contemplé como a mi derecha se encontraba ni más ni menos que a una de las campeonas más conocidas de la liga, aunque es más conocida por sus atributos que por sus hazañas, la mismísima Miss Fortune.

Muy a mi pesar, y con algo de mala gana por la pereza que tenía en ese momento, me levanté de la banca y cuando ambos estuvimos cara a cara, dejando por debajo mío a la campeona de Aguas Turbias, miré directamente a sus ojos.

-Si, ¿en que puede serle de utilidad señorita Fortune?.-Pregunté intentando sonar algo amable.

Al contestar, noté como ella abriendo muy grande sus ojos me miró y apretando sus labios, la campeona rió de una forma bastante... burlona.-¿Señorita?.-Arqueó una ceja.-, disculpa amigo pero eso no es del todo cier...

-Sé muy bien que aquél término que utilicé no va del todo con su personalidad ¡señorita!.- Interrumpí a la pelirroja e hice énfasis exclamando a lo último. Era necesario.-En fin, preferiría, antes de llamarla por sobrenombres vulgares, utilizar el término: "señorita".- A lo último, formé las comillas con mis dedos.

La pelirroja de Aguas Turbias sonrió ante eso.-Es la primera vez que me tratan de tal forma.-Dijo Miss Fortune.

-Pues espero que se vaya acostumbrando a tal trato, por que de ahora en más, cada vez que nos veamos la trataré de esa manera "señorita".-De nuevo, formé las comillas. Era necesario para poder enfatizar la palabra y que quede claro de alguna manera.-A menos claro está, que usted prefiera otro tipo de trato.- Agregué.

-Haz lo que te plazca.-Me dijo con algo de mala gana.

Yo miré de abajo hacía arriba a Miss Fortune y con divague.-Eso se puede interpretar de muchas maneras señorita Fortune.-Contesté.

Instantáneamente, ella me apuntó con su arma y teniendo la punta de su arma en mi nariz y sintiendo como ella con firmeza tomaba el gatillo, frunciendo el ceño dijo: -No me busques nuevo.-Me dijo enojada.

Luego de haber tragado saliva, usando mi dedo índice y con una sonrisa nerviosa reí mientras quitaba su arma de mi nariz.

-¿Sabes? Mejor... vamos a calmarnos y...- en eso, terminé de mover su fusil de mi cara, volviendo a estar algo más tranquila.- Tú tampoco lo hagas.- Hablé algo molesta -ahora, ¿podría saber por que está irrumpiendo mi paz?.- Pregunté de mala gana.

Ella sonrió y me quitó el arma.-Me agradas nuevo.-*bostezo*.-Ahh... en fin, sígueme, alguien te busca.-Me dijo dándose vuelta y haciéndome una señal con su arma estando de espaldas, me ordenó que la siga.

Yo comencé a seguirla y poniéndome a su lado caminé, cosa que ella me miró con intriga. Intriga que me transmitió.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?.-Pregunté un poco preocupado.

-No, es que... eres el primero que no se toma primero la molestia de mirarme por detrás antes de hacerme caso a lo que le digo.-Contestó.

-Si usted desea, me tomaré la molestia de contemplar sus atributos. Aunque siendo sincero con usted, preferiría hacer tal cosa a solas en vez de en medio del público.-Respondí.

La caza recompensas me miró con una cara única antes de reírse para luego llevarse ambas manos al estómago.

-¿Ehh?- me sentí intrigado. O más bien, confundido.-¿Podría por favor contarme el chiste?.-Le dije.

Ella al ver tal comentario paró en seco y cayendo de rodillas comenzó a reír aún más fuerte soltando grandes carcajadas mientras me señalaba. Y a cada que me veía, reía aún más fuerte. Luego de un rato, retomando algo de la compostura, ella se levantó y secándose una pequeña lágrima de su ojo me miró.

-Ayy... hace tiempo que no me reía de esa manera.-Me contestó.

-Si usted lo piensa así.-Contesté seriamente.

-Espera.-Frunció levemente el ceño después de decir eso.-¿Acaso es cierto lo que me dijiste?.-Sentí intriga en su pregunta.

-¿A que se refiere?

-A eso de... o sea... agh, olvídalo, solo camina.-Me ordenó con algo de mala gana.

-Como... ¿Digas? Jaja...- respondí algo nervioso.

Aunque mi rostro y mi tono de voz eran la de una persona completamente seria, dicha seriedad era un simple camuflaje de la confusión que sentía en ese momento. Realmente me pregunto si aquí están todos cuerdos o el loco soy yo.

* * *

Una vez llegamos a el lugar de al parecer mi destino, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo por que no sentía la necesidad de comenzar una conversación con alguien que al parecer la seriedad no iba con ella, y ella por que al parecer no le agradaba la idea de ser tratada con el término de "usted", o "señorita".

En fin, dejando de lado todo eso, ambos habíamos llegado a la oficina, que para mi sorpresa, era la de la segunda al mando: Vessaria. Luego, la caza recompensas se adelantó a mi, y, una vez tuvo frente a ella la puerta, ésta de una manera sumamente particular tocó cinco veces la misma y observé como ésta se abría lentamente de par en par.

Miss Fortune me hizo una señal con su cabeza una vez ella pasó dentro de la oficina para que entre. Una vez estuve frente a aquél tapete, me limpié los pies y recién ahí, entré.

-Aquí está Vessaria. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?.-Preguntó con algo de mala gana la pelirroja sonriendo un poco de manera falsa.

Al fondo de dicha oficina, detrás de un gran escritorio, había un enorme sillón de tipo empresarial. Y a la voz de la caza recompensas, éste mismo se dio vuelta dejando ver a la segunda al mando de la Academia.

-No, puedes retirarte Miss Fortune. Gracias por el favor.-Agradeció Vessaria a la campeona.

-No hay de qué.-Sonrió Miss Fortune y antes de irse, ella me miró de arriba hacía abajo y me guiñó un ojo.-Te veo luego, nuevo.-Me dijo intentando poner un tono que a mi parecer sonó... ¿atractivo?

Yo observé extrañado aquél comportamiento de ella y viendo como se iba de la oficina con algo de sensualidad, las puertas de éstas se cerraron.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿con que esas nos traemos Nakt?.-Me dijo en tono pícaro Vessaria.

Yo voltee a verla.-Cualquier conclusión a la que usted haya llegado con respecto a una supuesta relación entre ella conmigo, es incorrecta. No tengo intenciones de entablar amoríos dentro de la liga.-Contesté secamente.

Vessaria me miró sorprendida por ese comentario.

-Que duro.-Respondió entre risas.

-La vida me trató de peor manera, ahora.-Dije acercándome un poco.-¿En que puedo serle de utilidad Vess?.-Pregunté.

-Antes de comenzar, siéntate por favor.-Me dijo, yo tomé asiento y ella estirando un tazón con me miró con una sonrisa.-¿Gustas? Son chocolates.

-No gracias, no consumo azúcar.-Contesté mientras agitaba mi mano.

-Como quieras.-Me dijo encogiendo sus hombros y después lanzó uno de los tantos chocolates que habían en el tazón a su boca.-Ñam, ¿ef sefio no guftas? (¿En serio no gustas?).-Me preguntó volviendo a estirar el tazón.

-Mmm... ya que insiste.-Dije entre risas y tomé uno de los chocolates a lo que me llevé a la boca y el mismo contenía relleno de fresa.-"Mmm... está bueno, pero debo controlarme con las azucares".-Pensé para mi mismo.

-Bien.-Comenzó la conversación Vessaria.-Dígame Nakt, ¿trae consigo aquél dispositivo que le entregué?.-Preguntó. Noté como ella de inmediato se puso más seria.

-Ah, si, creo que lo dejé por... aquí...- contesté mientras comenzaba a buscar el dispositivo dentro de los bolsillos de mi túnica-... aquí está.-Dije aliviado ya que no lo encontraba dentro de mis bolsillos.

-Bien, primero que nada, ¿ves ese botón de ahí?.-Me dijo señalando uno de los tres botones de el dispositivo a lo cual yo asentí.-Bien, tócalo por favor.

Una vez presioné aquél botón, el dispositivo se encendió dejando ver primero a la pequeña pantalla totalmente blanca. Al principio me asusté ya que creí que estaba roto. Pero las palabras de la segunda al mando me tranquilizaron después.

-Tranquilo, no está roto. Le pasa así a todos a la primera que se encienden.-Comentó Vessaria haciendo que me relaje.

Después de que el blanco en la pantalla se haya ido, ahora me encontraba con una pantalla la cual tenía en su parte superior derecha mi nombre como campeón; en la parte superior izquierda de éste, se encontraba el número "cero" escrito en letras doradas y abajo de éste había un recuadro.

-Mira, te explico como funciona.-Me dijo Vessaria acercándose a mi y poniéndose a mi lado de cuclillas.-Éste es tu nombre de campeón, si éste nombre está en rojo, eso quiere decir que tienes que venir conmigo ya que el dispositivo se daño.

-¿Por que?

-Por que éste dispositivo solo reconoce la esencia mágica de su propietario. Así como una varita o una bastón. Bueno, éste funciona de la misma manera. Entonces, si otra persona se apodera de tu dispositivo, éste nombre se pondrá en rojo ya que no reconoce su esencia mágica, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo, ¿que más?.-Pregunté curioso.

-Ésta.-Señaló aquél número "cero" escrito en dorado.-, es tu cantidad de oro, a medida que vayas ganando partidas, el número aumentará o disminuirá debido a ciertas sanciones impuestas en el reglamento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, ¿y ésto?.-Señalé la pantalla central.

-Ésto te índica la cantidad de victorias o derrotas que tengas, no tengo que explicarte que sucede cuando ganas o pierdes, ¿no?

-No, está más que obvio.-Contesté entre risas.

-¿En serio?.-Me miró con intriga y yo asentí.-Eres el primero que no quiere que le explique que sucede cuando pierdes en un combate.-Agregó.

-¿No es obvio? Cuando ganas, tu oro aumenta, y si pierdo, me descuentan oro. Hasta un mono sabría eso.-Contesté.

La segunda al mando al escucharme rió levemente.-Ay... me agradas muchacho.

Yo sonreí ante eso y ella volvió a mirar el dispositivo mientras tocaba en él una pestaña que cambio la pantalla a un plano secundario.

-Aquí podrás ver los tipos de sanciones que se te fueron impuestas y la cantidad de horas que dura dicha sanción, ¿ok?.-Me dijo.

-Entiendo, ¿algo más que deba saber?.-Pregunté.

-Si, por favor, acompáñeme Nakt.-Me dijo y de aquella posición de cuclillas en la cual estaba se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Una vez empezamos a caminar, la segunda al mando pasó a explicarme todo. Fue algo interesante el saber como estaba organizado todo dentro de la liga:

Según Vessaria, las salas de invocación consistían en unos quince campos de batalla (o sea, nada es infinito o ilimitado en éste mundo. Excepto la magia), cada campo de batalla se dividía en cinco; en resumidas cuentas eran: cinco grietas del invocador; cinco bosques retorcidos y cinco abismos de los lamentos.

Además de eso, Vessaria me explicó que el aparato solo lo tenían los campeones. Una vez dicho eso me dijo que los tipos de sanciones al no asistir a un combate son los siguientes: Se le descuenta la mitad del oro que gane el campeón en su última partida o en otro caso, se le dá una suspensión, dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación la suspensión aumenta ocho horas más.

Después me explicó que dentro de los campos de batalla si le llego a faltar el respeto a algún campeón o campeona de forma física se me saca de el campo de batalla y dicho campeón es sancionado. Con ésto me dio un ejemplo: Un día en una batalla un muy pervertido Twisted Fate manoseó a Evelynn aprovechando el momento durante la team fight, el campeón en si no fue expulsado pero se le revocó el oro que ganó en las últimas diez batallas que tuvo y además de eso, a el campeón de Aguas Turbias le dieron una sanción más: tuvo una suspensión de noventa y seis horas.

Una vez me explicó eso, ella me explicó que los invocadores solo participaban en las batallas cuando empiecen las ligas. En cambio en combates programados los invocadores tenían la función de avisar al campeón de peligros, posibles ataques, subir de nivel las habilidades y comprar objetos para armarme mejor. Lo curioso es que las maestrías y las runas no existían aquí, cosa que me causó curiosidad. Otra cosa que me explicó es que las salas de invocación se abrían a las nueve en punto.

Antes de que ella se vaya, me dijo que al momento que me irían a invocar, una luz azul emanaría por encima de mi y me absorbería, no importa que esté haciendo en ese momento, sería absorbido de todas maneras. Y, aprovechando la situación, me armé de valor y decidí preguntar algo qué, aunque era completamente fuera de lugar e innecesario, mi maldad es más grande.

-Y...- Dije, haciendo que Vessaria y yo dejemos de caminar. Y también, logré llamar la atención de muchos a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Si Nakt?- Contestó, aunque algo nerviosa ya que me estaba explicando algo que parecía importante.

-Quisiera saber... ¿que sucedería sí, en el hipotético caso de que alguien decida mi invocación, resulta que en ese momento estoy durmiendo?.- Pregunté, después de todo, esa simple pregunta era una pequeña introducción de lo que se venía.

-No, cuando duermes no pueden invocar a ningún campeón. ¿Por qué?. Pues muy simple: aquella luz que debería transportarte a la grieta, automáticamente desaparecerá y el invocador así como el combate será anulado.

-Interesante.-Respondí con un aire misteriosos mientras frotaba mi barbilla.

-¿Algo más?

-Si. ¿Y si estoy... no sé... no me encuentro presente dentro de la liga?.-Intenté sonar curioso.

-Pues, supongo que es obvio, ¿no crees?.- Ella rió.

Luego de una leve risa entre ambos, asentí.-Si, se anula.

-Bien, ¿ves? Hasta un mono lo sabría.

Entrecerrando mis ojos, negué cabizbajo.-¿Un comentario innecesario como para variar?.- Contesté.

-Así es... ¿alguna otra pregunta?.- Respondió. Noté como ella estaba algo apurada.

-Pues... si, tengo otra pregunta.- Sonreí.

-¿Si?.- Me contestó de manera nerviosa.

-Y si me encuentro haciendo no lo sé... ya sabes...-Me puse incomodo a propósito.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes, si... digamos que... estoy siendo travieso dentro de mi habitación, y justo en pleno acto me invocan ¿apareceré desnudo dentro de la grieta?.-En ese momento trataba de contener las risas.

-¡Nakt!.-Reclamó ella y observé como su cara poco a poco se coloreaba.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.-Estallaron las risas en las salas de invocación. Al parecer dije ese comentario en un tono audible para todos

-¿Y mi respuesta?.-Reclamé entre risas para molestarla.

-No, no te invocan.-Dijo molesta y sonrojada.

-...-Yo solo reí.

Después de esa ardua explicación, Vessaria se fue y yo me puse a ver aquél dispositivo el cual me indicó que tendría una batalla el día de mañana, más precisamente a las 17:00 en punto, haciendo que forme una sonrisa en mi.

Una vez salí de las salas de invocación, entré dentro de el "c.r.c", pero antes de salir de ellas, miré el reloj el cual indicaba las 11:30 de la mañana.

* * *

 _Al salir_

-VICTORIA DEL EQUIPO ROJO.- _Resonó en las salas de invocación y casi al instante, el muchacho volteó y pudo observar como a lo lejos varios campeones fueron tele transportados a una plataforma de piedra con forma octagonal._

Entre ellos pude reconocer a Taliyah. Supuse que era la mid del equipo rojo. Además de ella, también estaban Jinx y Bardo Bot lines de el mismo equipo. Del otro lado, vi como un furioso Brand caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pero apenas salir de la plataforma, un grupo de invocadores estirando sus manos lo encerraron en una prisión rúnica.

-Ay... aquí vamos de nuevo.-Dijo en un largo suspiro La Venganza Ardiente agachando su cabeza al ser encerrado de vuelta en su prisión rúnica.

Una sonrisa se escapó de mi y salí al "c.r.c". Lugar donde me senté en en una banca a contemplar un poco el soleado día de invierno que de vez en cuando la brisa que corría se convertía en algo cálido.

-Viene la primavera.-Dije para mi mismo sintiendo una cálida brisa que abrazó mi cuerpo y se esfumó a los pocos segundos.

Procurando que nadie me se encuentre cerca mío, me quité el sombrero y luego de haber revuelto un poco mi cabello, acomodé un muy rebelde mechón de pelo que tenía sobre mi ojo diestro y comencé a mirar a el jardín de la academia de guerra.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:** *suspira de forma pesada para luego observar a su derecha su ropa deportiva* -Hora de salir- *dijo el autor, y dejando de escribir ésta tontería guarda el archivo y lo publica para sus lectores*._

 _Cada día me supero a mi mismo, ¿eh, eh, eh?... bueno, ya. :v_

 _Aquí la actualización lectores. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, eso... que al menos los haya entretenido._

* * *

 _Antes de retirarme, les envío un muy fuerte apapacho virtual y un enorme gracias a todos los nuevos lectores que dieron **follow** o **fav** recientemente (Ustedes saben quienes son mis queridos lectores). ;)_

 _Pero ¡eh! ¡También les envío el apapacho virtual a todos los que me siguen y bueno, comentan el fic! ¡No me olvido de ustedes! ¡Mis fieles (creo :v... okno) lectores!_

 ** _Nada más. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima lectores! ¡Bye bye! ñ.ñ/_**


	27. Chapter 6 Part 8 (Oie zy r7w7r)

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 8: Vaya chantaje.**

* * *

-Ahh...-suspiré aliviado una vez me quité el sombrero.-, mucho mejor. Me gusta llevarlo puesto, pero se me hace muy incomodo con el tiempo.-Dije, mientras observaba cada parte de mi sombrero.

Alcé la vista de nuevo y dejando a un lado mío el sombrero, sonreí un poco y mirando a los lados, procurando como siempre que nadie esté cerca de mi, nuevamente me coloqué mi sombrero y luego de que me haya levantado de esa banca comencé a caminar nuevamente.

-Bonita cicatriz.-Dijo una voz que me hizo parar en seco.-No tenía idea de que fueras así... de guapo-Me dijo de nuevo aquella voz detrás de mi. Cabe destacar que me sonrojé.

No hubo necesidad de voltear, ya había escuchado esa voz el día de hoy y sabía quien era. Además de su voz, el día de hoy me tomé también la molestia de leer el aura de dicha campeona. Así que solo fue necesario leer su aura para darme cuenta quien era esa persona.

-¿Me haría un favor señorita?.-Pregunté con un tono serio... y algo cortante.

-Depende... que tipo de favor.-Me dijo, noté el deseo en su voz.

-Ahh...- suspiré pesadamente.-"maldigo mi rostro".-Pensé para mi mismo.-Desembucha.-Contesté de mala gana. Aún no me daba vuelta. No era necesario ni tampoco quería.

 _Gracias a el sensible oído de el muchacho, éste logró oír como aquella persona caminaba en su dirección, y cuando este oyó que dejó de caminar, girando un poco su cabeza observó en su hombro la mano derecha de ella, y sintiendo como ella lo volteaba bajó la vista para observarla. Una vez ambos estuvieron cara a cara, ella estirando un poco su mano, intentó quitarle el sombrero._

 _Rápidamente, Nakt, tomando la muñeca de aquella persona y sosteniendo la misma con fuerza miró de forma tajante a los ojos de la lujuriosa_.-Se mira, y no se toca.- _Dijo el muchacho, intentando poner un tono sombrío que sirviera como amenaza para ella._

 _Intentando zafar de el agarre de el campeón, ella jaló con fuerza su mano y luego de sobar su mano, frunciendo el ceño miró con algo de odio a su "agresor"._

-Dime, ¿que tipo de favor quieres?.- Preguntó.

-Discúlpeme por ser tan agresivo.- Me disculpé, era obvio que la lastimé.

-No te preocupes.- Me respondió rápidamente ella.-Sólo, dime.

-Quisiera saber si podría guardar el secreto acerca de mi rostro y no lo esté divulgando por toda la Academia, ¿podría hacer eso por mi?.-Pregunté.

Ella sonrió de lado nuevamente.-De acuerdo, guardaré el secreto, pero a cambio, quiero que tú... me dés algo a cambio.-Me dijo. Y comenzando a sonrojarme, vi como ella comenzó a pasar su dedo por mi pecho mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Q-que puedo hacer por usted?.-Pregunté amablemente. Intentaba disimular qué además de nervioso, era muy bochornoso eso que hacía ella.

La campeona de Aguas Turbias me miró de arriba hacía abajo y, luego de haberse mordido el labio, alzando sus cejas se humedeció sus labios para luego apretarlos con fuerza. Al ver tal expresión en su rostro, tragué saliva y sonrojado comencé a retroceder de a poco.

-Cre-creo que, recordé que tenía un compromiso... si, eso jaja... ahm...-Dije nervioso mientras retrocedía, cosa que fue en vano ya que ella a cada paso que yo daba, ella se acercaba dos más.

-Vamos, no seas tímido.-Me dijo con tono sensual.-Ven a jugar nuevo.-Dijo y luego de guiñarme comencé a ver como aceleró un poco su paso y sacando sus armas comenzó a acercase más a mi.

Lentamente pasé una mano por detrás mío buscando una kunai que siempre llevó detrás, y con cautela de que no me viese, metí mi mano dentro de mi túnica para sacar aquella kunai.

Abriendo mis ojos como platos me asusté y sin mediar en cautela noté que mi kunai no estaba.

-"¿Que demon...?"

-¿Buscabas... ésto?.-Interrumpió a mis pensamientos mostrándome la kunai que me me faltaba detrás mío. Y mientras yo me encontraba asustado, noté como ella comenzó a jugar con dicha kunai. Y luego de haberla arrojado hacía detrás de ella, se acercaba a mi.

Viendo como ella comenzó a acercarse a mi, comencé a retroceder a pasos algo agigantados.

-Señorita Fortune, yo...

-Shhh...- Me chitó Miss Fortune.-Solo sime... Sarah.

-D-de acuerdo. S-Sarah.- Decía mientras retrocedía y ella se acercaba a mi.

-¿Si, nuevo?

-Por favor, no me obligue a lastimar... ¡La!.-Exclamé ya que ella dio una zancada hacía mi para estar más cerca de mi persona.

-Ven a jugar nuevo.-Me dijo con un tono seductor mientras yo retrocedía.-Vamos, no muerdo.-Me dijo y haciendo un puchero y mirándome con ojos de cachorrito se acercó a mi para luego poner una sonrisa más que picara.

Al ver como ella se acercaba a mi, yo más que nervioso retrocedía, pero...

-Espera... Agh, serás idiota.- Comencé a regañar me a mi mismo dejando de retroceder..

 _La caza recompensas de un momento a otro borró aquella sonrisa picara de su rostro y frunciendo un poco el ceño, con desconcierto observó al joven frente a ella_.-¿Eh? ¿Quien es idiota?.

Yo negué con mi cabeza y dando un pequeño salto y dejando a Miss Fortune debajo mío a varios metros, me fui flotando de ahí. No sin antes...

-Nos vemos señorita Fortune. Es una lástima que nuestra primera impresión de ambos sea tan... anormal. Ruego verla pronto en los Campos de la Justicia como mi compañera. Y si no es así, estaré gustoso de luchar contra usted como enemigo.- Sonreí de forma burlona y flotando me fui.

-¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! Vuelve...-Me dijo. Noté como el tono de su voz bajaba más y más. Como si se hubiera deprimido.

 _Una vez Nakt se fue flotando de la vista de Miss Fortune, dejándola con el mal sabor de boca por no haber podido chantajearlo; ella, dando una patada a el césped se quejaba._

-Tch... no sé por que me preocupó por él, después de todo, cualquiera puede tener el cabello gris... y una cícatriz... y ser un mago... y... ¡Nuevo!.- _Exclamó la caza recompensas._

 _Comenzando a correr hacía los adentros de la academia buscando al joven campeón, Miss Fortune entró dentro de el pabellón a paso trote, y en donde encontró al joven el cual caminaba a sus anchas por el lugar con suma tranquilidad mientras observaba todo a su alrededor._

 _Frunciendo el ceño e inflando sus mejillas de la ira, Miss Fortune suspiró de forma pesada.-_ Ufff... bien, cálmate Sarah, solo...sólo relájate y háblale.

Mientras yo caminaba por el lugar, viendo a mi alrededor, sentí pasos detrás mío y leyendo un poco el aura de esa persona, entre cerré mis ojos y apuré el paso, pero al parecer sus intenciones, o eso creo, cambiaron con respecto a mi.

-Nuevo, quiero hablar.-Dijo Miss Fortune detrás mío.

Yo voltee y me acerqué a ella de una zancada.-¿Si?.-Dije de mala gana.

Ella agachó su cabeza y juntando sus manos comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices.-Creo que... mira, puede que pienses que soy una interesada ya que quise hacer "eso", contigo. Sé qué piensas que... bueno, a veces puedo chantajear a la gente. Y sé que a veces...

-Al grano Sarah.- Interrumpí los rodeos de la campeona.

-A lo que quiero ir es... que no siempre es así Nakt.- Dijo apenada.-Me preguntaba si, para compensar las cosas al menos, si tú ¿quisieras... caminar un poco? Así nos conocemos un poco más... y eso.- Sonrió Sarah de forma nerviosa.

Yo sin borrar mi mirada seria me di vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-Oh.-Agachó su cabeza.-Entiendo, estás enojado... no... no quise molestarte... yo...

-¿Vienes?.-Pregunté interrumpiendo a la caza recompensas.

-¿Eh?.-Contestó de repente sorprendida. Pero al verme con una sonrisa ella también sonrió y trotó hacía mi para ponerse a mi lado.-¿A donde vamos?.-Me dijo entusiasmada.

-No lo sé, tu dirás.-Dije y vi como ella sonrió emocionada.

Ella sonrió de forma tierna e intentando tomar mi brazo se puso a mi lado.

-Eres algo impulsiva.-Dije serio mientras retraía mi brazo hacía mi para que ella no se agarre de mi.

-Lo siento.- Contestó rápidamente mientras sonreía para intentar zafar.-Ven nuevo, quiero mostrarte algo.-Dijo entusiasmada y comenzó a caminar adelantándose un poco y al voltear a verme me hizo un señal con su mano para que me apure.

Yo sonreí ante tal entusiasmo y apurando algo el paso me puse a su lado. Era algo tierna Sarah después de todo. Me hace sentirme bien el saber que todas las barbaries que dicen sobre ella no son del todo ciertas. O eso creo...

* * *

Mientras ambos caminábamos por un pasillo que tenía como entrada el Gran Lobby, y mientras ambos nos encontrábamos callados, ella decidió romper un poco el incomodo clima que había entre ambos.

-Sabes Nakt, debo decirte que... eres raro.

Yo giré mi cabeza para verla a ella y con una sonrisa algo intrigada pregunté.

-¿Por que lo dices?.

-Pues, lo digo ya que para mi, tu rostro no tiene nada de malo.

-Si tiene algo de malo. ¿A caso no ves lo que tengo en la cara?.- Contesté algo molesto y un poco triste.

-Bueno, es una simple cicatriz pero... ¿es necesario el sombrero?

-Me causa vergüenza ésta cicatriz, así que agradecería que no toques el tema.- Respondí.

-Ah, de acuerdo.-Me dijo simpleza.-Pero, ¿como te la hiciste? Si no es mucha molestia el que me cuentes eso.- Dijo para luego sonreír un poco.

-Pues, es algo complejo de explicarlo. Pero resumiendo todo de una forma no tan... extensa,- Ambos dejamos de caminar en ese entonces.- te lo dejo de ésta manera: El tipo de magia que yo poseo, para aprender a controlarla, se es necesario pasar por un arduo e insano entrenamiento.

-¿A que te refieres con arduo e insano?

-Ahmm...- comencé a acariciar mi barbilla mientras pensaba en una respuesta no tan "elaborada".-Digamos que... por ejemplo, tú, ¿de que manera entrenas?.-Hice esa pregunta para, primero, poder ambientarme un poco, y dos, para de esa manera, desarrollar una respuesta que ella entendiese mejor.

-Pues, supongo que sabrás que cada facción tiene un gimnasio.

-¿Eh? ¿Cada facción tiene un gimnasio?.- Contesté sorprendido.

-Ahm... si, ¿acaso sabes donde está la facción de Aguas Turbias?.- Contestó como si me estuviera regañando.

-Es al fondo de todo El Cruce de Facciones. Pasando los pasillos que se dirigen a las facciones de Fréljord y Jonia.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabes algo.- Dijo Sarah.

-Bien, ahora, ¿terminarías de contarme?

No estaba enterado de eso, para nada. ¿Por que Fiora no me dijo nada? Creo que se le habrá olvidado. Al parecer, hay cierta información que aún desconozco de la Academia. Supuse que no podía contar mucho con los demás. Si quería saber todo y muy bien a fondo de las cosas que la dichos Liga tiene para mi, tendré que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

-Bien, ahora que sabes que cada facción tiene su gimnasio, debes saber que contiene cada uno. ¿Te haces una idea de al menos las cosa que podría contener un gimnasio?

Esa pregunta, para mi, fue algo... confusa. Veamos, Runaterra es un lugar mágico, con personas mágicas. Así que supuse que esos "gimnasios", que ella nombraba en ese entonces, no eran para nada similares a los que la tierra poseía. Serían más como lugares con un campo de tiro, muñecos de práctica, gradas para poder observar de forma segura ciertos enfrentamientos que se lleven a cabo, cosas así.

Una vez formulé mi respuesta, luego de haberla pensado con mucha paciencia, Sarah de forma sarcástica me aplaudía.

-¡Bravo! ¡Al parecer hay algo de cerebro en esa cabeza además de un guapo rostro!.- Dijo, por un lado me sentí insultado, y por el otro, avergonzado.

-¿Podrías por favor, ser seria?.- Dije mientras con mis dedos acariciaba mi ceño.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que, es algo obvio que hago. Ya qué como verás, tengo a estos bebés.- Respondió ella mientras alardeaba sus fusiles frente a mi.

-Bueno, tú, usas tus armas para poder entrenar. Supongo que lo haces en el campo de tiro, ¿no es así?

-Sip. Pero, aún sigo sin comprender como fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz.

-Resulta que, el entrenamiento que tuve que hacer para poder controlar ésto...- Dije, comenzando a canalizar una esfera de color ámbar muy claro en mis manos. Al alzar la vista, veía como Sarah, con un brillo en sus ojos, veía impresionada e hipnotizada a la esfera.- Ésto que ves aquí Sarah, es el fruto de mis emociones siendo controladas a mi voluntad.

-Que linda.- Dijo ella, acercando su mano a la esfera.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese tocarla, yo aspire aire de forma brusca, absorbiendo la esfera.

-Si la tocas, tu cuerpo no resistiría la carga mágica y me temo decirte que... bueno, ya sabes que sucedería.- Comenté.

-Entiendo, entonces dices que controlas tus emociones y...

-No, no mis emociones.- Interrumpí a la campeona.-Sino que controlo ¡Una! Sola emoción. Más precisamente, controlo mi ira.

-¿Tu ira? ¿No comprendo?.- Sarah volteó el rostro.

-Dejemos lo así: si en algún momento me enojo, debo controlarme. Sino, ésta esfera que acabas de ver hace unos instantes, sería el doble o el triple de grande.

-Oh... en resumidas cuentas. Tu ira controla tu magia, ¿no es así?

Luego de una leve carcajada debido a la inocencia de ella, sonreí un poco.-Digamos que si.

-Pero, aún no me explicas como te hiciste la cicatriz.- Me respondió entre cerrando sus ojos.

-Resulta qué, cuando alguien de mi especie, o sea, alguien que posee y controla la magia la cual yo poseo, una vez que aprende a controlar el sentimiento que sirve como desencadenante para liberar dicha magia, debe entrenar para poder controlarla y saber como usarla.

-Entiendo, ¿y que te pasó luego que aprendiste a controlar tu ira?

-Mi magia me dio poderes.- _Contestó el muchacho. Observando sus manos, éste concentrando un poco de su magia, hizo brillar de forma tenue sus manos_.-Dichos poderes me cegaron. Me volvieron alguien egocéntrico. Obstinado, y orgulloso. Entonces, mi maestro, para poder bajarme los humos, decidió darme una lección que ahora, llevo en mi rostro.- _Comentó Nakt, agachando su cabeza y con una mueca melancólica apretó sus labios. Intentando mantener la compostura, el muchacho suspiró pesadamente._

 _La caza recompensas en ese momento, notó como aquél entusiasmo que tenía decayó el muchacho hace unos momentos, decayó_.-Yo, lo siento, no... no quise abrir una herida en ti, lo siento. _-Se disculpó cabizbaja._

-No te disculpes. Tu solo querías saber. A lo cual, yo decidí contarte. No te preocupes, ¿si?.-Contesté con una sonrisa.

Miss Fortune la cual estaba cabizbaja alzó la vista y viéndome con una sonrisa asintió.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿a donde íbamos?.- Pregunté, y al decir eso, no pude evitar reír por la sonrisa tan tierna de Sarah.

-Vamos, apúrate que se nos hará tarde.-Me dijo emocionada ella. Y jalando mi brazo me llevó a donde quien quiera que vamos.

* * *

Luego de una "pequeña" caminata, Sarah adelantándose a mi, abrió la puerta de al parecer un local y con su cabeza, haciéndome una señal, ambos entramos dentro. Dicho establecimiento tenía a sus costados varias mesas redondas repartidas de forma totalmente trivial y sin patrón alguno de ubicación.

Al fondo de todo ésto, se encontraba una barra. de madera de color negro con un taburetes de madera también, con la excepción que éstos eran de el color natural de la madera y no pintados. En la barra, la cual estaba al servicio de un joven con una túnica color gris (presumí en ese entonces que se trataría de un invocador en busca de algo de dinero), éste acomodaba algunas botellas que contenían ciertos líquidos, o al menos eso creí.

Cabe destacar algo, es que justo antes de entrar, el bullicio que dicho establecimiento tenía, aquél bullicio y risas que invadían el ambiente de ese lugar, dejaron de oírse. Pero ésto no fue debido a la presencia de la caza recompensas. Sino, que yo fui el responsable de ésto. Ambos estábamos en el bar de la Academia.

-No les hagas caso, ven.-Me dijo entusiasmada Sarah tomando mi brazo para arrastrarme hacía la barra en donde nos sentamos.-Dime nuevo... digo, Nakt.- Sonrió levemente.-, ¿bebes?

-Ahm, depende que tipo de bebida sea.-Contesté.

Entre frunciendo el ceño, Miss Fortune se llevó una mano a la barbilla y en pose pensativa miró de vuelta a el joven

-¿Te gusta el ron?.-Preguntó arqueando una ceja, a los cual respondió negando con mi cabeza. Al saber mi respuesta, ella estirando un poco el labio inferior, como si de un puchero se tratase pero frunciendo un poco su ceño, me miró nuevamente.-¿Has probado ron siquiera?

-Nop.-Contesté.

Nuevamente, la caza recompensas se llevó la mano a la barbilla.-Ahmm... ¿y vino? ¿Has probado o bebiste alguna vez?

-Tampoco.-Contesté con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, ¿e hidromiel?.-Me preguntó con más curiosidad.

-Siendo sincero contigo Sarah, no tengo ni la menor idea de que es eso.-Contesté y luego reí un poco.

-Mmm... entonces, ¿que has bebido?

-De donde provengo, entre las pequeñas caravanas o en algunos grupos de bandidos o simplemente caza recompensas de Shurima, se suele frecuentar bebida que la denomina por el nombre de "Licor de Cactus".-Contesté.

-¿Licor de cactus? Interesante.

-Lo es, tanto que con un solo vaso puede noquear hasta el más apto de los soldados.-Agregué.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta que sabes tomar y, viéndolo así: ¡Muchacho! ¡Dos vasos de ron!.-Ordenó ella al barman el cual se encontraba poniéndole sal a algunas copas.

-Ahora se los traigo.-Dijo el barman y sacando dos vasos introdujo en ellos un liquido de color marrón oscuro color madera.-Disfruten.-Dijo y pasando los vasos por la barra Sarah tomó ambos vasos y estirando su mano izquierda me dio uno de ellos.

Ella, alzando su vaso en el aire me miró.-¡Por el nuevo!.-Dijo y un brindis al unisono resonó dentro de el bar.

Todas las copas de el bar resonaron en el establecimiento al chocar al coro de: "¡Por el nuevo!", y observando como por culpa de todas aquellas copas que chocaron entre sí los contenidos de todos los presentes cayeron al suelo mezclándose entre sí, los dos brindamos.

Acto seguido, Miss Fortune se llevó un buen sorbo de el contenido del vaso a su boca para luego relamer sus labios. Y después, ella, mirándome directamente a mis ojos, con un semblante satisfecho suspiró.-Ahh... nunca viene mal un trago.-Comentó y luego sonrió.

Yo en cambio, mirando el vaso tragué saliva y alzándolo en el aire dije:

-Por mi.-Dije nervioso y con una sonrisa algo boba, y con algo de duda, bebí un poco de el contenido de el vaso. Dicho contenido, o sea, el ron, resultó para mí, bastante suave. Más de lo que creía. Una vez bebí el ron, comencé con mi lengua a relamer el interior de mi boca terminando de saborear el ron. Y cuando lo hice, encogí mis hombros.-Meh.-Contesté.

Miss Fortune me miró intrigada.-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-No es la gran cosa.-Contesté.-Creí que sería más fuerte.-Agregué.

Gracias a eso, Miss Fortune soltando una carcajada me miró.-Me agradas Nakt. Cuéntame, ¿que te trajo a la liga?.-Preguntó.

Yo me llevé otro sorbo de ron y apoyé el vaso en la mesa.-Supongo que a lo que la gran mayoría viene ¿no? Demostrar mi poder o morir en el intento... bah, eso creo yo.-Contesté entre risas a lo último.

Miss Fortune levemente rió ante eso mientras sostenía su boca con su mano y luego de eso se llevó un gran sorbo de el ron acabando por completo con su bebida, al no ver más contenido liquido dentro de su respectivo vaso, me miró haciendo un puchero.

-¿Quieres el mío? Yo ya me aburrí de beber ésta cosa.-Dije estirando mi vaso hacía ella.

La campeona me miró con una sonrisa y tomó mi vaso con las dos manos, pero al momento de agarrarlo.

 _*Tch*_ Una especie de estática recorrió las manos de la Sarah, la cual, al sentir dicha descarga en sus manos, sin querer arrojó el vaso al suelo, haciendo que éste se parta en cientos de pedazos..

-¿Que demonios?.-Dijo Miss Fortune mirando a el vaso y luego a mi.-¿Y eso que fue?

Yo miré un poco el vaso y noté en él algo de mi esencia mágica.-Ups.-Dejé soltar un leve quejido de arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ups que?!.-Me preguntó con algo de enojo.

-Supongo que sin querer algo de mi magia se traspasó a el vaso, lo siento.-Contesté con una boba sonrisa de mi parte mientras me sobaba la nuca.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Pero creo que tendré que pagarlo.-Me dijo con algo de mala gana.

-Puff... patrañas.- Respondí.

 _Lentamente, el joven estiró su mano izquierda y, abriendo sus dedos de par en par, todos aquellos cientos de pedazos de cristal de aquél vaso comenzaron a suspenderse en el aire mientras la mano de éste brillaba de forma tenue con un ligero tono ámbar. El mismo tono que el muchacho tenía en su ojos._

 _A medida que Nakt, con lentitud cerraba su mano, todos aquellos fragmentos del vaso se iban acercando hacía su posición. Y una vez el chico tuvo su mano casi convertida en un puño, éste, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire por la nariz, hizo que todos aquellos fragmentos de cristal volvieran a ser un vaso._

 _Luego de ese pequeño espectáculo que el muchacho brindó a, tanto los presentes como a su anfitriona, éste observó como el vaso volvía a caer de vuelta hacía el suelo, y, siendo cauteloso, con rapidez tomó el mismo._

 _Al hacerlo, tomó el vaso con su mano y dejándolo sobre la mesa el chico volvió a mirar Miss Fortune._

-Listo.- _Dijo el joven aliviado por haber resuelto el problema._

La caza recompensas de Aguas Turbias al ver tanta naturalidad en el joven, boquiabierta y sorprendida respiraba de forma agitada.

-¿Que... demonios... fue... eso?.-Preguntó de forma entre cortada ella encontrándose asustada ante eso que acababa de hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso de reconstruir el vaso?.-Pregunté y ella todavía asustada asintió. Al notar mi falta de interés por contar ciertas cosas, solté una pequeña carcajada.-Me olvidé mencionar que mi magia es algo... loca.- Dije en un pequeño susurro.

Con dicha respuesta, y, algo satisfecha, Sarah un poco más calmada, sonrió.

-Entiendo. Cuéntame Nakt, ¿algo más que quieras contarme acerca de tu magia? ¿O eso es todo?.- Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Pues, hay varias cosas que puedo hacer con ella. Pero lastimosamente ésto que acabo de hacer, es un gasto de maná y magia muy grandes. La reconstrucción de objetos inanimados como por ejemplo éste simple vaso, en sí es algo sencillo, pero con cuerpos más grandes como por ejemplo un árbol o algo más grande, podría resultar fatal tanto para mi cuerpo como para mi magia.- Contesté mientras sostenía aquél vaso que reconstruí con las puntas de mis dedos.

-O sea, ¿que puedes reconstruir un cuerpo humano?.- Preguntó con asombro la campeona de Aguas Turbias.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Reconstruir un cuerpo humano?!.- Exclamé sorprendido, nunca había pensado en eso. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible.-Siendo sincero, nunca he probado. Ha de ser peligroso.- Contesté con calma intentando disimular aquella tan particular respuesta de el principio.

-O sea, presumes ser un mago con poderes bueno... sorprendentes. Pero, desconoces las capacidades y los limites de tu magia. Wow.

-Lo sé, aún me falta mucho por aprender de ella, soy un simple principiante todavía.-Contesté.

-¿Principiante?.-Arqueó una ceja.-Pues creo que te estás menos preciando a ti mismo chico.-Contestó.

-Lo sé. Pero aunque no me gusta la idea, debo admitir que aún me faltan cosas por aprender. Sé que puedo hacer más.-Dije apretando mi puño con fuerza.-Sé que puedo llegar más lejos, solo necesito un desafío, y es por eso que vine aquí.-Contesté alegre.

-Por un lado, haces bien en ser humilde y querer entrenarte para poder conocer tus limites y ampliarlos, Nakt.-Comentó la campeona, haciendo que sonría.-Pero, no creo que el denominarte como un "principiante", sea lo correcto. No creo que un principiante, pueda hacer algo así.-Agregó.

-Pues, viniste a el lugar correcto nuevo.-Me sonrió.-Y dime, ¿como te llamas?.- Preguntó. Pregunta que me extrañaba muchísimo.

-Ahm... ¿creo que eso ya lo sabes?

-Si sé tarado.-Contestó entre risas.-Pero, me refiero a tu título. No tu nombre de pila, sino por el nombre o el título con el que los demás te reconocen.

-Ah... sí, mi título.- Sonreí, acto seguido, un pequeño *plaf* se escuchó. Dicho *plaf*, fue el resultado de un pequeño facepalm por parte de el mesero, de Sarah. De un invocador que estaba sentado en una mesa en dirección diagonal a nosotros. También por parte de dos ancianos también invocadores sentados delante nuestro. En fin. Fue un facepalm por parte de todos los presentes.

Sonrojado por mi torpeza o inocencia, sonreí un poco.

-Pues, tengo dos, pero prefiero que me llamen más por el segundo título, que es con el que más me conocen.-Respondí.

-¿Y ese es...?.-Dijo dejando un silencio y formando círculos con su diestra me miró.

-"El Vagabundo de Shurima".- Dije, e hice una reverencia con mi cabeza.

-Interesante, Vagabundo de Shurima.- Se burló un poquito de mi título.

-Jaja. Que graciosa.- Contesté entrecerrando mis ojos, haciendo que ella ría.

* * *

 _Luego de un par de charlas más y algún que otro comentario sin sentido por parte de los dos; además algunas copas más, la caza recompensas y el shurimano se retiraron de el bar. Ambos, caminando, comenzaron de nuevo a charlar trivialmente como antes._

 _De vez en cuando, una que otra risa iba y venía o alguna que otra sonrisa, sonrisas y risas que el joven hacía parar en seco debido a su seriedad._

 _Los dos al llegar al jardín de la Academia, decidieron optar por sentarse en una mesa un tanto alejada de el bullicio de la gente. Ambos, sentados en bancas distintas se miraron, mientras Sarah miraba al joven, Nakt procurando que nadie se encuentre cerca de ellos se quitó el sombrero y revolviendo su cabello dejó el sombrero en la mesa._

-Ahh.-suspiré.-Mucho mejor.-Comenté aliviado.

-¿Debe ser molesto llevarlo todo el tiempo cierto?

-Lo es, por eso apenas tengo tiempo y estoy solo me lo quito.-Contesté.

-Dime Nakt, ¿que tal va tu estadía hasta el momento dentro de la Liga?.- Ella sonrió.

-Pues, algo aburrida. Aunque debo admitir que me siento genial. Ser parte de ella es como un honor, no cualquiera logra entrar dentro ahora que lo pienso.

-No, no cualquiera logra entrar dentro. Aún así, ¿que razón les distes a los invocadores para que te dejen entrar?.-Me preguntó.

 _En eso, el muchacho sonrió y comenzó a contar el como fue su viaje para por fin, poder llegar a la gran y renombrada Academia de Guerra y la supuesta razón por la cual lo terminaron aceptando dentro de la liga. Luego de que Nakt haya contado su relato, la campeona proveniente de Aguas Turbias procedió a contar también su relato y el como logró entrar dentro de la liga._

 _A cada oración que Miss Fortune decía, el interés de el muchacho aumentaba aún más. Según la campeona, ella tuvo que afrontar muchos peligros para poder por fin llegar a la Academia de Guerra. Dichos peligros eran por ejemplos algunas serpientes de agua. Pequeños barcos piratas que buscaban abordar su nave para quien sabe qué. Cosas de ese índole._

 _A medida que el interés de el muchacho aumentaba, la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más estrecha. Por primera vez en todo el día que ambos estuvieron juntos, el muchacho acortó la distancia entre ambos acercándose a la campeona sentándose en el césped. Y una vez sentado, escuchaba con atención cada cosa que la campeona le decía. Parecía más un niño que le contaban un cuento en una noche de lluvia a un campeón. Luego de eso, el chico pasó de estar sentado en el césped a sentarse al lado de la campeona la cual todavía contaba su historia._

 _Luego de haber contado todo, los dos se miraban atentos. Un silencio invadía el ambiente el cual nada se escuchaba, solo las respiraciones de los dos, el chico parpadeó un poco y ella sonrió._

-Wow.-Dije rompiendo el silencio que me hacía sentir incomodo.-No creí que el mar tuviera tantos peligros.-Comenté.-Y yo que creía que pelear contra caravanas de bandidos para poder llegar aquí era algo épico, y ahora estás tú, que tuviste que derrotar tu sola a una serpiente de agua ya que tus hombres murieron por ese barco llenos de ratas.-Agregué entre risas.

* * *

 **Atención: con el término "ratas", me refiero a _"piratas"_. Solo intento darle un toque de _"realismo"_ o _"grosería"_ a la historia. No lo mal interpreten.**

 **Sigamos con la historia. :3**

* * *

-Pues, he de admitir que el luchar contra esa cosa casi me mata. Pero valió la pena.- Contestó entre risas ella.

-Admítelo, sabes que tuviste miedo.- Dije de forma burlona.

-Bueno, un poquito.- Ella sonrió un poco.

Después de que ambos riamos, yo sonreí.

 _Luego de eso, de vuelta, el silencio invadió la situación. Pero, al parecer, el muchacho siempre debe romper el mismo._

-Sabes Sarah.-Llame su atención.

-¿Si, Nakt?.- Ella giró su cabeza para verme.

-Eres impresionante. Siendo sincero, todos aquí lo son. Pero con eso que me acabas de contar, admito que me impresionas.- Comenté dejando escapar una sonrisa de mi rostro. Y girando mi cabeza para mirar bien a la caza recompensas dije: -Eres muy buena Sarah. En serio.- Agregué.

 _Aunque el chico no lo haya notado, la caza recompensas -por muy extraño que parezca ya que vive recibiendo cumplidos de muchos- se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de el protagonista._

 _Mientras un suspiro proveniente de el joven rompió de nuevo el silencio, la caza recompensas mordiéndose el labio miró a otro lado, pero el sonido de las armas de el joven la alertaron._

-Disculpa Sarah, pero, ¿tienes hora?.-pregunté.

 _Fortune, en eso sacó un reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió_

-Las cinco en punto, ¿por que?.-Preguntó, noté algo de... ¿tristeza?, supongo que puede ser eso, en su comentario.

-No, por nada.-Respondí con tranquilidad, para intentar calmarla.

 _Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la campeona acercándose al muchacho, de un rápido movimiento le quitó a éste su sombrero._

-Sarah, deja de jugar.- Dije, intentando quitarle mi sombrero a ella.

 _La pelirroja, retrayendo su mano hacía atrás y encorvándose un poco hacía delante, hizo que su tan pronunciado busto esté cerca de el cuerpo de el joven. En ese momento, ambos pudieron sentir una pequeña parte del otro. Y Nakt, al sentir ésto, rápidamente se hizo para atrás. Y una vez Sarah obtuvo eso, ella volvió a acercarse de vuelta al chico._

 _Ambos, mientras que Sarah se encontraba tranquila, el muchacho estaba totalmente sonrojado. Y más aún lo estaría, ya qué la campeona, acercando sus manos con delicadeza, comenzó a palpar lentamente cada centímetro del rostro del muchacho. Y para provocar aún más la situación, ésta, con las yemas de sus dedos, provocó leves cosquillas en el rostro de Nakt. Haciendo que éste se sonroje más todavía._

-Sarah, ¿que haces?.-Dije nervioso y sonrojado.

-Shhh...-Me dijo despacio colocando su dedo índice en mis labios.-No tienes que decir nada.-Me dijo en voz baja.-Solo... déjate llevar, Nakt.-Agregó.

 _Lentamente, la campeona acortó la distancia entre los dos._

 _Y para hacerlo, ella primero enredó sus dedos detrás de la cabeza el joven. Precisamente en la nuca de Nakt. Y luego, para hacerlo aún más bochornoso y embarazoso al momento, ella, apoyando todo su cuerpo y su busto contra el del muchacho, acortó aún más la distancia._

 _Una vez ella tenía ya hecho todo eso, tomando la iniciativa del momento, Fortune unió los labios del joven a los suyos, y viendo como el joven observaba con impresión aquella tan impulsiva acción de ella, cerraron sus ojos con lentitud._

 _En un momento, la campeona dejó el paso al joven el cual sin hacer nada, ella llegó a una conclusión más que obvia._ -"Es inexperto".- _Pensó Fortune al ver como el joven, aunque él la haya tomado de la cintura y también haya volteando un poco el rostro para evitar el choque de sus narices, no hacía nada. No se movía. Solo estaba ahí, quieto y sonrojado._

 _Nuevamente y, tomando la iniciativa, Fortune tomó el cuello de la túnica del joven y lo atrajo más hacía ella, tal acto sorprendió al joven el cual sin hacer mucho, comenzó a mover sus manos por la espalda de ella._

 _Luego de un momento, los dos se separaron, él con un sonrojo más que obvio y agitado miraba con impresión. Y Sarah, bueno, ella estaba más que satisfecha. Cosa que se podía ver a leguas de distancia debido a la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía en su rostro._

-Y, ¿te gustó?.-Me preguntó en un tono sensual.

Yo estaba mudo, no podía decir nada. Además de sonrojado, estaba avergonzado por haber hecho eso, humedeciendo mis labios tragué saliva.

-Yo, lo siento, no... no sé como se besa, perdón.-Dije cabizbajo.-Creo que... debería irme.-Dije cabizbajo. Y una vez me levanté de ahí, tomando mi sombrero, comencé a caminar.

Pero antes de dar el tercer paso, sentí como Sarah tomando mi brazo me atrajo hacía ella de nuevo.-¿Quieres que te enseñe?.-Me guiñó un ojo.

 _El muchacho tragando saliva, respirando agitado y ladeando más de una vez su cabeza, intentaba quitarse un cúmulo de indecentes pensamientos que podría hacer con la campeona. Intentos que fueron en vano al sentir como de nuevo, la pelirroja enredó sus dedos detrás de la cabeza del joven._

 _Lentamente, ella atrajo de nuevo la cabeza de el joven hacía ella y le dio otro beso, aunque fue algo corto, el chico se dejó llevar de nuevo._

-¿Que me dices... Nakt?.-Dijo Sarah, con un tono aún más sensual.

 _El chico con algo de esfuerzo, y muy a su pesar, parpadeó fuertemente y ladeó de una sola vez su cabeza y negando con su cabeza comenzó a caminar. No sin antes, colocarse su sombrero._

-¿A donde vas?.-Preguntó Miss Fortune preocupada.

-Lamento decirte ésto, pero tus encantos no funcionarán conmigo.-Contesté sin tomarme la molestia de voltear, es más, seguía caminando.

 _La campeona, la cual se encontraba parada todavía detrás de el joven, con los ojos como platos de la impresión de ese comentario, apretó con fuerza sus puños y frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que alguien la rechazaba. Es más, era la primera persona con la que ella se tuvo que esforzar para conseguir siquiera un beso, y la rechazaban._

 _Luego de un par de instantes, Sarah, respiró hondo y apretando sus puños de la ira observaba como el joven caminaba frente a ella en dirección al Gran Lobby. Y una vez Fortune retomó algo de la compostura dijo:_

-¡Tarde o temprano caerás! ¡Quedas avisado Nakt! ¡No te podrás escapar siempre de mi!.-Dijo furiosa la campeona.

 _Pero al no notar ni siquiera que el muchacho se mosqueó, volviendo a fruncir el ceño gritó consumida por la ira._

* * *

 _Una vez el muchacho entró dentro de el pabellón, contemplando un reloj que había en una pared, el mismo marcaba las 17:40 de la tarde. Una mueca de sorpresa invadió el rostro del joven._

-¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?.-Me pregunté a mi mismo viendo aquél reloj.

Lentamente me encaminé hacía la zona neutral, pero a cada paso que daba, a mi mente venía de nuevo ese beso que la campeona me había brindado.

Fue lujurioso, lleno de deseo y algo húmedo, no me sentí bien para nada. Me sentía mal, el solo recordar eso, me provocaba miedo de que algo me llegase a suceder por culpa de haberla rechazado, pero sentí, y sé, que era lo mejor no relacionarme más con ella aparte de ser amigos era lo mejor.

Con ese firme pensamiento en mi cabeza, llegué por fin al pasillo de la zona neutral en donde, mientras caminaba hacía mi habitación, de vez en cuando volteaba verificando que ella no se encontrase detrás mío siguiéndome.

Sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo derecho de mi túnica abrí la puerta y apenas entré dentro de ella, cerré rápidamente la puerta con el miedo de que ella quisiera entrar dentro.

-Ahora que lo pienso, estoy siendo demasiado supersticioso con todo ésto.-Me dije a mi mismo.-Agh, si es que soy un idiota.-Me dije mientras me daba golpes con la palma de mi mano.-Idiota, idiota, idiota.-Me repetía a mi mismo.

Luego de haberme auto regañado, salí de mi habitación en donde al cerrar la puerta, saqué mis llaves y comencé a ponerle llave a la misma.

-No eres un idiota.-Dijo Miss Fortune que se encontraba cruzada de brazos y apoyada a un lado mío.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Por amor a todo lo que es bueno! ¡¿Que crees que haces Sarah?!.-Contesté molesto.

Miss Fortune al ver mi expresión rió levemente.-Lo siento, dices ser un mago pero no lograste ni siquiera percibir mi presencia.

Yo sorprendido por ese comentario solo me di vuelta y seguí cerrando con llave la puerta, fue un jaque mate con todas las letras.

-¿Que sucede Nakt? ¿Por que tan callado, ah?.-Dijo, sentí como ella se acercaba hacía mi.

-Sarah, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.-Dije mientras guardaba mis llaves dentro de mi bolsillo.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes dejarme así como así?.-Dijo, sentí como ella tomó mi brazo.

Yo me solté de su agarre y comencé a irme de nuevo, pero ésta vez, iba en serio. Sentí un pequeño "clack" detrás mío, al voltear, vi como la campeona de Aguas Turbias cargó su arma detrás mío y me apuntaba.

-Yo prometí guardar tu secreto y no divulgar nada sobre tu rostro. Ahora, eres tú el que debe cumplir. ¿O acaso piensas romper nuestra promesa?.-Me dijo sin dejar de apuntar su arma contra mi.

 _Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, primero que nada, por que el joven se consideraba a si mismo alguien de palabra, y segundo, por que nunca nadie, hasta ahora, tuvo el atrevimiento de cuestionar su palabra._

 _En resumidas cuentas, el chico se sintió golpeado en el orgullo. A paso lento, él se quitó el sombrero, no sin antes procurar que nadie se encuentre cerca de ellos dos, y se acercó a Miss Fortune._

-Si te doy lo que quieres, ¿me dejarás en paz?.-Pregunté.

Miss Fortune sonrió de forma ganadora.-Si.

Rodeando mis ojos suspiré de mala gana.-Ahh... de acuerdo, ven, sígueme.-Dije y saqué las llaves de mi habitación.

-Noho.-Dijo tomando mis llaves y con su otra mano libre, hizo énfasis en el "no" moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado. **Un "no" hecho con el dedo, básicamente**.

-Oye, devuélveme eso.-Respondí molesto.

-¿Las quieres?.-Contestó susurrante la campeona de cabello rojo y colocando con suavidad mis llaves dentro de su sostén, me guiñó un ojo.-Ven por ellas.-Me dijo en tono seductor.

Yo tragué saliva.-D-de acuerdo.-Contesté.

-Ves... no es tan difícil.-Me dijo mientras que con su dedo índice acariciaba mi pecho. Y luego, tomando mi brazo me llevó hasta su habitación en la facción de Aguas Turbias.

* * *

 _Los dos al llegar a la habitación de la campeona, el joven, sin importarle nada de lo que ésta podría tener, viendo como Miss Fortune sacaba sus respectivas llaves de su bolsillo, se las quitó._

-Oye, ¿que haces?.-Dijo enojada la pelirroja.

 _El muchacho tomando su sombrero lo arrojó por el aire cayendo quien sabe donde y, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, sonriendo de forma diabólica arrojó también las llaves de la residencia de la campeona. Cuales cayeron en la mesa. Y una vez hizo eso, él de forma tosca se acercó a ella._

-No querrás hacerlo con la puerta abierta, ¿no?.-Dije picaro.

 _Miss Fortune, sorprendida por el cambio repentino de la actitud del joven, comenzó a retroceder. Pero a cada paso que ella daba, el muchacho se acercaba más a ella. En resumidas cuentas, los roles que ambos tenían al inicio del día, se invirtieron, ahora era ella la que estaba siendo presionada._

 _Mientras Fortune simplemente retrocedía a pasos agigantados, ella no se dio cuenta que terminó acorralada contra una pared. Y observando como el joven tomó sus brazos, él sosteniendo ambas extremidades de la campeona contra la pared, se miraron directamente a los ojos._

 _De un rápido y ligero movimiento, el muchacho beso un poco el cuello de la campeona, dejándola expuesta para más. Pero digamos que un simple living no es un lugar apropiado para ésto. ¿Por qué?_

-¡Iaaa!.-Chilló la campeona al ver como la levantaba en brazos.

-Ahórrate los chillidos para más tarde. Te servirán.- Guiñé un ojo y lentamente, me llevé a la caza recompensas. Era mi turno de obtener mi recompensa. Y vaya recompensa.

 _La caza recompensas sonrió ante eso y enredando sus dedos detrás de la nuca de el joven hizo caso a lo que le acabaron de ordenar._

* * *

 _Dos horas más tarde..._

 _Dos horas más tarde, el muchacho se encontraba en el baño vestido solo con ropa interior y una camiseta. Además de eso, sin importarle mucho la situación y olvidándose de sus escrúpulos, la puerta de éste se encontraba abierta._

 _Mientras se lavaba sus manos, Miss Fortune la cual también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el joven, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y cruzada de brazos lo miraba._

-¿Que?.-Dije entre risas viendo como ella me miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella suspiró cabizbaja.-Creo que, te debo una disculpa.

-¿Eh? ¿Disculparte? ¿Por que?.-Dije volteando un poco el rostro.

Ella se acercó a mi y me abrazó.-Creo que te menosprecié Nakt, no creí que llegaras a hacerlo de esa manera.-Me dijo con un tono excitante y libidinoso.

Sonrojado miré a otro lado.-Yo... ahm... ¿gracias?.-Sonreí nervioso.

-No me vengas con sonrojos chico.

-Ejem.- Aclaré mi garganta intentando disimular mi sonrojo.

-Mmm... no sé por que te sonrojas, no lo hiciste cuando me hiciste todo eso.-Me dijo con el mismo tono que antes mientras se mordía su labio inferior, y jalando mi brazo me llevó de nuevo hacía su habitación, y ahí mismo, ella me lanzó contra la cama provocando que me quede sentado.-Ahora, quítate eso, no he terminado contigo todavía.-Agregó y dándome un empujón con su mano ésta vez me dejó recostado sobre la cama.

Rápidamente, Sarah al tenerme completamente a su merced, se sentó sobre mis piernas y me quitó la camiseta.

-Ahhh...- suspiré pesadamente.-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- Rodee mis ojos y tomé la iniciativa del momento.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: ¡Sorry por la tardanza! Mis padres se fueron de vacaciones y tengo como obligación limpiar, cocinar, etc. Mientras ellos no estén._

 _Sé que debí haber publicado el sábado, pero bueno. xd_

 _En fin. Espero que les haya gustado ésta actualización. Por que para mi, ¡me encantó como lo hice!. Me encantó y me reí mucho al desarrollar cada escena. Espero que se haya entendido y hayan podido imaginarse todo tal y como yo lo tuve en mi cabeza._

 _Bueno, espero que se haya quedado claro por que éste capítulo se llama "Aventuras". ¿Eh? r7w7r_

 ** _En fin, mis queridos lectores. Yo de momento me retiro a el mundo de los sueños, que ya es tarde por aquí por donde vivo. Nos vemos en la próxima lectores, ¡Un abrazo como siempre!_**

 _Pd: ¿Reviews? Nadie deja, y siento como si no les gustara._

 _Pd 2: aproximadamente +7400 palabras escribí. La inspiración me vino como una chancla a la cabeza. Como esas que me suele tirar mi madre cuando saco malas calificaciones._ xdd


	28. Chapter 6 Part 9 (Oie zy r7w7r x2)

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras. - Parte 9: El amanecer después de una velada.**

* * *

-¡Ah!.- _Jadearon de una forma pesada ambos, tanto Sarah como Nakt, al acabar con aquél alocado acto carnal entre ambos. Ambos, respirando de forma agitada se miraban uno al otro._

 _Mientras el muchacho miraba a la campeona que tenía debajo suyo con su boca abierta aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire. Mientras qué, la campeona hacía lo mismo pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sólo con la diferencia que ésta con sus dos manos acarició el rostro de Nakt y acercándolo a él hacía ella, le dio un beso._

 _Luego de recibir dicho beso, el muchacho con una sonrisa de lado aspiró una última gran bocanada de aire y suavemente se tiró a un lado de la campeona como si hubieran lanzado un costal de papas se tratase._

-Uahh...- Chilló Sarah y, aferrándose a mi me abrazó y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaba satisfecha. Y yo, bueno... omitiré eso.

Al ver como ella se aferraba a mi sonreí un poco y observando como ella se acercaba a mí, me brindó un beso en los labios. Colocando mi cabeza sobre la almohada, cerré un poco mis ojos. No sin antes enredar un brazo izquierdo por la espalda de la campeona, acercándola más hacía mi. Quedándonos los dos muy pegados.

Apenas hice todo aquello, sentí como la campeona apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y entreabriendo mis ojos un poco, vi que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha me acariciaba el cuello o el pecho, haciéndome leves cosquillas.

-¿Ya... acabaste conmigo?.- Pregunté volviendo a cerrar mis ojos.

-...- Ella no dijo nada, simplemente sentí como asintió muy despacio. Se notaba que estaba cansada. Más qué yo.

-...- Yo tampoco dije nada, solo sonreí y comencé a acariciar el cabello de la campeona mientras ambos intentábamos recuperar el aire de a poco.

* * *

 _Unos minutos más tarde, Sarah con sus ojos abiertos en ese momento escuchaba atenta un relato del joven._

-Entonces, luego de que curé a Marie y bueno... ella decidió pagarme de una manera algo... inusual, la acompañé hasta el tele transportador en donde ella supongo que a modo de broma, me dijo que me una a la Liga.- Comenté. Terminando por finalizado el relato de quién influyó en mi decisión de unirme a la Liga de Leyendas.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿fue una invocadora la que influyó en tu decisión de unirte a la Liga?.- Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Por un lado, sí. Aunque no me guste admitirlo.- Dije lo último como si fuera un pequeño murmuro, aunque no pude evitar reír entre medio de esa frase.

-¿Y por el otro?.- Contestó Sarah, pero ésta vez, giró un poco su cabeza. Me resultó tierno eso que hizo así que le di un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Acto seguido, ella se sonrojó.

-Ehm... bueno, por el otro lado, quise unirme a la Liga por que ya estaba cansado de observar, tocar y luchar siempre con las mismas cosas. Necesitaba un reto en mi vida. Y ese reto, está aquí, en la Liga de Leyendas.- Respondí, y afirmé mi seguridad en esa frase apretando mi puño derecho.

-No te creas.- Contestó Sarah negando con su cabeza.

-¿Por que lo dices?.- Miré con intriga a la campeona.

-Está bien que hayas creído que allí fuera, en Shurima, ya no hay retos para ti. Pero eso lo dices por qué ya has visto o crees que has visto todo. Pero no es así Nakt.-Dijo Fortune, yo simplemente miraba atento a sus palabras.-Fuera de Shurima, en otras tierras, ahí están los verdaderos desafíos. Aquí en la Liga, simplemente somos un par de personas que buscan conseguir oro haciendo lo mejor que sabemos hacer, eso es...

-Luchar.- Terminé la frase de la campeona.

-Exacto.- Respondió con suavidad ella.- Si yo fuera tu, tal vez me hubiera tomado un tiempo para mi antes de entrar aquí dentro. Tal vez, no lo sé, yo solo digo ésto por que pienso que es un consejo, pero... ¿no hubiera sido mejor probar otras experiencias, antes de entrar a la Liga?. Piénsalo.- Agregó la caza recompensas, y acto seguido, ella se acercó un poco a mi y me brindó un beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches, tigre.- Me dijo con un tono lujurioso.-Grr.-Me gruñó al oído y luego de reír un poco, ella se aferró más a mi y cerró sus ojos.

 _El muchacho, con un semblante serio y con una mirada inexpresiva observaba el techo de la habitación de la campeona, y casi en un susurro, éste le dio las buenas noches a la campeona._

-Buenas... noches.- Dije. Realmente eso, me daba mucho que pensar. Pero no era la hora de ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas. Mañana, por fin, tendría mi primer combate en la grieta.

 _Con lentitud, los ojos del joven mago se cerraron y dejando de pensar en eso, aunque era bastante difícil para él, suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la campeona y de a poco se fue quedando dormido._

* * *

 _Fuera de la habitación de la campeona, más precisamente sobre el marco de su ventana, una pequeña ave de color marrón inflando su pecho comenzó a cantar, dando comienzo a un nuevo amanecer dentro de la Liga de Leyendas. Y gracias a dicha ave, un pequeño quejido proveniente del joven alertó al ave a irse volando a otro lado._

 _Después de que el chico haya abierto sus ojos y, grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con la campeona la cual dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, tapando su boca bostezó y sonrió para luego ver a la campeona la cual se acomodó un poco sobre él._

-Ñiaaa.- Miss Fortune abriendo sus brazos de par en par, con algo de ternura observé como ella abría sus ojos y al verme sonrió.-Buenos días Nakt.-Me dijo y procedió a abrazarme.

-Buenos días.-Contesté y brindando un suave beso en la cabeza de la campeona vi como ella se acomodó mejor sobre mí, procedí a abrazarla y ella usando mi pecho como almohada me acariciaba el pelo.

-Nakt.- Llamó mi atención Sarah estando aún adormilada.

-¿Si Sarah?.- Contesté en forma de pregunta.

La caza recompensas alzando un poco su vista me miró directamente a los ojos-¿Que hora es?

Yo voltee a ver un reloj que ella tenía al lado de su cama sobre una mesita de noche y le di un beso en su cabeza, al darle de nuevo esa muestra de afecto, ella me abrazó más fuertemente.

-"Para ser una de las campeonas más deseadas y más letales de la Liga, eres muy tierna".- Pensé con una risa dentro de mi mente.

-Nakt.- Me quitó de mis pensamientos y, respondiendo con un simple "¿uhm?", ella me miró.-¿Que hora es?.- Preguntó nuevamente pero alzando un poco su voz, como si exigiera la respuesta.

-Las cinco y veinte.- Contesté.

-Mgh.- Ella se quejó.- Dame... diez minutitos más...- Agregó a la par que cerraba sus ojos con lentitud y pesadez.

-De acuerdo.-Contesté entre risas y dejando que ella se vuelva a acomodar sobre mi, la abracé y acariciando su cabello ella volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al verla dormida tan plácidamente, como sin ningún peligro la acechase, Sarah se quejó dormida. Volviendo a abrazarla, noté como ella se calmó de nuevo y volvió a dormir.

-Shhh... duerme Sarah, duerme.-Dije despacio, de nuevo la campeona se acomodó sobre mi y volviendo a acariciar aquél suave cabello de ella, cerré mis ojos un momento.

Luego de un buen rato, procurando de no haberme dormido, abrí mis ojos y vi como el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de Sarah marcaba ya las cinco y cincuenta de la mañana.

-Hey, Sarah despierta.- Hablé muy despacio, y procurando que ella no se asuste, comencé a sacudir un poco la pelirroja.

-Ngh... no... cinco minutos más...-Me respondió dormida y volvió a acomodarse sobre mi.

-Vamos, arriba dormilona.-Volví a sacudir a la campeona pero algo más fuerte, ella de mala gana volteó y se tapó de nuevo.-Vamos Sarah, despierta que tienes que ir a los Campos de la Justicia.-Dije, en ese momento me sentí mi madre, sólo con la diferencia que ella me levantaba para ir al colegio. Pero es casi lo mismo... creo.

-Ngh... ¡No!.- Contestó de mala gana Sarah, envolviéndose entre sus sábanas de una forma tosca, como si fuera un burrito para después darme la espalda.

-Noho señorita.- De un rápido movimiento, destapé a la campeona dejándola sin nada con que cubrirse.

Al hacerlo, ella, estirando sus brazos y golpeando la cama me miró enfurecida y con sus cachetes inflados. Aunque se le notaba enojada, aún me seguía pareciendo tierna.

-No te lo repetiré de vuelta, así que escúchame bien.- Intenté hablar lo más amenazante mente posible, aunque era casi imposible ya que seguía pareciéndome tierna el como me miraba con esa expresión de berrinche.- Levántate.

-Agh... Ya voy, ya voy.-Me contestó de mala gana, lentamente se destapó y volteando a verme mientras se refregaba un ojo me preguntó la hora.

-Dentro de cinco minutos serán las seis de la mañana.-Dije y mirando el reloj me corregí.- Ahm... en realidad, ya son las seis de la mañana.- Dije sorprendido. Era impresionante lo rápido que pasaba la hora a veces.

-Gracias Nakt.-Dijo.-Brrr... que frío.-Dijo y volvió a meterse dentro de las sabanas.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, miré a Sarah la cual también me miraba sonriente, y negando cabizbajo dije: -Espera aquí.-Dije y flotando tomé una manta con la cual cubrí a la campeona.-¿Mejor?.-Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa tierna y asintió.-Si, gracias Nakt.

-No me agradezcas, tenías frío y quise ayudar.

-Tu, ¿no tienes frío?.-Me preguntó ya que me encontraba en ropa interior.

-No te preocupes por mi, ahora, ¿quieres que te prepare la ducha o lo haces tú?.- Comenté sarcástico.

-¿Puedes?.- Preguntó la mid line haciéndome un puchero, seguido de una sonrisa.

Otra vez, invadido por la ternura -soy algo fácil de conmover- reí junto a Sarah y me dispuse a ir hacía el baño. Se le notaba que buscaba excusas para seguir en la cama.

 _Mientras el joven se retiraba a el baño de la campeona, ella la cual observaba cada paso, sonrió y acomodándose en aquella cobija que el le entregó, se sentó sobre la cama con sus piernas apoyadas en ella._

 _Luego de un minuto, el joven volvió y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella._

-Bien, ya está lista.-Dije.

-Nakt, yo...

-¿Si Sarah?.-Me senté a su lado.

-¿Se puede?.-Me preguntó sonrojada y abriendo sus brazos de par en par me miraba con ojos de ilusión.

Una sonrisa de ternura se demarcó en mi y la abracé.-Claro que se puede.-Contesté. Al darle ese abrazo, sentí como ella impuso fuerza en él.

-Nakt, te quería decir algo.-Me dijo al oído sin cortar el abrazo.

-¿Que cosa Sarah?

-Eres una buena persona Nakt, en serio.-Me dijo al oído.

-Gra-gracias.-Contesté algo nervioso.

Luego de un buen rato, cortando a medias el abrazo vi como el reloj ya marcaba las seis y veinte de la mañana, estuvimos un buen rato abrazados.

Mientras yo miraba a el baño de la campeona, ella me miraba con intriga.

-¿Sucede algo Nakt?.-Noté preocupación en su voz.

-No, pero creo que deberías irte a duchar, ya es algo tarde-Contesté.

-¿Eh?.-Volteó a ver su reloj.- Los Campos de Batalla abren a las nueve de la mañana. Aún es algo temprano. ¿O tienes algo importante que hacer?.- Ella me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Nop.- Negué con mi cabeza y viendo a su ducha, con mi dedo índice el ordené que se metiese dentro.

-Ya voy.-Contestó.

Aún algo enojada, Sarah se levantó de la cama pero sin quitarse aquella manta que le di, volteó a ver a su cama para luego pasar a mirarme a mi.

-Sarah, tienes que ducharte.-Le ordené, sabía muy bien las intenciones de la campeona.

Ella sin hacerme caso se lanzó encima de la cama con sus brazos los más abiertos posible. Pero antes de que su cuerpo haga contacto contra ella, yo ya la había tomado en brazos.

-Nada de eso señorita, usted se tiene que duchar y eso hará.-Regañé a la campeona.

En cambio, ella haciendo un puchero me miró.-Pero tengo sueño.-Contestó, parecía más una niña que una mujer adulta.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de dormir más tarde, ahora.-Salimos de la habitación.-A la ducha señorita.-Dije y luego de quitarle la manta, con mi dedo índice le ordené que se metiera dentro de la ducha.-A ducharte.-Le dije.

-Agh... de acuerdo, ya voy, ya voy. ¿Sabes algo, Nakt?.-

Yo, que me encontraba cruzado de brazos, simplemente hice un gesto con mi rostro esperando su respuesta.

-Pareces mi madre.- Me dijo entre risas. Pero al no expresar nada ante eso, ella simplemente se quejó de nuevo y volvió a su quehacer.

Luego de eso, procedí a retirarme de el baño, pero ella tomando mi brazo me miró con una sonrisa.

-No, no me ducharé contigo, ahora metete dentro.-Le ordené.

Sarah haciendo un puchero bajó la vista, pero al ver mi insistencia una mueca de enojo se formó en ella.

-Con permiso.-Dije pero ella tomando nuevamente mi brazo me jaló hacía los adentros de la ducha.

-Ayuda.- _Fue lo que dijo el joven en un pequeño susurro. Y por culpa de la campeona de Aguas Turbias, la brisa que se formó dentro de el baño provocó que la puerta se cierre. No dejando ver nada de lo que iría a suceder dentro de ese baño._

* * *

Luego de que hayan pasados más o menos una hora, más precisamente cuando el reloj de la residencia de la campeona marcó ya las siete de la mañana -tardamos debido a que desayunamos-, los dos salimos de donde estábamos ya vestidos con nuestras respectivas prendas y cargando nuestras armas.

Mientras me acomodaba de mejor manera el sombrero sobre mi cabeza, el mismo volvió a brindarme la oscuridad de siempre la cual terminé acostumbrándome.

Mientras lo hacía, varios "clacks" por parte de los fusiles de Miss Fortune se dejaban oír, era más que obvio que estaba cargando sus armas.

Con algo de curiosidad miré aquellas armas las cuales sentía como de ellas, magia emanaba. Armado de valor -o eso creo- pregunté...

-¿Todos usan magia en sus habilidades? o ¿Algunos ataques son más físicos que mágicos?.-Dije llamando la atención con aquella pregunta.

-¿Huh?.-Volteó el rostro Sarah para verme.-Perdona, ¿que dijiste?.-Me preguntó mientras, que para impresión mía, ella continuaba cargando sus armas.

-Me preguntaba si, utilizas magia para hacer funcionar tus habilidades ¿cierto?.-Reiteré mi pregunta.

-Pues, si.- Contestó ella con algo de sarcasmo.

-Tch.- Me quejé a lo que ella rió.- A lo que me refiero es que ¿utilizan fuerza física además de mágica?

-Pues.- Ella se tomó el mentón mientras dejaba de caminar.

-Tómate tu tiempo.- Comenté con gracia.

-Ah, verás Nakt: Por un lado, si, algunas de, bueno... algunas de mis habilidades son siempre mágicas. No sé como funcionarán las demás habilidades de los demás.

-Entonces, ¿nadie utiliza la fuerza física en ellas?

-Para que lo entiendas mejor, me pondré a mi como ejemplo, ¿ok?

-...- Yo solo asentí.

-Bien, yo poseo cuatro habilidades. Las cuales son: Doble bala, Alar...

-Si, lo sé: Doble Bala, Alarde, Lluvia de Plomo y Balacera. Además de tu pasiva que es Toque de Amor. Dicha pasiva te da un plus de daño físico a cualquier objetivo que hayas elegido. Lo sé.- Contesté interrumpiendo a la campeona la cual me miraba boquiabierta. Aunque creo que soné un poco engreído.

-Wow, ¿algo más que sepas de mi?.- Arqueó una ceja.

-En realidad, sólo lo sé por que me tomé la molestia de leer tu lore.

-¿Mi qué?.- Preguntó entre risas.

-¿Dije lore?.- Pregunté exaltado. Ella asintió.- Digo, o sea... que allí por Shurima dicen mucho de ti. Por eso lo sé.- Agregué mientras me reía y comencé a sobarme la nuca intentando defenderme.

-¿Ok?.- Me miró con el ceño medio fruncido.- Olvídalo. A lo que voy es: Todas mis habilidades utilizan magia. Que básicamente, gracias a ellas puedo hacerla funcionar.

-Entonces, quieres decir que nadie utiliza la fuerza física.- Ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar.-Eso quiere decir qué, todos aquí son magos. Creo.

-En realidad, no.- Me impresionó su respuesta. A lo que yo giré mi cabeza un poco.- No confundas magia con maná Nakt. Ese es el primer error de alguien nuevo.

-Entiendo. "No confundir magia con maná".- Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja haciendo una nota mental en mi cabeza.

Es bueno sacarme algunas dudas de vez en cuando. Aún sigo un principiante en éste mundo lleno de desafíos para mi. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, como a la mayoría de las cosas.

* * *

Una vez ambos llegamos a el Gran Lobby, Sarah y yo tomamos rumbos diferentes.

-Hasta luego Nakt.-Sonrió Miss Fortune.

-Hasta luego Sarah, fue un placer haberte conocido.-Contesté y devolví la sonrisa.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- Respondió Miss Fortune para luego retirarse de ahí, pero noté como ella de inmediato volteó a unos muy escasos pasos de mi.- Ah... Nakt.

-¿Huh?.- Voltee a verla.-¿Si, Sarah?

-Déjame decirte qué... fue un placer haberte probado.- Dijo lujuriosa como ayer, pero ahora, me guiñó un ojo para luego retirarse de mi vista mientras caminaba de forma sensual. Como siempre lo hace.

Completamente sonrojado me llevé una mano a la boca.-Cof, cof.- Tocí a propósito.-Ejem... ¿que iba a hacer ahora?.- Me pregunté a mi mismo en un intento de esquivar las miradas que de repente se centraron en mi ante el comentario de la caza recompensas. Comencé a caminar hacía el jardín en donde bajando los escalones que funcionaban de entrada a el mismo, respiré un poco el aire de el prado.

Caminando por el jardín contemplé algo de el cielo el cual estaba completamente celeste y mientras lo hacía, la brisa de el amenazante verano abrazaba mi rostro cubierto por las sombras.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a una banca en donde cruzado de piernas saqué mi dispositivo, al tenerlo en mis manos, comencé a mirarlo por todos sus lados y caras.

 _El muchacho, quitándose un guante y dejando al descubierto su sensible piel, sintió de mejor manera el tacto con el dispositivo el cual detrás de él tenía un logo "Hextech ®"._

-¿Eh? ¿Hextech marca registrada?.-Me pregunté a mi mismo viendo el logo que contenía el dispositivo.-¿Con que si eh?.-Arquee una ceja.

 _Luego de ese comentario algo cómico, el chico respiró hondo y dejando escapar un suspiro, sintió en el dispositivo de pequeñas dimensiones, algo de esencia mágica._

-Si mal no recuerdo, la tecnología Hextech mezcla lo mejor de la tecnología de Runaterra con la magia, ¿será por eso que siento magia en ésto?.-Me pregunté de nuevo.

Encendí el dispositivo y viendo como la pantalla blanca de el día de ayer hizo presencia ante mí, ésta luego de haber pasado dos segundos desapareció de el dispositivo y me dejó ver la pantalla inicial.

Observando de mejor manera las características de mi dispositivo al estar encendido, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado noté como en esa pantalla ahora se encontraban dos nuevas pestañas las cuales decían: Buzón de Mensajería y Próximos combates.

Con mi pulgar como si estuviera manejando un simple celular toqué aquella pestaña de mensajería la cual decía...

 _Mensajes recibidos: 1._

 _Mensajes enviados: 0._

 _Mensajes en espera: 1._

 _Interesado, entré dentro de la zona de mensajes recibidos y volteando algo mi rostro vi como decía:_

 _Mensaje de: Desconocido._

Presionando el recuadro de color gris entré dentro de ese mensaje.

 _Bienvenido señor/a campeón/a a su Buzón de Mensajería. En éste mensaje le damos la bienvenida a Hectexch, Inc. Con éste mensaje queremos agradecerle por haber elegido nuestro/s produc..._

En eso, dejé de leer el mensaje y con mis ojos entre cerrados negué con mi cabeza.

-Solo un simple mensaje de bienvenida.-Dije, nuevamente volví a mirar el dispositivo y entré dentro de la pestaña de Próximos combates. Al entrar dentro, un número "1", que se encontraba al final de la pestaña desapareció y vi como en un recuadro de color gris decía:

 _Combate programado. Hora de inicio: 17:00 horas p.m. - Equipo: Azul. - Campo de Batalla: Grieta del invocador. - Posición: Mid._

Una sonrisa se demarcó en mi rostro al ver ese mensaje el cual apenas salir, en el recuadro que anteriormente estaba de color gris, ahora se encontraba en un gris más oscuro y además de eso, tenía un cartel que decía: Leído.

Una vez que guardé mi dispositivo en mi bolsillo y me levanté de la banca. Comenzando a caminar de nuevo por el jardín contemplé la fauna de la academía la cual solo eran mariposas y uno que otro grillo rebelde que no se quiso ir a dormir.

-Supongo que dentro de el bosque la fauna debe ser más grande que aquí en medio de un prado.-Dije mientras caminaba hacía los adentros de el pabellón principal.

 _Una vez el joven entró dentro de el pabellón, apoyando todo su peso contra una columna y cruzado de brazos, en su cabeza solo tenía el pensamiento de..._

-¿Ahora que demonios hago hasta que sean las 17:00?.-Me pregunté a mi mismo.

 _El chico volviendo a caminar de nuevo, decidió ir hasta su habitación en busca de algo. Una vez estuvo dentro de la misma, y luego de que hayan pasado un par de minutos rebuscando entre un pequeño lío que se formó, encontró por fin el sobre que en su momento se el fue entregado. Y alzándolo victorioso suspiró. Abrió aquél sobre y sacó aquél bono canjeable y guardándolo en su bolsillo salió de su habitación._

 _Al llegar al Gran Lobby, caminó hasta aquel mapa de enormes dimensiones en donde comenzando a buscar con la mirada a el banco de la Academia, suspiró al no encontrarlo._

-Me lleva la ca...-Me interrumpí a mi mismo al ver a Fiora caminando.-"Tal vez ella sepa donde se encuentra el banco".-Pensé y comenzando a caminar en dirección de la espadachín demaciana, guardé mis manos dentro de mis bolsillo.

-Hola.-Dije con algo de timidez detrás de la demaciana...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ _Jejejeje... que malo soy (insert carita de gato de malvada)._

 _¿Ah? Digo..._ _¡Hey! ¡Aquí el tito Exeki3l de vuelta! Ejem... okno._

 _Bueno, como no tengo nada que decir, me retiro lectores. Lo de siempre, espero que les haya gustado. :3_

 _¡Nos leemos en la próxima lectores! ¡Bye bye! ñ.ñ/_

 _¡Ay! ¡Como me encanta esa carita! (o sea, ésta : ñ.ñ/) :V_


	29. Chapter 6 Part 10 El fin de la espera

_**Disclaimer I: Todos los campeones (ejemplo: Amumu) dentro de ésta historia pertenecen a la compañía/empresa Riot Games, Inc. Yo sólo soy una persona que crea ésta historia en base a el mundo de League Of Legends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer II: Todos los nombres de invocadores o el nombre de el protagonista dentro de ésta son creaciones mías. En cuyo caso un autor "x" con una historia "x" contenga mis mismos nombres o personajes, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulos VI: Aventuras. - Parte 10: El banco de la Academia y algunas otras cosillas...**

* * *

 _-Hola-Dije en un tono tímido y con una sonrisa más que nerviosa, quise llamar la atención de Fiora. Ella se encontraba delante mío, hablando con su grupo. Entre ellos se encontraban: Jarvan, los hermanos Garen y Lux Crownguard; Shyvana, Quinn, y por alguna extraña razón, en medio de ellos se encontraba La Hija de las Estrellas: Soraka._

Si, hola. Hola es lo que me hubiera gustado decir al querer acercarme al grupo de demacianos. Pero no, simplemente decidí alejarme de ellos. Irme hasta a uno de los cuantos pilares que se encontraban por el Gran Lobby y apoyarme en uno de ellos. Y con mi sombrero tapando mis ojos me centré en simplemente, observarlos...

* * *

 _Desde la otra punta de el Gran Lobby._

-Entiendo, ¿entonces estará listo antes de nuestro regreso a Demacia?- Preguntó con total seriedad El Ejemplo de Demacia.

-En efecto, lo estará. Solo debe darle al menos dos días de reposo para que su cuerpo se recupere de el tratamiento que le hemos dado- advirtió la Hija de las Estrellas. Vestida con su aspecto de "Soraka Divina". ( _Se los dejo a su imaginación el color de pelo y demás cosas_ ).

-Entiendo. Aunque el viaje será la semana que viene, prefiero que él esté presente. Mi padre no dará el discurso si el no está a su lado. Ya sabe como es. Ha visitado Demacia en varias ocasiones, señorita Soraka.

-Si, y las veces que he podido pisar aquellos senderos de mármol, siempre me han tratado de la mejor manera- Soraka sonrió.

Todo el grupo dio una sonrisa mutua, excepto una: Fiora. Simplemente, la espadachín se centraba en mirar atentamente a lo que detrás de sus compañeros se encontraba: El Ensombrerado. El pequeño apodo temporal -o eso creía- que le habían impuesto a Nakt.

Una que otra risilla venía en medio de el silencio ante los comentarios de todos, pero aunque se intente disimular, una mirada seria nunca pasa desapercibida.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Fiora?- Habló Quinn al oído de Fiora, tomando levemente el brazo de su compañera.

-N-no... solo recordé que tengo un compromiso... es todo- contestó nerviosa.

-Oh, entiendo- Quinn sólo sonrió un poco.

* * *

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

-Bueno, discúlpenos por haberla molestado señorita Soraka.

-¿Molestarme?. Claro qué no. Siempre será de mi agrado el compartir algunas palabras con ustedes- Luego de eso, todos el grupo se despidió de Soraka. Excepto Fiora, que se quedó estática observando al joven.

Y estática también estaba, al ver como él se aproximaba a sus compañeros que tontamente charlaban distraídos entre ellos.

-Ejem... disculpen mi interrupción campeones- Di una reverencia para complementar mis disculpas. Me sentía algo avergonzado. No es de mi agrado interrumpir a las personas.

-¿Huh?- fue al unisono ese simple sonido al igual que como todos voltearon.

Mientras que Garen, con una expresión seria observaba al ensombrerado, Quinn, con el ceño fruncido, también analizaba al que tenía frente a ella. Mientras que, Shyvana y Lux, simplemente observaban con una pequeña mueca que podría describirse como, ¿una sonrisa?.

-No te disculpes muchacho, dime, ¿que necesitas?- Jarvan tomó la posta de el tema.

-¿Podría... y si no le es de mucha molestia, quitarle un segundo de su tiempo a la campeona Laurent, señor Jarvan?- comenté, todo eso mientras bajaba un poco mi sombrero.

Todo el grupo se miró mutuamente. Garen y Lux así como Shyvana y Quinn se miraron cara a cara. Mientras que Jarvan, miraba a Nakt.

-Entiendo, pues, si nos das algo de tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos, ella será toda tuya, muchacho- la respuesta de Jarvan había sorprendido a más de uno en ese momento. Hasta hizo que la mismísima Fiora se sonroje. No era, ni es, común en alguien como Jarvan, el príncipe de Demacia acceder a tal cosa. ¿A que habrá venido tal decisión?.

-Mi príncipe. No diga esas cosas- murmuró avergonzada la campeona de mechón carmesí. A lo cual, Jarvan solo rió.

-Si gusta, podría comunicarle mi finalidad con la que requiero la presencia de la señorita Laurent, señor... ejem- contestó cabizbajo.

-Para nada. Solo danos ese pequeño tiempo y ella estará disponible- Ambos campeones, Shurimanos y Demacianos ( _Nakt y Jarvan_ ), asintieron. El muchacho se alejó luego de dar una reverencia. Y dejó al grupo solo, otra vez.

En el silencio que se apreciaba en ese momento, Fiora aún seguía sonrojada. Mientras que Lux, intentaba no reír. Característica que la diferenciaba de el resto del grupo. La seriedad antes situaciones particulares.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban. La aguja media del reloj así como la más pequeña se movían. Lentas. Suaves hacía marcar la siguiente hora del día. Sin prisa pero sin pausa. Situación qué, obviamente, incomodaba al joven. Incomodidad que representó no solo en el constante golpeteo de su pie izquierdo contra el suelo, sino, además, con los incesantes suspiros y frotes de sus dedo medio e índice y pulgar de su mano derecha la cual formaba círculos.

-Muy bien, ya puedes irte Fiora- Jarvan autorizó a la espadachín su retiro. Mostrando una media sonrisa sin develar su dentadura.

-D-de... de acuerdo, mi príncipe. Hasta luego a todos- nervios en su voz, el color en su rostro igual que su mechón. Su mano derecha temblaba.

Fiora avazó alguno cortos, pero rápidos pasos, ella estaba insegura y confundida. Dio media vuelta, observó a su príncipe y transformó un leve ceño fruncido de desconcerción, en uno de seguridad.

-¿No desea algo más, mi señor?- dijo con su figura erguida.

-No, ve Fiora. Más tarde cuando regreses te contaremos todo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- sonrió el príncipe demaciano a la espadachín. A lo cuál ella asintió sonriente. Le dedicó una reverencia con su cabeza a sus compañeros, y luego de haber dado media vuelta, se acercó al ensombrerado. Él simplemente, apoyado en esa columna, alzó levemente su cabeza, y con media sonrisa, se acercó también a su, prematura, amiga.

* * *

Luego de un berrinche, uno que otro bufido y un par de risas, terminé por explicar a Fiora, mi necesidad de que ella me guíe hacía allí. Aún con una ridícula sonrisa en mi rostro, ambos caminabámos hacía el Banco de la Academia. Durante el trayecto al banco, ninguno de nosotros dos dijo nada, supuse que ella aún estaba algo enojada. Eso me hacía sonreír más. Aunque espero que se le haya pasado.

Una vez llegamos a la entrada de el bar, Fiora dandome una señal con su mano me indicó que sigamos de largo, más precisamente seguir un pasillo que se encontraba frente a el bar, básicamente el pasillo era una "L".

Mientras caminábamos, un suspiro proveniente de la campeona se dejó escuchar.

-¿Sucede algo malo Fiora?.-Pregunté preocupado por el bienestar de la espadachín demaciana.

Ella volteando su rostro me miró.-No, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.-Contestó con los ánimos abajo.

-¿Segura que bien?.-Arquee una ceja, aunque en vano era ya que por mi sombrero no se podría apreciar.

Ella nuevamente volteó su rostro con una mueca de sorpresa total.-"¿Por que rayos se precupa por mi?".-Esa pequeña pregunta resonaba como tambor de orquesta dentro de la cabeza de Fiora.

-¿Hola? Nakt a Fiora, ¿hay alguien ahí?.-Pregunté mientras agitaba mi mano derecha frente a Fiora.

Ella agitando su cabeza como si saliendo de un trance se tratase miró a otro lado, parecía timida.

-Si, estoy bien.-Reiteró la demaciana mientras contemplaba como una sonrisa se demarcaba en su rostro y notaba como un cambio de ánimo en ella se dejó ver.

-Está bien.-Respondí con una sonrisa.-, pero si sucede algo, no dudes en avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?.-Añadí contento.

Luego de eso, Fiora, la cual en su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me llevó directo a el banco de la academía de la liga.

Lugar el cual era -a simple vista- una puerta doble de madera, la demaciana se acercó a aquella puerta bastante sencilla la cual, no había nada que destacar, y tomando los picaportes de dicha puerta, me miró.

-Bienvenido a...-Dijo mientras abría de par en par la puerta.-El banco de la Liga.-Dijo con entusiasmo Fiora para luego pasar dentro de el banco.

El banco, lugar donde tenía que cambiar aquél bono, era bastante grande para encontrarse detrás de una puerta tan pequeña. ¿Por que pequeña? Básicamente por las enormes dimensiones de la Academia, ver algo una puerta de dos metros y medio por un metro cincuenta era demasiado pequeño. No soy de juzgar el tamaña. Pero como dice el refrán, las cosasa grandes viene en envases pequeños.

 _El Banco de la Academia de Guerra consistía en una estructura demasiado simple, pero en la simpleza es donde se encuentra lo bello. Seis columnas de un color blanco beige, casi imitando un amarillo, o un color hueso, sostenían el techo que resguardaba de el derrumbe. Bajo ellas, o más bien, detrás de ellas se encontraban una fila de sillas que se separaban de cuatro en cuatro. Al fondo de todo, una gran puerta de lo que al parecer sería hierro, dos guardias la custodiaban y solo dejaban el paso a algunos yordles. Supuse que era la caja fuerte. El resto de lo que era el banco, no tenía nada destacable, sólo una alfombra roja que guíaba a las personas a las cajas en donde irían a ser atendidas, pasillo el cual su suelo se encontraba hecho de marmol y a sus lados, el pasillo tenía tres filas de -lo que alcancé a contar ya que nos dirigimos directamente a una caja a ser atendidos- doce sillas._

Todo el banco estaba hecho en marmol y sus columnas hechas de cuarzo, además de ello, se encontraban, a sus lados, escritorios de gran tamaño, supuse que ahí se llebaban a cabo transacciones más complejas que simplemente un bono de dinero.

Todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de, desde yordles hasta humanos o uno que otro campeón o invocador, y los que solían atender el lugar eran ni más ni menos que, muy a mi pesar, yordles. Malditos, están metidos en todo.

Mientras todo eso que yo contemplaba, me percaté que ya nos encontrabamos en la caja.

-Espere un momento señorita Fiora.-Dijo un yordle amablemente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se iba a los adentros de el banco.

Ladee mi cabeza de una forma un poco bruta. Casi sientí como si me hubiera asustado.

-Ya les dije todo, no te preocupes.-Me comentó Fiora, sonriente.

-Entiendo.-Contesté suspirante.

Fiora, la cual hace un momento se veía contenta, me miró preocupada-¿Sucede algo malo, Nakt?

-No, es que...-*carraspeo*.-Ahh... no me gusta la idea de ser atendido por un yordle.-Dije en voz baja.

-¿Por que?.- Preguntó guardándose las risas del momento.

-En si la especie me agrada, pero me resulta muy incomodo intentar hablar seriamente con alguien que tuviese una patata en su boca.-Dije en el intento de evitar reírme.-Me dirás que no te sucede lo mismo.-Dije entre risas.

Fiora, en un intento de evitar reír me miró.-Cállate o nos... nos echarán.-Respondió con una leve jadeo entre medio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo.-Contesté alzando ambas manos en señal de defensa, acto seguido, un suspiro lleno de alivio vino por parte de Fiora.

-Ufff... gracias.-Agradeció suspirante.

 _Luego de un rato, aquél yordle el cual destacaba por su pelaje de color violeta y ojos negros, salió de una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de el todo de el lado de las cajas._

-Disculpen la tardanza campeones.-Se disculpó el yordle azul sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-No se disculpe caballero.-Contesté.

 _El chico al hablar, había antes aclarado su garganta provocando que su voz se vuelva gruesa, y tosca, cosa que provocó sorpresa en el yordle el cual comenzó a mirar intimidado a el muchacho._

-D-de acuerdo.-Contestó nervioso.-¿Po-podría e-entregarme el... el...?.-Comenzó a tartamudear y temblar, estirando su pequeña mano.

-¿El bono?.-Pregunté.

-Si.-Contestó rápidamente mientras asentía.

Metiendo mi mano dentro de mi bolsillo izquierdo saqué el bono y antes de entregarlo, mientras le daba una última ojeada lo estiré un poco para evitar que una que otra arruga indeseada se viera.

-Sirvase caballero.-Dije entregando el bono.

El yordle por alguna razón, mientras temblaba tomó el bono y engrapando el mismo en una papel lo metió dentro de una carpeta la cual sacó de debajo suyo.

-¿Ves eso?.-Dijo Fiora a mi oído señalando la carpeta, yo asentí.-Esa carpeta guarda todos tus movimientos dentro de el banco, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo.-Contesté.-¿Algo más?

-Sí. Si algún día tienes un problema aquí en el banco, tienes que exigir que te dejen comprobar tus movimientos en esa carpeta.

-Ok, ¿alguna cosa más o es todo?

-Es todo, pero te recomiendo que no hagas muchas cosas aquí.

-¿Por que?

Ella la cual estaba algo alejada de mi, poniendose de puntillas se acercó a mi oído.-Malas lenguas dicen que hay muchas estafas, por eso es mejor los acuerdos fuera de el banco que dentro, ¿entiendes Nakt?

Yo me alejé de ella y la miré.-¿Eh? ¿No sería al reves?.-Constesté.

De nuevo, la demaciana se acercó a mi oído de puntilas y me dijo: -Yordles...-

Me alejé de ella. No dije nada, no quiero ser racista, pero eso si que fue muy, muy racista.

-Bien, está listo señor, ¿como quiere que le entregue el dinero?.-Preguntó el yordle.

Yo en eso miré a Fiora.

-Debes decidir de que forma quieres que te entreguen el dinero, si en piezas grandes o cambio.

-Entiendo.-Dije y voltee mi cabeza a ver al yordle.-¿Como funciona la moneda aquí? Disculpe mi ignorancia cabellero.

-No se disculpe señor.-Contestó el yordle.-Bien, nuestra moneda funciona así: Tiene las piezas de oro más grande que son de valor mil, después de ellas vienes las de valor quinientos, seguido de ello viene las de valor doscientos y cien, también de valor cincuenta, y, por último, las de valor diez.

-...- Asentí ligeramente. -Bien, creo qué ya sé como lo querré.

-Bien, entonces señor, ¿de que forma desea que se le sea entregado el oro?.-Reiteró su pregunta el yordle bancario.

-Me gustaría la mitad de el oro en piezas de quinientos, la otra mitad en piezas de cién y la mitad de esa en piezas de cincuenta, si no es mucha molestia.-Contesté tranquilo.

-No será problema.-Respondió el yordle.-Deme diez minutos, ya vuelvo.-Sonrió el bancario y se fue de nuevo por aquella puerta a la izquierda de el todo.

Luego un buen rato, más precisamente quince minutos, ya cuando mi paciencia se agotaba así como la de Fiora por los leves pero repetidamente golpecitos a la mesa de la caja con nuestros dedos, el bancario llegó con tres bolsa, una grande, otra mediana, y por último, una más pequeña; todo dentro de una caja de cartón. He de admitir ¡Qué vaya! ¡Que fuerza tienen los yordles! ¡Esa caja era tres veces más grande que su cuerpo!.

-Bien, entonces dijo: 50% de el oro en piezas de quinientos, el otro 25% en piezas de cién y el oro restante en piezas de cincuenta, ¿no es así?

-No, no se equivoca caballero.-Contesté.

-Bien, aquí tiene señor Nakt. Disfrute su oro.-Contestó el yordle entregándome aquella bolsa.

Yo tomé las bolsas y volviendo agradeciendo el servicio, me largué de allí.

-Bien, muchas gracias caballero.-Sonreí.

-No, gracias a usted campeón. Vuelva pronto.-Me devolvió la sonrisa el yordle.

-Claro.-Contesté sarcástico y junto a Fiora salimos de el banco.

Ya cuando los dos nos encontrábamos casi cerca de la salida al jardín trasero -en el Gran Lobby-, Fiora con un tono dudoso habló.

-¿A que vino el tono sarcástico?.-Arqueó una ceja la demaciana.

Yo giré a verla.-Ni loco vuelvo a ese lugar, entre que el bancario tenía voz de niña y que se tardó media eternidad en traerme ésto, prefiero hacerte caso.-Contesté entre risas.

-Entiendo.-Agregó la demaciana sonriéndome enternecidamente.

* * *

Luego de haber llevado aquellas bolsas a mi habitación, todo en compañía de Fiora, propuse la idea de sentarnos en una banca. A charlar... no debí hacerlo...

Ambos mirábamos al bosque de la Academia.

-¿Y bien?.- Fiora habló.

-¿Y bien qué?.- giré mi cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Que harás con tanto dinero? Bueno... no es mucho, pero es algo.

-No lo sé, ¿que hiciste tú, la primera vez?.- volvimos a mirar al bosque.

-Lo guardé. Ese dinero que te dieron a ti, es un simple vuelto de pan allí en Demacia si lo comparas con la riqueza de las familias de la alta sociedad demaciana.

-Entiendo.

Ambos suspiramos. Nos mirarmos al mismo tiempo, y reímos al unisono.

-Ahm... Nakt.- habló algo, avergonzada.

-¿Sí, Fiora?.- giré a verla.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-Claro, dime.- sonreí un poco.-Para que están los amigos, ¿no?.- al decir eso, noté como algo en ella hubiera cambiado. Como si algo le hubiera molestado. Como si, su humor, había cambiado.

La espadachín demaciana alzó la vista. Se levantó, y me agarró la mano.- Ven, quiero decirtelo... pero en privado.

-¿Eh?

Ella soltó mi mano al llegar al Gran Lobby, pero con aquella mano que tomó la mía, me hizo señales para que la siga. Hice caso. Después de todo, necesitaba saber, que es lo que le sucedía.

* * *

 _Un rato antes, de llegar a lo que supuestamente era el destino que la espadachín había demarcado, el protagonita se percató de algo. Algo que no se había percatado antes; y sí, puede que suene tonto, pero cuando se está en una situación así, muy pocos lo hacen. El protagonista no se percató, que la espadachín lo había llevado hasta la zona de Demacia._

 _Y antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, la demaciana abrió una puerta. La puerta, de SU habitación. Tomó la mano de el protagonista, y ésta se cerró... dejando solo la vista de la puerta. Y sin poder entrar dentro._

 _Pasó un largo rato hasta que pudimos entrar. La vista que nos proporcionaba sólo la puerta de la habitación de la campeona ahora nos permitía entrar dentro. Pero ahora viajamos por el suelo de la habitación de la campeona._

 _Ésta extraña vista viajó hasta la cama de la campeona. Dos bultos se encontraban en ella. Uno más largo que el otro. Eran Fiora y Nakt._

 _-_ Debiste decirme...- el muchacho en ropa interior se destapó y se sentó en la cama.

-Mis líbido fue más fuerte que yo... lo siento, Nakt.- agachó su cabeza. Yo tomé su mano. Le sonreí.

-No te preocupes Fiora. Todo está bien. Pero de ahora en más, quiero que seamos sinceros. Uno con el otro. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-...- Fiora simplemente asintió.-¿Con que sinceridad? Uhmm... interesante.

-Ejem...- me quise levantar. De un movimiento rápido, y como una gran felino, la campeona encima mío estaba. Entre cerré mi ojos.

-Nakt...- dijo en un tono lujurioso, tocándose...

-Ya qué...- _El protagonista miró a un costado. Miró a aquella vista que antes teniamos y nos sonrió. La vista se oscurece. Pronto, o quién sabe, sabremos que sucedió entre estos dos._

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ _¿Que larga espera, no es así? Je..._

 _Seguramente muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando el por que estuve tan ausente aquí en FF. Y seguramente cuando les comente que me sucedió, les parecerá más una excusa... aunque yo también lo pienso, que una justificación a mi tan extensa ausencia._

 _1º Razón:_ _La primer razón es qué entré dentro de un hiatus. Algo que si, o sí, debía tomarme. ¿Por qué?. Pues, muy sencillo, me estaba quedando sin ideas. Como les dije anteriormente, yo tengo una carpeta llena de cosas las cuales, dentro de ella, se encuentra el contenido (¡Ojo! Esas ideas sin desarrollar, ¿a que me refiero sin desarrollar? Básicamente son ideas, pero que a la vista del lector, no se entenderían. Ya qué no están explicadas, no están del todo escritas. No están ortográficamente corregidas, etc. Son, en simples palabras: vagas ideas) listo para volcar dentro del texto para hacer, corregir, y que el lector (ustedes), lo comiencen a leer._

 _2º Razón: La segunda razón, es más simple, y en pocas palabras: mi laptop hizo "puf". "¿Como Ezeki3l que tu laptop hizo "puf"?" Se preguntarán. Muy sencillo: no la puedo usar más. La muy jodida tarda al menos una hora o una hora y media en encender. La carpeta de la historia, no sé si pueda abrirla. ¡Vamos! que necesito conseguir una nueva laptop._

 _Seguramente ustedes se cuestionarán el hecho de qué haya escrito esta parte de la historia, algo así como: "¿Si tu laptop hizo "puf", como es posible que hayas escrito el episodio?", o algo así, ¡Muy sencillo! En mi casa, hay dos computadoras. Una de ellas, era mía, y la otra, pertenece a mi hermano mayor el cual permite que todos la utilicemos. Algo así como una computadora familiar. En fin, gracias a qué él me la presta, yo puedo lograr escribir. Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones mejor._

 _Así que bueno, espero que no se les haya hecho muy larga la ausencia de mi persona. Ahora me despido. ¡Yo soy Exeki3l, y nos leemos en la próxima lectores! Bye, bye ^-^/_


	30. Sólo toca esperar Otra vez

**¡Hola! Buenas… si, volví. Pero no con una actualización como debería ser.**

 **Verán gente, intentaré –eso espero- hacer esto lo más simple y rápido posible.**

 **Si logran recordar, en una actualización yo había dicho que cuando me encuentre con algún tipo de inconveniente, sea de estudio, de salud, etc. Que afecte al progreso de la historia se los comunicaría a ustedes mediante una actualización. Como es en este caso.**

 **Como sabrán, hace aproximadamente cuatro meses publiqué una actualización en la cual comuniqué que volvería. Lastimosamente, mi vuelta a FanFiction se retrasará un poco. Espero que no sea mucho…**

 **Lo que sucede es lo siguiente. Si son atentos, ustedes pudieron leer en el sumario del fic que habrá un hiatus hasta que consiga un nuevo pc. Y así es, ahora mismo me encuentro sin mí laptop. Dicha laptop ahora mismo se encuentra en el técnico, el cual intentará arreglarla. Si no lo puede hacer, me veré obligado a comprar una Pc.**

 **Y la pregunta del millón es, ¿Cómo estoy logrando escribir eso si no tengo laptop? Logré escribir esto gracias a que ahora mismo estoy utilizando la Pc de mi hermano mayor la cual tengo a mi disposición mientras no haya nadie en la casa.**

 **Ahora viene el "porque" me quedé sin laptop.**

 **Como les dije en la última actualización, mi laptop había dejado de funcionar como debía. Esto es debido al constante uso que yo le solía dar, y al dejarla de usar un pequeño lapso de tiempo, la jodida dejó de funcionar. Por si no entienden, se los dejaré con un simple ejemplo, supongamos que ustedes ahora mismo están con una rutina la cuál hacen siempre, y de un momento a otro, la dejan de hacer; ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sencillo, al perder la rutina, sus cuerpos reaccionan de una manera desfavorable. Esto pasa siempre. Si no lograron entender del todo, impónganse ustedes mismo una rutina y háganla, y de un momento a otro, déjenla de hacer, verán cómo se sentirán raros. Esto les pasa mucho sobre a todos a los deportistas.  
Aquí viene otra pregunta, ¿Por qué no puedo actualizar la historia si estoy desde el Pc de mí hermano? Fácil, dentro de mi laptop yo tenía una serie de archivos y carpetas. Carpetas las cuales, una de ellas, contiene todos los documentos e ideas sin desarrollar –además de la historia principal- del FanFic. Sin mi laptop, lamentablemente, siento decirles a todos ustedes que no habrá actualización hasta que me devuelvan la laptop.**

 **Espero, y ruego, que ustedes lectores me logren entender y sepan comprender la situación en la cual me encuentro ahora mismo. Para mi escribir este Fanfic era lo una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer en el día. Me encanta escribir. Amo hacerlo. Amo este hobby. Pero por esta mala situación, no podré retomar el fic como tenía planeado.  
Espero que sepan perdonarme por esta mierda que me está pasando. Lo siento mucho chicos. Y si no puedo obtener sus disculpas, no se preocupen, los entiendo. Sé que algunos se molestarán conmigo porque prometí volver, pero me temo que no será así.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora chicos. Espero volver a leernos pronto. Si el sábado que viene, o el próximo, ven que actualizo, es porque mi laptop pudo ser arreglada. En caso contrario, es un no. Espero no darles falsas esperanzas. Mi idea es no darle esperanzas a ustedes, porque yo hasta este punto, lastimosamente quiero decirles que no tengo muchas esperanzas que mi laptop vuelva a como estaba y solía ser. Espero me equivoque. No soy una persona muy optimista como verán. En fin, este fue Exeki3l y espero volver a leernos de vuelta, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Pd: Una vez más, antes de retirarme, quiero en serio, pedirles perdón, Lo siento. Nada más. Hasta la próxima.**


	31. Oie zy r7w7r II parte

_**Hola amigo...**_

 _ **Pues, aquí de vuelta yo, ¿sino, que sentido tendría que sea otra persona? En fin, pues, LA ESPERA ACABA, BITCHES!**_

 _ **Logré hacer funcionar el pc... aún no me lo creo...**_

 _ **En fin, que el sábado tienen actualización del mismo y espero que lo lean ptm... sino me gua a suicidar -ahre :v-**_

 _ **Algo que tengo que comentarles es lo siguiente, esta continuación del fic va a tener ciertas cosas a tener en cuenta, ¿a que me refiero? Simple, tengo nuevas ocupaciones y responsabilidades.**_

 ** _¿Que tipos de responsabilidades? Pues, -cuento esto por las dudas, si vienes sólo a saber del fic, pues, lee lo anterior y retírate, si te interesa un poco mi vida personal y lees esto, entonces tendrás el requisito de saber el hecho de por que a veces, de ahora en adelante, no publique o algo- me encanta poner condiciones para que se queden leyendo :v_**

 ** _En fin, no me voy más del tema. Tengo tres simples razones por las cuales no voy a poder publicar de vez en cuando. -aunque si un sábado no pueda publicar, al otro día o el lunes tendrán la actualización sin falta-_**

 ** _1ra. Razón: Estudios. Por si no sabes, soy de Argentina, y si te tomaste la humilde molestia de saber algo de mí sabrás bien de sobra que tengo 17 años y por tener 17 años, estoy en sexto año de la escuela secundaria -por si no sabías, 17 años es la edad en la que corresponde terminar el secundario en Argentina- y al estar en sexto, como todo alumno -aunque muchos les vale verga el hecho de estudiar- debo estar más activo con la tarea, aprobar todas mis materias y ser más responsable que de costumbre, y bueno, aprender, que es lo más importante de todo._**

 ** _2da razón: Hace más o menos cuatro meses, un 10 de abril comencé a estudiar y cursar clases de violín. No tengo razones para decir por qué me dedico ahora a estudiar violín más que decirte que me encanta y que no pienso dejarlo. Y bueno, como dije antes, estoy estudiando, y como todo que se estudia, eso lleva tiempo y esfuerzo -le dedico una hora o dos horas al violín- y bueno, es una responsabilidad más._**

 ** _Y la última pero no menos importante, la 3ra razón: En febrero de este mismo año, -así es, todo junto empecé, soy un genio (?- empecé a hacer deporte. Más especificamente, empecé a hacer rugby. Por si no conoces el deporte, o no sabes mucho del tema, no te llevará cinco minutos buscarlo en google e investigar un poco sobre él. En fin, vamos, una responsabilidad más. Ir a entrenar, asistir y jugar los partidos y colaborar con el club al cuál asisto, etc._**

 ** _Como verás, este año es, y va a ser, uno de los años más importante de mi vida creo yo. Y quiero pedirte el favor de, qué si algún sábado, no publico, o no pongo nada, es por esas razones que te di antes, ¿si? Espero puedas comprender, y espero que no se molestes y bueno, me ayuder a crecer y ser aquél escritor que quiero ser para ti. :)  
_** ** _El año pasado, cuándo comencé a publicar el fic, no creí que nada me interponiese ninguna responsabilidad, pero bueno, la gente cambia, y yo hice un cambio en mi vida que realmente necesitaba. Tuve problemas personales, amorosos y en el colegio no me iba tan bien como me esta yendo ahora mismo. Hubo un cambio en todo lo que yo conocía y realmente, me está yendo todo bien últimamente. Conocí gente nueva, hice amigos y conocí a alguien este año, qué, realmente, me vuela la cabeza con decir tan sólo "hola" -creo a todos nos pasa, y ya era hora que me sucediese a mí xD-_**

 ** _En fin, espero sepas comprender esas tres simples razones y, si te quedaste a leer esto, te digo gracias lector, gracias por leer y espero entiendas mi situación y bueno, nos leemos el sábado. Un enorme abrazo y una gran saludo desde aquí, la humeda Buenos Aires. xD ¡Chao! ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^/_**


	32. Chapter 6 Part 11 10k words

_**Disclaimer I:  
**_ _ **Todos los campeones dentro de esta ficción pertenecen a la compañía y empresa Riot Games, Inc. El autor de esta ficción sólo utiliza los personajes de dicho vídeojuego como una base para la historia y, asimismo, la ficción.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **II:  
**_ _ **Todos los personajes (exceptuando los campeones pertenecientes al videjuego), son invención mía y, por ende, originales. En cuyo caso, cualquier similitud con otra historia, la cual contenga los mismos personajes que esta, es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Aventuras - Parte 11: "El día después de la 'velada' y formando parejitas."**

* * *

 _Una imagen nublada. No muy nítida imagen de aquél cuerpo suyo al son de un rebote, su esbelto cuerpo, lujurioso... y esbelto cuerpo; aquella piel blanca, suave al tacto, de grandes matices; esa piel que a muchos de nosotros, nos daría gusto acariciar, se dejaba apreciar, de forma nublada reitero. La pérdida del juicio del muchacho había logrado nublar su vista._

 _De forma rápida, abrió sus ojos. Casi de repente quiso gritar, como si de un pequeño cachorro asustado sin su madre a su lado se tratase. Se tapó su boca evitando hacerlo. Negó con su cabeza aquella acción que iba a llevar a cabo. No era necesario. Después de todo, ¿quién gritaría después de una velada como la que aquél campeón pudo sostener con su manos? ¿Quién negaría el hecho de que poder sentir el placer de las caderas de una mujer meciéndose al compás de su respiración encima de nosotros se siente horrible? Obvio que nadie._  
 _A menos que en cambio, no sea una mujer lo que guste que se esté meciendo sobre ti. En cualquier caso, todo es válido. Todo es válido durante el acto carnal. Todo es válido, mientras sea consentido, los actos en la cama._

 _Ese, ese era el pensamiento de Nakt, al abrir sus ojos. Pero, algo faltaba. Ella, ella faltaba en aquella cama. ¿A dónde demonios se iría?_

* * *

-"¿Acaso no le gustó?"-, pensó el joven tomándose la frente la cual estaba levemente sudada. Aquellos recuerdos que se manifestaron en forma de imágenes mientras él dormía lo hicieron aumentar su temperatura corporal, y asimismo, como hizo que algo más... aumente en él. Exacto, su dichosa herramienta, la que todo hombre tiene.

Suspiró. Más bien bufó.

Formó una mueca con su boca. Se destapó y de forma inmediata, su rostro se convirtió en el primo de un tomate. Ruborizado estaba el muchacho. Claro, estaba desnudo. ¿Que esperan? Nadie lo hace con ropa. A menos que seas fetichista. Pero no era el hecho de estar desnudo, lo que lo avergonzó, fue el simple hecho de aquella erección matutina que él poseía. Nada tan vergonzoso como despertar con una erección en la mañana. Aunque debería ser algo habitual en nosotros los hombres.

Al caso, Nakt de un movimiento rápido, con ambas manos cubrió sus vergüenzas y de puntitas de pie comenzó a buscar sus prendas por toda la habitación de la demaciana; para así poder cambiarse.

-"¿Dónde demonios estarán mis calzoncillos?"-Pensaba desesperado el muchacho durante la búsqueda de sus dichosas prendas.

-¿Tan rápido te irás?- una voz detrás de él rebotó en sus oídos.

-Ehh... este... y-yo...-balbuceó.

La demaciana, envuelta en una nube de vapor formada a causa del agua caliente del baño, se acercó al muchacho vistiendo tan sólo una bata de seda. Un caminar elegante portaba ella mientras se acercaba a la bochornosa situación del joven.

-Fiora, te puedo explicar todo...- decía él, cubriéndose sus vergüenzas con ambas manos suyas.

De una pequeña zancada que logró levantar el aire alrededor de la habitación, toda la bata de la campeona logró revelar ciertas partes de ella, ruborizando aún más al joven. Con su dedo índice apoyado en sus labios, ella lo chitó. De una manera rápida, Fiora, con sus ojos, le señaló el lugar en donde se encontraban las prendas del joven.  
Él observó sus prendas, corrió hacía ellas, y de una manera veloz, se metió al baño, cerrándolo de un portazo.

-Ahhh…- suspiró ella arrojándose a la cama y tapándose los ojos con su brazo. –Hombres…

-¡Oí eso!- gritó desde adentro el joven campeón.

La campeona rodó sus ojos y se rió tapándose la boca con la punta de sus dedos.

Luego de una pequeña espera, ella observó a la causa de sus chillidos durante la noche y le sonrió.

-Buen día, Nakt.- Le guiñó.

-Buenos días, Fiora.- Sonrió. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

Luego de un bostezo, sonrió. –Un poco cansada. Pero no hay nada que no se arregle con algo de café y un poco de actividad física.

-Entiendo. ¿Ya te vas o…?-señaló hacía atrás con su pulgar derecho.

-No, iré a desayunar. ¿Vienes?-preguntó sonriente la campeona.

-¡Claro!-contestó alegre el joven.

Fiora rió levemente.- Ja, bueno, vamos, date una ducha. Luego cámbiate e iremos al Bar a desayuna algo, ¿quieres?

-Ok…, ehm… ¿me explicas cómo funciona la ducha o…?- señalaba el baño con su pulgar derecho.

-¿No te duchaste?

-Ahm, no, sólo fui a hacer del uno.-sonrió de forma burlona.

-*plaf*- facepalm de parte de la campeona.-Nakt, ¿podrías ser un poco más sutil? Tienes a una dama enfrente de ti.

-¿De qué sirve hablar sutil y formal? Ya lo hemos hecho, no sé de qué te avergüenzas.-se encogió de hombros.

*suspiró*- Ya déjalo, ve a ducharte.- le ordenó mientras señalaba con su mano derecha el baño.-la toalla esa que está en frente tuyo es para ti.

-Oh, gracias.- sonrió agradecido.- pero milésimas antes de ingresar al baño, el muchacho se dio vuelta y volvió a ver a la campeona.-Ahm, ¿Fiora?

-¿Sí, Nakt?-miró con algo de molestia al joven.

-Pero, ¿Cómo funciona la ducha?-sonrió de nuevo.

-La llave de la izquierda es el agua caliente, la derecha la fría, y la del medio activa la lluvia de la ducha.- respondió ella mientras se tomaba el entrecejo.

-Entiendo.-Sonreía el joven mientras tomaba la toalla que le dejó la campeona.

Tiempo después una enorme nube de vapor envolvía el cuerpo de nuestro campeón el cual salía de la ducha. De forma rápida se envolvió a sí mismo en una toalla y procedió a secar su cuerpo.  
Velozmente y sin pausa se colocó sus prendas y salió de inmediato del baño.  
Paralizado quedó él al encontrarse con la desnuda espalda de la campeona demaciana, paralizado quedó mientras observaba como de forma suave ella, intentaba con ambas manos envolverse en una capa de crema.

-Eres muy mirón, ¿no te han dicho?-decía en su accionar la campeona.

-Lo siento…-dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo, y observando el suelo estaba enrojecido.

-No te preocupes. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Es que, como verás, no me llego a mis espaldas.-rió levemente

Tímido, y sin prisa pero sin pausa, el joven se acercó a la campeona. Él estiró una de sus manos hacia ella, y esta colocó un poco de la crema corporal en una de las manos del campeón.  
El muchacho frotó la crema entre sus dos palmas y colocando la crema sobre la espalda de la campeona, esta sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su columna de punta a punta.

-¿Estás bien?-preocupación mostró el joven.

-Sí, sólo es que está algo fría. No es nada.-enmarcó una sonrisa algo pequeña.

-Ok.-respondió susurrante.

Una vez sus dudas fueron respondidas, el muchacho comenzó a, con ambas manos y de forma suave y en sentidos circulares, a trazar círculos con sus manos sobre la espalda de la campeona.

-¿Se siente bien?-La campeona demarcó una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, indicando el sí al muchacho.-Ok, pero no te me duermas. Noto tu respiración muy calmada.

-Es que, se siente tan pero tan bien, Nakt- susurró el nombre del campeón de forma libidinosa.

Enrojecida su cara de punta a punta, el joven acalló sus palabras. Apretó sus labios y agitó su cabeza de bruscamente para volver a su tarea.

-"No pierdas el juicio, no pierdas el juicio, no pierdas el juicio, Nakt, por favor."-pensaba el muchacho mientras continuaba su tarea.

-¿Por qué tan callado, Nakt?- de nuevo, enmarcó una sonrisa en su rostro la campeona.

-Se ve que no eras tan inocente como aparentas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digo, sabes muy bien el porqué de mi silencio, y tú sigues comportándote así.

-…- _ella calló. Por mucho que la campeona haya querido acatar algo, no tenía excusa alguna, el muchacho había descubierto las intenciones de ella._

-Es sólo un simple comentario. Nada más.-acotó Nakt.

-Mm, bueno.-se encogió de hombros e hizo una especie de puchero.-Se ve que tú tampoco aparentabas ser tan inocente. Por lo menos tenemos algo en común, Nakt. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-No sé, sólo tomate tú tiempo y piensa en lo sucedido anoche.

Con rapidez, aquellas imágenes en forma de flash volvieron de nuevo a la cabeza del joven. Aquél cuerpo blanco y esbelto, que se mecía encima de él. Que saltaba sobre suyo.

Aquello alaridos y alguno gemidos que hubieron por medio de aquél acto lascivo llevado a cabo durante la noche.

Rápidamente, aquellos flashes que iban y venían de la mente del joven, lo hicieron sentir nuevamente en aquella incómoda situación que pasó esta mañana. Lo cual conllevó a volver a enrojecerse.

-¿Ruborizado, mi estimado amigo?

-No hace falta que te burles de mí, sabes bien lo que provocas.

-Jé.- sonrió de forma burlona.

* * *

Luego de al menos un par de minutos, la tarea del joven concluyó, pero sin desvanecerse de aquella incomodidad que le había causado la campeona demaciana.

-Listo, ya puedes comenzar a vestirte, Fiora.

-Oh, ¿ya? De acuerdo, gracias.- sonrió la campeona.

-Por nada.-devolvió la sonrisa el muchacho y comenzó a vestirse también.

* * *

Al terminar ambos de vestirse, salieron por la puerta a escondidas de la recamara de la campeona, a escondidas, mientras procuraban que nadie se encuentre en los alrededores.

-Te dije que debíamos haber salido antes de las 9 a.m., Fiora.-reprochaba el joven a la campeona la cual de forma constante, miraba a todos lados. –"Sí cualquiera la viera, pensarían que tendría algún problema psicológico"-pensó.

-Ya lo sé, no me lo repitas de nuevo, por tercera vez, Nakt.

-Era para recordarte lo simplemente, nada personal.

-Si… Nada personal.-miró con los ojos entre cerrado al joven con algo de desprecio.

-…- El muchacho sonrió, aunque un poco de forma burlona, mientras también ayudaba a la campeona observando que no haya moros en la costa.

Luego de haber pasado por el "peligro", ambos llegaron hacia el dichoso punto de encuentro o intermedio de toda la Academia de Guerra. El Gran Lobby.

Al llegar ahí, mientras conversaban de forma trivial y sin ningún tipo de orden en los temas de los que conversaban miraban hacía los alrededores. Ambos campeones se sentían observados.

-¿Crees que sospechen?-preguntaba el muchacho.  
-No creo, son algo un poco tontos algunos por aquí, pero no te dejes fiar por nadie, después de todo, nadie es de fiar aquí.- respondió con aires de misterio la campeona demaciana.  
-De acuerdo.-agregó el muchacho.

Luego de aquél desayuno, y un par de miradas de los presentes dentro del bar, ambos dividieron sus caminos, y se despidieron, hasta una próxima velada.

Caminando sin ningún tipo de sentido, el muchacho sintió una especie de vibración en su bolsillo derecho de la túnica acompañado de una campanada. Extrañado por aquél sonido, frunció el ceño y palpando sobre su bolsillo, y al meter su mano derecha en él, sacó del mismo aquél dispositivo que le había entregado Vessaria.

-Le recordamos a usted, campeón Nakt, que el día de hoy usted deberá concurrir a su primera batalla programada, de debut como campeón dentro de Los Campos de la Justicia, la cual se llevará a cabo a las 17:00 p.m. Atentamente, la dirección de La Liga.-leyó en voz alta el campeón. Una mueca de duda se dibujó en su rostro, seguido de una sonrisa de ególatra. Llevó con ambas manos su túnica hacia atrás y a un paso elegante comenzó a caminar.

Al entrar dentro del punto intermedio de la Academia (Gran Lobby), el muchacho comenzó a caminar un poco más lento que de costumbre, mientras observaba el enorme reloj que estaba dentro de ese lugar.

-"Van a ser las nueve de la mañana. Todavía hay muchos combates y hay muchas horas por delante."-pensó el joven.-"Tendría que hacer algo o buscar algo que hacer hasta las cinco de la tarde, ¿pero… qué?"-se preguntó a si mismo mientras rascaba su barbilla.

Con duda en él, comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-"Debe haber algo que pueda hacer o tenga que hacer hasta que sean las cinco."-seguía pensando, mientras caminaba. Pero un llamado de su nombre alertó a sus oídos.

-¡El del sombrero, a un lado!-gritó desde lo lejos una figura algo amorfa. Patas de cabra, un gran y solo cuerno con un tribal en él que tenía un tenue brillo. De piel morada. La Hija de las Estrellas en persona.

El muchacho dando un pequeño rebote con su pie derecho, logró hacerse hacia atrás, haciendo levantar una pequeña brisa a su alrededor. Al micro segundo de hacerlo, percibió con sus ojos, cómo un invocador, con una gran herida en su estómago, era trasladado hacia la enfermería de la Academia a gran velocidad.

-"¿Que habrá pasado?".-pensó el joven volviendo a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Pero antes de hacerlo, este sintió un peso en sus manos. Volzmente miró sus manos, las cuales cargaban un mochila llena de diferentes objetos. Entre ellos se encontraban un botella con agua a la mitad, fruta, lajas con runas escritas en ellas y dos pergaminos, ambos, manchados de sangre.  
Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par.

-Ten cuidado con las cosas del invocador, nuevo. Tu te encargarás de ellas.-dijo un campeón con una capa, confeccionada de plumas. Rakan en persona. El encantador, aunque muy narcisita campeón, con un semblante de ira observó al campeón.

A pesar de la diferencia de altura considerable que había entre estos dos campeones, el joniano no dudó en mirar de forma amenazadora al muchacho antes de irse camino a la enfermería.

-¡Rakan! ¡Hombre, vuelve aquí!.-un voz femenina se oyó a la lejos.-¡No hagas responsable de tus actos a los demás! ¡Rakan!... agh, hombres.-suspiró de forma pesada la pareja del vastaya.

La vastayana sonrió de una forma decepcionada al shurimano.-Te pido disculpas por eso, nuevo, el casi nunca es así.-se disculpó Xayah con el chico.

-No se preocupe, señorita.-devolvió las sonrisa el muchacho.

-¿Me devolverías la mochila por favor?

-Oh, si, toma.-su cara se enrojeció. Y al devolverla, mientras se rascaba la nuca, miró a las vastayana.-¿Que fue lo que sucedió, señorita?

Con aquella pregunta, el caminar de la vastayana se detuvo. Se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-Veo que eres curioso, nuevo.

-Algo así.- se rascó la nuca y sonrió un poco.-Es sólo llana y simple empatia, señorita Xayah.

-Entiendo. ¿Tu nombre? Es que, no lo recuerdo.

-Nakt.-dio un reverencia.

-Ok, Nakt. Acompañame a la enferemeria. Mientras, en el camino te iré contando.-La vastayana vio nuevamente una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de nuestro campeón, lo que llevó a devolverse la. -¿Llevarías esto por mí, Nakt? Es algo pesado y bueno, el encargado fue... ya sabes.

-No hay problema.-El muchacho tomó la mochila de las manos de la campeona joniana y la cargó en su espalda, intentando siempre de no dañar nada del interior de la misma.

Durante el camino, entre el silencio, un suspiro provino de la vastayana.-No creo que esta vez, Freddy pueda sobrevivir...-susurró la campeona.

-"Freddy... con que así te llamas, muchacho".-pensó Nakt, sin romper el silencio que prácticamente la campeona había roto.

Después de eso, el silencio volvió a retomar la caminata a la enferemría. Cosa que incomodó al joven campeón. Hasta que él decidió romperlo.

-¿Que fue... lo que sucedió?-preguntó.

-Cazadores de vastayas, eso es lo que sucedió.-el semblante de la campeona vastayana cambió. Era uno inexpresivo. Sin emoción alguna en él.-Al parecer vieron al invocador que teníamos a cargo ambos, y... bueno, ya te podrás imaginar que fue lo que sucedió más tarde.

Así como el semblante de la campeona cambió, el del muchacho también lo hizo.-Sé lo que siente.

-¿Ah? ¿Que cosa?

-El perder saber que la vida de alguien que sabes, que aunque parezca que aquella persona está bien, que no necesita nada, que sabes muy bien y de sobra que cuando quieres ayudarla, esa persona se negará a recibir tu ayuda, muy en el fondo, sabes que debes y te sientes responsable de esa personas. Que no la puedes dejar así como así. Que sabes qué... si no la cuidas... puede llegar a perderla.

-...-La vastayana no dijo nada, sólo oía sin dejar de caminar.

-Sé lo que se siente, saber en cualquier momento la puedes perder. Que en cualquier momento, puedes perderla. Pero no te llegas a imaginar que en cualquier momento, esa persona, se puede ir tan fácil, y a la vez tan rápido de tus manos o, de tus brazos.- agregó.

La vastayana se tomó con su mano derecha su garganta. Ambos en ese momento sintieron como un pequeño nudo se comenzó a formar en sus gargantas. Sólo que ella, lo sintió más.  
Seguido de eso, un gran y pesado suspiró provino de los labios del joven.

-Veo que... sabes más de eso, que cualquiera aquí.-miró a sus alrededores la campeona.

-Todos aquí hemos perdidos a alguien, Xayah.-tuteó.-Sólo qué... no todos tenemos el valor de sacar nuestras mejores palabras cuando las recordamos.

-...-no volvió a decir nada. Sólo se limitó a callar sus palabras, y seguir caminando.

-"Ahh... Mamá, Papá, y... Maestro. Qué estúpido he sido por mucho tiempo... Lo que daría por volverlos a ver..."-pensó nostálgico y melancólico

* * *

Luego de cinco minutos más, luego de aquellas palabras de Nakt, ambos campeones llegaron a la entrada de la enfermeria. Y estaba parados, contemplando un enorme charco con sangre.

Atonita, la campeona observaba el charco, mientras que el chico sólo se dedicaba a observar con detenimientos a sus alrededores.

-Nakt, ¿sabes...?

-¿Uh?

-Creo que... lo que dijiste antes, tienes razón.-el muchacho frunció el ceño.-Tienes razón, todos aquí hemos perdido a alguien. Con la diferencia aquí, es que... Rakan y yo, nunca hemos perdido a alguien.

-No estés tan segura. Recuerda que tienen a Soraka. Ella puede hacerlo. No dudes de sus poderes.

-Mph... veo que después de todo, no eres tan serio y frío como escuché que eras.

-Lo dicen por que no tienen el valor alguno de salir de su zona de confort, y acercarse a mí. Saber algo de mí. Todos somos así. A todos nos da miedo conocer al nuevo.

-Sí. Sabes, creí al principio que tu serías una persona... diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo?

-Ya sabes... aquí en la liga, dígamos que Rakan y yo, no le caemos muy bien a muchos.

-Pues... que idiotas.

-Mph, tienes razón.-sonrió la joniana. Y el joven devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos, al entrar a la enfermería, se acercaron a la recepción de la misma, y luego de haber preguntado a una de las invocadoras que tenía como papel la de recepción fueron a paso raudo hacía la habitación del invocador en sí. No sin antes, dar una explicación de la presencia del joven allí. Ya que no se lo esperaba.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, que daba acceso a los quirófanos del lugar, Xayah se encontró con un nervioso Rakan. El cuál estaba agachado, con ambas manos juntas tocando su frente. Tenía una posición de orar completamente. Xayah se sentó a su lado, e intentó tranquilizar a su pareja.

-Supongo qué... debería irme...-el muchacho señaló la puerta de salida del lugar y vio como la vastayana le sonrió y le dio una reverencia con su cabeza, en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarla. Acto seguido, luego de sonreír, el joven dejó la mochila del campeón y se retiró.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, pero se detuvo en seco con un portazo proveniente de la sala de quirófanos.

-¡Rápido, necesitamos a alguien que sepa como detener la hemorragia!-dijo al aire una enfermera, con su ambo lleno de sangre.

-¿Acaso ustedes no pueden?-dijo alterada Xayah.

-¿Que no se suponen que son profesionales? ¿Acaso ustedes no saben como detener esto?

-¡Sí! ¡Pero, lo que sucede es que la magia de la señorita Soraka no puede con heridas de ese calibre, y necesitamos algo que pueda detener la hemorragia y que ella se fue en busca de sangre para el paciente así le podemos hacer una transfusión.

Mientras Xayah, miraba con sorpresa a la enfermera, Rakan se tomaba la cabeza, y la enfermera entraba en un estado de pánico total, el joven suspiro pesadamente.

-No debo hacerlo, pero es por el bien del inocente, no queda otra...-dijo en un susurro. De un pequeño salto, el muchacho comenzó a elevarse. Y ya en el aire, se acercó a la enfermera.-Disculpe, señorita, yo podría ayudar.

La enfermera miró al muchacho, y mirándolo de arriba hacía abajo, dudó por un segundo.-¿Acaso también sabe curar, señor Nakt?

-Claro. Pero primero, debo saber el estado del muchacho.

-Se lo contaré mientras vamos por el camino.-el muchacho asintió, y sin dejar de levitar siguió a la enfermera.

* * *

Mientras ambos caminaban, la enfermera procedió a contar el diagnóstico del invocador. El invocador había sufrido una herida causada con un elemento corto punzante, el cuál al ser insertado dentro del cuerpo, o sea, cuando apuñalaron al invocador, el agresor giró la daga sobre la herida, provocando una abertura aún más grande.  
Con la desesperación por el invocador, Xayah y Rakan procedieron a desinfectar la herida con agua y con un especie de licor hecho en Jonia. Luego, comenzaron a hacerle un torniquete al invocador no sin antes hacer presión en su estómago con una hoja de palma y un pañuelo que el joven llevaba en su mochila.  
La herida fue hecha debido a un caza recompensas noxiano que fue en busca de los campeones jonianos, y al parecer, al notar la presencia del joven junto a la pareja, creyó conveniente apuñalar a este para sacar ventaja y luego atacarlos, pero al parecer, estos lograron acabar con él, pero dejándoles con esa enorme responsabilidad.

Al llegar a la sala de quirófanos, la enfermera le pidió al joven que se quite sus prendas y se vista de acuerdo al protocolo, pero el joven se negó, excusando que si lo hacía perderían tiempo, y lo único que hizo, fue colocarse un barbijo.

Al llegar a la camilla del invocador, el joven contempló un enorme boquete en el estómago del invocador. Sangrando constantemente. Y alrededor de el invocador, se encontraban una enfermera más, y un cirujano, además de un anastecista, que entre ellos luchaban por cortar la hemorragia o detenerla de forma momentanea hasta la vuelta de la Hija de las Estrellas.

-¡¿Por que trajiste al nuevo campeón aquí, Ofelia?! ¡¿Acaso crees que esto es una broma?! ¡Tenemos una vida en juego aquí, carajo!-dijo enojado el cijurano.

-Lo sé señor, pero le diré algo, el campeón Nakt afirma saber como detener la hemorragia.

-¡Para nada, ve y busca a alguien que sepa hacerlo de verdad! ¡No confío en magos de cuarta de como este!.-dijo el cirujano. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Tsk... magos de cuarta, le demostraré quien es un mago de cuarta...-dijo molesto el muchacho.

Dejó de levitar, y se acercó al paciente.-Hacia atrás...-dijo, su voz había cambiado, el ambiente se tornó pesado. Una fuerza diferente, no física, hizo rebotar a los especialistas dentro del habitación hacia las paredes del quirófano.

El ambiente, además de haberse tornado pesado, también se tornó oscuro. Depresivo y sin una pizca de brillo. Y mientras un brillo gris tomó posesión de las manos del joven las luces, los focos de luz que iluminaban la habitación comenzaron a parpadear de una forma violenta. El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más oscuro. Y entre medio de todo, las luces del lugar se apagaron, y bajo los pies del joven, una luz roja aparecía, formando al final, un sello. Un sello color sangre apareció. Era un sello, con pentagramas y en un idioma indescifrable. Sonrió de forma maniatica el campeón.

-Un sello de sangre.-susurró la enfermera.

-Esa habilidad sólo la tienen los que no son de este mundo... ¿cómo demonios es posible?-dijo asustado y comenzando a temblar, el cirujano.

-Te demostraré quien es un mago de cuarta aquí...-la voz del muchacho había cambiado. Era oscura, y daba una mala sensación al escucharla.

Poco a poco, aquél sello de sangre que se había formado, comenzó a irradiar una luz bordó. Gracias a la poca luz roja del sello, la habitación se lograba. El muchacho susurró el nombre del invocador. Y se vio, como poco a poco, la sangre de su herida era absorvida. Y quedando seca.  
Poco a poco aquella herida se secó, pero a un precio. La cara del joven se empalideció. Este comenzó a perder la sangre de su propio cuerpo. Esa era la función del sello de sangre. Su respiración se hizo pesada. Le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-...-El cirujano miraba sorprendido y a la vez asustado. Miró a sus enfermeras, las cuales estaban pálidas también así como atónitas.

-Ahhh...-suspiró el joven. El ambiente comenzó a encenderse nuevamente. Los focos de luz que antes iluminaban la habitación se volvieron a encender y el sello poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. Poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.  
Y justo cuando el mismo desapareció, el muchacho calló al suelo, estampando su cabeza contra la cerámica del suelo del la habitación. Justo en ese mismo, Soraka entró dentro de la habitación, con un recipiente que contenía sangre para la transfusión del invocador.

-Señorita Soraka, yo... ¡ella fue la culpable!-dijo el cirujano enojado señalando a la enfermera, y luego de tomarla del brazo y traerla hacia él con cierta brutalidad, la empujó hacía la Hija de las Estrellas.

-Ya sé, lo vi todo.- agregó Soraka. El cirujano sonrió, y vio con desprecio a la enfermera.-Pero, a pesar de haber traido a alguien aquí, y sin respetar ningún protocolo y permitir que este haga tal cosa aquí, que va en contra de nuestras normas, hizo algo bien.-la cara del cirujano cambió.-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Ofelia, hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Pero, pero, pero... ¡¿Que mierda acabas de decir, patas de cabra?!

-Busca bien tus palabras, invocador, y dirígete a mi como se debe, Jonhatan, sabes bien de sobra que sucedería si abro la boca, ¿acaso no recuerdas el traro que hicimos?-chantajeó la campeona al cirujano, el cual sin decir nada, chitó y agachó su cabeza. La Hija de las Estrellas sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo a la enfermera Ofelia.-Bien, ahora, tenemos dos cosas que hacer.-impuso de forma automática el mando Soraka.

-¡Sí!.-dijeron al unisono las dos enfermeras.

-Uno, tenemos un paciente con una herida que cerrar y un transfusión que hacerle. Y dos, tenemos un campeón tirado en el suelo. ¡Vamos! ¡A moverse!-la campeona dio un aplauso y de inmediato, todos comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Vio a su alrededor y observó varias camillas a sus lados, con gente en ellas. Miró su cuerpo, verificó el estar bien y sonrió.

-"No debo volver a hacer tal locura de vuelta. Pero no tenía otra opción."-pensó el joven. Vio una figura amorfa acercarse a él. Era Soraka. Ella le sonrió de forma dulce y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla del joven.

-¿Como te sientes, Nakt?

-Oh... creí que me llamarías como todos los demás.

-Claro que no. Estás dentro de la enfermería, y como un paciente más, es mi deber como doctora de aquí, saber el nombre de todos mis pacientes, sin excepción.-Luego de un sonrisa, la cual ella le devolvió, la joniana sacó un estetoscopio, y un termómetro.-Debo hacerte un pequeño control antes de que te vayas, simples controlores, es algo protocolar, pero se debe hacer. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.- sonrió, y le pidió al joven que se quite la camisa que usa para cubrir su piel de su armadura. Este obedeció y se quitó su camisa.

-Agh... está frío.-dijo el joven al sentir el termometro bajo su axila. Luego de un rato, Soraka verificó la temperatura del joven y vio que estaba "normal".

-Al parecer tu temperatura es diferente. Supongo que debió ser debido a tu exposición a las altas temperaturas. Sucede mucho con los campeones que son provenientes de Shurima o aquellos invocadores que nacieron allí.

-O sea que soy... ¿raro?-giró su cabeza el joven.

-No del todo. Para gente como por ejemplo, no lo sé, demacianos tal vez, lo podrías ser, pero en realidad es muy normal encontrar gente con un nivel de temperatura diferente al de los demás. Como ya te dije, es debido a la exposición de las temperaturas extremas de Shurima, Nakt.-dijo la joniana mientras guardaba el termómetro dentro de su estuche.

-Entiendo.-respondió el joven mientras miraba con atención a las palabras de Soraka.

Luego, con el estetoscopio, la joniana verificó que los latidos del campeón sean normales. Luego de verificarlo, sonrió. Le ordenó a Nakt que se vuelva a poner su camisa y el resto de sus prendas y armadura.  
Acto seguido, la joniana sonrió, el joven devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, ya puedes irte, Nakt. Gracias por arriesgarte.- sonrió. Luego, bajó su mirada a una carpeta que tenía ella en sus manos para comenzar a completar una serie de datos.-No cualquiera logra hacer un sello de sangre y salir con vida... o bueno, salir bien.-agregó la campeona

-Se entiende. Pero era una vida en peligro. Y con algo así, no se puede mirar hacia un costado, nunca.

La campeona joniana sonrió de forma alegre.-Veo que también eres un amante de la vida, al igual que yo.

-Influencias en mi vida lograron que yo sea así.-agregó el joven mientras terminaba de acomodar su túnica y luego de eso su sombrero.

-Mph.-sonrió de lado.-Sabes, creo que eres igual que yo.

-¿Porqué lo dice, señorita Soraka?

-Simple, ambos tuvimos influencias en nuestro pasado para ser quienes somos.

-Ja, puede ser.-respondió el joven y acomodó la última kunai dentro de su traje. Acomodó por última vez su túnica y miró al frente. Le dio un toque a su sombrero con su pulgar en señal de despedida y sonrió de lado.-Hasta la próxima señorita Soraka. Gracias por los cuidados.

-¿Vamos juntos? Yo ya terminé mi turno aquí.

-De acuerdo.-el muchacho parpadeó y miró la hora. Recién eran la una de las tarde.-"Mmm... todavía quedan cinco horas por delante. Creo que debería encontrar algo que hacer para no morirme del aburrimiento."

-¿Apurado, Nakt?

-¿Huh?-salió de sus pensamientos el joven.-Pues, la verdad que sí.

-Entonces ve. No tienes por que quedarte a esperarme.

-No, en realidad no es por llegar ahora a un lugar. Estoy apurado por que quiero que la hora pase rápido. Es sólo eso, señorita.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

-Pues, a las 17:00 horas tendré mi primer combate.

La cara de la joniana cambió. Miró la hora y, poniéndose a pensar...

-Yo también tendré un combate a esa hora. Ohhh...-miró al joven, supo de inmediato el porque habían programado un combate. En especial a esa hora.-Hoy tienes tu debut.

-Así es. Aunque a mi parecer deberían hacerlo a una hora más temprana. Creo yo.

-En realidad, lo hacen a esa hora siempre. Simple tradición.

-Entiendo.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, ambos campeones salieron de la enfermería. Nakt iba acomodando alguna de sus armas y su cinturón mientras caminaba. Y la joniana mientras caminaba acomodaba su túnica también. Y entre el sonidos de los objetos de ambos, sus pasos, y el bullicio de siempre, Soraka rompió el "silencio".

-¿Como funciona específicamente un sello de sangre, Nakt?-la curiosidad había invadido el ser de la campeona joniana.

Ante dicha pregunta, el joven sonrió de lado mientras miraba hacia abajo, y no pudo soltar una pequeña risilla.-¿Acaso no sabes como funciona?.-preguntó a la incredula Soraka, la cual negó con su cabeza.-Oh... entiendo, pues, es sencillo. Creí que lo sabrías debido a que eres un ser... bueno, no eres alguien que haya nacido aquí en, bueno...

-Si, no soy de este mundo en realidad, soy una especide de... ser de luz. Algo así. Pero eso no significa que no sepa ciertas cosas, sólo quiero saber de forma especifica el como funciona un sello de sangre, tengo algunos conocimientos sobre el tema, pero en sí, no sé como funciona perfectamente.

-¿Acaso te dedicas a estudiar este tipo de conjuros?-dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente el joven.

-Pues, en realidad muchas veces los magos tendemos a estudiar aquello que está, muchas veces, fuera de nuestro poder o de nuestro alcance.-respondió.-Es simple curiosidad, sólo quiero saber.-agregó.

-Pues, es algo sencillo, aunque es un gasto de maná muy importante. Además que consume una considerable cantidad de la esencia vital del ente que invoque dicho conjuro.-agregó, la joniana asintió y la explicación siguió.-Lo primero que hay que hacer es conjurar un hechizo, pero sin decirlo en voz alta, el conjuro debe ser dicho de forma mental, sino, verás afectado a los que estén alrededor de la escena. Luego hay que tener en cuenta bien el nombre de la persona a la qué deseas sanar.

-Entonces por eso seguiste a Xayah, y cuándo ella te dijo, bueno, no de forma directa, ella lo susurró al nombre, y...

-¿Te contó, acaso?-frunció el ceño el joven. ¿Cómo supo Soraka que Xayah había susurrado el nombre del invocador?

-Mph, no creas que ella un tonta.-respondió.

-Nunca dije que es una tonta.-respondió el joven.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco creas que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que planeabas. Pero ella tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta que en realidad harías esa locura.

-...-el muchacho no respondió ni agregó nada, simplemente se dedicó a sonreír.

-Por eso comenzaste a preguntarle sobre Freddy, cosas de él, etcétera.-agregó la campeona para continuar con la conversación.

-Exacto.-el muchacho chasqueó sus dedos y señaló con su dedo índice a la campeona. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír.-Luego de eso, debemos saber bien que la gente alrededor nuestro no se acerque al conjuro, sino pueden verse afectados y tener el riesgo de que su esencia vital se absorvida y pueden morir debido a eso. Y por último, debemos conjurar, por segunda vez, el el hechizo en nuestra mente, pero esta vez, además de pronunciar el nombre de la persona a la cual deseamos salvar, tenemos que conjurar el hechizo con nuestro nombre, pero siempre al final y ahí comenzaría todo.

-Oh, entiendo... pero, ¿tienes algún tipo de... no lo sé, requisito para conjurarlo?

-La verdad, lastimosamente sí. Al conjurarlo nos vemos afectados a que una parte de nosotros, o sea, los que conjuramos el hechizo, sea absorvida y enviada al mundo de los no muertos.

-¿O sea, que vendes una parte de tu alma al hacerlo?-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la campeona.

-Sí.-dijo en forma de suspiro el joven.

-Oh... pagas caro por salvar a alguien...-hizo una mueca de preocupación la campeona joniana.

-Se hace lo que se puede. Pero ese chico tenía un pase directo con los Kindred, Soraka. No podía dejarlo morir. No sabiendo el tipo de trato que hacen los Kindred con las personas a punto de morir.

-Son algo crueles a veces. Pero bueno, es el trabajo para el que fueron hechos ambos.

-Sí...-suspiró. Ambos comenzaron a caminar con el simple suspiro del muchacho. No ha de ser sencillo ser alguien así.- Y... ¿tu tienes algún compromiso?-preguntó el joven mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Huh?-la campeona, la cual estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, miró hacia los lados, y sonrió un poco. No esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Te asuste? Disculpa, a mi también me suele suceder eso de estar pensando y que me hablen de repente.-dijo con algo de preocupación el joven.

-No... tranquilo. No es nada. Siempre me pasa.

-Oh, jaja.-rió levemente el joven.

-¿Que fue lo que preguntaste?

-Pues, si, ¿tienes algún tipo de compromiso? No lo sé. Algo que hacer.-hizo un pequeño puchero de indiferencia el joven.

-Pues, la verdad, sí, tengo que ir a ver a un muchacho.

-¿Con que sí?.-picaró sonrió el joven.

La campeona, enrojecida, y mirando hacía abajo hizo un puchero.-¿Tu crees que le guste?

-Ahm... pues, no sé, no lo conozco al "muchacho". Tal vez si me dices algo de él, pueda decirte si o no suceda algo entre ustedes.

-Pues... ¡Ay! ¡Es que hay tanto que decirte de él!-exclamó cual quinceañera la campeona.-¡Es tan lindo! Es guapo, elegante, caballeroso, educado, así como tú, pero más guapo y educado.-El muchacho abrió sus ojos como nunca, y a la vez sintió un poco tocado el orgullo. ¿Cómo sabía ella las facciones de su rostro? ¿Cómo demonios ella se había atrevido a decir eso de el semblante del joven?

-Entiendo que te guste.

-Huh... perdón.-hizo un puchero y miró hacia abajo.

-No, quise decir, ah... Lo que quiero decir es, que entiendo que digas esas cosas de él, pero que sólo me digas esas cosas, nunca te podré decir como sería una relación con él.

-Oh... pues... tal vez lo conozcas.

-¿Si?.-arqueó una ceja.

-Sí...-se acercó al oído del joven, como pudo, por su altura, y de puntitas de pie, dijo.-Se llama Varus.

-¡¿Varus?!

-¡Shhh! Cállate.-susurró la campeona, ya que notó como todos alrededor de ellos observaron la situación con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.-No digas nada, nadie sabe que comencé a... bueno, estamos saliendo.

-Perdón...-sonrió un poco el joven con algo de picardía.-pero... ¿hace cuánto?

-Bueno, en realidad estamos comenzando a salir... aunque en secreto. Nadie nos puede ver... somos muy diferentes.

El muchacho, saliendo de una posición agachada en el cual estaba, se erguió e hizo tronar su columna vertrebal. Luego, giró un poco su cabeza.-Entonces, ya son algo... como, ¿novios?

-En realidad, no... todavía no me le declaré.-puso una mueca de molestia.

-Entonces; a ver, a ver, a ver...-el joven salió de sus cabales, asustando a la campeona un poco.-Deja de dar rodeos, mujer.

-Estamos saliendo... nada más.-se encogió de hombros un poco. Con algo de pena, el muchacho miró a la campeona y le hizo una seña para que ambos sigan caminando.

* * *

 _Luego de caminar un rato, y charla pero sin tocar el tema anterior, sólo se limitó a preguntar, el muchacho, dos datos de interés. Uno, el lugar y hora de encuentro en la que se daría la cita de Soraka y Varus, y dos, una serie de datos que Soraka le dio sobre las características de Varus. Era hora de que el joven se luzca con sus consejos románticos._

-Bien.-terminó de anotar una serie de cosas en una hoja de papel. Mientras estaba cruzado de piernas, miró hacía los lados y observó detenidamente las cosas que había escrito.-Supongo que... sí... no cabe duda...-aires de misterios llenaron el ambiente.

-¿Que? ¿Que tienes?.-preguntó curiosa al campeona intentando fisgonear en la hoja que tenía el joven.

-Espera... no seas ansiosa...-el joven, tomando de vuelta la hoja y su lapiz, y mientras sacaba su lengua a un lado empezó de vuelta a escribir.

-Ya, quiero ver Nakt.-dijo en tono caprichoso la joniana.

-Bien, un retoque aquí, otro aquí, y ya...-de forma rápida, el muchacho mostro su hoja con... bueno, era un dibujo de Soraka y Varus abrazados. No era nada especial.

Con su boca abierta, la campeona se golpeó la cara *facepal* y negó con su cabeza.-Creí que ibas a ser un poco más serio...

-¿No te gusta?.-el muchacho insistió en mostrar el dibujo.

La campeona, media forzada, se limitó a ver de reojo el dibujo, pero, se llevó una sorpresa.-Wow, eres bueno. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar así?

-Uhm... cuando te la pasas mucho tiempo solo y sin compañía, debes aprender a entontrar algo con lo que entretenerte.

La campeona hizo un puchero y asintió de forma positiva. Tomó el dibujo y lo miró detenidamente.-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Es para ti.-el muchacho sonrió, y la sonrisa se le fue devuelta, y la campeona guardó el dibujo dentro de el bolsillo de su túnica. Acto seguido, el semblante de Nakt cambió a uno serio.-Bien, volviendo a la parte seria del tema, realmente no sé que decirte.

-¿Porqué?.-un tono de preocupación alertó al joven.

-Soraka, escucha.-tomó a la campeona por lo hombros.-Me estás diciendo qué, uno.-empezó a contar con sus dedos cada dato que iba a decir.-El no muestra ninguna señal de interés. Siquiera celos. Dos, nunca te dice nada bonito.

-El otro día me dijo que mi cabello se veía bonito.

-El que te diga que se te ves chistosa sólo por qué te caiste al agua no creo que haya sido un cumplido muy... convincente...

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo en un tono de chiquito.

-Bueno... a ver, tres: Todavía no te ha regalado nada. ¿O tu estás muy ilusionada y para él tu sólo eres un pasatiempo? O...

-¿O?-aumentó el interés de la campeona. Se acercó más al joven y...

-O...-el joven también se acercó.

-¿Soraka?-Dijo una voz parecida a la de otro mundo.

-La campeona se dio vuelta lentamente, reconoció esa voz en seguida. Miró asustada a ambos campeones masculinos y poco a poco se alejó del joven.

-Entiendo, estás ocupada. Te veré luego.-dijo en un tono... raro, el arquero.

Mientras la cara de Soraka era de sorpresa y miedo, además de mezclarse con el rojo de sus mejillas, temblaba y miraba hacia ambos campeones, el joven simplemente se limitaba a sonreír. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. En efecto, eran las dos de la tarde. Hora en la cual ambos jonianos debían reunirse en el bosque.

-¿Creí que...? Tu... yo, Varus...-la campeona titubeó en sus palabras, estaba fuera de sí.

-Bien.-El muchacho se levantó de la banca en el cual estaba cruzado de piernas y comenzó a caminar hacía Varus. Luego de ancanzarlo, se acercó al arquero joniano y le sonrió.-Se ve que después de todo, sientes algo por la señorita Soraka.-el joven sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda al joniano.-Toda tuya tigre, yo ya terminé mi trabajo aquí.

-¡¿A que demonios te refieres?!-dijeron al unisono ambos jonianos.

-Es sencillo.-el joven sonrió de forma burlona.

-¿Eh?.-dijeron ambos, de vuelta.

-Sip, sencillo. Sólo necesitaba dos cosas para poder llevar a cabo mi plan.-ambos jonianos miraban espectantes al joven que se dedicaba a explicar su plan.-Verás Varus, y... Soraka. Como sabía que ninguno de ustedes iba a hacer algo por que esto que están haciendo ustedes dos surga en algo más bonito, pues, fue sencillo concretar todo esto. Lo primero que debía hacer era saber dos datos. Dos.-los enfatizó con su mano derecha.-Lo primero, necesitaba saber la hora y el lugar en donde ustedes dos debían reunirse. Y segundo, bueno, saber ciertas cosas de ustedes dos.

-Aja.-dijeron Varus y Soraka.

-Bien. Una vez que obtuve todo eso, fue simple desarrollar mi plan. Sólo tenía que llevarme a Soraka fuera del horario y lugar del encuentro de ustedes dos, y luego de eso, sólo debía hacer tiempo. Y sabiendo como eres tú, por lo que me dijo Soraka aquí presente.-la señaló con su mano izquierda.-Tu eres un hombre de palabra, aunque algo impaciente, y por ende, al no encontrarte con ella, y cansado de esperar, irías en su busqueda. Sólo tuve que, una vez que sentí tu aura mágica, improvisar. ¿Como les quedó el ojo?.-sonrió de lado de forma egócentrica.

Mientras Varus miraba de forma atónita, Soraka sólo se limitó a frotarse el entrecejo intentando calmarse.

-Ahh...-suspiró la joniana.-Sabes, funcionó tu plan, entiendo, pero... ¡Vete antes de que te parta tu madre!-exclamó Soraka, asustando a Nakt y a su vez, a Varus.

Luego de salir corriendo, el joven observó como con ambos ojos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el como ambos, Varus y Soraka, comenzaron a charlar, y a sonreír, y de paso a reírse.

-Mph... y decían que no iba a servir para nada.-puso sus manos en sus caderas y sonrió.

* * *

Luego de haber ayudado con el deber del amor, el joven volvió a mirar a su reloj. Ya eran las dos y veinte de la tarde. Mordiéndose el labio, comenzó a pensar que haría hasta la hora de la batalla. No tenía muchas opciones. Beber, no podía. Debía mantenerse sobrío. Entrenar, no podía, debía mantenerse descansado hasta ese momento. Lo único que le quedaba era encontrar algo que hacer. Y para su sorpresa, su estómago calló sus pensamientos.

-"Son las más de las dos de la tarde, creo que debería irme a almorzar algo o comer algo. No puedo llegar a la arena sin energía."-comenzó a caminar hacía los comedores de la liga, pero recordó que la hora del almuerzo era a las doce del mediodía. Por ende, no habría más comida.  
Acto seguido, su estómago comenzó a clamar por comida. Suspirando pesadamente pensó donde comer, y rápidamente sonrió, pensó en el bar de la Academia. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacía allí, su estómago lo necesitaba.

* * *

Al llegar, se encontró con un ambiente algo apagado. No el de siempre como todas la noches.  
Se acercó a una mesa que tenía dos sillas y apenas se sentó, vio como uno de los meseros se acercó con un menú y una panera llena de pan, además de un vaso.

-¿Que desea para beber señor?

-Ahm... ¿Que tienes para ofrecerme?

-Tenemos agua, hidromiel, cerveza, vino, ron, sidra, vodka, tequila, whisky, licor de naranja...

-Algo que no tenga alcohol, ¿no tienes?-interrumpió el joven al mesero.

-Ahm... agua o agua tónica. Sino puedo ofrecerle un jugo si lo desea.

-Entiendo. Dame un jugo, por favor.

-Perfecto, ¿Y que desea de comer?

Con detenimiento el joven comenzó a mirar el menú, había de todo. Desde carnes hasta vegetales. No faltaba Nada. Pavo, pollo, pescado, carne de cerdo, de ternera. Vegetales de todo tipo y cocinados de todas las formas posibles. Pero con sencillez, el joven sólo se limitó a pedir un trozo de carne con algunos vegetales.

-Perfecto, señor. ¿Desea alguna salsa con su pedido?-luego de que el joven niegue con su cabeza, el mesero sonrió y se retiró. Tiempo más tarde, le trajo al joven una especie de paté, cortesía del bar, con tostadas. Trajo la bebida del joven y cruzado de piernas, el joven miró hacia los lados.

Al fondo de todo se encontraban tres invocadores, con sus capuchas puestas, charlando entre sí. Y delante de ellos, había una invocadora charlando con otra. El ambiente no era muy alegre que digamos, más apagado. Muy tranquilo.

Y dicha tranquilidad, se acabó con risas y gritó.

-Ahh... nunca disfrutes tanto, Nakt, nunca lo hagas...-dijo decepcionado el joven.

-¡¿Pedazo de batalla no?!-decía entre risas y gritos Gragas, mientras sostenía con una mano su tan característico barril gigante bajo uno de sus brazos, y debajo del otro, sostenía a su tirardora Tristana.

-¿Podrías soltarme, borrachín?-sonrió de forma amigable y nerviosa la pequeña yordle.

-Oh, sí, lo siento pequeña.-dijo de forma amigable el campeón soltando a la yordle algo asustada. Una vez que la soltó, el resto del equipo, que al parecer también venía a festejar la victoria en el bar, entró dentro del mismo. Entre ellos se encontraban, Karma, Lux y por último, un pequeño Amumu, el cual simplemente se limitó a ponerse en un rincón que daba frente a Nakt.

-Yo no beberé, solo vengo acompañando a Lux.

-Vamos Karma, bebe un poco, no te hará daño.

-No. Lo siento. Debo conservar el equilibrio del mundo, y por ende, el de mi cuerpo también.

-Vamos señorita, sólo una copa.-dijo Gragas.

Acto seguido, todos comenzaron a insistirle a Karma que beba. Hasta Tristana se unió a la fiesta. Luego de muchos puchero por parte del resto de las chicas, la iluminada accedió, pero sólo a una copa. Una vez todos estuvieron contentos, Gragas, como dueño del bar, se acercó a la barra y sirvió una ronda a todos. Excepeto Amumu, debido a que el pequeño es una persona solitaria.

Mientras los cuatro, excepto Amumu, brindaban, el mesero pasó por al lado de la mesa de los victoriosos campeones con la bandeja de la comida el muchacho. Y mientras el joven se dedicaba a mirar como su comida se acercaría para saciar su hambre, Gragas tomó del brazo al mesero y le ordenó comida. Este, obedeciendo a las ordenes de su jefe, dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la barra.

-¿Qué?-arqueó una ceja Nakt, se estaba comenzando a molestar.-Ah... demonios...-se limitó a no hacer algo más el muchacho. Simplemente se frotó la cara y ladeo de forma brusca su cabeza, olvidando su hambre.

-Señor... disculpe, señor.-dijo a lo lejos el mesero.-Señor Gragas.-dijo el mesero, nuevamente, desde la cocina.

-¿Si, chico?

-¿Podría servir la comida que se encuentra en aquella charola al campeón que esta sentado? El del sombrero, señor Gragas.-dijo el joven mesero desde la cocina.

Gragas, observó a Nakt, el cual miraba hacía una pared llena de cuadros, intentado disimular el hambre que sentía mientras se tomaba el estómago y aplicaba cierta presión. Gragas, sintiendo un poco de empatía hacia el joven, se levantó de su silla, y tomando la charola, se acercó a él.

-Claro.-dijo.-Toma chico, buen provecho.-dijo el campeón mientras colocaba las cosas del joven sobre la mesa con una sonrisa. Mientras Nakt, miraba con ansias que el campeón termine de servirle, Gragas vio con los ojos entre cerrados a el joven ensombrerado.-Disculpa, chico, ¿Tu eres el nuevo campeón, cierto?

-¿Ejem? Si, así es, señor.-Nakt sonrió.

Gragas, sonriendo de lado, tomó una jarra de uno de los estantes que había sobre la cabeza de Nakt, y sirvió hasta el tope de ella con cerveza directa del grifo del bar.-Toma chico, cortesía de la casa.

-¿En serio?.-sonrió emocionado el joven, y Gragas asintió.-Oh, no puedo aceptarlo. Tengo un batalla el día de hoy.-Gragas, mirando con desconcierto al joven, giró un poco su cabeza.-Un vaso no le hace daño a nadie. Además, mírame a mí, bebo siempre antes de cada batalla.-comenzó a reír de forma algo, bueno, lo que sigue después de feliz.

Nakt se encogió de hombros e hizo un puchero.-Un vaso no le hace daño a nadie.-dijo Nakt, y al notar la sonrisa de el dueño del loca, alzó su copa y hasta el fondo llevó la jarra con cerveza el joven. Una vez acabó, Gragas, riendo, alentó al joven a seguir bebiendo sirviéndole otra jarra con cerveza. Esta segunda, fue un poco más tranquila para él, ya que decidió tomar pero más lento, dando sorbos más específicamente.

Mientras reía, Gragas se dio media vuelta y luego de desearle buen provecho al joven, miró a la mesa en dónde estaba sentado.-Mira Karma, hasta el nuevo se anima enseguida y tú no.-agregó mientras lo señalaba al shurimano con su pulgar y se sentaba.

-No me gusta mucho beber.-respondió la joniana.

-¿Y que hay del sake?-preguntó Lux, mirando hacía abajo mientras bebía de un sorbete, una bebida que Gragas había preparado para ella.

Ignorando completamente las palabras de la demaciana, Karma cerró sus ojos y miró hacía otro lado.-Como dije, debo mantener en equilibrio al mundo, y por ende, a mi cuerpo también. Mi cuerpo debe ser un templo.

Luz, enojándose un poco, no dijo nada, sólo le sacó la lengua a Karma y siguió bebiendo del sorbete.

-Tranquilas chicas, ¿a que venimos aquí?

-A festejar, pero a mi no me culpes, ella es la amargada, no yo.-dijo Lux acusando a su amiga.

Gragas, al ver la situación que estaba aconteciendo, hizo un gesto de negación absoluta y se levantó de la mesa. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la mesa del muchacho.-¿Se puede?.-dijo el dueño del establecimiento mientras veía comer a Nakt. Nakt, mirando con una sonrisa a Gragas, sólo asintió debido a que tenía la boca llena.-Gracias. ¿Cómo está la comida? Buena.-preguntó Gragas, teniendo como respuesta a un feliz Nakt asintiendo.-Lo sabía, siempre todos los que comen aquí están satisfechos con ella.

Acto seguido, Nakt, dando un buen sorbo a la cerveza, y luego de tragar, se limpió con una servilleta.-Está perfecta la comida. En serio Gragas.

-Gracias chico.-sonrió el campeón.

-¿A si que ganaron?.-preguntó, y Gragas asintió.-Me alegro, los felicito.

-Gracias chico. Aunque no siempre se gana, pero se intenta de todos modos hacer lo mejor que se puede. De todas maneras, ganes o pierdas, ganas dinero igual, aunque siempre uno quiere ganar.

-Si, lo sé.

-Hoy es tu debut, ¿cierto?

-Pues, sí. Así es.

-¿Nervioso?

-Algo.-rió levemente el joven mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Siempre pasa, pero bueno. No te preocupes. ¿Te doy un consejo?-preguntó mientras observaba como Nakt se llevaba un trozo de carne con un pedazo de papa al horno.-Hay dos cosas que debes saber y tener en cuenta. Primero: si te matan, vas a revivir, no te preocupes, al principio duele, pero luego te acostumbras. Aunque te digo, intenta evitar las muertes lo más posible. Si te ves en aprietos, tienes un invocador, el te ayudará y te dirá todo lo que necesites saber.

-Entiendo, ¿algo más?

-Si, lo segundo: intenta concentrarte en matar a los peques, ellos son la gloria. Una vez tengas ciertos objetos que compras en la tienda, si tienes la oportunidad, mata al Rojo o al Azul, depende de donde te lleguen a poner, y mata a todo lo que se te cruce. No tengas piedad. Te estaré viendo desde las gradas chico.

-Gracias Gragas.-el muchacho sonrió, y Gragas se retiró de la mesa.

El joven, al ver como Gragas se retiraba de la silla, veía como el pequeño shurimano Amumu, viendo desde una mesa a lo lejos de él, lo observaba fijamente. Nakt, le sonrió, y observó con detenimiento a Amumu.

-Usted se me hace conocido, señor.-dijo Amumu.

-¿A si?.-respondió Nakt.-Tu también se me haces conocido, pequeñín. ¿Te he visto en algún lado?.-Amumu, sorprendido miró hacia los lados.-Sé que puede ver debajo de mi sombrero pequeño. ¿Quién piensas que soy, Amumu?-Amumu, nervioso, miró a todos lados y comenzó a temblar. Se tomó de la cabeza y observaba de reojo como el joven, tomó una servilleta y se limpió su boca, cruzó los cubiertos sobre el plato y luego de beber el resto de el contenido del vaso con jugo, dejó un par de monedas de oro en forma de pago por la comida.  
Mientras, Amumu, seguí temblando y al ver todo eso, no quiso mirar más, y sintió en sus oídos los pasos del joven acercarse hacia él. Mirando de reojo nuevamente, vio como el joven se puso de cuclillas frente a él y lo miró con una sonrisa.-Amumu, viejo amigo.-dijo en un tono cálido el joven.-Sé que te acuerdas de mí, amigo, no temas, sabes quien soy, soy yo, sigo siendo yo.

El tembloroso Amumu negaba con su cabeza todas las palabras del joven, no aceptaba la realidad.-No, tu moriste hace tiempo ya, no puede ser él.

-¿Como dices?.-preguntó entre risas.-Claro que soy yo. ¿Acaso no me crees? ¿Que debo hacer para que me creas?.-dijo desesperado el joven.

-Quí-quítate el sombrero.-alzó la vista el shurimano.

-¿Está todo bien, chicos?.-preguntó Gragas viendo la sitaución desde un poco lejos.

Ambos, Nakt y Amumu, alzaron la mirada y observaron al dueño del lugar.

-Sí, no sucede nada. Sólo estaba charlando aquí con Amumu. Es un viejo amigo.

Gragas, mirando con asombro a Nakt, se limitó a asentir y luego a retirarse de inmediato. Acto seguido, Nakt volvió a ponerse de cuclillas frente al yordle y suspiró de forma pesada.

-Yo sé que tienes miedo, pero debes creerme Amumu, soy yo.

-No... no te creo. Si fueras él, te quitarías el sombrero.

-¿Aquí? No, aquí en frente de todos no puedo. Pero si me acompañas, te puedo enseñar la verdad.

Amumu, con desconfianza pero con una enorme curiosidad observó al ente y portado de sus dudas y accedió a levantarse de la silla. Suspiró y asintió. Y observó como una sonrisa, por debajo del oscuro sombrero del campeón, se pudo reflejar. Luego, ambos salieron del bar. El primero en salir, fue el shurimano envuelto en vendas, y luego de él, fue Nakt quién salió, no sin antes saludar a lo presentes, algo sorprendidos, del bar, y, procedió a salir del mismo y luego a alcanzarlo.

* * *

Los minutos de silencio pasaron, debido a una caminata que, tanto Nakt como Amumu, dieron. Nakt había logrado llevarse a Amumu lejos de el bullicio de la gente. Pero no pudo evitar que las miradas se centren en ellos dos.  
Acto seguido, el joven invitó al yordle a sentarse, y cuando este se sentó, vio como nuevamente el joven se puso de cuclillas frente a él y mirando hacia todos lados, Nakt agachó su cabeza y poco a poco se quitó su sombrero.

Amumu, viendo con sorpresa la enorme cicatriz del joven campeón, pero también con impresión, comenzó a temblar nuevamente, y entre temblores y gestos de negación, las lágrimas del yordle comenzaron a brotar poco a poco. El joven contempló la situación con algo de lastima.

-Amumu, yo...

*snif*.-No es nada... Lewis.-sonrió alegre Amumu. Pero en un intento de querer abrazarlo, Amumu se retractó.-Qui... quisiera abrazarte, Lewis.

-No veo por que no.-la voz de siempre, la misma voz del joven la cual siempre es una voz algo nerviosa, con un toque de delicadeza, cambió. En ese momento, y por esa situación en particular, la voz del joven se había pasado a una voz más comprensiva, relajada y gruesa.-Sabía que no me olvidarías, amigo...

Un pequeño momento de silencio se formó entre ambos. Una amistad que se formó gracias a la compasión de una pequeña persona y que persiste a pesar de un límite.

-Creí, que nunca te encontraría aquí.-comentó el joven rompiendo el silencio entre pequeños espasmos de conmoción el joven mientras sonreía y negaba lentamente con su cabeza mirando hacía abajo, y, por extraño que parezca, Amumu también sonreía.-Es muy grande este lugar, por eso digo que... bueno, no creía encontrarte por aquí.

-La verdad... es que yo tampoco, Lewis.-agregó el shurimano.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, mientras una pequeña brisa abrazó sus rostros y a su misma vez, sus cuerpos. Una pequeña brisa que los abrazó a ambos. Ambos campeones, que comparten una maldición, maldiciones diferentes, pero comparten algo al final.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado como un flash, y las manecillas del reloj de bolsillo del joven tocaron las cinco de la tarde. Y mientras ambos campeones charlaban sin pausa alguna, un luz, bajo los pies del joven, aparecieron. Lentamente esa luz formó un pentagono de luz blanca. Tanto el joven como el pequeño shurimano miraron con asombro la luz y Amumu sonrió. Rápidamente el antiguo shurimano se paró encima del banco y empezó a saltar.

-¿Que hago?-entró en pánico el joven.

-No haga nada señor Lewis, déjese llevar.-respondió el pequeño.

-Pero... pero...-los nervios carcomieron a Nakt.

-No piense en nada señor Lewis, hágame caso. ¡Buena suerte señor Lewis!-exclamó de alegría el shurimano mientras saltaba encima del banco.

Poco a poco la luz, que había aparecido bajo los pies de Nakt, comenzó a desintegrar el cuerpo del joven campeón y teletransportarlo hacía una habitación oscura.  
El joven no pudo ver nada, y comenzó a palpar por todos lados. Era una pequeña habitación, lo mínimo para que el pueda moverse pero de una forma muy limitada.

-Buenas tardes, campeón.-dijo una voz dentro de la mente de Nakt.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu quién eres?-dijo volviendo a entrar el pánico el joven.

-Tranquilo señor Nakt, soy Lucas.

-"Lucas, ¿acaso me estaré volviendo loco?"-se preguntó el joven dentro de su mente.

-Puedo oír todo lo que piensa señor. Escucheme, soy Lucas, yo soy el invocador que lo solicitó a usted a luchar.

-Ah... bueno.-respondió Nakt, tranquilizándose un poco.

-Muy bien, la cosa es así, usted sólo haga lo que sabe hacer. Yo me encuentro en otra habitación, es muy parecida a la suya, y estamos conectado de forma telepatica gracias al dispositivo que le dio la vice directora de la Academia.

-Entiendo, ¿que más?-giró su cabeza Nakt hacia un lado.

Una pequeña risa provino del invocador.-Pues, yo sólo le diré ciertas cosas.

-Sí, lo sé, tu te encargas de comunicarme cuando las cosas se pongan fieras y cuando deba hacer algo. Yo me encargo del resto.-Nakt comenzó a ponerse serio.

-Bien, entonces no debo decirle nada más.-Lucas sonrió, y Nakt también.

La conexión neuronal que ambos, tanto invocador como campeón tenían, era debido a que el dispositivo que ambos llevaban y ambos se vinculaban logrando una conexión neuronal temporal.

-Bien, ¿Lucas, sigues ahí?-preguntó el joven.

-Si señor Nakt.-respondió.

-Bien, ¿cuando empieza esto?-alzó sus cejas.

-Comienza en... bueno, ya está por comenzar.-Lucas, el invocador al cual estaba conectado neuronalmente, sonrió de lado.

 ** _(Les recomiendo leer esta parte con la canción Manowar - Warriors of the World)_**

Un movimiento alertó al joven, el cual miró el como una luz, la cual comenzó a descender por medio de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, rellenó poco a poco con su luminosidad la misma. Lentamente, aquella habitación, la cual tenía una forma circular comenzó a subir y a aparecer por medio de una plataforma formada de lajas. Dicha habitación subió hasta el aire. Cuando Nakt miró hacia abajo, pudo contemplar una parte de su base. Le había tocado la base azul.  
Nakt sonrió de lado. Una batalla le esperaba a nuestro campeón...

* * *

 ** _Exeki3l ha vuelto babys... y esta vez, para quedarse... nos vemos luego... ;)_**


End file.
